You're the only one (wonkyu)
by momomika chan
Summary: seorang gadis bernama Cho kyuhyun yang pengangguran, Siwon seorang pria tampan dan pemilik Choi company yang dingin dan angkuh.Disaat kyuhyun hendak berangkat untuk interview, tiba-tiba melihat seorang pria tampan bernama siwon yang di rampok.. apa yang akan terjadi nextnya? Don't forget to review.. Gomawo :)
1. Chapter 1

" Siwon na.. Lagi-lagi sekertarismu harus resign mendadak begini, lama-lama aku bisa stress harus mencarikan mu pengganti dalam waktu singkat" keluh yesung begitu sampai di ruangan siwon

" Itu karena mereka tidak profesional hyung" sahut siwon santai tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dan masih saja sibuk dengan hamparan kertas di meja kerjanya

" Tapi tidak semua sekertaris mu harus resign dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan kan? Mau cari dimana sekertaris yang bisa tahan banting sama kamu won? Aishh.. " Keluh yesung frustasi

" Itu kan tugas nya hyung, aku kan selalu menerima semua rekrutan mu" ucap siwon lagi dan kali ini sambil memandang yesung dengan senyum

" Lama-lama aku bisa gila sama kamu wonnie.."

" Ya.. Ya.. Itu selalu kamu katakan setiap kali sekertaris ku resign.. Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau carikan aku staff baru disini, aku benar-benar kerepotan. Tidak perduli laki-laki atau perempuan, yang jelas aku butuh staff baru untuk membantuku" ucap siwon

" Yakkk.. Kau mudah mengatakannya, tapi aku lama-lama bisa stress sendiri, bisakah kau merubah kerja mu sedikit wonnie-ah.. " Ucap yesung memohon

" Jangan salahkan cara kerja ku hyung, salahkan saja mereka yang tidak kompeten untuk bekerja di perusahaan ku "

" Walaupun seribu staff aku rekrut untuk menjadi sekertaris mu, belum tentu mereka bisa tahan dalam setahun.. Oh tidak, mungkin tidak sampai dua bulan atau sebulan mereka sudah resign " jelas yesung

" Kalau aku tidak bekerja keras, mana bisa aku mempertahankan Choi company hyung " ucap siwon dengan sedikit senyum

" Tolong mengerti hyung " ucap siwon kali ini sedikit memohon

" Aishhhh.. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan carikan sekertaris untukmu segera. " Ucap yesung menyerah

" Trims hyung, aku tau kau yang terbaik " ucap siwon dengan senyum terbaiknya

" Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Jangan lupa akan kesehatan mu wonnie. Aku mohon kembalilah seperti siwon yang dulu, aku bicara sebagai hyung mu wonnie " ucap yesung sembari pergi dari ruangan kerja siwon

Tidak ada balasan dari siwon akan ucapan yesung, karena entah sejak berapa lama siwon seperti tenggelam dalam dunia pekerjaannya sendiri semenjak putus dari tunangan yang sangat dia cintai...

Bagaimana yesung bisa akrab dengan pemilik perusahaan choi? Yesung adalah teman siwon sejak kecil, bahkan keluarga yewon sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain, bahkan semenjak kedua orang tua siwon meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, keluarga yesung selalu memberikan kehangatan untuk siwon, dan makin terpuruk lagi dengan keadaan tunangan siwon yang mengkhianati cintanya yang besar karena selingkuh

Dulu siwon adalah seorang pria yang sangat lembut, tapi semenjak kekasih hatinya mengkhianati cintanya, hancur sudah kepercayaan siwon terhadap siapapun. Hubungannya dengan mantan tunangannya sudah mencapai empat tahun, karena itu mereka sepakat untuk ke tahap yang lebih serius, tapi apa mau di kata takdir berkata lain, dia harus menelan kepahitan kedua kalinya setelah orang tuanya meninggal.. Kehilangan orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya

Yang tersisa dalam diri siwon hanya rasa ketidak percayaan terhadap semua orang ( kecuali keluarga yesung), sikap yang dingin terhadap semua orang, tidak pernah lagi menampakkan senyum terbaiknya untuk orang-orang sekitarnya dan terdekatnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah wujud fisik tampan yang sebenarnya hanyalah topeng belaka untuk menutupi kekosongan hatinya..

" Kepalaku jadi sakit.. Sepertinya aku perlu menghirup udara segar di luar " ucap siwon sembari memijat kepalanya

" Hyung, aku keluar sebentar " ucap siwon sembari menghubungi yesung dengan telpon kantornya

" Yakkk.. ! Aku bukan sekretaris mu, jadi jangan info padaku " oceh yesung keras

" Cepat segarkan otak mu yang kusut itu, dan mulailah berubah won " lanjut yesung lagi dengan suara melembut

" Aku pergi hyung " sahut siwon tanpa memperdulikan ucapan yesung

Di sisi lain ada seorang perempuan dengan yang berlari kencang mengejar bus dengan berpakaian kantor dan memegang map di sebelah kanan.

" Tungguuuuuu! " Teriak wanita itu

" Aiiishhh.. Payahhhhh.. ! " Ucap wanita itu dengan kesal dan frustasi

Bus yang di kejar oleh wanita itu sudah pergi menjauh..

" Bagaimana ini, sebentar lagi aku harus interview dan aku harus menunggu bus yang lain datang mana keburu " gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya

" Lagipula kenapa harus mendapat panggilan interview mendadak begini sih? Aiiishhh.. " Ocehku kesal

Tak lama dari kejadian itu mobil siwon datang dan segera parkir di pinggir jalan. Tampak raut wajah tidak bersemangat dari dirinya, setelah menghela nafas panjang baru ia keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan. Nampaknya siwon akan mampir ke kafe dekat situ untuk melepas rasa penat di kepalanya dan kegalauan hatinya.. Tiba- tiba hp nya berbunyi..

" Ya hyung.." Ucap siwon msh di dlm mobil

Di lain posisi nampak wanita yang masih kesal karena harus menunggu lamanya bus datang

" Lama sekali sih bus nya.. Bisa terlambat interview nih " ucap wanita itu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya

Tiba-tiba ada motor datang dan hampir melewati siwon yang sedang menelpon

" Heiii.. Mau apa kau ! " Hardik siwon keras seketika itu juga karena terkejut

" Jangan banyak bicara, cepat lumpuhkan orang ini dan rampas yang ada di dirinya ! " Ucap salah seorang pengendara motor

" BUUKK ! "

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup kencang hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arah suara aneh tersebut

" Ommoo.. Kenapa dengan orang itu? "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" AKKKKHHH!" siwon berteriak kencang saat tanganya di pukul oleh benda keras

Seketika itu juga siwon langsung tumbang dekat parkiran mobilnya sambil memegang erat tangan kirinya yang kesakitan dan penjambret itu pun langsung melarikan diri dengan motornya menggunakan kecepatan tinggi

" Akkhh… tolong aku.. " pekik siwon kesakitan

Melihat sekelilng tidak ada yang bergerak, wanita itu merasa iba melihat siwon semakin lama semakin merintih kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang kesakitan

" Tuan.. bertahanlah.. aku akan membawamu ke RS " ucap wanita itu sambil membantu siwon masuk ke mobilnya

Dengan susah payah wanita itu memapah siwon yang cukup berat bagi dirinya, karena dia adalah wanita yang bisa di kategorikan cukup kurus ( tidak langsing seperti layaknya model ) dan tidak lupa dia masih memegang map nya

" Kau mau apa ?" tanya siwon di sela-sela menahan rasa sakitnya

" Tentu saja membawamu ke Rs. Kau tenang saja, aku bisa menyetir kok, dulu aku ini supir taxi. Sekarang kau tenang saja dan tutup matamu " ucap wanita itu lagi

Tanpa disadari oleh siwon, wanita yang belum iya ketahui siapa namanya mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kecang, mengingat yang mengemudikan adalah seorang wanita cantik dan memakai sepatu ber-hak lumayan tinggi, dan siwon melihat sebuah map di pangkuan wanita itu

Sesampainya mereka di RS, siwon langsung segera di tangani di UGD dan wanita itu menunggu dengan setia di ruang tunggu

" Maaf nona, anda keluarganya ?" ucap salah seorang dokter

" Ha? Aku ? aishh.. iya kenapa dokter?" ucap wanita itu terpaksa mengaku sebagai bagian keluarganya

" Pasien mengalami keretakan tulang yang tidak terlalu parah, dan beruntung segera di bawa ke RS dengan segera, karena sedikit saja pasien memaksa untung menggerakkan tangannya bisa berakibat cacat permanent untuk tangannya. Untuk saat ini kami sudah memberikan obat penenang agar pasien bisa beristirahat, mengingat lukanya cukup membuatnya kesakitan" jelas dokter

" Setelah pasien sadar, sudah bisa kembali pulang, tapi jangan lupa untuk rutin minum obat dan mengontrol ke RS seminggu sekali untuk check up" Jelas dokter kembali

" Baik dokter"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter, wanita itu langsung melihat keadaan siwon di dalam ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat oleh tirai

" Sudah tidur rupanya.. kasian sekali kau ini, tampan tapi dirampok.. benar-benar malang nasibmu" gumam wanita itu

" Drrttt… Drrttt " tiba-tiba hp wanita itu bergetar di tas nya

" Hallo.."

" _Apa benar ini nomor nona Cho Kyuhyun ?" _

" Iya benar "

" _Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa anda sudah kami release dari interview hari ini, karena kami sudah menunggu kehadiran anda satu jam"_

" Oh tidak.. maaf tuan.. saya mohon tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, tadi saya menolong orang yang sedang kecelakaan karena dirampok, dan sekarang saya masih ada di RS, saya akan menuju kesana sekarang "

" _Baiklah, kami tunggu kehadiran anda dalam waktu sepuluh menit, jika tidak maka kami akan benar-benar merelease anda dari daftar interview hari ini"_

" Baik tuan, terimakasih"

" Permisi nona, saya membawakan obat untuk pasien. JIka pasien sudah sadar, mohon untuk membantu memberikan obat ini kepada pasien dan ini adalah obat untuk pasien selama rawat jalan di rumah " ucap suster menerangkan pada Kyuhyun

" Ohh.. Iya suster " ucap Kyuhyun nampak galau

" Aishh.. disaat aku sedang terburu-buru seperti ini ada saja yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap kyuhyun frustasi

Kyuhyun mulai menulis di selembar kertas dan meletakkan di dekat obat tersebut berharap pasien yang baru saja di tolongnya itu membacanya. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun pergi dan hampir berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat interview nya itu

" Aaaa.. " tiba- tiba kyuhyun mengaduh sakit

" Oh tidakkk.. lagi-lagi kesialan datang padaku.. hak sepatu ku patah" keluh kyu sambil mengambil sepatunya sebelah kiri

" Drrt.. Drttt"

" Hallo… " ucap Kyu sambil masih memegang sepatunya dan berjalan dengan satu sepatu

" _Nona Cho kyuhyun, maaf dengan ini kami menyatakan anda gugur untuk mengikuti interview di perusahaan kami di karenakan tidak menghadiri panggilan kami.. Sebelumnya kami ucapkan terimakasih atas CV yang sudah anda berikan.. Selamat siang"_

" Hallo.. halloo… tunggu .. tunggu.. " ucap kyuhyun agak berteriak

Tapi sayangnya teleponnya sudah terputus secara sepihak… tanpa disadari tampak raut kekecewaan yang luar biasa dari wajah kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan kelelahan pada hari ini. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menggunakan sebelah sepatunya dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang lewat memperhatikannya

Kyuhyun adalah seorang wanita pengangguran, sudah dua bulan ini dia menganggur. Mencari pekerjaan di Korea itu tidaklah mudah, sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah melamar di berbagai tempat dan semuanya berakhir dengan di pecat atau dia berhenti di tempat kerjanya. Kyuhyun bukan gadis yang tidak berpendidikan, dia adalah gadis yang sempat mengenyam bangku pendidikan sampai kuliah, dengan kepintarannya dia mampu mendapatkan bea siswa penuh selama dia kuliah, tapi malang kepintarannya tidak sebanding dengan ketidak beruntungannya dalam bidang pekerjaan

" Minnie ah.. lagi apa kau ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menelpon dengan hp nya

" _Kenapa kau Kyu? Lemas sekali.. "_

" Ne.. Minnie, aku butuh bantuan mu.. tolong datang ke tempat *** " ucap Kyu lemah

" _Oke.. tunggu aku "_

Sementara itu di RS, siwon menelpon yesung dengan menggunakan bantuan suster di RS untuk menghubungi yesung dan memberitahukan untuk datang ke RS segera

" Won… kamu kenapa ? apa yang terjadi denganmu ha?!" ucap Yesung panic begitu tiba di ruang UGD

" HP ku di ambil orang dan jadilah begini " jelas siwon datar

" Ck.. disaat terluka begini masih bisa seperti itu sikap mu. Eh.. notes apa ini ?" ucap yesung sembari memegang kertas di dekat obat

" Mana hyung? Coba kulihat" ucap Siwon

" _**Maaf tuan aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau terbangun karena aku ada panggilan interview hari ini, dan aku tidak mau terlambat, yah walaupun sudah terlambat satu jam sih karena menolongmu, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha untuk tetap datang dan interview walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Ngomong-ngomong, ada beberapa obat yang harus kau minum secara rutin, untuk cara minumnya sudah di tulis rapih oleh suster dan jangan lupa untuk seminggu sekali check up ke RS. Kata dokter tanganmu mengalami keretakan, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Cepat sembuh tuan..**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun "**_

" Apa isinya won? " tanya yesung penasaran

" Dari orang yang menolongku " ucap siwon sembari memberikan notes kepada yesung

" Hyung.. cari data mengenai Cho Kyuhyun dan pekerjakan dia sebagai sekretaris ku" ucap siwon sambil berusaha duduk di ranjang

" Mwoo ?!"

" Aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada siapapun dan pastikan dia bekerja di perusahaan kita " ucap siwon lagi dengan berdiri

" Apa maksudmu won? Ucap yesung tidak mengerti

" Wanita yang barusan menolongku adalah seorang pengangguran hyung, itu bisa kulihat saat dia menolongku sambil membawa map yang berisi CV. Dan aku tidak mau disalahkan olehnya kelak jika interview nya kali ini gagal karena telah menolongku. Jadi pastikan dia bersedia dan bekerja di perusahaan kita dan yang terpenting aku tidak mau merasa berhutang budi pada siapapun. Berapapun yang dia minta untuk besarnya gaji, berikan saja " jelas siwon dingin

" Dan hyung, tolong belikan aku hp yang baru " ucap siwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan yesung

" Kupikir sesaat kau sudah kembali seperti dulu wonnie ah, tapi aku salah" ucap yesung sambil menghela nafas panjang

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di dekat taman dan muncullah seorang pria tampan, tinggi sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya

" Ada apa dengan mu kyu ? " ucap pria itu begitu sampai

" Minnie ah.. " ucap kyu lemah

" Wae? Sudahlah, aku tahu apa yang kau mau bicarakan. Ayo kita makan siang, pasti kau belum sarapan dan lunch kan ?" ucap pria itu

" Hix.. hix.. " hanya tangisan yang keluar dari kyuhyun

" Ssst… sudahlah.. lain kali kau bisa interview ditempat lain kan.. sudah, sudah.. jangan bersedih yah" ucap pria itu lagi sambil membelai rambut kyuhyun

" Yakk Shim Changmin.. ! jangan kau membelai kepalaku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku ini anjing kecil apa ha ?!" hardik Kyuhyun

" Wkwkwkwkw…cepat sekali mood mu berubah kyu. Ayo kita pergi makan " ucap changmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Tidak bisa Minnie ah.. kau lihat sepatuku hak nya patah" ucap kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sepatunya

" Ck! Menyusahkan saja. Ayo kugendong" ucap changmin sambil jongkok

" Asyiikk ! " ucap kyuhyun kegirangan

" Aishh.. kau belum makan daritadi, tapi kenapa berat begini ha? Makan apa kau? Aku tidak yakin kalau yang kugendong ini perempuan" ucap changmin

" Ck… kau saja yang lemah.. sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat ke restoran ! perutku sudah rock n roll minta diisi "

" Baiklah kyu.. tapi lain kali cobalah untuk diet okay.. kau sungguh.. " belum selesai changmin bicara, pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya

" PLETAKK !"

" Jangan banyak bicara Minnie, cepat jalan " ucap kyuhyun

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

" Hyung, pakai mobil ku kita kembali ke kantor " ucap siwon

" Siwon, tanganmu terluka dan kau masih saja mau ke kantor? Jangan gila kau! " Ucap yesung marah

" Tidak, aku tetap mau ke kantor hyung. Suruh pak Lee ambil mobilmu dan kita pakai mobilku ke kantor " ucap siwon lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi sebelah supir

" Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala " gerutu yesung

" Hei.. Map apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak map begini?" Tanya yesung sambil memegang beberapa map kearah siwon

" Bukan punya ku " ucap siwon datar

" Berisi cv? Mau apa kau dengan cv sebanyak ini siwon?" Tanya yesung heran saat melihat isi dari map itu

" Coba kau lihat ini siwon " ucap yesung menyerahkan salah satu map itu

Begitu siwon melihat map tersebut, matanya langsung melihat dengan intens prestasi yang di capai oleh kyuhyun selama mengenyam pendidikan waktu kuliah

" Hyung, panggil orang ini dan pekerjakan dia " ucap siwon sambil menutup map itu dan menyerahkan pada yesung

" Mwoo?! Maksudmu?"

" Dia yang sudah menolong ku hyung. Panggil dia untuk interview dan pekerjakan dia segera sebagai sekretrisku " ucap siwon lurus kedepan

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi ini pilihan mu yah, jika orang itu resign sebelum satu bulan, jangan salahkan aku " ucap yesung

Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut lagi antara siwon dan yesung selama perjalanan menuju kantor. Dulu saat siwon masih belum seperti ini, siwon dan yesung selalu bersenda gurau dimana pun dan kapanpun. Siwon tidak pernah menjadi sekaku dan sedingin ini. Tapi yesung selalu memahami keadaan teman baiknya ini yang sudah di anggap sebagai dongsaengnya.

Di tempat lain, kyuhyun dan changmin sedang makan di kedai mie.

" Habis kita makan, kita ke dept store dulu " ucap changmin

" Untuk?"

" Ya pabbo! Kau lupa sepatu mu itu sudah patah yah?! " Jawab changmin sambil menyentil kepala kyuhun

" Aku lupa.. Hehehehe.. Tidak perlu lah min, lagipula aku hari ini tidak menyerahkan cv ke perusahaan lain lagi dan belum ada panggilan interview lagi " jelas kyuhyun sambil mengunyah mie nya

" Kenapa? Bukannya biasanya dalam sehari kau bisa menyerahkan cv ke banyak tempat?" Tanya changmin heran

" Karena menolong orang itu, cv yang kubawa itu hilang entah ada dimana " jelas kyuhyun

" Jadi kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?" Tanya changmin

" Tentu saja, memangnya mau kemana lagi aku? Persediaan uangku sudah menipis. Berbulan-bulan tidak bekerja jadi tidak ada pemasukan tau"

" Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala tidak mau mengambil pemberian uang dariku selama kau menganggur " ucap changmin

" Yakk shim changmin, tidak usah sejelas itu kau katakan aku ini pengangguran " ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mempautkan bibirnya imoet

" Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kan? " Ucap changmin sambil menyeringai

" Sudah terima saja uangku selama kau menganggur kyunnie, aku juga tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali " ucap changmin lagi

" Aku tau, tapi aku tidak mau minnie, nanti aku akan jadi manja padamu kalau kau memperlakukan ku seperti itu " jelas kyuhyun

" Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kau bermanja-manja padaku, aku malah senang.. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kau tidak bersikap manis padaku kyunnie ah " ucap changmin sambil tersenyum jahil

" Rasanya saat ini aku ingin melemparmu dengan botol air ini minnie. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" ucap kyuhyun

" Ckckck.. Kemana kyunnie ku yang manis dulu eoh? Ayo cepat kau habiskan makanan mu, kita jalan-jalan oke.. " Ucap changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

" Tidak mau.. Nanti aku bisa di lempar ke sungai han oleh pacar mu gara-gara jalan berdua dengan mu " tolak kyuhyun

" Pacar yang mana?! Aku masih single kyunnie sayang " ucap changmin

" Aishhh.. Berarti wanita itu juga sudah pergi dari hidup mu minnie ah? Cepat sekali.. Padahal baru beberapa hari aku melihat mu dengan nya " ucap kyuhyun

" Kau lupa kalau aku tidak pernah mau terikat dengan suatu hubungan yang seperti itu changi. Jadi jangan heran begitu.. Hahahaha.. " Ucap changmin ringan

" Tapi aku yang pusing minnie, sudah satu truk wanita kau perkenalkan padaku sebagai pacarmu, tapi dengan secepat kilat kau mengatakan sudah berakhir dengan semua wanita-wanita itu" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Mulailah berhubungan serius dengan satu wanita minnie, berhentilah bermain dengan perasaan wanita. Dasar pabbo" ucap kyuhyun menasihati

" Sudah ku lakukan kok " ucap changmin

" Maksudmu? Kau sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat?" Ucap kyuhyun dengan mata bersinar

" Bisa di bilang begitu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasakan kehadiran ku. Ayo cepat pergi, kita senang-senang " ucap changmin sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja

" Memangnya kau hantu apa sampai perempuan itu tidak tau keberadaan mu? Dasar pabbooo!" Ucap kyuhyun sambil ikut berdiri

" Mungkin juga. Ayo cepat lambat sekali kau ini "

" Yak changmin, kau lupa keadaan sepatuku yang patah eoh? Masih saja protes " oceh ku kesal

" Okeh, kalau gitu aku bantu kau sampai ke parkiran motor " ucap changmin

" Ayo naik ke punggungku " ucap changmin sambil berjongkok

" Dengan senang hati, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau mengeluh pinggangmu patah karena menggendongku, aku habis makan banyak loh barusan.. Hehehehe " ucap kyuhyun

" Tak masalah.. Let's go! " Ucap changmin sambil menggendong kyuhyun

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke lotte world mall dan changmin masih setia menggendong kyuhyun di belakang. Rona merah menyelimuti wajah kyuhyun karena malu.

" Minnie, sudah turunkan aku sekarang. Aku malu nih " ucap kyuhyun merona

" Kenapa? Kan sepatumu rusak, nanti jalannya bagaimana?" Ucap minnie masih terus berjalan

" Aku malu tau dilihat orang banyak begini, apalagi mall ini untuk kalangan atas. Cepat turunkan aku " ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil menepuk lembut pundak changmin

" Biarkan saja. Anggap saja kita pasangan yang kasmaran " ucap changmin dengan senyuman

" Kepalamu pasangan! cepat turunkan aku minnie" ucap kyuhyun makin merona

" Sebentar.. Sabar sedikit jadi perempuan " ucap changmin

Dan mereka masuk ke toko sepatu dan di sambut oleh pegawai toko tersebut dengan ramah

" Tolong carikan sepatu untuk nona ini, ukuran 39" ucap changmin masih sambil menggendong kyuhyun

" Mau yang seperti apa tuan sepatunya? "

" Yang cocok untuk wanita karir " jawab changmin

" Baik tuan, segera kami carikan "

" Yak minnie, kau gila mengajak aku beli sepatu disini, mau bayar pakai apa?" Ucap kyuhyun yang baru saja di turunkan oleh changmin dari gendongannya

" Tenang saja, aku yang bayar oke.. Dan tidak ada kata penolakan " ucap changmin yang sepertinya tau reaksi wajah kyuhyun

" Kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu changi? " Ucap changmin sambil memegang dagu kyuhyun

" Aku masih malu tau karena kau terus menggendongku sampai sini, ini mall kelas atas minnie.. Lama-lama aku bisa gila" ucap kyuhyun frustasi

" Untuk apa malu, aku saja biasa saja tuh " ucap changmin santai

" Maaf tuan, bagaimana dengan sepatu yang ini? " Ucap pegawai toko yang seolah melerai perdebatan mereka

" Coba aku pakai dulu " ucap kyuhyun hendak mengambil sepatu dari pegawai toko

" Sudah biar aku saja, kau duduk manis saja disini" ucap changmin langsung mengambil sepatu

Kemudian changmin mulai berlutut di hadapan kyuhyun dan memakaikan sepatu di kakinya. Seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan bukan? Dan lagi-lagi rona kemerahan terlihat dari wajah kyuhyun akan perlakuan changmin padanya

" Bagus. Cocok untukmu changi" ucap changmin sambil berdiri dan melihat kearah kaki kyuhyun

" Aku ambil yang ini " ucap changmin lagi

" Mwooo?" Ucap kyuhyun shock karena dia belum memutuskan untuk mengambil sepatu itu atau tidak mengingat dia belum melihat harganya

" Baik tuan " ucap pegawai toko seolah tidak mendengar suara teriakan kyuhyun yang keberatan

" Apa yang kau lakukan minnie? Kau gila yah, aku saja belum tau harganya berapa " oceh kyuhyun setelah pegawai toko itu meninggalkan mereka

" Tenang saja kyunnie. Kau duduk manis disini saja yah, aku ke kasir sebentar. Jangan nakal okay " ucap changmin sambil mengedipkan matanya

" Ishhhhh.. Dasar gila " gerutu kyuhyun pelan yang masih terdengar oleh changmin

Changmin hanya tersenyum manis kepada kyuhyun dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun ke meja kasir

" Kemarikan kakimu " ucap changmin yang tiba-tiba langsung berlutut lagi di depan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja, dan memberikan kaki kanannya untuk changmin pakaikan sepatunya.

" Aku bisa pakai sendiri minnie, kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu. Aku bukan cinderella tau " ucap kyuhyun

" Tapi kau cinderella buatku " ucap changmin sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya

" Gombal.. aku tidak akan termakan oleh kegombalan mu minnie " ucapku sambil memukul pelan pundak changmin sambil tersenyum

" Kenapa cuma kau yang tidak termakan oleh rayuan ku eoh? Padahal semua wanita akan merona merah jika aku berkata seperti itu. Atau kau tidak menyukai pria?" goda changmin

" Yakk pabboo! Aku masih wanita asli tau, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" ucup kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Iya iya.. Hahahaha.. Ayo kita jalan " ucap changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun

" Okay.. Mau kemana kita sekarang?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan changmin

" Kemana saja asal bersama mu kyunnie " gombal changmin

" Sekali lagi kau gombal, ku tendang kau sampai parkiran. Cepat keluar dari toko ini, nafasku sesak melihat barang-barang yang ada disini yang pastinya mahal semua " ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan changmin

" Ne.. Ne.. As you wish changi" ucap changmin

Mereka keluar dari toko sepatu itu sambil bergandengan tangan, orang-orang yang melihat pasti mengira mereka ada sepasang kekasih. Changmin dan kyuhyun adalah teman sejak kuliah, dan mereka tetap berteman baik sampai sekarang

Changmin selalu membantu kyuhyun kapanpun dia membutuhkan sandaran untuk mengadu. Kyuhyun sudah sebatang kara hidupnya, ibunya meninggal saat masih kuliah karena penyakit kanker paru-paru. Dan disaat kyuhyun seorang diri di dunia ini, changmin selalu setia menemani kyuhyun dan menjadi pelindung untuknya..

" Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt"

" Hallo.. " Ucap kyuhyun

" ... "

" Benar saya cho kyuhyun"

" ... "

" Mwoo? "

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

" Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt"

" Hallo.. " Ucap kyuhyun

" ... "

" Benar saya cho kyuhyun"

" ... "

" Mwoo? "

" Baik tuan, segera saya kesana sekarang juga " ucap kyuhyun penuh semangat

" Ada apa kyunnie ?!" tanya changmin heran setelah kyuhyun menutup teleponnya

" Minnie, hari ini aku mendapat panggilan interview!" ucap kyuhyun semangat

" Kapan interviewnya ?"

" Sekarang juga Minnie. Aku pergi dulu ne " pamitku

" Tunggu! Aku antar kau" cegah changmin

Dengan cepat changmin mengendarai motornya untuk segera sampai ke tempat kyuhyun interview.

" Ini helmnya min.. bagaimana dengan penampilan ku min ?" tanya kyuhyun seraya merapihkan rambut dan bajunya

" Tetap cantik " goda changmin

" Aishh… bukan saatnya untuk menggodaku shim changmin!" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil memukul pelan changmin

" Aku masuk kedalam dulu yah.. makasih Minnie tumpangannya" ucap kyuhyun lagi seraya berlalu dari changmin

Sampai di dalam perusahaan tempat kyuhyun interview, kyuhyun sempat tercengang karena ini merupakan tempat perusahaan pertama yang sangat besar yang ia lihat pertama kalinya. Biasanya kyuhyun mendapat panggilan interview hanya di perusahaan yang tidak sebesar ini atau hanya bekerja seperti penjaga toko atau supir taxi

" Selamat siang, saya cho kyuhyun sudah ada janji dengan yesung sshi untuk interview " ucap kyuhyun di meja receptionist

" Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya cek dahulu " ucap receptionist

" Silahkan naik ke lantai 10 nona kyuhyun, anda sudah di tunggu kehadirannya. Silahkan pergunakan pass ini untuk naik keatas" ucap receptionist sambil memberikan kartu pass

" Ne.. gomawo "

Dengan langkah yang cukup percaya diri kyuhyun segera menuju lift. Didalam lift kyuhyun merapihkan penampilannya sekali lagi dan juga rambutnya, karena hari ini ia melewati hari yang cukup menguras tenaga

" Permisi, mohon bantuannya, saya ingin ke ruangan yesung sshi " ucap kyuhyun

" Ooh.. dari sini lurus kemudian belok kanan "

" Terimasih " ucap kyuhyun sembari membungkuk

" Okay cho kyuhyun.. semangat! Kali ini kau harus lulus interview " ucap kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan melewati lorong

" Permisi, saya cho kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan yesung sshi" ucap kyuhyun saat sampai di meja sekretaris depan pintu yesung

" Mohon tunggu sebentar " ucap sekretaris itu

Tak lama…

" Silahkan masuk nona cho " ucap sekretaris itu

" Ne.. "

" Cho kyuhyun sshi, silahkan duduk " sambut yesung begitu melihat kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya

" Silahkan diisi untuk form application letternya" ucap yesung sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas untuk kyuhyun isi

Beberapa saat keheningan terjadi karena kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan form application letter nya. Dan tak lama dari itu, kyuhyun menyerahkan form tersebut kepada yesung

" Jadi nona Cho, kau yakin mampu untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kami?" ucap yesung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" Maksudnya tuan ?" ucap kyuhyun tidak mengerti

" Biar aku jelaskan dulu sebelum kau menerima pekerjaan ini. Cho company merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea dan kami membutuhkan seorang pegawai yang mampu bekerja keras dan terkadang tidak mengenal waktu. Ditambah lagi jika nanti kamu bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, maka kamu akan menjabat sebagai seorang sekretaris dari CEO kami dan itu merupakan pekerjaan yang cukup berat nona Cho" jelas yesung serius

" Aku memang sudah mempelajari CV yang sudah kau berikan kepada kami, dan aku melihat prestasimu cukup memuaskan. Tapi aku cukup ragu dengan lampiran pengalaman pekerjaan di tempat mu dulu bekerja. Apakah kamu yakin mampu bekerja dan bergabung dengan Cho company ? ucap yesung kembali

" Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk dapat memberikan yang terbaik bagi Cho company. Karena itu saya mohon berikanlah kesempatan kepada saya untuk membuktikannya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kinerja saya " ucapku yakin

" Baiklah.. karena kau menyanggupinya, Selamat bergabung dengan kami. Besok datang kemari jam 8 pagi dan langsung temui aku untuk aku jelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan" ucap yesung di selingi senyuman

" Baik.. terimakasih yesung sshi" ucap ku dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku dan menjabat tangan kanan yesung

Kyuhyun keluar dari Cho company dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terhingga. Senyuman terbaiknya terpampang jelas rona kebahagian sedang meliputi dirinya

" Minnie ? sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Menunggumu selesai interview " sahut changmin

" Jadi kau terus menungguku selesai interview ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

" Yup! Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana dengan hasil interviewnya ?" tanya changmin

" Aku diterima Min.. besok aku sudah bekerja disini. Jam delapan pagi aku sudah harus sampai disini" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar

" Cukaee!" ucap changmin sambil mengelus kepala kyuhyun

" Ckk..minnie, aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali aku ini bukan… "

" Iya iya.. ayo cepat naik ke motorku kita pulang" ucap changmin memotong omongan kyuhyun dan menyerahkan helm

Keesokan paginya, kyuhyun dengan semangat penuh ingin memulai hari pertamanya di cho company

" Minnie ?"

" Pagi Kyunnie" sapa changmin dengan senyuman

" Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku? Dan tumben sekali kau bisa bangun pagi" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Aku ingin mengantarmu di hari pertama bekerja. Cepat naik " ucap changmin sambil memberikan helmnya

" Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Minnie. Okayyy kita jalannn " ucap kyuhyun semangat

**TBC**

**Ps : gomawo buat yang udah review di ff aku ini.. m(_ _)m**

**Ini ff pertama ku, semoga ff aku ini byk yg suka ^^ dan maaf kalau banyak typo nya . **

**jika tidak ada halangan, aku berusaha untuk update terus tiap hari (pengennya sih begitu.. xixixi ) dan semoga kalian ttp beri review yah, jadi biar aku tmbh semangat, klo ga ada review diriku langsung drop deh ky kurang di charge.. hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

" Selamat pagi Kim sajangnim (Kim Jongwoon / yesung) " sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di ruangan yesung

" Pagi kyuhyun sshi. Sekarang ikuti aku, akan aku beritahu apa yang harus kamu kerjakan dan lakukan untuk CEO begitu sampai kantor " ucap yesung sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" Ne.. "

Yesung pun meberitahukan tugas dan kewajiban kyuhyun selama menjabat sebagai sekretaris dari CEO Cho Siwon.

" Kyuhyun sshi, ini adalah Ryeowook sshi sekretaris ku. Jika kau ada yang kurang paham bisa bertanya padanya " ucap yesung

" Cho kyuhyun immida " ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk

" Senang berkenalan dengan mu kyuhyun sshi " ucap wookie dengan senyum manisnya

" Wookie sshi, tolong bantu kyuhyun sshi " ucap yesung sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya

" Baik Kim sajangnim " ucap ryeowook sambil membungkuk

" Kyuhyun sshi, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, jadi panggil aku unnie saja okay" ucap wookie mengakrabkan diri

" Baik unnie " ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya

" Ayo ikut aku" ucap wookie

" Ini ada berkas yang harus di tanda tangani oleh CEO, jadi kau harus tunggu dia datang dulu ne, lalu serahkan dokumen ini ke aku untuk di serahkan ke yesung sajangnim. Kemudian… bla. Bla.. bla .. bla… " jelas wookie

" Arraseo Kyu?" tanya wookie begitu selesai menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus kyuhyun handle

" Sepertinya begitu unnie. "

" AKu tahu pasti kau kaget kan karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kau tangani, karena sekretaris dari CEO kita ini selalu berganti-ganti, jadi otomatis banyak sekali pekerjaan yang tertunda. Di tambah lagi sekarang ini penjualan kita sedang meningkat pesat, otomatis sajangnim sibuk sekali" jelas wookie

" Tidak apa-apa unnie, aku akan berusaha cepat belajar " sahut kyuhyun

" Jika kau ada tidak mengerti cari saja aku, nanti aku akan berusaha untuk mengajari mu lagi oke. Jangan sungkan-sungkan " ucap wookie menyemangati kyuhyun

" Baik unnie, dan terimakasih akan semua kebaikan unnie hari ini "

" Tidak masalah " ucap wookie sambil tersenyum

" Kyu, kau lihat rombongan itu ?" tanya wookie sambil menunjuk kearah depan

" Iya.. ada apa memangnya ?"

" Itu artinya CEO kita sudah datang. Kim sajangnim juga sudah bersama rombongan itu. Di perusahaan ini, Kim sajangnim juga berperan penting dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menasihati CEO kita itu yang dingin seperti es batu" jelas wookie yang membuat kyuhyun agak terkejut

" Ma.. maksud unnie apa? Apa CEO kita itu kejam ?" tanya kyuhyun mulai takut

" Bisa di bilang dia itu gila kerja. CEO kita itu paling tidak suka jika sekretarisnya itu pulang lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Sikapnya yang dingin, tidak pernah bisa toleransi terhadap apapun kondisi dan situasi karyawannya, bahkan jika staffnya sakit dia akan marah. Karena itulah, sekretarisnya tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama. Bisa di bilang rekor jika ada yang bertahan selama sebulan" jelas wookie

" Selama aku bekerja disini selama dua tahun, sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah sekretaris CEO kita yang berganti. Aku saja sampai lelah melihatnya " keluh wookie

" Glegg.. " terdengar kyuhyun menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar penjelasan wookie

" Oh iya, cepat serahkan dokumen yang aku suruh tadi" ucap wookie memecah lamunan kyuhyun

" Baik unnie " ucap kyuhyun

" Semangat Kyu " ucap wookie sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya memberi semangat

" Terimakasih unnie "

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan yang cukup menyeramkan dari Ryeowook, dengan langkah berat kyuhyun mulai berjalan kearah ruangan CEO dari Cho company tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, tangannya juga sudah mulai dingin. Saat ini yang di rasakan kyuhyun adalah rasa takut, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu CEO itu

" Pagi sajangnim, saya kemari hendak… " belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan omongannya, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini

" Anda orang yang kutolong waktu itu kan" ucap kyuhyun pasti

" Benar"

" Jadi anda CEO yang di bicarakan itu?" ucap kyuhyun lagi tanpa ia sadari yang dihadapi nya saat ini adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu untuk datang ke ruanganku ?"

" Oh maaf sajangnim. Aku ingin meminta tanda tanganmu" ucap kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju meja kerja

" Hanya ini ?"

" Iya sajangnim "

" Sekarang kerjakan semua dokumen ini dan ini dokumen yang sudah aku tanda tangani "

" Baik sajangnim. Ngg… "

" Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" Ne? oh.. saya ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan tangan sajangnim itu ?" ucap kyuhyun memberanikan diri

" Sudah lebih baik"

" Ooh.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sajangnim" pamit kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

" Kyuhyun sshi.. "

" Ya sajangnim?"

" Terimakasih telah menolongku"

" Sama-sama sajangnim. Ngg.. kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun takut-takut

" Choi Siwon. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan kyuhyun sshi?" ucap siwon datar

" Tidak ada sajangnim. Saya mohon diri sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun

Saat ini jantung kyuhyun benar-benar mau berhenti berdetak. Diruangan choi siwon serasa ada aura dingin yang cukup mencekam. Aura yang tidak enak untuk berlama-lama disana. Sorot mata choi siwon benar-benar dingin, seperti memberikan puluhan tusukan es pada lawan bicaranya

" Unnie, ini dokumen yang tadi kau suruh aku mintakan tanda tangan sajangnim " ucap kyuhyun menghampiri ruangan kerja wookie

" Terimakasih kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya wookie bisik-bisik

" Benar-benar menyeramkan unnie. Diriku seperti kecil sekali di hadapan sajangnim. Sungguh menakutkan berlama-lama di ruangan itu " jelas kyuhyun pucat

" Oh tidak. Jangan bilang kau juga akan resign besok" ucap wookie frustasi

" Untuk saat ini aku belum berfikiran seperti itu unnie. Mungkin jika unnie tidak keberatan, aku butuh semangat unnie. Mungkin setiap hari" goda kyuhyun

" Tidak masalah. Kalau perlu aku akan memberikan semangat padamu setiap hari, tiap malam, tiap jam atau kalau perlu.. "

" Yah unnie, tidak separah itu juga. Tenang saja unnie, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk bertahan disini. Terimakasih unnie sudah baik padaku di hari pertama ku disini" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya

" Tidak masalah kyu. Aku senang berteman denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa lebih dekat lagi nantinya, otthe?" ucap wookie sambil mengerlingkan matanya

" Pasti unnie! Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja dulu ne, sajangnim sudah memberika setumpuk pekerjaan untuk aku bereskan " pamitku

" Okay.. sampai ketemu jam makan siang"

Setelah itu kyuhyun berkutat dengan pekerjaanya. Untung saja dia pintar, jadi bisa dengan cepat ia memahami pekerjaan yang tiba-tiba dilimpahkan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak itu.

" Kyuhyun sshi, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba

" Ne? oh ini Kim sajangnim, saya sedang mengerjakan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Cho sajangnim" jelas kyuhyun

" Boleh aku lihat pekerjaanmu?" tanya yesung

" Tentu saja sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun

Lalu yesung berjalan menghampiri tempat kerja kyuhyun dan melihat ke layar computer kyuhyun. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat hasil kerja kyuhyun saat ini

" Oke.. silahkan lanjutkan kyuhyun sshi" ucap yesung

" Baik Kim sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Begitu yesung selesai urusannya dengan kyuhyun, yesung langsung masuk ke ruangan siwon

" Siwon " panggil yesung begitu masuk

" Hmm" sahut siwon tanpa melihat yesung dan terus saja berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya

" Hei lihat aku saat aku sedang bicara padamu " ucap yesung kesal

" Ada apa hyung, aku ini sedang sibuk" ucap siwon kali ini sambil menatap yesung

" Aku salut dengan sekretarismu itu, sepertinya dia cepat tanggap dengan apa yang diajarkan" jelas yesung

" Aku belum melihat pekerjaannya hyung" sahut siwon datar

" Yakk kau ini, kau pikir aku gila apa bilang seperti itu tanpa melihat hasilnya" oceh yesung kesal

" Kita lihat saja nanti hyung" ucap siwon sambil kembali bekerja

" Semoga kali ini sekretarismu bisa bertahan lama siwon-ah, aku merasa dia cukup baik untuk melakukan pekerjaan di cho company" ucap yesung penuh harap

" Hmm.. "

" Aku kembali keruangan ku dulu siwon-ah" ucap yesung

" Ne.. " ucap siwon tanpa melihat yesung

" Benar-benar anak ini membuat aku gila" ucap yesung frustasi

Tak lama dari yesung keluar, kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan siwon untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen agar diperiksa oleh siwon dan memberitahukan beberapa jadwal kedepan untuk siwon.

" Sajangnim, silahkan diperiksa dokumen yang baru saja anda berikan pada saya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa map

Tidak ada sahutan atau jawaban dari siwon, yang ada hanyalah keheningan semata dan mata siwon yang terfokus oleh kertas-kertas yang barusan kyuhyun berikan. Tapi belum lama siwon memeriksa kertas-kertas itu tiba-tiba siwon memegang kepalanya.

" Sajangnim, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

" Tolong ambilkan aku air kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil sedikit memijat kepalanya yang sakit

" Ini sajangnim airnya" ucap kyuhyun

" Sajangnim, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi dan sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke meja siwon

" AKu tidak apa-apa" ucap siwon lagi masih sambil memijat kepalanya

" Sajangnim, maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi apakah anda sudah meminum obat dari RS waktu itu?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

" Bukan urusan mu. Sekarang cepat keluar dari ruanganku" ucap siwon ketus

" Benar-benar keras kepala" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

Dengan langkah yang takut-takut, akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan untuk memposisikan dirinya di sebelah tempat duduk siwon

" Dimana sajangnim menaruh obatnya? Biar saya ambilkan" ucap kyuhyun kali ini sudah berada tepat di samping siwon

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Saat ini siwon merasa kalau kyuhyun agak lancing dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya dan memaksa dirinya untuk meminum obat

" Sajangnim, saya tahu apa yang anda pikirkan saat ini. Saya tau sekarang ini saya sangat lancang di hari pertama saya bekerja di perusahaan ini, tapi saya lakukan ini untuk kesehatan dan kebaikan sajangnim. Jika sajangnim tetap seperti ini, sajangnim malah tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja dan pekerjaan sajangnim akan terbengkalai lebih banyak lagi" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar

" Di laci" ucap siwon pada akhirnya

" Baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun segera membuka laci kanan siwon

" Anda belum meminum obat ini sama sekali sajangnim? Obatnya masih tersimpan rapih dan belum ada sobekan sama sekali" ucap kyuhyun terkejut

" Apa anda sudah sarapan sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun

" Cepat berikan obatnya dan segera keluar dari ruanganku" ucap siwon lebih ketus

" Saya tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum sajangnim menjawab pertanyaan saya" sahut kyuhyun lebih keras kepala

" Sajangnim tidak boleh meminum obat jika sajangnim belum sarapan" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" Belum" satu kata keluar dari mulut siwon

" Tunggu sebentar sajangnim, saya segera kembali" ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan siwon

Saat kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan siwon, kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ryeowook

" Unnie, bisa tolong beritahu aku dimana pantry nya?" tanya kyuhyun

" Lurus saja kyu. Suruh saja OB jika kau perlu sesuatu" ucap wookie

" Tidak perlu unnie, kelamaan" ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu

Sampai di pantry, kyuhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Melihat-lihat apakah ada sesuatu makanan disana dan lucky ia menemukan satu kantong roti tawar dan ada selai stroberi serta coklat. Dibukanya lemari es, berharap ada jus atau susu disana.

" Kyu, untuk siapa makanan itu?" tanya wookie heran begitu melihat kyuhyun melewati tempatnya sambil membawa sepiring nasi dan segelas jus

" Untuk cho sajangnim"

" Mwoo? Apa kau bilang? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Cho sajangnim makan di ruangan kerjanya dan di jam seperti ini?" ucap wookie tidak percaya sambil membelalakkan matanya

" Ne unnie. Maaf unnie aku harus ke ruangan sajangnim dulu, anti aku ceritakan yah unnie saat lunch time" ucap kyuhyun pamit

" Harus kyu, harus ceritakan padaku" ucap wookie

" Sajangnim, saya bawakan sarapan untuk anda" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di ruangan siwon

Saat ini siwon hanya menatap heran kearah kyuhyun, karena ia mengira kyuhyun tidak akan kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengganggu dirinya dengan ocehan-ocehan nya yang berlebihan dan agak kurang ajar mengingat baru saja kyuhyun mengocehi dirinya yang notabene adalah atasan kyuhyun

" Sajangnim harus makan, baru setelah itu bisa minum obatnya" ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa

Entah atas dorongan apa, akhirnya siwon mulai memakan roti itu perlahan-lahan, dan senyum tipis tersirat dari wajah kyuhyun karena siwon berhasil untuk makan sarapan buatannya yang simple itu

" Sekarang jus nya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun lagi begitu melihat roti di tangan siwon sudah habis tak tersisa

Dan lagi-lagi siwon menurut, tidak ada penolakan yang datang dari mulut siwon. Saat ini di kepala siwon hanyalah segera menuruti apa keinginan sekretaris barunya itu supaya dia cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangannya

" Setelah itu baru minum obatnya. Ini obatnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan obat yang sudah ia buka

" Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan kyuhyun sshi?" akhirnya siwon bicara dengan nada dinginya setelah meminum obatnya

" Tidak ada sajangnim. Saya hanya ingin memastikan sajangnim menuruti apa kata dokter. Saya melakukan ini hanya karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sajangnim. Saya mohon diri sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun membungkuk kemudian mengangkat sisa-sisa siwon sarapan dan juga dokumennya

Saat keluar dari ruangan siwon, jantung kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Sunggu benar-benar menakutkan berlama-lama diruangan siwon, apalagi tadi dia sudah memerintah dan menceramahi siwon sedemikan rupanya

" Kali ini tamatlah riwayatmu cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya pelan

**TBC**

**Ps : **

**sekali lagi gomawo buat yg udah review m(_ _)m**

**walaupun ga semuanya ke publish di reviewnya, tapi semua commentnya udah pada masuk kok ke inbox mail ku..Semuanya ksh semangat. Bener-bener terharu **

**big hug for u gals**


	6. Chapter 6

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, kyuhyun makan siang bersama dengan ryeowook sesuai janji mereka sebelumnya. Mereka makan di kantin karyawan dan tampaklah banyak karyawan sudah berkumpul di kantin itu.

" Sekarang ceritakan padaku kyu " ucap wookie langsung begitu sampai di meja kantin dengan makanannya

" Unnie, kali ini bukan sekretarisnya yang minta resign dari sini, tapi malah akan di pecat dari sini" jelas kyuhyun dengan wajah kacau

" Maksudmu apa kyu? Aku tak mengerti"

" Sepertinya besok aku sudah tidak akan bekerja disini lagi unnie. Aku akan di pecat oleh sajangnim" jelas kyu lesu

" Aishh aku tambah tak mengerti dengan ceritamu. Ceritakan seluruhnya padaku" ucap wookie gemas

Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan di ruangan siwon, dan wookie membelalakkan matanya dan tanpa di sadari oleh wookie mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar sangking terkejutnya mendengar cerita kyuhyun

" Unnie, jangan shock begitu. Aku tau kali ini tamatlah riwayatku" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" AKu rasa juga begitu kyu. Bersabarlah, semoga kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru setelah dipecat dari sini" ucap wookie sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kyuhyun

" Drrt.. drrrt.. " tiba-tiba hp kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo Minnie-ah" ucap kyu lemas

"_Kenapa denganmu kyu? Lemas sekali" tanya changmin khawatir_

" Ne.. tepatnya aku sudah mau mati Minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar kalau masih ada wookie di hadapannya

" _Kau dipecat lagi eoh?" terka changmin_

" Belum… tapi akan" ucap kyuhyun kesal

" _Sudahlah jangan lesu begitu, aku jadi membayangkan wajahmu yang jelek itu kalau sedang kesal kau tau, jadi jangan merusak hari kencan ku dengan membayangkan wajah anehmu itu kyunnie-ah" ucap changmin berusaha menggoda kyuhyun_

" Yakk shim changmin! Kau cari mati yah" ucap kyuhyun kesal

" Kau kencan dengan siapa lagi sekarang eoh?" ucap kyuhyun lagi setelah sadar kalau changmin sedang berkencan dengan wanita

" _Tentu saja dengan wanita cantik dong. Kenapa kau cemburu yah?" goda changmin_

" Aiiishh.. mana mungkin aku cemburu, dasar gila"

" _Kyunnie, sudah dulu yah, pacarku sudah keluar dari toilet. Dasar wanita, ke toilet saja sampai lama begini, beda dengan kau yang ke toilet hanya perlu waktu satu menit.. hahahhaha" ucap changmin langsung mamatikan sambungan telponnya karena yakin kyuhyun akan memarahinya_

" Shim changmin bodoh" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil menggenggam hpnya kencang

" Hahaha. Kyu kau lucu sekali" ucap wookie

" Maksud unnie?"

" Tadi kau lesu seperti orang kurang darah, tapi begitu kau menerima telpon dari pacarmu, sepertinya energi mu itu kembali 100%" jelas wookie

" Dia bukan pacarku unnie. Dia sahabat baikku dan selalu menggodaku. Dia seperti raja setan unnie, aku bisa mati karena lama-lama berteman dengannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Kalau kau kesal jika berteman dengannya, kenapa sampai sekarang masih berteman eoh? Hahahaha… pasti kau sudah merasa nyaman sekali dengannya kan"

" Aiishh… kata-kata unnie benar-benar membuatku mati kutu" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil memakan nasi dengan suapan yang besar

" Kau benar-benar lucu kyuhyun-na, pantas saja teman mu itu senang sekali bersama denganmu, begitu pula dengan ku" ucap wookie dengan senyuman

" Aku juga senang berteman dengan nunna, setidaknya salah satu teman ku ada yang waras " ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil mengunyah

Tak lama dari jam makan siang, yesung masuk ke ruangan siwon dengan senyuman semeringah di wajahnya

" Ada apa lagi hyung, aku sendang sibuk" ucap siwon tanpa melihat wajah yesung

" Apa benar berita yang kudengar itu siwon-nah?" tanya yesung

" Berita apa?"

" Kalau kau baru saja menuruti omongan sekretarismu yang baru itu untuk minum obat?" jelas yesung

" Tidak"

" Jangan bohong padaku siwon-ah"

" Perlu aku klarifikasi disini hyung, aku menuruti semua omongannya supaya dia bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari ruanganku. Ocehannya sungguh membuat kepalaku pusing hyung" jelas siwon frustasi

" AKu tidak perduli dengan penjelasanmu, yang jelas aku senang mendengar berita ini. Dan apakah kau sudah melihat hasil kerja kyuhyun?" tanya yesung

" Sudah"

" Lalu, apa menurutmu?" tanya yesung

" Dia cepat belajar. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan hyung"

" Pertahankan sekretarismu itu siwon-ah. aku suka dengan hasil pekerjaannya terutama aku suka dengan cara dia menjagamu. Aku pergi" ucap yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan siwon

" Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak kau jadikan kyuhyun sshi sekretarismu saja hyung?" ucap siwon

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

" _**Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak kau jadikan kyuhyun sshi sekretarismu saja hyung?" ucap siwon**_**  
**  
Seketika itu juga yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap siwon

" Mau aku kemanakan ryeowook sekretarisku yang cantik itu ha? Lagipula sepertinya kyuhyun sshi sangat cocok bekerja menjadi bawahanmu" jelas yesung

Setelah itu yesung meninggalkan ruangan siwon dan berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan komputernya dan kertas-kertas yang berhamparan di meja kerjanya

" Kyuhyun sshi, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" Ucap yesung

" Tentu saja sajangnim. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" Tolong jaga siwon untukku" ucap yesung pasti

" Ne? Maksud sajangnim apa? Saya tidak mengerti? Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengkerutkan keningnya

" Aku sudah dengar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada choi sajangnim tadi pagi, dan itu membuatku merasa senang dan sedikit lega, karena setidaknya ada orang yang memperhatikan dia selain aku" jelas yesung

" Yang tadi pagi itu hanya spontanitas saja sajangnim. Tadi pagi saya melihat choi sajangnim sedang sepertinya sedang tidak sehat karena lupa meminum obat dari RS, dan mungkin saya besok tidak akan berada disini lagi karena pasti akan di pecat oleh choi sajangnim" jelas kyuhyun lemas

" Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya yesung heran

" Karena saya secara spontan dan terang-terangan menceramahi dan bicara tidak sopan pada choi sajangnim, apalagi ini hari pertama saya bekerja" jelas kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya imoet

" Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan mu disini, dengan catatan tunjukkan kinerja mu yang baik selama disini dan.. " Ucapan yesung terhenti dan mulai menatap kyuhyun dengan serius

" Dan apa sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

" Tolong jaga dan perhatikan siwon. Saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan identitas ku sebagai sahabat dan hyung untuk adikku siwon. Aku sangat menghawatirkan adikku dengan kondisinya yang semakin hari semakin terpuruk oleh pe kerjaannya dan melupakan kehidupan pribadinya dan kesehatan dirinya sendiri" ucap yesung

" Setidaknya aku sedikit merasa lega karena ada orang lain selain diriku yang memperhatikannya" ucap yesung lagi dengan memberikan senyuman hangat

Mendengar penjelasan yesung yang panjang, perasaan kyuhyun menjadi bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini? Dia hanyalah seorang sekretaris saja bukan? Bukan saudara, teman, ataupun kekasih dari siwon.

" Akan saya usahakan yang terbaik untuk choi sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya

" Terimakasih kyuhyun sshi, aku percayakan adikku padamu. Selamat bekerja dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk resign dari sini, karena aku orang pertama yang akan menolaknya" ucap yesung

Seketika itu juga timbul rasa percaya diri dalam diri kyuhyun. Seolah mendapat dukungan dari yesung secara tidak langsung, kegalauan yang dia alami sejak pagi sirna seketika itu juga. Hatinya terasa hangat dan tenang.

" Permisi sajangnim, ini makan siang anda" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan makanan di meja siwon

" Aku tidak lapar kyuhyun sshi, cepat bawa kembali makanan ini" sahut siwon tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun di depannya

" Sajangnim harus makan. Ini sudah jam 2 siang. Maaf sajangnim bukannya saya tidak sopan, tapi saya melakukan ini sebagai salah satu tugas sebagai sekretaris anda. Jika anda sakit... "

" Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan makan" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba memotong omongan kyuhyun dan mulai mengambil makanan di mejanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas karena usahanya berhasil untuk membuat siwon untuk makan siang. Walaupun sebernya dia sangat ketakutan, tapi mengingat pembicaraan yesung dan dirinya barusan, seperti ada perlindungan dari balik ketakutannya itu

" Dan ini obatnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun memberikan beberapa pil ke tangan siwon

Siwon melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang sudah berada di sampingnya dan siwon tidak menyadari kapan kyuhyun mengambil obat yang ada di laci nya dan mulai mengambil obat dari tangan kyuhyun

Setelah urusan siwon berakhir, kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke arah siwon. Kyuhyun hanya merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya dia tidak di marahi oleh siwon karena sikap lancangnya hari ini

" Sajangnim, ini dokumen yang harus anda periksa dan ada beberapa jadwal metting esok hari yang sudah saya atur, ada metting dari supplier xx jam 10 pagi, metting dengan supplier oxo jam 2 siang dan saya juga sudah mengatur sajangnim untuk check up besok ke RS besok setelah selesai metting" jelas kyuhyun

Mendengar kata RS, siwon langsung menatap kyuhyun dengan intens.

" Jadwal ku untuk chack up masih beberapa hari lagi, kenapa harus besok?" Tanya siwon dengan wajah tidak suka

" Tadi pagi sajangnim demam bukan? Walaupun saya tidak menyentuh kening sajangnim dan sajangnim tidak memberitahu kepada saya, tapi saya bisa merasakan tangan sajangnim hangat pada saat saya memberikan obat. Lebih baik sajangnim cek ke dokter, saya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap luka di tangan anda" jelas kyuhyun mantap

Mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, otomatis membuat mata siwon terbelalak, karena wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu memperhatikan details dari dirinya

" Terserah kau saja" ucap siwon seraya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya

" Baik sajangnim. Saya permisi" pamit kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

Pada malam harinya jam 8 malam..

" Kyuhyun-na, kau tidak pulang eoh? Tanya wookie menghampiri tempat kyuhyun

" Belum unnie. Sajangnim masih memberikan pekerjaan untukku dan dia juga belum pulang kan" jelas kyuhyun

" Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne. Semangat yah kyu" ucap wookie

" Ne unnie, gomawo dan hati-hati" ucap kyuhyun

" Sudah jam segini, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat sajangnim keluar dari ruangannya. Apa dia tidak merasa lapar yah?" ucap kyuhyun heran

" Ini minumnya dan makan malamnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan makanan dan minuman ke meja siwon

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau siwon sedang menahan sakit, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan tetap berdiri di hadapan siwon

" Aku tidak butuh makanan dan air putih, bawakan aku kopi" ucap siwon

" Sajangnim tidak bisa minum kopi sebelum anda makan terlebih dahulu. Minum air putih yang banyak sangat bagus untuk kesehatan di banding kopi sajangnim"

" Mungkin sajangnim mau minum terlebih dahulu, karena saya lihat gelas sajangnim daritadi selalu kosong, pasti sajangnim belum minum air putih sejak lama kan?Silahkan di minum airnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan air putih dengan tangannya

Karena tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama denga kyuhyun, siwon meminum air putihnya sampai tak tersisa, dan kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum puas, setidaknya perhatian yang kyuhyun berikan walaupun atas permintaan yesung, tidak di tolak oleh siwon sedikitpun hari ini.

" Sekarang kau hendak menyuruhku apalagi?" Ucap siwon dengan raut muka yang kesal

" Lebih baik anda makan sajangnim, lalu segera minum obat" sahut kyuhyun

" Brakk.. !" Siwon memukul meja kerjanya pelan

" Sudah cukup kyuhyun sshi, hari ini kau banyak sekali memerintah dan mengeluarkan pembicaraan yang tidak penting sama sekali di hari pertama mu bekerja. Jika kau masih ingin bekerja lebih lama disini, jangan sekali-kali untuk mengatur ku" ucap siwon dengan tatapan dinginnya dan menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan intens

TBC

Ps ; gomawo buat yg udah review ^^

Gomawo jg yg udah ingetin typo aku. Sebenernya aku tau marga siwon itu "choi" tapi entah mengapa tangan sama otak kaga singkron begini, jadi selalu ngetik jadi margana kyuhyun -_-"

Sekali lagi gomawo yah gals atas support n reminder aku akan typonya.. Big hug 4 u :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

Kyuhyun sadar sekarang ini bahwa dia pasti akan di anggap menyebalkan oleh siwon, tapi dia tidak mungkin melepas tanggung jawab yang di berikan oleh yesung bukan? Yesung sudah memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada kyuhyun untuk menjaga kesehatan dongsaengnya, apalagi saat ini siwon sedang sakit, sedangkan yang mengalami sakit malah tidak memperdulikan akan kondisinya dan orang sekelilingnya yang memperhatikan dirinya

" Maaf sajangnim, bukan saya tidak sopan, tapi ini merupakan salah satu kewajiban saya sebagai seorang sekretaris untuk menjaga anda agar tidak jatuh sakit dan mencegah supaya anda tidak menelantarkan pekerjaan anda. Bukankah nantinya anda akan terkesan tidak profesional karena menelantarkan pekerjaan anda hanya karena sakit?"

" Dan saya juga tidak perduli jika sekarang ini juga anda akan memecat saya, karena yang saya lakukan ini murni karena saya ingin menjalankan tugas saya sebaik mungkin" Jelas kyuhyun dengan tegas

Sebenarnya saat ini kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan baik kyuhyun secara lantang di hadapan boss nya tersebut, bisa saja setelah omongan barusan dirinya bisa langsung di pecat saat ini juga, apalagi dia sendiri yang membuka omongan tidak perduli jika dirinya akan di pecat.

" Jadi sajangnim, anda mau makan kan sekarang dan segera minum obat? Karena tanpa sajangnim sadari, anda sudah kembali demam" ucap kyuhyun yang dengan nada bicara yang mulai melunak

" Fiuhhh.. Baiklah aku menyerah. Semua penjelasan yang kau utarakan benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Aku akan turuti nasihatmu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sembari mengambil makanannya

Seketika itu juga nampak kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat siwon menuruti nasihatnya.

" Ini obatnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun memberikan obatnya

" Kau tau kyuhyun sshi, kau merupakan sekretaris yang nekat, dan keras kepala yang pernah aku temui dan cukup berani menasihati ku" ucap siwon

" Mianhae sajangnim " ucap kyuhyun lesu

" Kali ini benar- benar tamatlah kau kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun ketakutan dalam hati

" Tapi aku berterimakasih atas semua perhatianmu kyuhyun sshi. Semua yang kau utarakan adalah benar" ucap siwon dengan nada yang cukup melembut dan memberikan senyuman tipis pertama kali dan itu membuat jantung kyuhyun berdetak cukup kencang

" Tidak masalah sajangnim, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Kalau begitu saya mohon diri"

" Goshh.. Ada apa dengan dadaku ini? Kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?!" Ucap kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan dadanya sebelah kiri setelah keluar dari ruangan siwon

" Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrt" hpnya bergetar

" Hallo minnie, ada apa?" Ucap kyuhyun

_" Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di apartementmu tau" tanya changmin  
_  
" Mianhae changmin-ah, aku masih di kantor sekarang"

_" Mwoo?! Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan kyu dan kau belum pulang?! Aishhh.. Dasar kantor gila, ini hari pertama mu bekerja dan kau belum pulang selarut ini. Sekarang juga aku akan bicara pada boss mu dan menyeretmu untuk pulang" oceh changmin setengah berteriak_

" Minnie-ah, aku sudah mau pulang kok sekarang. Ini aku sedang beres-beres" ucap kyuhyun berbohong

_" Kau tunggu disitu, aku jemput sekarang"  
_  
" Tidak perlu min, aku sudah mau jalan ke halte bus kok, nanti aku telpon kalau sudah sampai rumah" ucap kyuhyun lagi-lagi berbohong

_" Oke.. Jangan lupa untuk hubungi aku arraseo"  
_  
" Untung saja minnie ga curiga aku berbohong. Susah juga punya teman over protective seperti minnie, dia pikir kantor ini punya ku apa main seenaknya pulang" ucap kyuhyun sendiri setelah menutup telpon dari minnie

" Kyuhyun sshi, kau sudah boleh pulang" ucap siwon saat keluar dari ruangannya dan nampaknya siwon juga sudah hendak untuk pulang

" Baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri

Keadaan choi company saat ini sudah gelap, hanya beberapa lampu di dalamnya yang masih menyala. Orang-orang tidak ada satupun kecuali mereka berdua

" Ting.. " Tanda lift terbuka

Siwon mulai masuk ke dalam lift, dan kyuhyun hanya diam. Saat ini ia sedang kebingungan mau ikut masuk ke dalam lift atau tidak.

" Kau tidak masuk kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon

" Ng, baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun ragu

" Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa jantung ku berdetak cepat lagi" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya

" Apa aku sedang sakit yah? Tapi tidak panas" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati lagi sambil memegang keningnya sendiri

" Ting.. !"

" Hati-hati sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

" Ne, kau juga" ucap siwon singkat sambil berjalan

" Sekarang aku harus naik apa pulang ke rumah? Jam sembilan mana ada bus dan kereta lagi. Naik taksi yang ada uangku habis bulan ini, minta tolong changmin yang ada malah di omeli habis-habisan karena berbohong"

" Fiuhhh.. Sepertinya aku harus jalan kaki" ucap kyuhyun lunglai

Akhirnya setelah berjalan hampir dua jam, kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di apartmentnya. Ditambah lagi dia harus naik tangga sampai lantai 3, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan kyuhyun di hari pertamanya bekerja

" Ohhh GOD, badanku serasa mau rontok. Aduh kaki ku sakit dan perih, sepertinya lecet" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan sepatu barunya dari changmin

" Benar juga, lecet dimana-mana. Sebaiknya aku berendam dengan air hangat dulu, padahal aku sudah sangat mengantuk.. Ottokhe.. " Oceh kyuhyun kesal karena kelelahan

Keesokan paginya, kyuhyun pergi ke kantor dengan menggunakan flat shoes, nanti pada saat sampai di kantor baru ia akan menggantinya dengan sepatu heels yang di belikan oleh changmin. Kakinya lecet dan masih merah-merah, jadi tidak mungkin kan pakai sepatu high heels lama-lama. Begitu sampai di meja kerjanya, kyuhyun langsung melepaskan flat shoes nya

" Seharusnya tadi aku pakai sandal saja yah, sekarang malah tambah parah sakitnya" ucap kyuhyun begitu melihat kakinya ada kulit yang sedikit terkelupas

" Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya wookie saat mampir ke meja kyuhyun

" Ini unnie, kakiku lecet-lecet" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kakinya yang lecet dan kemerahan

" Ya Tuhan, cukup parah juga kyu kakimu. Sudah kau obati? Memangnya kenapa bisa seperti itu?'" tanya wookie khawatir

" Kemarin aku sudah merendam kakiku di air hangat kok unnie. Kemarin aku pulang cukup malam, dan kendaraan umum sudah tidak ada jadinya aku pulang jalan kaki unnie sampai rumah" jelas kyuhyun sambil masih terus memijat kakinya

" Jalan kaki? Berapa lama kau jalan kaki dengan heels mu itu kyu?" tanya wookie makin cemas

" Kira-kira dua jam lebih unnie, tapi aku ada duduk sebentar kok di taman lalu lanjut lagi. Begitu seterusnya, jadi mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku sampai larut malam pulangnya" jelas kyuhyun klarifikasi agar wookie tidak tambah khawatir

" Mwoo? Dua jam? Pantas saja kaki mu seperti itu kyuhyun-ah. Berendam saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri itu" ucap wookie tambah cemas

" Sepertinya seru sekali pembicaraan kalian, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua

" Ini sajangnim, kaki kyuhyun lecet karena berjalan dari kantor sampai rumahnya" jelas wookie

" Jalan kaki? Kenapa tidak naik bus, taxsi atau kereta?" tanya yesung heran

" Ng.. begini sajangnim, sebenarnya kemarin saya pulang cukup malam dan pada jam tersebut kendaraan umum sudah tidak beroperasi lagi, dan jika saya naik taxi sepertinya uang saya tidak akan cukup, jadi saya memutuskan untuk jalan kaki" jelas kyuhyun ragu-ragu

" Berapa lama kau jalan kaki kyuhyun sshi?" tanya yesung lagi

" Kira-kira dua jam lebih sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih pelan

" Mwoo?! Siwon benar-benar sudah gila" ucap yesung agak kesal

" Ini bukan kesalahan choi sajangnim, saya sendiri yang memilih untuk jalan kaki. Tolong jangan memarahinya kim sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun memohon

" Disaat seperti ini, kau masih membela dia? Semoga kau bertahan lebih lama disini kyuhyun sshi, aku takut akan peristiwa ini kau malah ingin resign" ucap yesung

" Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya siwon yang baru saja datang

" Bagus kau sudah datang siwon-ah, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucap yesung

" Siwon-ah, kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan sekretarismu itu ha?" ucap yesung saat sudah di dalam ruangan siwon

" Aku baru sampai kantor hyung, jadi mana aku tau" ucap siwon acuh dan segera duduk

" Choi siwon, sekretaris mu itu pulang larut malam dan kau sama sekali tidak menawarkannya untuk diantar pulang? Minimal kau carikan dia taxi"

" Hyung, dia itu sudah dewasa untuk apa aku mengantarnya pulang? Aku ini atasannya hyung, bukan saudara, teman, apalagi kekasihnya" jelas siwon yang mulai emosi

" Yak Choi Siwon! Semua yang kau bicarakan itu benar, tapi tidak kah kau berfikir kyuhyun sshi itu seorang wanita?! Wanita yang pulang sendirian di malam hari, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu siwon-ah? apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" ucap yesung emosi dan menaikkan nada suaranya. Untungnya ruangan siwon kedap suara

" Sudah berkali-kali aku pernah katakan padamu, semua staff mu itu juga manusia bukan robot. Sudah cukup siwon-ah kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, jangan kau siksa lagi dirimu dengan menenggelamkan dirimu kepada perlu kau ketahui, kyuhyun sshi jalan kaki sampai ke rumahnya sampai dua jam, menggunakan heels nya, dan aku cukup salut karena pagi ini dia masih bisa bekerja disini dan tidak terlambat, padahal aku melihat kakinya tadi cukup parah jika memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalan dan aku tidak tau apakah dia akan bisa bertahan berapa lama bekerja disini jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini"

" Aku sangat menghargai kyuhyun sshi yang masih sanggup datang ke kantor ini walaupun kakinya terluka parah. Kau boleh saja membutakan dan menulikan dirimu sendiri siwon-ah, tapi kumohon jangan kau butakan dan menulikan rasa kemanusiaan mu siwon-ah. Kyuhyun sshi orang yang cerdas, sangat disayangkan jika dia meninggalkan perusahaan ini bukan? " ucap yesung melembut

" Pikirkan apa yang baru saja aku sampaikan siwon-ah" ucap yesung lagi sambil meninggalkan siwon sendirian dengan keadaan membisu

Setelah yesung menceramahi siwon habis-habisan pagi ini, siwon langsung menghela nafas panjang dan memijat kepalanya perlahan. Belum pernah siwon melihat yesung semarah itu, mungkin yesung sudah lama memendam kekesalannya terhadap siwon karena terus bersikap seperti itu pada bawahannya dan meledak pada hari ini setelah melihat apa yang di alami kyuhyun kemarin.

" Pagi sajangnim. Saya bawakan sarapan dan jus untuk anda, jadi anda bisa segera minum obatnya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menaruh piring berisi roti dan jus di meja kerja siwon

Tidak ada sahutan dari siwon. Saat ini siwon hanya memandang intens kyuhyun dari atas sampai kakinya, terutama di bagian kakinya

" Sajangnim… Sajangnim..?" ucap kyuhyun berkali-kali karena melihat siwon hanya melamun

" Iya aku akan makan. Kau boleh keluar kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Baik sajanangnim"

" Tidak ada yang aneh dari wajah kyuhyun sshi apalagi dengan kakinya. Kata hyung kakinya terluka, seharusnya dia berjalan tidak selancar itu kan? Yesung hyung terlalu berlebihan" ucap siwon setelah melihat kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya

" Oh God.. sakit sekali kaki ku ini, bahkan dipakai berjalan dengan jarak sependek ini saja sakitnya bukan main. Hei kamu kaki, hari ini jadwal ku padat jadi jangan cari perkara eoh" ucap kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul dan memarahi kakinya sendiri

" Kyu, ini aku berikan kamu obat gosok" ucap wookie

" Unnie.. kau baik sekali" ucap kyuhyun terharu

" Tidak masalah. Hari ini jadwalmu padat kan? Pakai sekarang, jadinya nanti kaki mu itu lebih baik" ucap wookie

" Ne unnie.. gomawo"

" Oh iya hampir lupa, ini aku berikan kamu vitamin jangan lupa di minum yah" ucap wookie sambil memberika satu botol kecil

" Unnie.. saranghae" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar dan memeluk wookie dari samping

" Araseo.. araseo.. tapi aku ini masih normal kyuhyun-ah" ucap wookie sambil mengelus pundak kyuhyun

" Aku juga masih normal unnie" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Hahaha.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali bekerja. Jangan lupa diminum vitaminnya okay" ucap wookie

" Ne unnie, gomawo"

Jam sembilan pagi, siwon dan kyuhyun sudah berada dalam satu mobil karena hari ini siwon ada metting. Kyuhyun duduk di depan bersama supir dan siwon duduk di belakang seorang diri. Selama perjalanan ke tempat kliennya itu, siwon hanya sibuk dengan ipad nya dan kyuhyun hanya melihat jalanan

" Drrttt…Drrtt.. Drrttt" hp kyuhyun bergetar

" Changmin? Mau apa dia telpon disaat seperti ini?!" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya

" Drrttt..Drrttt..Drtttt"

" Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt"

Bekali-kali hp kyuhyun terus bergetar, dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Dan changmin adalah typical yang tidak akan berhenti menelpon kyuhyun jika tidak diangkat

" Shim changmin pabbo.. jika aku tidak mengangkat berarti aku sedang sibuk. Harus berapa kali sih aku kasih tau" ucap kesal kyuhyun dalam hati

" Drrrttt..Drrrtt…Drrrrtt"

" Angkat saja kyuhyun sshi. Getaran hp mu cukup menganggu konsetrasi ku" ucap siwon datar

" Ne sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun menuruti

" Changmin-ah, ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun langsung

" _CHO KYUHYUN! KEMANA SAJA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGANGKAT TELPON KU BERKALI-KALI HA?" teriak changmin keras yang secara otomatis kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan hp dari kupingnya _

Teriakan changmin di telpon cukup membuat seisi mobil dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh changmin, dan siwon pun tanpa disadari olehnya mengamati kyuhyun dari kaca tengah mobilnya

" Mianhae Minnie-ah, aku sedang bersama dengan atasanku jadi aku…"

" _AKU TIDAK PERDULI KAU MAU BERSAMA DENGAN SIAPAPUN, YANG JELAS KAU HARUS ANGKAT TELPONKU!"_

Jika saja saat ini kyuhyun sedang tidak di mobil atasannya dan sedang bersama dengan atasannya, pasti kyuhyun juga sudah membalas omongan changmin dengan tidak kalah hebohnya

" Mianhae min.. lain kali akan kuangkat oke" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara yang di pelankan agar tidak terdengar oleh siwon

" _Satu lagi, kemarin kenapa kau tidak menelpon ku? Semalam kau pulang jam berapa kyunnie?" tanya changmin yang mulai ingat akan tujuan semula menelpon kyuhyun_

" Maaf aku lupa menghubungi mu, karena semalam aku sudah sangat lelah sekali jadi aku langsung tidur begitu sampai rumah" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih pelan

" _Lain kali jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ku kyunnie, dari kemarin aku terus menunggu telponmu seperti orang gila dan akhirnya ketiduran. Begitu aku bangun siang ini, aku cek hp ku dan tidak ada miscall atau pesan atau email dari mu kalau kau sudah pulang" ucap changmin kali ini dengan suara melembut_

" _Oh iya, mian kalau hari ini aku tidak mengantarmu pergi ke kantor karena aku baru saja bangun.. hehehehe.. dan kalau sorenya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena aku ada kencan dengan wanita cantik lagi" ucap changmin lagi_

" Tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan itu dan aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi shim changmin. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ini adalah baby sitter ku" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah mempautkan bibirnya imut

" _Hahaha.. kalau begitu aku mandi dulu yah, aku tidak mau membuat pacarku menunggu lama.. bye kyu" ucap changmin _

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, sejak tadi siwon terus memperhatikan kyuhyun melalui kaca tengahnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dan siwon juga melihat wajah kyuhyun saat sedang marah di telpon tadi dan sampai sekarang terus mempautkan bibirnya karena masih kesal dengan changmin

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, sejak tadi siwon terus memperhatikan kyuhyun melalui kaca tengahnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dan siwon juga melihat wajah kyuhyun saat sedang marah di telpon tadi dan sampai sekarang terus mempautkan bibirnya karena masih kesal dengan changmin**_

" Imut.." ucap siwon dalam hati

" Aishhh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan choi siwon, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" ucap siwon dalam hati lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobilnya

" Mianhae sajangnim sudah menganggu ketenangan anda" ucap kyuhyun

Dan saat itu juga lamunan siwon pecah..

" Tidak masalah" ucap siwon berusaha untuk bersikap wajar

Tak lama, sampailah siwon dan kyuhyun di tempat metting mereka pagi ini. kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan berusaha untuk berjalan normal dengan heels nya, dia tidak mungkin kan berjalan terpincang-pincang, bisa-bisa harga diri atasannya runtuh karena dirinya

" Selamat siang siwon sshi, silahkan duduk"

" Selamat siang yunho sshi "

" Ada apa dengan tanganmu siwon sshi?" tanya yunho terkejut

" Hanya kecelakaan kecil yunho sshi. Bisa kita lakukan metting sekarang yunho sshi" ucap siwon datar karena tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk pembicaraan tidak bermanfaat

" Tentu saja siwon sshi.." sahut yunho dengan senyuman tipisnya

Dan metting pun dimulai. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah siwon, karena kyuhyun adalah sekretarisnya, otomatis dia akan berada dimanapun siwon ada bukan? Selama metting, kyuhyun terkadang sedikit memijat pahanya karena masih merasakan seluruh badannya sakit dan terutama kakinya yang lebih perih dari sebelumnya

" Terimakasih yunho sshi atas waktunya" ucap siwon setelah metting selesai

" Sama-sama siwon sshi, hati-hati dijalan" ucap yunho ramah

" Saya pamit dulu sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

" Ne.." ucap yunho dengan senyuman ramah

" Kyuhyun sshi, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya siwon sambil berjalan

" Sekarang jam 11.50 sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya

" Masih banyak waktu untuk metting kedua" ucap siwon pelan tanpa bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun

" Pak Lee, tolong ke restoran xxxxx" ucap siwon begitu duduk di mobilnya

" Baik sajangnim" ucap supir

" Tumben sekali sajangnim mau makan tanpa harus aku paksa terlebih dahulu atau dia ada janji dengan orang lain yah diluar jadwal?" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil kebingungan

Sesampainya di restoran yang di perintahkan oleh siwon, pak lee selaku supir siwon bergegas keluar mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk siwon. Kyuhyun juga ikut keluar dari mobil dan tiap terpaku disana.

" Kyuhyun sshi, ikut aku" ucap siwon

" Baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun kikuk

" Pak Lee, apa pesanan saya sudah anda belikan?" tanya siwon

" Ini sajangnim pesanan anda" ucap pak lee sambil menyerahkan plastik kepada siwon

" Terimakasih pak" ucap siwon

" Selamat siang tuan, untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu

" Dua orang, dan req ruangan tertutup" ucap siwon

" Silahkan ikuti kami ke ruangan VIP tuan" ucap pelayan itu sambil menunjukkan arahnya

" Ruangan VIP? Untuk apa sampai ke tempat private segala? Kan masih banyak tempat kosong disini?" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati lagi

" Apakah ruangan ini sudah sesuai dengan keinginan anda tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi setelah membuka pintu ruangan VIP

" Ya. Sudah cukup baik. saya pakai ruangan ini saja" ucap siwon sambil masuk ke dalam

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di restoran perancis yang tentunya sangat mahal dan mereka berada di ruangan VIP. Ruangan itu cukup besar, berkapasitas maximal lima orang. Jadi bisa dibayangkan luasnya ruangan itu jika hanya dipakai oleh dua orang yang keduanya sama-sama diam tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Tak lama pelayan datang dengan membawakan red wine dan menuangkan ke gelas siwon terlebih dahulu untuk tester

" Bagaimana tuan winenya? Apa boleh kami tuangkan?" tanya pelayan

" Ne.." ucap singkat siwon

Tak lama pelayan itupun berjalan menghampiri tempat kyuhyun dan segera menuangkan red wine ke gelas kyuhyun

" Tidak usah.. saya tidak bisa minum. Terimakasih " tolak kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya

" Baik nona" kemudian pelayan itupun pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua

" Kyuhyun sshi, ambil ini" ucap siwon sambil menyerahkan satu kantong plastik

" Ne sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun menuruti

" Obat? Untuk apa obat ini sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun heran begitu membuka kantong plastic yang ada di tangannya

" Yesung hyung memberitahu ku kalau kakimu sakit bukan? Aku hanya membelikan mu obat dan plester, setidaknya itu untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu untuk sementara kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon kemudian meneguk red wine nya

" Oh… terimakasih sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk siwon

" Manis…" ucap siwon dalam hati

" Aku merasa diriku sudah gila.." ucap siwon dalam hati lagi dan langsung meneguk red wine nya sampai habis

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Setelah makan siang, siwon dan kyuhyun segera menuju ke tempat metting mereka yang kedua. Walaupun kyuhyun sudah di berikan obat gosok dan juga plester, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan pegal di kakinya. Kakinya terasa nyeri sekali saat ini. Disaat seperti ini, rasanya kyuhyun ingin melepas sepatu heelsnya dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki

" Anyeong siwon sshi.."

" Anyeonghaseo sungmin sshi " sapa siwon ramah tepatnya berusaha ramah

" Ternyata benar berita itu yah kalau tangan mu cidera? Dan ini sekretarismu yang baru lagi yah? Cantik dan manis jika di bandingkan dengan yang dulu" ucap sungmin

Mendengar ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Berbeda dengan siwon yang merasa tidak nyaman akan ucapan sungmin barusan

" Bisa kita mulai mettingnya sekarang sungmin sshi?" tanya siwon mencoba mengalihkan padangan sungmin dari kyuhyun

" Oh tentu saja siwon sshi.. silahkan duduk" ucap sungmin

" Kyuhyun sshi, silahkan duduk" ucap sungmin sambil menarikkan kursi untuk kyuhyun

" Kamsahamida sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun membungkuk berusaha sopan

" Siwon sshi, wajahmu jangan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memberikan rasa nyaman kepada kyuhyun sshi" jelas sungmin yang menyadari raut wajah siwon yang menegang

" Mari kita mulai saja mettingnya sungmin sshi" ucap siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

Selama metting berlangsung beberapa jam, sungmin tidak segan-segan memberikan sedikit perhatian kecil kepada kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun sshi, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya sungmin

" Sudah sajangnim"

" Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku baru saja mau mengajak kalian makan siang bersama" ucap sungmin lagi

" Apa kau mau tambah minum lagi kyuhyun sshi?' tanya sungmin lagi

" Tidak perlu sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun singkat

Jujur saja perhatian yang di berikan sungmin membuat kyuhyun tidak nyaman, karena di sebelahnya ada atasan kyuhyun sendiri.

" Sungmin sshi, jika tidak ada yang mau di bahas lagi kami mohon diri " ucap siwon sambil berdiri dari kursinya

" Cepat sekali siwon sshi? Tidak mau ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sebentar?" tawar sungmin

" Tidak perlu sungmin sshi, karena kami ada appointment lagi" jelas siwon datar

" Ooh begitu.. kalau begitu sampai nanti siwon sshi dan hati-hati kyuhyun sshi" ucap sungmin sambil menjabat tangan mereka berdua satu persatu

" Kamsahamida sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun membungkuk

Setelah keluar dari ruangan metting yang letaknya di lantai tujuh, siwon langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tentunya kewalahan mengejar siwon karena kakinya masih sakit dimana-mana

" Sajangnim.. tunggu" ucap kyuhyun sedikit mengencangkan volume suaranya

" TING.." suara lift terbuka

Siwon langsung cepat-cepat masuk dan di susul oleh kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba dan nafasnya cukup kelelahan karena cukup kesulitan mengejar siwon dengan kondisi kakinya sekarang ini

" TING.." sampailah mereka di lantai dasar

Lagi-lagi siwon berjalan cepat meninggalkan kyuhyun yang pontang-panting berlari menyusul siwon..

" Sajangnim.. sajangnim…" teriak kyuhyun sambil sedikit berlari

" Akkh…" tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan

Seketika itu juga siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya dan perlahan berbalik kebelakang. Di lihatnya kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok di lantai

" Akkhh.. aduhh sakit sekali " rintih kyuhyun pelan

" Kakimu sakit lagi?"

" Ti.. TIdak sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun terkejut karena siwon muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya

" Kalau tidak sakit, cepat jalan! Kau membuang-buang waktuku " ucap siwon sinis

" Baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun berusaha berdiri

" Aakhhh…." Rintih kyuhyun lagi saat ia berusaha berdiri

" Maaf sajangnim…" ucap kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" Coba aku lihat kakimu yang terluka" ucap siwon yang sekarang ini ikut jongkok di depan kyuhyun

" Tidak perlu sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun malu

" Aku perintahkan kau untuk melepas sepatumu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon dengan suara beratnya dan pandangan matanya intens menatap kyuhyun

" DEG!" detak janjung kyuhyun baru saja melonjak menjadi kencang

" Ba.. baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan memegang sepatunya

Terlihat jelas sekarang kalau kedua kaki kyuhyun yang putih dan indah itu sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan, lecet, kulit mengelupas, dan di tumitnya terdapat lecet juga. Tidak ada lagi kata mulus di kaki kyuhyun saat ini

" HUP!" tiba-tiba siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style

" Sa.. sajangnim… A… apa yang ada lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun panik dan mulai memperlihatkan rona merah di wajahnya

" Menggendongmu, kau tidak bisa lihat kyuhyun sshi?"ucap siwon datar

" Sa.. saya.. saya tau sajangnim. Tapi untuk apa? Tangan anda masih sakit sajangnim" tanya kyuhyun ragu

" Kakimu sudah terluka parah kyuhyun sshi, kau mau kakimu tambah hancur lagi karena memaksakan diri untuk berjalan?!" jelas siwon sambil berjalan dan menatap wajah kyuhyun serta mata kyuhyun lekat

" N.. ne.. sajangnim" kali ini wajah kyuhyun sudah merona lebih merah dari sebelumnya

" DEG.. DEG… DEG !"

" Kenapa lagi dengan dadaku ini? kenapa rasa aneh itu muncul lagi di dada ini?" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam-dalam

" Sajangnim, biar saya bantu kyuhyun sshi" ucap pak lee begitu melihat siwon menggendong kyuhyun

" Tidak perlu pak lee. Cepat bukakan pintunya" tolak siwon

" Baik sajangnim" ucap pak lee sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk depan sebelah kanan ( di sebelah supir )

" Bukakan pintu belakang pak lee" ucap siwon lagi

" Baik sajangnim" ucap pak lee sambil membukakan pintu belakang dan menutup pintu depan yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya

" Terimakasih sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun setelah duduk di dalam mobil

" Ne"

" Ke RS seoul pak lee" ucap siwon lagi

" Baik sajangnim"

Selama perjalanan ke RS, jantung kyuhyun masih belum berhenti berdetak normal. Terus berdetak kencang dan kyuhyun terus memegang dadanya. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang sekarang ini berdetak aneh dan tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun menarik nafa dalam untuk sekedar meredakan rasa aneh di dadanya tersebut

" Apa aku mempunyai sakit jantung yah? Kenapa jantungku bergerak cepat begini?" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

Tidak ada pembicaraan di dalam mobil tersebut, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti semuanya. Pak lee sibuk dengan menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan, kyuhyun sibuk dengan berusaha menetralisir keadaan jantungya dan siwon sibuk dengan gadgetnya

" Selamat siang tuan Choi, silahkan masuk ke dalam" ucap salah seorang perawat di RS tersebut

" Choi siwon sshi, silahkan duduk" sambut dokter

" Mari kita lihat luka di tanganmu" ucap dokter sambil membuka perban di tangan siwon

" Bengkak ditangan mu sudah mengecil tuan Choi, tapi untuk sementara jangan mengangkat beban berat dulu, jika tidak nanti bengkak di tanganmu akan semakin parah dan tulang nya akan bergeser. Ini saya berikan resep lanjutannya" ucap dokter

" Kamsamida dokter. Oh ya dokter, sekalian tolong periksa kaki sekretaris saya" ucap siwon

Seketika itu juga kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon karena terkejut kalau dirinya juga diikut sertakan dalam pemeriksaan

" Silahkan naik ke atas ranjang nona" ucap salah seorang perawat

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari perawat kyuhyun berusaha untuk berjalan dan duduk di ranjang

" Cukup parah juga nona lukanya. Saya akan membersikan lukanya dengan anti septic dan memberikan obat merah. Sementara ini jangan menggunakan sepatu terlebih dahulu karena akan terjadi gesekkan dengan kulit sepatu anda dan akan memperparah keadaan luka anda" ucap dokter

" Baik dokter.. gomawo"

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan di RS, siwon dan kyuhyun kembali ke kantor

" Pak lee, kita ke lotte mall" ucap siwon

" Baik sajangnim"

" Lotte mall? Untuk apa sajangnim? Hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk ke lotte mall" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Kau akan tahu nanti" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut siwon dan membuat kyuhyun mati kutu tak bisa membalasnya

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di lotte world

" Kau tunggu di mobil kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil keluar dari mobilnya

" Baik sajangnim"

" Mau apa sajangnim itu kemari? Di tambah lagi aku harus diam di mobil dan di tempat parkiran pula lagi?" ucap kyuhyun sendiri

" Pak lee, apa sajangnim ada info ada tujuan apa kemari?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

" Tidak nona"

Kyuhyun menunggu sampai bosan di dalam mobil sampai ia pun tertidur. Untung saja pak lee tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya, jadi kyuhyun masih bisa beristirahat di mobil karena jujur saja saat ini tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

" Sajangnim, kenapa anda harus keparkiran? Anda bisa menghubungi saya untuk menjemput di lobby mall" ucap pak lee terkejut karena siwon tiba-tiba datang keparkiran

" Sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun langsung ikut keluar dari mobil terburu-buru

" Tidak apa. Pak lee, bisa tolong tunggu diluar sebentar sampai saya memanggil anda?" ucap siwon setelah sampai di parkiran mobil

" Tentu saja sajangnim" ucap pak lee langsung beranjak berjalan menjauh dari mobil

" Kyuhyun sshi, masuk kembali kedalam mobil" ucap siwon

" Ne sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun patuh

" Pakai ini kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil menyerahkan sati kantong plastik cukup besar

" Untuk saya? Apa ini sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyu heran

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun tetap membuka isi dari kantok plastik yang di bawa oleh siwon.

" Sepasang sandal?" Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang lebih membingungkan lagi sambil menatap wajah siwon

" Ne... Pakai itu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon

" Tapi bukannya tidak boleh pakai sandal saat di kantor sajangnim?"

" Hanya sampai kaki mu sembuh kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon

" MWOO?! Harganya 150ribu won (kira2 satu juta lebih :D) ?!" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena shock dengan harga sandal yang masih tertera di sandalnya

" Kenapa?" Tanya siwon

" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Bagaimana saya akan menggantinya kalau harga sandalnya semahal ini. Belum lagi saya harus membayar sewa apartment, saya harus membiayai kehidupan saya selama satu bulan.. Ottokhee.. " Oceh kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil memelas

Tanpa disadari oleh kyuhyun, siwon daritadi memperhatikan ocehan-ocehan kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan sorotan yang dalam, seperti melihat tontonan yang sangat menarik hatinya dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari kyuhyun walaupun saat ini kyuhyun sedang kesal

" Itu untuk mu" ucap siwon ucap siwon datar

" Maksud sajangnim?"

" Tidak perlu mengganti uangnya " ucap siwon lagi

" Ja.. Jadi ini untuk saya sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil berkali-kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya

" Ya" lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut siwon

" Terimakasih sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun senang sambil tersenyum lebar

" Pak lee, masuklah. Kita kembali ke kantor" ucap siwon sambil membuka kaca mobilnya

" Baik sajangnim"

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, seperti biasa keadaan hanya hening. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tapi kali ini siwon tidak sibuk dengan ipad nya, melainkan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Buka memikirkan pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan seharian di kantor, tapi sibuk memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kepala siwon bertumpu di tangan sebelah kiri yang bersender di pintu. Sesekali siwon memijat kepalanya yang tak terasa pening

" Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik diriku untuk terus menatap kyuhyun sshi? Padahal tidak ada kejadian yang spesial hari ini? Choi siwon, sadarlah.. Jangan seperti orang gila, kendalikan pikiran mu" ucap siwon dalam hati dan siwon memejamkan matanya untuk mentralisir kegundahan hatinya

" Sajangnim, anda tidak apa-apa? Atau anda demam lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun khawatir dengan memandang lekat wajah siwon

" Tidak kyuhyun sshi. Pak lee, tolong di percepat" ucap siwon mengalihkan

Siwon tidak mau terlihat oleh kyuhyun kalau sekarang ini siwon sedang merasa kurang nyaman jika dekat-dekat dengan kyuhyun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tanpa kyuhyun ketahui, berkali-kali siwon menarik nafas dalam hanya untuk mengurangi kegundahan di hatinya

Sesampainya mereka di kantor, mereka langsung naik ke lantai sepuluh tempat dimana ruangan siwon dan kyuhyun berada. Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, lantai tersebut sudah cukup gelap, mengingat sekarang ini sudah jam delapan malam, otomatis karyawan sudah pulang semua

" Setelah ini kau sudah boleh pulang kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil masuk ke ruang kerjanya

" Baik sajangnim"

Kyuhyun segera merapihkan beberapa dokumen yang masih berhamburan di meja kerjanya, kemudian kyuhyun berjalan ke ruangan siwon hanya sekedar untuk pamit. Tapi baru saja berjalan satu langkah, siwon sudah keluar dari ruangannya

" Mau pulang kyuhyun sshi?" Terka siwon

" Ya sajangnim, baru saja saya mau pamit kepada sajangnim" ungkap kyuhyun

" Kajja" ucap siwon dan diikuti oleh kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang

" Ting!" Bunyi lift terbuka

" Kau pulang sendiri kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon basa-basi saat masuk ke dalam lift

" Ne sajangnim. Ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan itu benar- benar imoet

" TING!" Lift terbuka

" Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya siwon setelah keluar dari lift dan menatap kyuhyun

" DEG! "

Lagi-lagi jantung kyuhyun berdetak kecang. Kyuhyun. Saat ini kyuhyun merasa bingung akan dirinya. Di satu sisi dadanya terasa sakit dan di satu sisi kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa atas ajakan siwon. Rasanya saat ini kyuhyun ingin memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa aneh di dadanya itu, tapi tidak mungkin kyuhyun lakukan di depan siwon.

Kini siwon dan kyuhyun saling menatap satu sama lain, kyuhyun makin merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh sorot mata siwon seolah menyeret kyuhyun untuk terus masuk kedalam diri siwon. Mata siwon menatap hangat kearah kyuhyun dan itu makin membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah..

" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Saya.. Saya.." Akhirnya kyuhyun bicara dan berusaha untuk mentralkan nafasnya yang agak sesak karena siwon menatapnya lekat

**TBC**

**Hari iini aku update 2 chap sekaligus.. soalnya takut bsk ga bisa update soalnya mau kumpul2 untuk merayakan imlek ^^**

**Gong xi fa cai bagi yang merayakan imlek, dan sy ga henti-hentinya bilang makasih utk yg review ^^**

**BIG HUG 4 U GALS \(^o^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

_**" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Saya.. Saya.." Akhirnya kyuhyun bicara dan berusaha untuk mentralkan nafasnya yang agak sesak karena siwon menatapnya lekat  
**_  
" CHO KYUHYUN!" Tiba-tiba ada suara terikan memanggil nama kyuhyun

Siwon dan kyuhyun sontak langsung menengok ke arah suara itu berasal

" Changmin-ah, sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya kyuhyun heran tiba-tiba temannya sudah ada di depan matanya

" Pabboya, sudah tentu aku menjemputmu" ucap changmin sambil menyentil kening kyuhyun

" Aww.. Sakit minnie-ah" keluh kyuhyun

" Ayo cepat jalan, ini sudah malam kyunnie" ucap changmin sambil sedikit menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Sebentar min. Sajangnim saya pamit pulang dulu. Hati-hati di jalan sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun dengan membungkuk

" Ne" sahut siwon singkat

Setelah melihat kyuhyun dan changmin menghilang dari hadapan siwon, tiba-tiba saja wajah siwon menjadi mengeras, nafasnya menjadi cepat dan ada rasa tidak suka akan kejadian yang barusan siwon lihat

" Siapa pria itu?! Ada hubungan apa dia dengan kyuhyun sshi?" Ucap siwon sendiri yang masih berdiri di tempat itu

Sementara itu di tempat lain, kyuhyun dan changmin sampai di apartment kyuhyun. Jalanan sudah malam seperti ini, otomatis sudah sepi akan kendaraan

" Gomawo changmin-ah" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan helm dan memberikan jaket pada changmin

" Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria yang tadi bersamamu?"

" Itu atasan ku min " jawab kyuhyun

" Ooh..sepertinya dia akan menjadi saingan ku changi" goda changmin

" Pletak! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak changmin-ah" ucap kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala changmin

" Sudah cepat istirahat sana, langsung tidur oke.." Ucap changmin

" Aku juga sudah tau, lagipula aku sudah mengantuk" ucap kyuhyun

" Mimpikan aku changi" goda changmin lagi

" Jangan harap kau!" Oceh kyuhyun

Keesokan harinya changmin kembali menjemput kyuhyun di apartmentnya.

" Gomawo changmin-ah" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan helm dan jaket pada changmin

" Sama-sama changi"

" Berhentilah memanggil aku changi pabbo!" Oceh kyuhyun

" Pagi-pagi sudah kesal eoh? Nanti cepat keriput baru tau rasa" goda changmin lagi

" Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku shim changmin" ucap kyuhyun sembari mengambil sandal yang kyuhyun pakai

" Hei..hei.. Kau seperti bukan seorang wanita eoh" ucap changmin

" Hanya padamu!"

" Sejak kapan kau mempunyai sandal seperti itu? " Tanya changmin

" Ohh.. Ini kemarin atasan ku membelikannya. Kemarin kaki ku terluka karena sepatu baru darimu itu, jadi dia berbaik hati membelikan sandal" jelas kyuhyun santai

" Aku tidak yakin dia hanya menganggap dirimu hanya sebagai staff belaka cho kyuhyun" ucap changmin serius

" Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak pabbo. Sudahlan aku masuk dulu ke kantor ne.. Hati-hati min" ucap kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan

" Kau yang harus hati-hati terhadap atasan mu cho kyuhyun" gumam changmin pelan

" Pagi unnie" sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di meja kerja wookie

" Pagi kyu. Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya wookie

" Sudah lebih baik" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Kyu, kenapa kau memakai sendal? Kau tidak takut akan di tegur oleh cho sajangnim?" Tegur wookie

" Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari sajangnim unnie, jangan khawatir"

" Apa maksudmu? Cepat jelaskan padaku" ucap wookie berbisik dan mendekatkan diri dengan kyuhyun

" Kemarin kaki ku sudah terluka cukup parah, dan sajangnim berbaik hati mau membelikan aku sandal ini unnie. Beliau juga memberitahuku boleh menggunakan sandal sampai kaki ku sembuh" jelas kyuhyun

" Mwwoooo! " Teriak wookie

" Sssttt.. Unnie jangan teriak begitu" bisik kyuhyun

" Maaf.. Aku ketelepasan kyu. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa choi sajangnim membelikan mu sandal kyuhyun-ah" ucap wookie tidak percaya

" Aku juga tidak tahu unnie, mungkin sajangnim hanya kasian padaku" ucap kyuhyun

" Sudah dulu yah unnie, aku mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk sajangnim" pamit kyuhyun

" Sarapan? Sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu disini" ucap wookie dengan senyuman menggoda

" Yakk unnie, aku tidak suka wajahmu kalau seperti itu. Benar- benar menjengkelkan. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah dua orang yang menggodaku" oceh kyuhyun dengan berlalu meninggalkan wookie

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa roti dan jus untuk siwon. Tentu saja kyuhyun harus melewati ruang kerja wookie.

" Ehem.. Sarapan cinta.. Hihihihi.. " Goda wookie

" Unnie, jangan aneh-aneh deh" oceh kyuhyun

" Pagi sajangnim" sapa kyuhyun

" Ini sarapan anda. Apa anda sakit sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun

Saat ini wajah siwon seperti awan gelap. Benar-benar moodnya sedang tidak enak. Salah bicara sedikit, pasti langsung kena omelan dari siwon

" Sajangnim? Apa anda sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

" Cepat keluar" ucap siwon pelan

" Ne?" Ucap kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan siwon

" Aku bilang Cepat Keluar!" ulang siwon dengan menekankan kata-katanya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_**" Sajangnim? Apa anda sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi**_

" Cepat keluar" ucap siwon pelan

" Ne?" Ucap kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan siwon

" Aku bilang Cepat Keluar!" ulang siwon dengan menekankan kata-katanya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam

" Ba.. Baik sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun cukup terkejut mendengar siwon membentak kyuhyun

" Ada apa dengan sajangnim? Kemarin dia baik-baik saja, sekarang marah lagi" gumam kyuhyun kebingungan

Sementara itu diruangan siwon, benar- benar tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Makanan yang di bawa oleh kyuhyun sama sekali belum di sentuh, moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik hari ini

" Kenapa aku membentaknya tadi? Padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kenapa aku jadi melampiaskan kekesalanku pada kyuhyun sshi?" ucap siwon menghela nafas panjang

" Kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba jadi tidak suka begitu melihat kyuhyun barusan terlihat akrab dengan pria yang semalam? Ada apa dengan diriku ini?"

" Sebenarnya siapa pria itu? Kenapa memikirkan itu kepala ku jadi sakit begini. Choi siwon, otakmu sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik akhir-akhir ini"

" Kyuhyun-ah, berikan ini pada choi sajangnim" ucap wookie memberikan map berisi dokumen

" Ne unnie" ucap kyuhyun menyanggupi

" Mood sajangnim sedang tidak baik. Tadi saja sudah di usir, kalau aku masuk sekarang jangan-jangan dilempar sama map ini lagi" gumam kyuhyun penuh ketakutan

" Permisi sajangnim, maaf mengganggu. Ada dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani" ucap kyuhyun penuh takut

" Masih belum di makan sarapannya sajangnim? Atau mau saya ganti dengan yang lain?" Tanya kyuhyun memberanikan diri

Siwon hanya menatap lekat kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat siwon yang terus memandangnya dengan serius, kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah.

" Sa.. Sajangnim.."

" Maaf"

" Ne?!"

" Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon

" Tidak apa-apa sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya

" Jadi sajangnim, sarapannya mau saya ganti?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

" Tidak perlu, dan ini dokumennya sudah saya tanda tangani"

" Saya mohon diri sajangnim"

Sudah jam 11.50am, waktunya untuk kyuhyun menanyakan siwon mau makan siang dengan menu apa.

" Sajangnim, sudah mau jam 12 anda mau makan siang apa? Akan saya pesankan sekarang" ucap kyuhyun

" Kau temani aku makan siang kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang lagi-lagi menatap kyuhyun dalam

" Saya?"

" Ya. Kita makan siang di luar" ucap siwon sambil membereskan sedikit pekerjaannya

" Baik sajangnim"

Segera kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya keluar ruangan siwon dan memberitahukan wookie kalau tidak bisa makan siang bersama

" Mianhae unnie.. " Ucap kyuhyun

" Aku mengerti" sahut wookie agak mempautkan bibirnya

" Kyuhyun sshi, kita jalan sekarang" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua

" Ya sajangnim. Unnie, aku pergi dulu yah" pamit kyuhyun

" Ne.. " Sahut wookie sambil lebih mempautkan bibirnya

" Ada apa changi"

" Oppa.. Aku sedang kesal" jawab wookie

" Wae?"

" Kyuhyun pergi lunch dengan choi sajangnim, aku jadi lunch sendirian deh" jelas wookie

" Mwoo? Lunch dengan siwon?"

" Yesung oppa, tidak perlu teriak begitu! Aiishhh" geram wookie

" Mianhae changi, aku hanya terkejut mendengar ceritamu. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya" jawab yesung dengan senyuman

" Kenapa oppa?" Tanya wookie heran

" Apa kau tak merasakan aura dingin dari siwon sudah berubah eoh?"

" Mana aku perhatikan oppa. Aku kan hanya memperhatikan dirimu" jawab wookie manja

" Aigoo.. Yeojachingu ku ini sangat manis kalau manja begini. Kajja kita lunch berdua juga, memangnya hanya siwon dan kyuhyun saja yang bisa lunch bareng" ajak yesung

" Dengan senang hati my oppa" sahut wookie riang dan menggandeng lengan yesung

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang di dalam mobil. Siwon yang menyetir. Entah mengapa saat ini siwon ingin sekali menyetir sendiri, padahal luka di tangan kirinya baru saja sembuh.

" Kau ingin makan apa kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon memecah keheningan di dalam mobil

" Saya? Ngg.. Saya mengikuti pilihan sajangnim saja"

" Tidak apa. Kau pilih saja mau makan dimana, aku sendiri sudah bosan dengan makanan yang ada di restoran perancis"

" Nggg.. Sajangnim.. Apa boleh makan mie?" Tanya kyuhyun malu-malu

" Tentu saja" sahut siwon dengan senyuman

" DEG!" Lagi-lagi detak jantung kyuhyun bergerak cepat

" Ada apa kyuhyun sshi?"

" Tidak apa-apa sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun gugup

" Ah, sajangnim di seberang situ ada tempat favorit ku"

" Baiklah, kita kesana kalau begitu "

Begitu mereka berdua memasuki restoran mie yang kyuhyun maksud, siwon begitu terheran-heran karena pertama kali datang ke restoran yang bisa dikatakan kelas bawah

" Sajangnim, ayo masuk ke dalam"

" Ya" jawab siwon ragu

" Mianhae sajangnim, tempatnya tidak mewah tapi makanannya enak dan bersih kok" ucap kyuhyun seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan siwon

" Tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi. Aku hanya baru pertama kali saja datang ke tempat seperti ini, jadi masih ingin memperhatikan tempat ini dulu" jelas siwon

" Ohhh.."

" Mau pesan apa?" tiba-tiba seorang ahjuma datang

" Satu jajangmyun dan teh hangat" jawab kyuhyun mantap

" Sajangnim mau pesan apa?"

" Sama denganmu"

" Kalau begitu ahjuma, jajangmyun dan teh hangatnya jadi 2 yah" ralat kyuhyun

" Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

" Kau sering kemari kyuhyun sshi? Tanya siwon

" Tidak juga sajangnim. Jika saya sering-sering kemari, uang saya bisa habis.. "

" Silahkan .. " Tiba-tiba ahjuma datang membawa pesanan mereka

" Gomawo ajuma" sambut kyuhyun

Siwon nampak bingung dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dalam mangkuk itu terdapat mie yang berwarna hitam yang belum pernah ia coba sama sekali.

" Makan jajangmyun harus diaduk seperti ini sajangnim. Ini untuk sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun memberikan mangkuk mie yang sudah tercampur rata dengan kecap hitam dan memberikan pada siwon

Seolah lupa kalau yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah atasannya, kyuhyun langsung melahap jajangmyun itu. Melihat kyuhyun yang makan tanpa malu-malu, tanpa sadar siwon tersenyum melihat mulut kyuhyun yang menggembung karena memasukkan mie terlalu banyak

" Kenapa sajangnim tidak makan?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulutnya masih terdapat makanan

" Masih ada saus di mulutmu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang tangannya langsung menghapus sisa saus di bibir kyuhyun

Sontak hal itu membuat mata kyuhyun terbelalak lebar dan kembali jantungnya berdegup lebih kecang di banding sebelumnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, siwon sendiri baru tersadar apa yang dia lakukan barusan

" Go… Gomawo sajangnim.." Akhirnya kyuhyun membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan

" Ngg.. kyuhyun sshi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya siwon ragu

" Tentu saja sajangnim"

" Pria yang kemarin bersama mu itu siapa?" akhirnya siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini

" Dia shim changmin sajangnim. Teman baikku sejak masih kuliah" jelas kyuhyun

" Hanya itu?" tanya siwon makin penasaran

" Iya sajangnim. Memangnya ada apa?"

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa dia tidak menyukai kehadiran ku saat dekat dengan mu" jelas siwon

" Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik sajangnim, hanya saja dia terlalu melindungi ku. Wookie unnie juga sampai mengatakan kalau changmin seperti babysitter ku" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" Berarti kau cukup istimewa di matanya kyuhyun sshi"

" Ngg… mungkin juga sajangnim, karena kami berdua memang sangat dekat sampai tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata " sahut kyuhyun asal

Ada sedikit rasa kelegaan dalam diri siwon begitu mendengar penjelasan dari kyuhyun siapa pria yang selama ini menggangu pikirannya dan membuat moodnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol. Tapi ada juga rasa kecewa dari diri siwon, karena kyuhyun seperti seolah-olah menganggap changmin adalah orang yang cukup special di hatinya

" Terimakasih sajangnim telah mentraktir saya untuk makan siang" ucap kyuhyun setelah keluar dari restoran dan berjalan di samping siwon

" Tidak masalah. Kajja kita kembali ke kantor"

" Pip!" bunyi lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki sudah meyala

Baru saja kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah untuk menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil melaju cukup kencang tidak melihat tanda lampu sudah berwarna merah untuk kendaraan dan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari hal itu tentu saja terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat ke sampingnya kalau ada mobil berwarna putih sudah berjalan cukup cepat

" KYUHYUN SSHII!" teriak siwon

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

" _**KYUHYUN SSHII!" teriak siwon**_

" GREPP!"

Siwon yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan kencang dan otomatis tubuh kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di pelukan seorang Choi siwon

Nafas siwon masih tidak beraturan. Matanya hanya mampu terbelalak lebar melihat kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat hampir mencelakakan kyuhyun. Siwon makin mempererat pelukannya seolah ingin menyalurkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan bagi kyuhyun untuk tenang, karena saat ini siwon dapat merasakan badan kyuhyun gemetar cukup kencang

" Kau tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan berusaha menatap wajah kyuhyun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun. Dirinya masih belum bisa melepaskan pelukan dari siwon saat ini. Kedua tangan kyuhyun masih setia di genggam erat di jas siwon tanda masih ada ketakutan dari dirinya

Mengerti akan kondisi kyuhyun yang masih shock, siwon hanya mampu memeluk kyuhyun kembali dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya. Mengusap punggungnya dan kepalanya sesekali.

" Sa.. Sajangnim…"

" Ssshh… jangan bicara.. kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tenanglah ada aku disini, kau aman" bisik siwon di telinga kanan kyuhyun dan masih tetap mengusap punggung kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangat siwon

Mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan siwon pada kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Tangan kyuhyun yang tadinya menggengam erat di jas siwon, berpindah ke pinggang siwon. Siwon pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu, yang ada di pikiran siwon saat ini adalah membuat kyuhyun tenang

" Sajangnim, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Gomawo" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang tapi masih berada dalam pelukan siwon

Perlahan siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menetap lekat wajah kyuhyun. Kedua tangan siwon sudah mulai berani untuk menangkup wajah kyuhyun. Menatap mata kyuhyun dalam untuk memastikan apakah dirinya sudah baik-baik saja. Siwon medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun hingga kening mereka bertemu, hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Siwon mulai Membelai pipi lembut kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jari siwon.

" Mianhae sudah membuat sajangnim khawatir" ucap kyuhyun pelan

" Asal kau selamat kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon

" Blush!" mendengar ucapan siwon, membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang jadi malu-malu terhadap dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya menjadi salah tingkah sendiri di dalam mobil. Keheningan yang meyelimuti keduanya saat itu dan hal itu terus berlangsung sampai mereka tiba di kantor

Kesokan harinya adalah hari minggu, sudah jam sepuluh tapi di apartment kyuhyun belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apartmentnya masih sepi, tidak ada aktifitas disitu, karena sang pemilik masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Selimut masih menutupi dirinya sampai batas kepala seperti kepompong

" Ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tong.. " bunyi bel apartment kyuhyun

" Ting tong… ting tong.. ting tong.. "

" Aisshhhh,. Siapa pagi-pagi begini ganggu orang tidur" oceh kyuhyun masih terbaring di ranjangnya

" Sebentarrrrrrr!" teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar tanpa perduli teriakannya terdengar sampai depan atau tidak

" Wahhh.. kacau sekali dirimu hari ini. ada apa dengan mu kyunnie?" tanya changmin langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa di persilahkan dulu oleh kyuhyun

" Kau mengganggu tidurku min" oceh kyuhyun sambil menutup pintunya

" Hei ini sudah jam sepuluh changi, mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus eoh? Kau mau bersaing dengan beruang yang sedang hibernasi?"

" Aku tidak perduli! Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi tau, dan sekarang kau datang mengganggu ku, benar-benar menyebalkan"

" Kau main games lagi?" tebak changmin

" Tidak. Aku sibuk berpikir"

" Kau berpikir? Hahahahaha.. berpikir apa? Memikirkan menu makan mu sehari-hari eoh? Sudah cepat mandi, kita makan sama-sama perutku sudah lapar" ucap changmin

" Makan? Sepertinya aku butuh makan banyak hari ini min, jadi bersiaplah untuk bangkrut hari ini" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman evilnya

" Apapun untuk mu changi"

**SKIP TIME**

Sesampainya mereka di restoran, kyuhyun memesan cukup banyak makanan yang membuat orang sekeliling nya terheran-heran. Karena mereka hanya berdua tapi memesan porsi makanan yang bisa untuk lima sampai enam orang

" Min kau tak makan? Katanya lapar" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

" Hahaha.. bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau aku melihat kau kalab begitu makannya. Melihat mu makan saja sudah merusak selera makanku. Dasar wanita monster" goda changmin

" Pletak!" seketika itu juga kyuhyun langsung memukul kepala changmin dengan sendok makan

" Aku bukan monster, hanya saja nafsu makan ku melebihi dari wanita pada umumnya pabbo" ujar kyuhyun membela diri

" Itu sama saja kyunnie, hanya bahasanya saja di perhalus. Hahaha"

" Kau mau mati ya shim changmin?" ucap kyuhyun dengan memberikan death glare nya

" Ampun kyunnie, jangan menyeramkan seperti itu dong"

" Ini eskrim pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap pelayan dengan menyerahkan semangkuk eskrim ukuran jumbo

" Woowww… cho kyuhyun, kau sedang kesurupan yah? Banyak sekali makan mu kali ini" ucap changmin takjub

" Aku sedang lapar dan stress min" sahut kyuhyun sambil menyendok satu sendok penuh eskrim ke mulutnya

" Nggg.. Enak sekali.. my lovely flavor. Strawberry"

" Kau ini selalu seperti ini, seperti anak kecil kalau makan. Belepotan dimana-mana" ucap changmin sambil menghapus noda eskrim di ujung bibir kyuhyun

Di saat itu, kyuhyun langsung berfikir kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Tidak ada detak jantung yang cepat dan kesulitan untuk bernafas

" Min… lakukan sekali lagi"

" Maksudmu?" tanya changmin heran

" Sentuh bibirku dengan jarimu" jawab kyuhyun

" Blush!" wajah changmin langsung memerah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

Langsung saja changmin menuruti permintaan kyuhyun yang cukup aneh itu, tapi changmin menyukainya. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan changmin dan menangkup nya di pipi kiri dan kanan kyuhyun. Beberapa menit mereka melakukan hal itu. Perlakuan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat changmin salah tingkah dan membuat wajah changmin memerah pekat

" Tidak ada rasa apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun lalu melepaskan gengggaman tangannya

" Apa maksudmu kyunnie?" tanya changmin bingung

" Sepertinya aku sedang sakit min"

" Mwoo? Sakit apa?" changmin langsung memegang kening kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya

" Bukan di kepalaku min, tapi disini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentuh dada nya

" Maksudmu apa kyu? Aku tak mengerti"

" Sudah beberapa hari ini, dadaku terasa aneh. Terkadang sesak nafas, terkadang juga nafas ku tak beraturan, jantung berdetak cepat, terkadang terasa panas juga di badan ku padahal ruangan kantorku ber-ac, kadang aku juga merasa dada ini sungguh sakit sekali" jelas kyuhyun

" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan kyunnie. Bicara yang jelas, jangan membuatku takut seperti ini" ujar changmin memasang raut wajah khawatir

" Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti Minnie-ah. setiap kali sajangnim dekat dengan ku gejala-gejala tadi terkadang muncul. Aku sampai stress sendiri mencari jawabannya sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam" keluh kyuhyun

Mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, sungguh membuat changmin terkejut bukan main. Tiba-tiba hati changmin terasa sakit mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Berawal dari hanya sekedar teman dekat, berubah menjadi sahabat yang ingin melindungi kyuhyun dan lambat laun timbul rasa suka dari diri changmin terhadap kyuhyun.

" Jika… jika kau bersama ku, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama kyunnie?" tanya changmin ragu

" Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi oleh mu Minnie. Berbeda sekali jika aku dekat dengan sajangnim, walaupun hanya melihat senyumannya jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Aku takut sakit jantung min" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" AKu harus bagaimana min untuk menghilangkan penyakit ku ini? apa harus ke dokter saja?"

" Kyunnie, jika kau merasakan hal yang sama banyak-banyak lah minum air putih atau kau bisa makan eskrim yang banyak. Seperti sekarang ini, penyakit mu akan jauh lebih baik"

" Begitu bisa sembuh min?" tanya kyuhyun polos

" Tentu. Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu kyunnie"

" Baiklah kalau begitu Minnie-ah.. gomawo sarannya" ujar kyuhyun dengan semangat

" Mianhae kyunnie, aku membohongi mu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah mencintai atasanmu sendiri kyunnie-ah. AKu tidak mau melepasmu, tidak akan pernah aku memberikanmu pada orang lain. Kau hanya milikku kyunnie. Hanya akan menjadi milikku. Kau hanya boleh menjadi kekasihku dan hanya akan jatuh cinta padaku. Jeongmal mianhe" ujar chagmin dalam hati

**TBC**

**PS :**

**gomawo buat yg udah review di ff ku dari yang pagi2 bgt, sampe tengah malem masih aja ada yg comment & maaf bgt msh byk typo dmn2 .**

**Big HUG for you GALS \(^O^)/**


	14. Chapter 14

Setelah pengakuan kyuhyun pada changmin yang secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada siwon, changmin semakin over protective pada kyuhyun. Sering sms, telpon dan semakin mengantar- jemput kyuhyun. Awalnya kyuhyun biasa saja menanggapi itu semua, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi kesal juga dibuatnya

" Kyuhyun sshi, tolong kau bukingkan 2 tiket dan 2 kamar untuk tujuan Hongkong dari tanggal 10 febuari dan jika tidak ada halangan mungkin kita kembali ke korea tanggal 14 febuari" ucap siwon

" Untuk sajangnim dengan kim sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun

" Untuk kita berdua. Akomodasi yesung hyung akan di tangani oleh Ryeowook sshi"

" Jadi kita berangkat besok sajangnim?"

" Ya benar. Perusahaan kita cabang di hongkong sepertinya ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku dan yesung hyung harus mengeceknya sendiri"

" Baik sajangnim, akan saya urus semua akomodasinya"

" Kyunnieee… kita akan ke hongkong besok.. aku sungguh tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membereskan pakaian ku ke koper" ucap wookie kegirangan

" AKu juga unnie. Apalagi aku belum pernah naik pesawat, benar-benar menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan, apalagi perginya sama unnie"

" Senang karena ada aku, atau karena ada sajangnim eoh?" goda wookie

" Yah unnie, mana mungkin aku bisa senang jika pergi hanya berdua dengan sajangnim. Yang ada malah aku bisa mati karena sesak nafas" sahut kyuhyun

" Drrt.. Drrtt" hp kyuhyun berbunyi

" Dari babysitter mu yah kyu?" terka wookie

" Tepat sekali unnie. Aku angkat dulu ne, nanti dia marah lagi'

" Ada apa lagi changmin? Sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk mau buking hotel"

_" buking hotel untuk boss mu?"  
_  
" Iya dan untukku juga"

_" Kalian akan pergi berdua? Kemana? Untuk apa? Bilang pada boss mu kau tidak bisa ikut"  
_  
" Changmin, ada apa denganmu sih? Aku tidak berdua saja dengan sajangnim, ada staff lain dan atasan ku yang lain"

_" Berapa banyak orang yang ikut? Kapan kau pergi? Kapan kau kembali?"  
_  
" Minnie, kalau mau tanya satu-satu, aku jadi pusing mau jawab yang mana. Ada empat orang yang ikut, kurang lebih empat hari aku akan ke Hongkong. Aku akan pergi besok" jelas kyuhyun details

_" besok? Mendadak sekali sih? dan Kenapa lama sekali perginya, kau pulang duluan saja. Biarkan boss mu itu di hongkong masih ada staff yang lain disana kan yang menemani dia"_

" Aishh.. mana bisa begitu pabboya. Aku ini sekretarisnya, mana mungkin aku bisa pulang duluan. Mana ada aturan anak buah yang mengatur atasannya. Lagipula aku kesana untuk pekerjaan Minnie, bukan jalan-jalan" jelas kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sudah heboh

_" Jam berapa pesawatnya? Aku akan mengantarmu besok"_

" belum tau jam berapa, karena aku baru saja mau buking tiket dan hotelnya min, tapi kamu sudah keburu menelpon ku. Nanti aku kabari lagi oke"

_" oke.. aku tunggu kabarmu. Ingat Janga LUPA kabari aku.. Araseoo"  
_  
" Iya"

Esok harinya changmin benar-benar mengantar kyuhyun ke airport menggunakan mobilnya dan membantu kyuhyun untuk membawakan kopernya.

" Sudah min aku saja yang bawa kopernya"

" Tidak apa, aku sekalian ingin melihat teman-temanmu changi, jadi aku bisa tenang melepasmu pergi berhari-hari"

" Aku bukan anak kecil min, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ini babysitter ku" oceh kyuhyun

" Kyunnieeeee" teriak wookie

" Unnieee.. Lama menunggu?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak, aku saja yang datang terlalu pagi"

" Choi sajangnim dan kim sajangnim belum tiba unnie?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat sekeliling

" Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi"

" Ngg.. kyunnie, siapa pria di sebelah mu?" Tanya wookie

" Oh iya, aku lupa memeperkenalkan. Unnie perkenalkan ini teman baikku shim changmin"

" Minnie, ini wookie unnie teman satu divisi denganku"

" Shim changmin immida" ucap changmin sambil sedikit membungkuk

" Kim ryeowook immida"

" Ah itu kim sajangnim dan choi sajangnim sudah datang" ucap wookie

" Selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa wookie dan kyuhyun serempak sambil membungkuk

" Pagi. Semua sudah ready? Kita langsung masuk ke dalam saja" ujar yesung

" Siapa pria ini?" Tanya yesung heran

" Shim changmin immida" ucap changmin membungkukkan badannya

" Tolong jaga kyunnie salama perjalanan kalian" ucap changmin yang matanya lebih menyorot ke arah siwon

" Minnie, aku bukan anak kecil. Kau membuat ku malu" guman kyuhyun yang tentunya masih di dengar oleh changmin

" Memangnya salah aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Ini kan perjalanan pertama mu tanpa aku disisimu, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

" Selama disana harus menghubungiku, dan ingat pakai baju yang hangat arraseo?" Ucap changmin dengan mengancingkan coat kyuhyun sampai leher yang tadinya sempat terbuka

" Iya, aku mengerti"

" Kita masuk kedalam" ucap siwon langsung meninggalkan yewook, changkyu

" Aku pergi min.. Bye bye" pamit kyuhyun

" Kyunnie, changmin sshi itu benar-benar seperti babysitter mu saja" ujar wookie

" Dia memang seperti itu unnie, itu semua dia lakukan untuk menjagaku" jelas kyuhyun

" Tapi itu cukup berlebihan juga kyu, apa kau tidak jengah menghadapinya?"

" Terkadang. Tapi aku memahami semua perlakuan yang dia berikan padaku, semua itu hanya semata-mata untuk melindungi ku unnie, karena hanya dia yang aku punya di dunia ini"

" Aku rasa bukan itu.. Ada maksud dari perhatiannya" ucap wookie

" Maksud unnie?"

" Aishhh.. Kau sudah lama bersama dia, tapi tidak mengetahui sorot matanya padamu. Kau sungguh polos kyunnie."

" Aku tambah tak mengerti nih unnie maksud pembicaraan unnie kemana. Jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah kucerna"

" Pletak!" Wookie memukul sayang kening kyuhyun

" Sakittt unnieeee.. Tega deh"

" Karena kau pabbo. Kau cari sendiri jawabannya. Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku stress" oceh wookie meninggalkan kyuhyun

" Unnie.. Tungguin aku donggg" kejar kyuhyun

Sementara itu wonkyu dan yewook sudah ada di ruang tunggu hanya tinggal menunggu flight mereka di panggil

" Siwon-ah, nanti aku duduk dengan wookie yah kau dengan kyuhyun sshi saja" ucap yesung

" Hyung jangan begitu. Mana mungkin aku duduk dengan kyuhyun sshi" tolak siwon

" Tidak mau, aku mau bersama yeojachingu ku. Kami berdua selalu sibuk setiap hari, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berduaan. Aku tidak perduli sampai matipun aku akan duduk bersama wookie. Kalau kau tidak mau, cari saja tempat duduk yang masih kosong di pesawat" ujar yesung kekeuh

**SKIP TIME…**

Kini wonkyu, yewook sudah berada dalam pesawat. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh yesung, dia duduk bersama wookie dan siwon bersama kyuhyun. Yewook couple sudah terhanyut oleh moment-moment mereka berdua dan melupakan kedua orang yang di depan mereka yang tampak canggung.

" Nona, silahkan menggunakan seat beltnya" ucap pramugara menghampiri kyuhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya

" Ne? Ohh baik. Ngg.. Tapi aku tidak tau cara menggunakannya?" Jawab kyuhyun polos

" Mari saya bantu nona" sahut pramugara yang hendak memasangkan seat belt kyuhyun

" Tunggu. Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang membantunya" cegah siwon

" Sajangnim?"

" Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas saya membantu penumpang" jelas pramugara

" Saya bilang tidak perlu. Silahkan pergi" ucap siwon dengan menunjukkan death glarenya

" Baik tuan. Saya permisi"

" Sajangnim?" Ucap kyuhyun menatap siwon

" Aku bisa membantumu untuk memasang seat belt, tidak pelu bantuan orang lain bukan?" Jelas siwon dengan menunjukkan senyumnya

" DEG!"

" Penyakit jantung ku kumat lagi. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

" Cklek" seat belt sudah terpasang

" Jangan gugup seperti itu kyuhyun sshi. Aku tau ini penerbangan pertamamu. Tenang saja, hanya tiga jam"

" Jangan khawatir, ada aku disini" ucap siwon dengan menatap mata kyuhyun lekat

Sontak mendengar itu jantung kyuhyun makin cepat berdetak, nafas nya sudah tidak normal lagi. Tapi disamping gejala aneh itu, kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan mendengar ucapan siwon.

" Gomawo sajangnim" ujar kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

Siwon tidak menyahut, dia hanya memberikan balasan dengan senyumannya sampai dimple di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas.

" Tidurlah kyuhyun sshi. Perjalanan kita masih cukup lama, kau bisa istirahat dulu" anjur siwon

" Lalu sajangnim?"

" Aku masih bisa membaca koran bukan?" Jelas siwon lembut

" Kalau begitu aku temani sajangnim mengobrol saja bagaimana?" Tawar kyuhyun

" Tidak boleh. Istirahatlah kyuhyun sshi, wajahmu sudah menunjukkan rona mengantuk daritadi" ujar siwon yang kemudian menyelimuti kyuhyun

" Tutup matamu" bisik siwon lembut masih dengan senyumannya yang khas

" Baik sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya

" Kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman begini saat dekat dengan sajangnim? Kenapa suaranya seolah-olah merasuk kedalam tubuhku? Penyakitku ini benar-benar aneh. Aku harus segera periksa ke RS" ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

Kira-kira sudah sudah cukup lama kyuhyun tertidur, siwon membangunkan kyuhyun dengan membelai rambutnya.

" Kyuhyun sshi, ayo bangun. Kau harus sarapan" bisik siwon yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun dan masih membelai rambut kyuhyun lembut

" Ngggg..."

Mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya, kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya dan sedikit mempautkan bibirnya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, siwon hanya tersenyum lebar sampai dimplenya terlihat lagi dan terus menatap kyuhyun dalam, sampai membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah dan wajah kyuhyun langsung merona merah

" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Ja.. Jangan menatapku begitu" oceh kyuhyun malu

" Mianhae. Sekarang cepat makan. Sebenarnya makanan sudah datang beberapa saat lalu, tapi aku tidak tega membangungkan mu" jelas siwon sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan di tempat kyuhyun

Langsung saja kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya sampai habis

" Kau haus sekali kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon

" Sebenarnya tidak sajangnim, hanya saja minum banyak air putih baik untuk menenangkan jantungku" jelas kyuhyun asal

" Maksudmu kau sedang sakit?" Tanya siwon mulai khawatir

" Aku sendiri juga tidak tau sajangnim, hanya saja setelah banyak minum air putih, jantungku kembali normal" jelas kyuhyun

" Setelah sampai korea, kau harus memeriksakan dirimu kyuhyun sshi" saran siwon

" Aku juga berfikir seperti itu sajangnim, karena itu sangat menggangguku" sahut kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

Melihat kyuhyun yang sedang makan tanpa memperdulikan manner, sungguh membuat siwon kembali tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun tidak melihat hal itu, karena dia sendiri tengah sibuk dengan makanannya

Sementara itu yewook couple melihat perhatian-perhatian kecil yang di berikan siwon kepada kyuhyun

" Changi, apa kau bisa merasakan perubahan siwon akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya yesung

" Tentu saja oppa" jawab wookie masih setia merangkul manja lengan yesung

" Aku sangat senang, setidaknya dongseang ku kembali seperti dulu"

" Tapi nampaknya siwon tidak menyadari akan hal itu oppa. Apa perlu oppa menanyakan hal ini apa siwon-ah?" Tanya wookie

" Tidak. Aku ingin siwon sendiri yang merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Aku rasa itu akan lebih baik jika seperti itu changi, benar bukan?" Jelas yesung dengan senyuman

" Ne oppa. Kau benar "

**TBC **


	15. Chapter 15

Begitu tiba di Hongkong, mereka langsung di jemput oleh supir yang notabene juga bekerja di choi company cabang Hongkong dan mereka segera menuju kantor cabang mereka di Hongkong

Dari pagi hingga malam menjelang, mereka baru bisa ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Kyuwook tinggal satu kamar di deluxe room, sedangkan Yewon masing-masing di president suite mereka.

" Haaahhh.. Akhirnya sampai di kamar juga " ucap wookie merebahkan dirinya di ranjang

" Aku juga lelah unnie. Baru sampai langsung ke kantor cabang. Menguras tenaga dan pikiran kita" keluh kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya di ranjang

" Tapi tadi Kim sajangnim percaya diri sekali dengan mengatakan masalah seperti ini akan cepat selesai" ujar kyuhyun lagi

" Tentu saja, oppa ku kan orang hebat pasti semua masalah bisa selesai dengan cepat"

" Mwoo? Apa kau bilang unnie? Oppa?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk di ranjangnya

" E.. Maksudku, kim sajangnim" ralat wookie

" Kau jangan pura-pura meralatnya unnie. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas kau memanggil Kim sajangnim dengan "oppa", cepat beritahu aku jangan-jangan kalian sepasang kekasih?" Cecar kyuhyun

" Ckkkk.. Menyebalkan. Iya, kim sajangnim adalah namjachingu ku.. Awas kau membocorkan pada yg lain"

" Unnie, kau tega sekali padaku. Karena kalian ingin berduaan di pesawat, aku harus duduk dengan choi sajangnim" oceh kyuhyun

" Tapi itu malah bagus kan, kalian jadi bisa berduaan. Sepertinya kalian berdua menikmatinya" goda wookie

" Mana mungkin aku menikmatinya? Malah penyakitku langsung kambuh unnie jika dekat-dekat sajangnim"

" Penyakit? Kau sakit kyu? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ucap wookie khawatir

" Bisa di bilang begitu unnie, tapi masih bisa di obati dengan banyak minum air putih" jelas kyuhyun

" Unnie, aku mandi dulu yah.. Mau berendam dulu melepas lelah"

" Jangan lama-lama kyu, aku juga mau berendam" sahut wookie

" Kenapa unnie tidak berendam di kamar kim sajangnim?" Goda kyuhyun

" Ahh. Benar juga. Oke aku ke kamar oppa dulu ne. Bye bye kyunnie" seketika wookie langsung keluar kamar

" Unnie aku cuma bercanda tauu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!". Teriak kyuhyun

" Iishhhhhh.. Dasarrr menyebalkan" oceh kyuhyun

**SKIP TIME..**

" Sudah lama begini uunie benar- benar tidak kembali ke kamar? Lama sekali mandinya.." Gumam kyuhyun

" Tulilut.. Tulilut.. " Bunyi telpon hotel di kamar kyuhyun

" Hallo?"

" Kyunnie, ini aku wookie unnie. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak kembali ke kamar, kamar oppa lebih enak dan nyaman di banding kamar kita"

" Yahhh unni, kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar? " Oceh kyuhyun kesal

" Mianhae kyunnie, tapi aku dan oppa jarang berduaan, bye bye kyunnie"

" Grrrrrrrr... Benar-benar menyebalkan" oceh kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya

" Ting tong.. " Bel kamar kyuhyun berbunyi

" Wookie unnie ternyata hanya bercanda rupanya, katanya mau menginap di kamar kim sajangnim"

" Unnie, katanya kau... "

" Sajangnim?!"

" Yesung hyung bilang kalau kau sendirian di kamar, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" tawar siwon

" Kau mau?" Tanya siwon lagi

" Ne.. Aku mau sajangnim, tunggu sebentar aku ambil coat dulu"

" Ngg.. Kita mau kemana sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamarnya

" Bagaimana kalau ke avenue of star?" Saran siwon

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ikut sajangnim saja"

" Tidak pakai supir sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun heran karena siwon yang menyetir

" Tidak perlu"

" Woaaahh.. Bagus sekali kota di hongkong ini sajangnim" takjub kyuhyun  
" Kau akan lebih menyukai kalau kita sudah sampai tempat tujuan kita kyuhyun sshi"

" Jeongmal? Aku semakin tidak sabar melihatnya sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun sambil berbinar-binar

Melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang kegirangan, membuat siwon ikut tersenyum lebar dan semua kelelahan yang melanda dirinya pada hari ini sirna begitu melihat wajah kyuhyun yang kegirangan

" Ada lautnya sajangnim!" Ucap kyuhyun senang begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan

" Eh.. Ada telapak dan tanda tangan artis dunia. Keren sekali sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun takjub

" Dari sini aku juga bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi. Bagusnyaaaaa"

" Ada patung bruce lee juga? Sungguh-sungguh bagus tempat ini sajangnim" ujar kyuhyun lagi dengan mata terkagum-kagum

" Sangking senangnya kau sampai tidak merasakan angin disini cukup kencang kyuhyun sshi" ujar siwon sambil tersenyum

" Kau harus mengancingkan coat mu sampai atas kyuhyun sshi, kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin" ucap siwon sembari mengancingkan coat kyuhyun

" Bagaimana bisa kau pergi hanya menggunakan coat setipis ini eoh? Pakai syall ku, disini anginnya sangat kencang" ujar siwon lagi sambil melilitkan syall miliknya di leher kyuhyun

" BLUSHH!" Wajah kyuhyun langsung merah padam

Sesaat kyuhyun berhenti bernafas.

" Sa.. Sa.. Sajangnim.. "

" Kenapa? Masih kedinginan?" Tanya siwon mulai khawatir

" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Se.. Sepertinya saya kesulitan bernafas. Saya butuh banyak air putih" jawab kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa juga mengeluarkan suaranya

" Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya siwon lagi lebih khawatir

" Entahlah sajangnim. Saya sendiri juga bingung"

" Kalau begitu, kau tunggu sini sebentar, aku akan mecarikan air untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana" perintah siwon

" Baik sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun patuh

" Penyakitku sepertinya tambah parah. Jantung ini tidak beroperasi dengan baik, paru-paru ini seperti tidak menghasilkan udara buatku. Ya Tuhan, aku masih belum mau mati sekarang" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya

Tak berapa lama siwon datang sambil berlari kecil kearah kyuhyun. Terlihat siwon membawa satu kantong plastik kecil berisikan dua botol air minum. Siwon membukakan botol air minum dan memberikan botol yang sudah terbuka tutupnya kepada kyuhyun

" Gomawo sajangnim"

" Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi?". Tanya siwon khawatir dan nafasnya masih terengah-engah

" Sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Mianhae.. Air putihnya jadi tidak begitu bermanfaat" sesal kyuhyun

" Jeongmal mianhe sudah merepotkan sajangnim"

" Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup khawatir melihatmu cukup pucat tadi" sahut siwon dengan senyuman kelegaan

Tiba-tiba saja hujan cukup besar turun. Padahal mereka tidak membawa payung sama sekali

" Sajangnim hujan. Bagaimana ini?!" Panik kyuhyun

" Kita kembali ke parkiran kyuhyun sshi. Kajja"

Akhirnya mereka cepat-cepat berlari menuju parkiran mobil, padahal mereka belum lama menikmati keindahan di tempat avenue of star. Siwon langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku coatnya begitu sampai di mobilnya, dan berusaha mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun yang cukup basah karena hujan

" DEG!"

" Setidaknya rambutmu tidak cukup basah jika aku keringkan dengan saputangan ku kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon seolah tau apa yang ada di benak kyuhyun

" Sajangnim juga basah kan? Sajangnim saja yg pakai sapu tangannya. Saya tidak apa-apa" tolak kyuhyun, tapi siwon tetap mengelap rambut kyuhyun dan memberikan senyumannya

Tiba-tiba siwon mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan berbicara pelan

" Aku kan pria, jadi fisik ku lebih kuat di bandingkan mu kyuhyun sshi" jawab siwon dengan senyuman mautnya

" BLUSHH!"

" Sa... Saya perlu air putih sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun gugup

" Ini kyuhyun sshi. Kau tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi?!" Tanya siwon khawatir

" Sudah lebih baik sajangnim.. Gomawo" jawab kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan satu botol air putih

Setelah itu siwon membalikkan badannya ke tempat duduk belakang untuk mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di tempat duduk, kemudian memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh kyuhyun

" Pakailah jaket ku. Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Ucap siwon

" Sedikit sajangnim"

" Kita kembali ke hotel saja yah, bajumu sudah basah semua, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin" saran siwon

" Iya sajangnim"

Sesampainya di hotel, siwon mengantarkan kyuhyun sampai tiba di kamarnya.

" Gomawo sajangnim jaketnya" ucap kyuhyun dengan memberikan jaket siwon

" Sama-sama. Langsung istirahat ne"

" Iya.. Sajangnim juga"

" Oh tidak, aku lupa mengabari changmin hari ini" ucap kyuhyun begitu masuk ke kamarnya

" Pasti dia sedang galau menunggu kabar dariku"

Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sms saja. Mengingat tarif yang cukup mahal jika harus menelpon dengan ponsel

To : Minnie  
From : Kyuhyun

Minnie-ah, mianhae aku lupa mengabarimu. Aku sudah sampai di hongkong siang tadi dan langsung ke kantor cabang, dan aku juga baru sampai hotel nih.. Melelahkan sekaliiii. Mianhae aku ga telpon, pulsanya mahalll :p

Tak lama kemudian hp kyuhyun bergetar tanda sms masuk…

_To : kyuhyun  
From : changmin_

Dasar bodoh! Aku menunggu kabar darimu seperti orang gila dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur! Ya sudah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengabari ku ne. Jaga kesehatan mu mengerti!  


__Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah tiba di kantor cabang, kemudian pergi metting dengan beberapa perusahaan sampai sore hari. Hingga menjelang malam, mereka baru bisa kembali ke kantor mereka sendiri

" Siwon-na, tinggal sedikit lagi masalah kita selesai. Aku rasa kita bisa cepat kembali ke korea nantinya" ujar yesung saat di ruangan kerja siwon tanpa adanya kyuwook

" Aku rasa juga begitu hyung, ternyata masalah yang kita hadapi tidak serumit yang aku bayangkan "

" Siwon-ah, karena masalah perusahaan juga sudah tidak terlalu berat lagi, aku ingin memberikan free time untuk kedua sekretaris kita. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Saran yesung

" Terserah hyung saja baiknya bagaimana" sahut siwon

" Oke.. Aku akan menyampaikan pada wookie dulu"

**SKIP TIME..**

Akhirnya kyuhyun dan ryeowook mendapat free time untuk jalan-jalan berdua di hongkong. Sasaran utama mereka adalah ladies market, tempat untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

" Unnie, aku benci padamu. Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tidur sendirian dan tidur di kamar oppa mu itu. Benar- benar menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun

" Hehehehe.. Mianhae kyunnie, habisnya selain kamar oppa lebih nyaman dari kamar kita, aku kan juga merindukan kebersamaan bersama kekasihku. Kapan lagi aku bisa leluasa seperti ini untuk berduaan dengan yesung oppa" jelas wookie sambil merangkul lengan kyuhyun

" Aku mengerti sih hubungan kalian belum tercium oleh orang-orang di kantor, tapi tegaaaanyaaaa kau unnie padaku.." Gerutu kyuhyun lagi sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Iya.. iya.. maaf. Hari ini aku tidur bareng dengan mu deh kalau begitu" bujuk wookie manja

" Janji yah.. Awas kalau unnie ingkar, tapi tidak usah manja dan dempet-dempet begini dong unnie, aku kan bukan kim sajangnim, bagaimana sih unnie" gerutu kyuhyun lagi sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Aigooo.. Imoetnya kamu ini kalau sedang marah-marah begini. Rasanya aku ingin mencubitmu" ucap wookie yang sudah mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang chubby

" Yakkk wookie unnie.. Sakit tau!" Oceh kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang habis di cubit

" Begitu saja sakit. Payah.. Eh kyu, kita kesana yuk. Sepertinya ada tas yang menarik perhatianku" ajak wookie

" Neee" sahut kyuhyun menurut

Ryeowook akhirnya sudah terhanyut dengan satu tempat yang menjual tas, dan sibuk tawar menawar dengan penjualnya. Karena hambatan mereka adalah bahasa, akhirnya tawar menawar terjadi dengan menggunakan kalkulator dan bahasa tubur mereka.

" Unnie, aku keseberang sana yah. Aku bosan disini" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne.. Ne.. " Sahut wookie tanpa melihat ke arah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri melihat satu per satu toko yang masih berderetan dengan tempat wookie membeli tas.

" Jadi bingung mau membeli apa. Semuanya bagus-bagus disini" gumam kyuhyun sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri

" Eh ada pajangan micky mouse yang lucu, kalau taruh di apartment pasti bagus"

Setelah memasuki toko tersebut, dan berusaha cukup keras untuk menawar. Akhirnya kyuhyun mendapatkan pajangan yang ia mau. Tawar menawar terjadi sangat lama, karena selain kendala bahasa, sang penjual juga sempat tidak mau mengurangi harga barang dagangannya

" Yeyyy.. Akhirnya dapat juga. Sekarang ketempat wookie unnie"

" Dimana wookie unnie? Kenapa tidak ada? Sudah jalan kemana dia?" Gumam kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di tempat wookie membeli tas

Akhirnya kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri toko-toko sepanjang jalan tersebut. Kepala kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap menemukan sosok wookie disana.

" Unnie.. Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dimanapun. Sekarang aku dimana?" Gumam kyuhyun mulai ketakutan

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya. Kecemasan terus meliputi kyuhyun saat ini, karena hari sudah mulai malam dan kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tau, bahkan ia sendiri lupa nama hotel yang ia tempati selama di hongkong.

Di tempat lain, yesung dan siwon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang mereka pegang.

" Selesaaiiii.. Akhirnya beres juga pekerjaan ini dan kita bisa kembali ke korea secepatnya" ujar yesung lega

" Kau benar hyung"

" Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu nanti bersama dengan kekasihku. Selama berada disini, sekalipun kami belum ada jalan berdua" ucap yesung

" Terserah kau saja hyung. Take your time"

" Siwon-ah, beritahu aku kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat kyuhyun sshi semalam eoh?"

" Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dengannya. Bagaimana hyung tau?"

" Kemarin setelah aku memberitahu mu kalau kyuhyun sshi sendirian di kamar, aku dan wookie berencana mengajak kyuhyun sshi ke kafe hotel, tapi sepertinya keduluan kamu" jelas yesung

" Aku seperti tidak ada privacy disini hyung" protes siwon

" Jujurlah padaku siwon-ah, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama kyuhyun-sshi?" Goda yesung

" Tidak ada" jawab singkat siwon

" Masih mau membohongi ku? Kau pikir hyung mu ini anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi? Jujurlah pada perasaan mu itu siwon-ah, kau akan... "

" Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrrt" belum selesai yesung bicara, ponselnya sudah bergetar

" Ne changi.."

_" ..."_

" Mwooo?! Kau dimana sekarang?" Teriak yesung yang kelihatan panik

_" ..."_

" Arraseo.. Tenanglah changi.."

" Ada apa hyung sampai panik begitu?" Tanya siwon setelah yesung selesai menelpon

" Kyuhyun sshi hilang di ladies market saat bersama dengan wookie, dan seka..."

Belum selesai yesung bercerita, tanpa basa-basi siwon sudah berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan yesung yang terkejut dengan sikap siwon barusan

" Siwon-ah!" teriak yesung

" Masih bisa kau mengatakan tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap kyuhyun sshi? Pabbo! Sampai kapan kau terus mengingkari perasaan mu siwon-ah" gumam yesung yang seorang diri di ruangan siwon

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Saat ini siwon sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang sedang di pikirannya saat ini adalah segera menemukan kyuhyun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan toko-toko di ladies market segera akan tutup. Dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, siwon bergegas berlari mengitari ladies market.

" Kau ada dimana kyuhyun sshi? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini" ucap siwon sambil berlari dan terus menatap sekekelilingnya

" Hyung, apa ada kabar dari kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon dengan hpnya

_" ... "_

" Apa wookie nunna tau nomer ponsel kyuhyun sshi?"  
_  
" ... "_

" Oh GOD! Baiklah, kabari aku kalau ada info tentang kyuhyun sshi"

" Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu nomer ponsel mu kyuhyun sshi! Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi" rutuk siwon frustasi

Siwon tanpa henti terus mengelilingi ladies market, terus melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tetap belum ketemu juga. Rasa putus asa, rasa takut melanda siwon saat ini. Belum pernah siwon merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Putus asa karena tidak berhasil menemukan kyuhyun, dan rasa takut karena siwon tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk jika terjadi pada kyuhyun

Toko-toko sekitarnya satu persatu sudah mulai tutup dan lampu-lampu nya juga sudah mulai redup

" Wookie unnie.. Kau dimana? Gimana caranya aku pulang.." Gumam kyuhyun dengan suara parau

" Sudah gelap disini.. Ottokhee?"

" Aku sudah lelah berjalan, tidak tau lagi harus jalan kemana. Daritadi aku berjalan sepertinya aku kembali ke tempat yang sama"

Akhirnya kyuhyun berhenti dan duduk di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup. Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan dirinya di pintu toko yang sudah tutup itu, menekuk kedua kakinya dan kepalanya di benamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Terdengar isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, tanda ia sudah menyerah dan putus asa. Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah, yang terisisa hanyalah rasa ketakutan akan kesendiriannya di tempat asing

" SRRRETT"

" Akhirnya aku menemukan mu kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun hingga berdiri dan langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun

" S.. Sajangnim.. Benarkah ini sajangnim?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya tak percaya dan masih berada di pelukan siwon

" Ne.. Ini aku. Tenanglah, ada aku disini kau aman sekarang" jawab siwon sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun dengan lembut

Mendengar ucapan siwon, tangisan kyuhyun langsung pecah. Ketakutan yang daritadi menyiksa hatinya akhirnya lepas juga. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh siwon dengan kencang, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang siwon. Terus menangis melepaskan semua ketakutan akan kesendirian dan kegelapan di tempat asing.

" Ssshhh... Tenanglah kyuhyun sshi.. Tenanglah.. Kau sudah aman bersama ku" bisik siwon menenangkan dan masih terus mengusap punggung kyuhyun

Merasa tangisan kyuhyun hanya tinggal isakan kecil, siwon melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan mulai melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah memucat mungkin karena kedinginan atau mungkin karena ketakutan. Kedua tangan siwon mulai menangkup wajah kyuhyun yang masih menghasilkan air mata dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan lembut air mata itu. Siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan intens, dan memberikan senyuman kehangatan

" Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya siwon lembut dan masih memberikan senyuman hangatnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun, hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa ia berikan untuk saat ini.

" Kau aman jika bersama ku. Jangan takut lagi ne" ucap siwon mengelus pipi halus kyuhyun

" Pakai coat ku, pasti kau kedinginan sudah berlama-lama di udara luar sampai tubuhmu terus gemetar seperti ini" ucap siwon membuka coat yang ia pakai sekarang dan langsung memakaikan coat miliknya ke tubuh kyuhyun

" Kita pulang yah.." ucap siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun lembut

Hanya anggukan yang kyuhyun berikan. Kemudian siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Sesampainya di mobil, siwon memakaikan seat belt untuk kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, siwon menyetir sambil terus menggengam tangan kyuhyun dengan erat seolah ingin menyalurkan kehangatan kepada kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di hotel, siwon membawa kyuhyun ke kamar president suite miliknya. Untuk saat ini entah atas dorongan apa, siwon ingin sekali agar kyuhyun selalu tetap bersamanya. Tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya menurut akan semua tindakan dan perlakuan siwon terhadap dirinya karena itu membuat dirinya sangat merasa nyaman

Siwon menuntun kyuhyun untuk duduk di ranjang miliknya, menatap wajah kyuhyun untuk mencari tau apakah wanita yang di depannya sudah tenang, kemudian siwon memeluk kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

" Kau sudah merasa lebih baik di banding tadi kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya siwon di sela pelukannya

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Gomawo sudah menemukanku. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku sungguh takut tadi, bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menolongku" ujar kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya dipelukan siwon

" Jangan berpikiran seperti itu kyuhyun sshi. Kau baru saja mengurangi jumlah umurku separuh, kau tau itu kyuhyun sshi?" Gurau siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi kyuhyun lembut

" Mianhae sajangnim. Aku tidak bermasud untuk membuat sajangnim khawatir" sahut kyuhyun sambil menunduk

" Jangan sedih lagi. Yang penting kau sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang. Kecemasanku langsung hilang begitu melihatmu tadi. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi oke" ucap siwon dengan senyuman

" Baik sajangnim"

" Akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, tunggu disini yah" ucap siwon sambil mengelus lembut pipi kyuhyun

" Ne"

" Sementara pakailah bajuku kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon setelah kembali dari kamar mandi

Setelah mandi, kyuhyun nampak lebih segar. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat sudah kembali normal.

" Kemeja sajangnim panjang sekali. Jadi seperti baju tidur kalau begini jadinya. Tanganku saja sampai tidak kelihatan. Seperti hantu jadinya" keluh kyuhyun

" Sajangnim, terimakasih bajunya.." Ucap kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi

Mata siwon langsung terbelalak melihat kyuhyun yang sedang menggunakan kemejanya sendiri yang berwarna biru muda. Tangan kyuhyun nampak tidak terlihat karena kemeja yang kebesaran. Kemudian siwon tersenyum simpul dan berjalan kearah kyuhyun serta menuntunnya untuk duduk di ranjangnya

" Aku sudah menghubungi yesung hyung, dan sudah memberitahu kalau kau sudah kutemukan dan aku juga memberitahu kalau kau saat ini sedang berada di kamarku untuk beristirahat, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mu lagi" jelas siwon sambil menggulung kemeja yang kyuhyun pakai sampai jari jemari kyuhyun terlihat

" Aku sudah memasukkan nomer ponsel ku ke poncesel mu, jadi kau tinggal men-dial angkat satu. Saat kau menghilang tadi, aku sempat frustasi karena tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang mengetahui nomer ponselmu. Jadi disaat kau sedang kesulitan, dial angka satu. Arra?"

" Arraseo sajangnim. Gomawo"

" Sekarang tidurlah kyuhyun sshi, sudah tengah malam. Istirahatlah" ucap siwon lembut

" Lalu sajangnim tidur dimana?" Tanya kyuhyun polos

" Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, sekarang cepatlah tidur" titah siwon sambil menyelimuti kyuhyun sampai batas dadanya

" Gud nitez" ucap siwon lembut dan mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di samping ranjangnya

Mata kyuhyun langsung terpejam dan mulai bergabung ke alam mimpi karena kelelahan, saat ini perasaanya sangat merasa nyaman yang luar biasa. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya

" Drrrtt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt" ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

Sontak mengejutkan siwon karena saat ini siwon masih berada di dekat kyuhyun dan terus memandang wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Matanya langsung melebar karena melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel kyuhyun.

" Drrrtt.. Drrrttt..Drrttt.. Drrrtt"

" Hallo" akhirnya siwon mengangkat ponsel kyuhyun yang terus bergetar karena takut mengganggu tidur kyuhyun

_" Siapa ini? Mana kyuhyun?" Tanya changmin_

" Aku choi siwon. Saat ini kyuhyun sedang tidur" jelas siwon datar

_" Kalau kyuhyun sedang tidur, kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?" Cecar changmin_

" Kyuhyun sshi sedang tidur di kamarku. Maaf changmin sshi, saya sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini. Saya tidak mau mengganggu kyuhyun sshi yang sedang tidur. Selamat malam" secara sepihak siwon memutuskan pembicaraan dengan changmin

Setelah siwon selesai berbicara dengan changmin, terlihat raut wajah kyuhyun mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Siwon yang melihat kegelisahan kyuhyun, langsung membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut dan berbisik

" Tidurlah kyuhyun sshi, aku akan selalu menjagamu" bisik siwon

**TBC**

Ps :

gomawo bagi yang ga henti-hentinya utk comment.. aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu m(_ _)m . Sampe terharu T_T

Untuk yg merasa alur ceritnya kecepetan, menurut aku sih engga cepet yah, soalnya aku berfikir, kalau "cinta" sudah bergerak, tidak ada lagi kata cepat atau lambat, jauh atau dekat, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa tau kapan cinta itu akan datang dan tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari yang namanya cinta.

Itu sih menurutku yah.. hehehe ^^

Terus makasih juga utk yang nunggu update ff ku, dan ada jg yg minta update cepet, tapi itu bikin aku semangat ( aneh diriku ini, di push orang kok malah seneng -_-" )

Big hug for you gals


	17. Chapter 17

_**" Kyuhyun sshi sedang tidur di kamarku. Maaf changmin sshi, saya sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini. Saya tidak mau mengganggu kyuhyun sshi yang sedang tidur. Selamat malam" secara sepihak siwon memutuskan pembicaraan dengan changmin**_

_**Setelah siwon selesai berbicara dengan changmin, terlihat raut wajah kyuhyun mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Siwon yang melihat kegelisahan kyuhyun, langsung membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut dan berbisik**_

" Tidurlah kyuhyun sshi, aku akan selalu menjagamu" bisik siwon

Di lain pihak, changmin yang mendengar kyuhyun sedang tidur di kamar siwon langsung merasa emosi. Berbagai pikiran buruk terus saja menghantui dirinya kala itu. Dirinya tidak bisa tidur, terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Menghela nafas panjang.

" Kenapa kyunnie bisa ada di kamar siwon? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan tengah malam begini? Kenapa kyunnie tidak mengabari keadaanya padaku hari ini?"

" Apa mungkin mereka mabuk lalu melakukan "itu" di hongkong? Ah tidak.. tidak.. kyunnie tidak bisa minum alkohol jadi tidak mungkin dia mabuk. Tapi jika choi siwon yang mabuk lalu memaksa kyunnie melakukan "itu" bagimana? Tapi saat aku telpon, suara dari choi siwon tidak sedang mabuk, malah terlihat sangat sadar. Jangan-jangan selama di hongkong mereka tidur di kamar yang sama?"

" Arrrggghhhh… PRANG!" changmin melempar gelas yang di pegangnya dan melemparnya kearah cermin yang ada di hadapannya

" BRE*****K KAU CHOI SWON!" teriak changmin frustasi

Keesokan paginya, kyuhyun terbangun karena merasa ada cahaya matahari yang menggangu tidurnya. Sedikit melakukan perenggangan badannya di atas ranjang dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan silaunya matahari di kamar itu

" Pagi Kyuhyun sshi" sapa siwon yang duduk di atas rangjangnya

" Pagi sajangnim"

" Bagaimana tidurmu kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" Sangat nyenyak sajangnim. Bagaimana dengan sajangnim? Apa badan sajangnim tidak pegal-pegal karena tidur di sofa?" tanya khyuhyun sedikit khawatir

" Tidak. Cepat bangun dan basuh wajahmu kyuhyun sshi, lalu kita sarapan bersama" ajak siwon

" Ne sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun lalu dengan lincahnya langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya

Tak berapa lama…

" Woaaahhh! Banyak sekali makanannya sajangnim?" ujar kyuhyun takjub karena melihat banyak sekali makanan di atas meja

" Aku tidak tau kau menyukai apa saat sarapan, jadinya aku memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Ayo dimakan" jelas siwon

" Ne… "

" Enak sekali pancake nya sajangnim. Topping es krimnya juga enak" celoteh kyuhyun

" Kau menyukainya kyuhyun sshi?"

" Sangat!" jawab kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah

Keasyikan kyuhyun makan sedikit terganggu karena kemeja yang di pakai kyuhyun sedikit kebesaran, jadinya kemeja yang sudah di gulung terus melorot turun hingga tangan kyuhyun tidak kelihatan. Melihat kyuhyun yang kerepotan menggulung bajunya sendiri, siwon berinisiatif untuk datang mengahampiri kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah kyuhyun

" Buka mulutmu" ucap siwon

" Untuk apa sajangnim?"

" Cepat buka mulutmu" ucap siwon lagi

Akhirnya kyuhyun menuruti perintah siwon, dan ternyata siwon malah menyuapi kyuhyun makan. Sontak membuat kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati dan membuat jantungnya cukup berdetak kencang, tapi masih bisa di kendalikan oleh kyuhyun

" Kau cukup diam saja kyuhyun sshi, aku yang akan menyuapi mu makan" ujar siwon

" Sa… sajangnim.. " tiba-tiba rona merah menghiasi pipi kyuhyun

" Sa.. saya bisa makan sendiri. Sajangnim silahkan makan saja" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Ani… aku ingin menyuapi mu makan kyuhyun sshi, karena kau kerepotan dengan kemeja ku yang kebesaran itu. Jadi daripada kemeja ku kena kotor, lebih baik aku yang menyuapi mu bukan? Kemeja ku itu sangat mahal kau tau itu?" goda siwon

" Ne.. sajangnim.."

Melihat kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap, membuat siwon tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyuman lebarnya. Pipi chubbynya yang menggembung karena makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan karena eskrim vanilla dari pancake tetap memperlihatkan sisi keimutan kyuhyun yang sangat sayang jika di lewatkan oleh siwon

" Kau seperti anak kecil kyuhyun sshi. Kenapa kau makan sampai belepotan es krim begini eoh?" ujar siwon sambil mengelap noda es krim di mulut kyuhyun

" BLUSHH!" rona pink kembali muncul di wajah kyuhyun dan siwon tentu saja melihatnya dengan jelas karena siwon sedang berada di samping kyuhyun sekarang

" Pancakenya sudah habis, kau masih mau makan lagi?" tanya siwon

" Tentu saja. Aku mau sandwich itu " jawab kyuhyun semangat

" Arraseo.. akan aku ambilkan"

" Ternyata nafsu makanmu banyak juga kyuhyun sshi" goda siwon

" Changmin juga sering berkata seperti itu sajangnim. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak kalau ada makanan" jelas kyuhyun

Mendengar kyuhyun menyebut nama changmin, membuat siwon tidak suka. Tidak suka karena kyuhyun menyebut pria lain selain dirinya, apalagi di depan nya.

" Sajangnim.. anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap kyuhyun memecah lamunan siwon

" Iya.. ngomong-ngomong soal changmin, kemarin dia menelpon ke ponselmu"

" Oh ya? Pasti dia gelisah karena aku tidak mengabarinya seharian, makanya menghubungiku" ucap kyuhyun

Mendengar kyuhyun bicara seperti itu, membuat siwon lebih tidak suka lagi. Apalagi siwon mengetahui kalau ada pria lain yang juga ikut meperhatikan kyuhyun dan lebih mengenal kyuhyun di banding dirinya

" Karena kau sudah tertidur, jadi aku yang mengangkat ponsel mu dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidur. Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang mengangkat telpon mu kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon lagi

" Tidak apa sajangnim. Justru lebih baik sajangnim angkat saja" jawab kyuhyun enteng

" Maksudmu?"

" Kalau ponsel ku tidak di angkat, mungkin changmin tidak akan henti-hentinya menelpon ponsel ku atau sms berkali-kali" jelas kyuhyun lagi

" Kenapa pria yang bernama changmin begitu sensitive jika berkaitan dengan kyuhyun? Apa changmin menyukai kyuhyun? Kenapa aku menjadi tidak suka setiap kali kyuhyun menyebut nama changmin? Ada apa dengan diriku ini?" ucap siwon yang galau dalam hatinya

" Sajangnim.. sajangnim.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Ne.. ayo cepat dimakan sandwichnya, habis itu segera mandi dan aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu" ucap siwon

" Gomawo sajangnim. Sejak kemarin sajangnim sangat baik padaku dan aku terus saja merepotkan sajangnim. Saya sungguh tidak berguna sama sekali" sesal kyuhyun

" Jangan bicara seperti itu kyuhyun sshi. Aku tidak pernah keberatan melakukan semua itu" ujar siwon

" Cepat mandi, karena hari ini kita bisa sepuasnya menikmati Hongkong di hari terakhir" titah siwon

" Ne sajangnim"

Akhirnya mereka berempat menikmati hongkong untuk terakhir kalinya karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah berjalan-jalan melihat patung lilin yang terkenal di sana ( madame tussauds ).

" Oppa. Aku ingin coba masuk ke area scream ( seperti rumah hantu yang terdapat di dalam madame tussauds )" ucap wookie

" Mwo? Apa kau yakin changi?" ucap yesung terkejut

" Ne! aku ingin masuk" kekeh wookie

" Baiklah kalau begitu, oppa tidak tanggung yah kalau nanti kau akan menangis karena ketakutan" oceh yesung

" Iyah oppa.. Kyunnie ayo masuk juga" ajak wookie

" AKu? Tidak.. tidak.. aku sangat tidak suka tempat seperti itu, tepatnya takut sekali" tolak kyuhyun

" Ayolah kyunnie, kenapa harus takut? Kan ada siwon. Iya kan siwon-ah?' bujuk wookie

" Lagipula kita tidak masuk sendirian kok" bujuk wookie lagi

" Ayo kyuhyun sshi, kita masuk bersama" akhirnya siwon angkat bicara

" Yesss! Kajja" ucap wookie ceria tanpa memperdulikan wajah kyuhyun yang keberatan

" Sajangnim.. tapi saya takut kalau masuk ke rumah hantu" ucap kyuhyun panik

" Ada aku kyuhyun sshi, tenanglah" sahut siwon dengan senyum simpulnya berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun

_Note : mau inform dulu sebelumnya.. sebenarnya scream yang ada di madame tussauds itu masuknya maximal kira-kira 7-8 orang ( kalau ga salah ingat yah, agak lupa-lupa gitu), harus berdiri beruntun (seperti main kereta api) dan tiap orang harus berpegang erat di pundak orang yang ada di depannya. Tapi berhubung ini FF ku, jadi agak ku rubah sedikit yah rules madame tussauds nya.. so continue reading ^^_

Yewook sudah masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam scream. Aura menyeramkan sudah bisa di rasakan oleh kyuhyun saat ini. Dapat terdengar suara-suara menyeramkan dari dalam sana dan itu semakin membuat kyuhyun bergetar. Merasakan keanehan dalam diri kyuhyun, siwon berinisiatif untuk menggengngam tangan kyuhyun erat. Merasakan tangannya berada dalam genggaman siwon, membuat kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arahnya

" Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya siwon

" Sedikit sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar

Setelah yewook couple sudah masuk ke dalam selama sepuluh menit, barulah giliran wonkyu couple masuk ke dalamnya. Baru beberapa langkah saja bulu kuduk kyuhyun sudah berdiri. Ruangan scream menjadi lebih dingin di dalam, terdengar suara-suara teriakan yang semakin membuat kyuhyun gemetar. Siwon yang menyadari itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

" Tenanglah kyuhyun sshi, mereka hanya orang yang di dandani menyeramkan seperti ini hanya untuk menakuti orang" jelas siwon berusaha untuk menangkan kyuhyun

" Aku tau sajangnim, tapi tetap saja.. AAAAAAAAAAAAA" tiba-tiba kyuhyun berteriak karena melihat sosok drakula yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya

Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, membuat siwon langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun yang tadi di genggamnya hingga jatuh ke pelukan dada bidang siwon

" Tenanglah.. tenanglah.. mereka tidak akan berani menyentuh kita.. ssshhhh… tenang kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon sambil mengusap punggung siwon

" Aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sajangnim. Aku tidak suka disini" ucap kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dan masih terus membenamkan kepalanya di dada siwon

" Aku mengerti. Ayo kita jalan. Kalau diam seperti ini malah tidak akan membuat kita keluar dari permainan ini" jelas siwon berusaha menyemangati kyuhyun

" Tidak boleh kembali lagi ke sana?" tanya kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah tempat mereka masuk

" Tidak boleh kyuhyun sshi. Kita harus tetap menyusuri jalan ini sampai bertemu pintu keluar. Ada aku disini, maka kau akan aman. Kau percaya padaku?" ucap siwon dengan menatap intens kyuhyun

" Aku percaya pada sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata siwon

Akhirnya kyuhyun sedikit berani untuk melangkah setelah mendengar ucapan siwon yang terdengar seperti mantra di telinganya. Dengan tetap menggenggam tangan siwon erat, kyuhyun memberanikan diri berjalan perlahan-lahan. Siwon juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah siwon semakin mengeratkan pegangannya untuk menyamankan kyuhyun

" AAAAaaaaaaa…..." lagi-lagi kyuhyun berteriak kencang

" Sajangnim.. aku tidak mau lagi.. aku sungguh takut.. aku mau segera keluar dari sini, aku mau pulang saja.. aku benci tempat ini sajangnim… " rengek kyuhyun kali ini dengan menitikkan sedikit air matanya

Melihat kyuhyun yang begitu panik, ketakutan dan sudah menitikkan air mata, membuat perasaan siwon gundah. Siwon tidak suka melihat kyuhyun yang seperti ini, begitu ketakutan dan badannya terlihat gemetar hebat. Dipelukanya tubuh kyuhyun dari samping, dan di usapnya punggung kyuhyun untuk menenangkan ketakutanya sekarang ini

" Tutup matamu, dan berbeganglah erat padaku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan membuka matamu dan jangan pernah melepas pelukan mu dariku. Arraseo ?" bisik siwon masih sambil mengelus punggung kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa siwon tidak akan pernah melepasnya

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan siwon. Melihat kyuhyun yang mengangguk, siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan perlahan. Baru beberapa langkah saja siwon sudah mulai di hadang oleh berbagai jenis hantu-hantu. Siwon sungguh berani melihat itu semua dan tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali melihatnya. Padahal kyuhyun saja sudah bisa merasakan kalau saat ini hantu-hantu itu sendang mengganggu mereka. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada siwon.

Merasa pelukan kyuhyun semakin mengencang, siwon semakin berusaha untuk membalas pelukan kyuhyun yang tak kalah eratnya. Siwon ingin memberikan pernyataan secara tidak langsung melalui pelukan hagatnya kalau selama ada siwon maka kau tidak perlu takut.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit mereka dalam area scream, akhirnya siwon menemukan pintu exit nya. Sungguh lega hati siwon saat ini. Saat ini siwon sungguh merasa tidak suka melihat kyuhyun yang ketakutan seperti ini apalagi tubuh kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya gemetar hebat saat kyuhyun merasakan ada hantu yang berusaha mendekati mereka, seperti mengulang memory buruk saat kyuhyun yang menghilang di ladies market kemarin malam.

" Kyuhyun sshi, kita sudah ada di pintu keluar. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan lagi ne" bisik siwon

Perlahan kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Membuka matanya perlahan untuk memastikan apakah benar ia sudah keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu. Setelah merasa yakin kalau saat ini sudah berada di tempat yang aman, kyuhyun benar-benar membuka matanya

" Kau baik-baik saja kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon dan mereka masih saling berpelukan

" Iya sajangnim. Saya baik-baik saja"

" Ehem…."

" Hyung… !" ucap siwon terkejut

" Ckckck.. kalau mau bermesraan jangan di tempat umum siwon-ah" goda yesung

Spontan mereka berdua langsung melepas pelukannya masing-masing dan menjadi salah tingkah keduanya. Dapat terlihat jelas rona pink muncul dari wajah kyuhyun

" Kalian seperti pasangan saja eoh?" goda wookie

" Unnie, bicara apa kau ini" oceh kyuhyun

" Hyung, ayo cepat keluar dari tempat ini" ucap siwon

Pada malam harinya mereka menikmati A Symphony of Light di area avenue of star, melihat pertunjukkan lebih dari 40 gedung di sebelah pelabuhan Victoria memancarkan cahaya yang menakjubkan diiringi dengan irama musik. Membuat melupakan betapa dinginnya cuaca saat ini

" Bagus sekaliii unnieee" ucap kyuhyun

" Neeeee… sangat indah sekali" sahut wookie

" Unnie.. kenapa kau malah nempel-nempel terus padaku dan merangkul lenganku bukannya pada kim sajangnim?" oceh kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Sekali-kali kan aku juga ingin bergelayut manja padamu kyunnie" sahut wookie santai

" Kau tidak keberatan kan kyunnie?" tanya wookie manja

" Aku sih memang tidak keberatan unnie, tapi lihat tuh kim sajangnim sudah memberikan death glare nya padaku" jawab kyuhyun

" Ommo… oppa.. kau cemburu pada kyunnie?" tanya wookie manja

" Changi, kenapa kau nempel-nempel terus pada kyuhyun sshi sedangkan aku kekasihmu di cuekin begini" rajuk yesung manja dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya

" Yakk oppa.. kau mau kemana? Aishh dia malah ngambek deh jadinya" oceh wookie sambil mengejar yesung

" Hihihi.. aku baru kali ini melihat kim sajangnim seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun menahan tawa

" Kau senang hari ini kyuhyun sshi?" tanya siwon

" Iya sajangnim, kecuali tempat hantu itu… aku membencinya" jawab kyuhyun mempautkan bibirnya sebal karena mengingat kejadin buruknya

Tiba-tiba saja siwon mengalungkan syall miliknya ke leher kyuhyun, dan itu membuat kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun menatap siwon sekarang ini, lagi-lagi kyuhyun mendapat perhatian dari siwon.

" Sudah tidak dingin lagi kan? " tanya siwon

" Iya.. sangat hangat" jawab kyuhyun

" Ng.. sajangnim tidak kedinginan?"

" Aku pria kyuhyun sshi, aku lebih kuat darimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Angin laut disini cukup kencang, kalau tidak memakai pakaian cukup tebal kau bisa sakit" jelas siwon pelan

" Tapi tangan sajangnim dingin" ucap kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan siwon

Seolah kesempatan untuk siwon, tangan kyuhyun yang sudah berada di genggamannya segera di eratkan. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun cukup terkejut, karena niat awalnya hanya untuk memegang tangan siwon untuk mengetahui seberapa dinginnya tubuh siwon

" Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih hangat kyuhyun sshi, Gomawo" ucap siwon dengan senyumannya dan kembali melihat pertunjukan Symphony of Light

" BLUSH!" rona pink tipis menghiasa pipi kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat oleh siwon

Keesokan paginya, mereka segera check out dari hotel cukup pagi dan kembali menuju korea. Selama perjalanan kurang lebih tiga jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di airport korea.

" Kyunnie, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya wookie

" Naik taxi saja unnie"

" Kenapa harus naik taxi? Kan bisa bareng dengan siwon" ucap yesung

" Siwon-ah, kau tidak keberatan kan jika mengantar kyuhyun sshi pulang?" tanya yesung

" Kyuhyun akan pulang bersama ku tuan-tuan"

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

" _**Kyuhyun akan pulang bersama ku tuan-tuan"**_

" Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarnya pulang"

" Changmin-ah?" Ucap kyuhyun terkejut

" Aku merindukan mu changi" ujar changmin yang tiba-tiba memeluk kyuhyun di depan yewook dan siwon

Kyuhyun langsung terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari changmin. Pasalnya kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat changmin seperti ini. Memang biasanya changmin akan sering mengumbar kata-kata gombal kepada kyuhyun, tapi kali ini kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan ucapan dan perlakuan changmin padanya.

Siwon yang melihat changmin memeluk erat tubuh kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengepal tangan kanannya kencang sampai terlihat memutih. Mencoba menahan emosi terhadap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

" Kajja kita pulang" ajak changmin sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

" Iya.. Sebentar aku pamit dulu minni-ah"

" Choi sajangnim, kim sajangnim saya mohon pamit. Unnie aku pulang ne" pamit kyuhyun

" Ya.. Hati-hati kyunnie" ucap wookie

" Ayo changi, cepatlah" ujar changmin lagi dan kali ini sedikit menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Iya.."

Siwon terus melihat kepergian changmin dan kyuhyun. Tangan changmin masih setia berada di genggaman kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sudah cukup emosi untuk saat ini dengan menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya

" Cemburu eoh?" sindir yesung

" Bicara apa kau hyung?" Sahut siwon yang masih mencoba menahan emosi

" Kau pikir aku buta? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahmu saat teman kyuhyun sshi datang menjemputnya?" Ucap yesung lagi

" Kalau kau seperti ini terus, diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, berarti kau akan melihat kyuhyun sshi menjadi milik pria itu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk kehilangan dia siwon-ah" jelas yesung

" Yesung oppa benar siwon-ah. Cepatlah bertindak, sepertinya kyuhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu, tapi dia masih belum menyadarinya siwon-ah" ucap wookie

" Apa maksudmu nunna?" Tanya siwon heran

" Kalau menurutku, kyuhyun itu wanita yang polos, belum tau apa itu cinta. Aku selalu memperhatikan kegelisahan kyuhyun jika dia dekat-dekat dengan mu" jelas wookie

" Maksudmu apa changi?" Kali ini giliran yesung yang bertanya

" Kalian ini para pria sama sekali tidak peka yah, terutama kau choi siwon! Ada beberapa tanda yang meyakinkan ku kalau kyuhyun menyukai mu adalah seringnya kyuhyun mengeluh dadanya sakit seperti sakit jantung, atau nafas yang terengah-engah seperti habis berlari" jelas wookie lagi

" Termasuk dengan meminum air putih yang banyak?" Ucap siwon

" Nggg.. kalau itu aku kurang tau, karena aku tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Tapi bisa jadi siwon-ah. Coba kau pikirkan apa yang baru saja aku beritahu. Ingat siwon-ah jika kau tidak segera bertindak, maka kyuhyun akan dengan mudah di ambil oleh shim changmin" ucap wookie

" Aku rasa shim changmin juga sudah mengetahui kalau kau tertarik dengan kyuhyun sshi, makanya pria itu semakin protective dan berusaha menjauhi mu dari kyuhyun sshi" ucap yesung menambahi

" Aku sependapat dengan mu oppa" setuju wookie

" Aku perlu memikirkan hal ini dulu. Aku tidak mau gegabah. Hyung, nunna, terimakasih sarannya. Aku duluan hyung" pamit siwon

" Aiiishhh.. Anak itu, sudah kita berikan pencerahan malah masih mau pikir-pikir" ucap yesung kesal

" Sabar oppa. Dongsaeng mu itu hanya perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya apakah dia benar- benar mencintai kyuhyun atau tidak"

" Aku jadi kesal changi. Kajja, kita pulang saja " ucap yesung

Keesokan paginya di kantor..

" Pagi sajangnim, ini sarapan anda" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon hanya menatap lekat ke arah kyuhyun. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang kyuhyun lakukan di depannya

" Sajangnim, ini juga dokumen yang di berikan oleh kim sajangnim "

" Sajangnim.." Panggil kyuhyun

" Sajangnim? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Panggil kyuhyun lagi

" Ya.. Tinggalkan saja di situ" ucap siwon

" Saya mohon diri dulu sajangnim"

Setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan siwon, kembali siwon merenungi ucapan yang keluar dari yewook kemarin saat masih di airport

" Apa benar kyuhyun sshi mencintai ku? Apa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkan hal ini" guman siwon sedikit memijat kepalanya

" Siwon-ah.. " Tiba-tiba yesung datang

" Hyung, ada apa?"

" Aku ingin kita pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan masalah yang baru saja kita alami di cabang hongkong kemarin" ucap yesung

" Terserah hyung saja. Aku tidak keberatan"

" Oke.. Kalau begitu aku akan suruh wookie dan kyuhyun sshi mengaturnya. Kita rayakan hari ini oke?" Ucap yesung semangat

" Oke" sahut singkat siwon

****Malam harinya choi company berpesta di salah satu tempat yang terkemuka di seoul. Mereka membuka tempat VVIP sehingga ruangan itu benar-benar diisi oleh choi company

" Kau mau minum bir kyunnie?" Tawa wookie

" Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol unnie. Aku lemon tea saja" tolak kyuhyun

" Sudah sebesar ini tidak bisa minum alkohol?" Tanya wookie

" Ne unnie.. Hehehehe" ucap kyuhyun

" Daripada kita hanya minum dan ngobrol saja. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain. Bagaimana?" Ucap yesung

" Okeeeee!" Sahut para staff serempak

Dan yesung orang pertama yang memutar botol bir yang kosong, begitu botol kosong itu berhenti berputar maka orang yang di tunjuk oleh botol harus meminum satu gelas soju sampai habis.

" Yaaaa.. Ryeowook sshi.. Ayo minum" ucap yesung semangat

" Aisshhh.. Baru pertama main sudah kena" oceh wookie

" Unnie? Apa kau sanggup minum soju unnie?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tenang saja, aku kuat minum"

Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah wookie melihat takjub karena wookie dengan mudahnya bisa menghabiskan satu gelas soju tanpa tersisa

" Wooaahhh.. Unnie sungguh hebat! Aku salut padamu" ucap kyuhyun dengan mengacungkan dua jempol nya

" Hahahaha.. Aku cukup kuat untuk minum kyunnie. Kau tenang saja.. Lagipula ada yesung oppa yang menjagaku bukan? Tak mungkin dia membiarkanku banyak-banyak minum dan akhirnya tumbang" jelas wookie pelan

" Aiishhh unnie.. Kau percaya diri sekali"

Putaran botol kedua, jatuh ketangan kyuhyun.

" Yakkk kyuhyun sshi, kau selanjutnya" ucap yesung sambil memberikan gelas yang sudah berisikan soju

" Mati aku!" Gumam kyuhyun

" Kyunnie, apa kau akan minum itu?" Tanya wookie

" Ne.. " Jawab kyuhyun walaupun agak ragu

" Kali ini mati lah kau cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

Kemudian kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan mulai mengangkat gelasnya

" Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya"

" Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun terkejut karena gelas yang di pegangnya direbut oleh siwon

Siwon tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya. Siwon memang duduk berseberangan dengan kyuhyun, jadi dengan mudahnya siwon merebut gelas soju dari tangan kyuhyun.

Terlihat kalau staff yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik akan tindakan siwon yang tak terduga itu. Kyuhyun langsung diam mematung, tak bisa berkutik. Nafasnya sedang terengah-engah sekarang karena siwon terus menatap dirinya dengan lekat.

Kyuhyun langsung meminum ice lemon tea nya sampai tak tersisa, Siwon tentu saja melihat hal itu. Semakin siwon menatap kyuhyun dengan lekat, semakin membuat kyuhyun gelisah dan kyuhyun malah semakin sibuk dengan meminum air

" Kyunnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau seperti tidak sehat?" Tanya wookie khawatir

" Iya unnie.. Sepertinya penyakitku kambuh lagi. Dadaku terasa sakit" jelas kyuhyun

Mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, membuat wookie langsung mengerti dan melihat ke arah siwon. Benar saja dugaannya, siwon sedang memperhatikan ke arah kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang cukup serius

" Drrrtt.. Drrrttt.. " Ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Aku keluar sebentar unnie" pamit kyuhyun

" Kenapa? Babysitter mu calling?" Terka wookie

" Namanya changmin unnie, dia bukan babysitter ku" ralat kyuhyun sembari pergi

Siwon tentu saja mendengar percakapan kyuwook, karena daritadi siwon terus melihat ke arah kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak suka datang menghampiri dirinya.

" Apa kubilang siwon-ah, pria yang bernama shim changmin itu akan semakin protective terhadap kyuhyun sshi . Kalau kau diam saja seperti ini, berarti kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kyuhyun sshi" ucap yesung yang mengerti kegalauan siwon saat ini

" Dan berhentilah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah kau ingin memakannya siwon-ah, sungguh menyeramkan kau tau itu" oceh yesung

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun kembali, tampak sedikit kelegaan di hati siwon. Mendengar ucapan yesung barusan membuat siwon merasakan ketakutan untuk tidak dapat melihat kyuhyun lagi, takut setelah mendapat telpon dari changmin maka siwon tidak dapat melihat kyuhyun kembali.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian pesta kantor pun selesai. Semuanya langsung berhamburan pulang.

" Unnie, kau pusing kan? Makanya unnie sih kebanyakan minum" oceh kyuhyun yang merangkul lengan wookie

" Aku rasa yesung oppa sengaja memutar botolnya sering-sering ke arahku"

" Aku mana tega begitu changi" sahut yesung yang tiba-tiba datang

" Aishhh.. Oppa memang jahat" rajuk wookie

" Aduhh.. Jangan bermanja-manja seperti itu unnie, aku jadi risih" oceh kyuhyun

" CHO KYUHYUN !" Teriak changmin dari kejauhan

Mendengar teriakan changmin yang kencang seperti itu, tentunya membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah asal teriakan itu

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang datang dari staff choi company yang memuji ketampanan dari changmin. Siwon menahan emosinya melihat changmin yang berjalan ke arah kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun sshi, itu pacarmu? Tampan juga yah.." Ucap salah seorang staff

" Iya benar.. Aku pacar kyuhyun" sahut changmin sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**" Kyuhyun sshi, itu pacarmu? Tampan juga yah.." Ucap salah seorang staff**_

" Iya benar.. Aku pacar kyuhyun" sahut changmin sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja merasa geram. Pasalnya jelas-jelas changmin itu bukan pacar kyuhyun, tapi mengaku-ngaku pacarnya. Siwon mengepalkan tangan kanannya kencang, deru nafasnya juga tampak berat. Mencoba agar emosinya tidak menguasai akal sehatnya.

" Yakkk shim changmin! Apa yang kau..."

" Ayo changi kita pulang" ajak changmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Baru saja aku mengatakan padamu, sekarang sudah terbukti jelas, kalau kau sudah kehilangan kyuhyun sshi. Kau terlalu lama meyakinkan dirimu dan kau takut untuk menyatakan kalau dirimu itu sudah mencintainya siwon-ah" geram yesung

" Oppa jangan memarahi siwon. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, cuma sayangnya sudah terlambat. Oppa, kita pulang saja yah" bujuk wookie

" Aku pulang siwon-ah" pamit yesung

Tidak ada tanggapan dari siwon, saat ini hatinya sungguh sakit menerima kenyataan ini semua kalau kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa lagi ia gapai. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat changmin yang memakaikan jaket dan memakaikan helm untuk kyuhyun. Mereka pulang berdua dengan motor.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus saja mendera otak siwon. Apa yang akan di lakukan mereka setelah ini? Apa benar mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kalau mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mengapa kyuhyun tidak protes pada changmin? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepala siwon.

" Apa benar aku sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan dirimu kyuhyun sshi? " Gumam siwon seorang diri

Keesokan harinya di choi company, kyuhyun seperti biasa menyediakan sarapan untuk siwon.

" Pagi sajangnim, ini sarapan anda" ucap kyuhyun

Tidak ada sahutan dari siwon. Siwon masih belum bisa menghadapi kenyataan kalau wanita di depannya sudah menjadi milik orang lain..

" Anda tidak apa-apa sajangnim? Anda seperti sedang sakit" ucap kyuhyun khawatir

" Aku tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu semula" jawab siwon

" Baik sajangnim. Saya mohon diri"

" Kyunnie, kau di panggil kim sajangnim" ucap wookie setelah melihat kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan siwon

" Tumben kim sajangnim memanggilku? Ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

" Entahlah. Cepat temui dia, sepertinya ada yang penting " jelas wookie

" Baiklah. Aku temui sekarang"

" Pagi kim sajangnim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Duduklah kyuhyun sshi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

" Baik"

" Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu kyuhyun sshi, karena kau sudah menyanggupi permintaan ku untuk membantu memperhatikan siwon dan melaksanakan semuanya dengan baik"

" Yang lebih membuatku cukup terkejut adalah kau berhasil mengubah dongsaeng ku yang dingin dan terkesan kejam, berubah kembali seperti dulu. Sosok pria yang lembut dan penyayang. Tepatnya adalah kau berhasil meluluhkan dan meruntuhkan tembok yang di bangun sendiri oleh dongsaeng ku"

" Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu kyuhyun sshi" jelas yesung panjang lebar

" Jangan seperti itu sajangnim. Saya tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu"

" Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan" ucap yesung serius

" Apa benar kau dan pria yang bernama shim changmin itu sekarang ini adalah sepasang kekasih?"

" Mwo? Tidak mungkin sajangnim. Aku dan changmin tidak pernah berpacaran. Membayangkan untuk berpacaran dengan dirinya saja tidak pernah" jelas kyuhyun

" Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap yesung lega

" Memangnya ada apa sajangnim?"

" Tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu" ucap yesung

" Baik sajangnim"

_**MOMOMIKA CHAN **_

" Permisi sajangnim, apa anda ingin makan sesuatu? Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam" tanya kyuhyun

" Aku belum lapar kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon tanpa melihat ke arah kyuhyun

" Tapi, sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan malam"

" Berhentilah untuk memperhatikan ku kyuhyun sshi!" Geram siwon yang akhirnya mulai melihat ke arah kyuhyun

" Maksud sajangnim?"

" Mulai sekarang berhentilah untuk memberikan perhatian padaku karena aku sudah tau kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh memberikan perhatian mu padaku" ucap siwon lagi yang kali ini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kyuhyun

" Saya tidak mengerti?"

" Kau pikir aku tidak tau, kalau selama ini perhatian yang kau berikan padaku adalah atas permintaan yesung hyung? Aku mendengarnya sendiri saat kau dan yesung hyung bicara berdua tadi pagi, apa benar semua yang aku dengar itu kyuhyun sshi?" Jelas siwon yang kali ini sudah berdiri tepat di depan kyuhyun

" Jawab aku kyuhyun sshi!" Ucap siwon yang sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

" Sajangnim... Kau membuatku takut" ucap kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dengan suara siwon yang sedikit berteriak

" Jawab aku kyuhyun sshi. Aku butuh jawabanmu" ujar siwon yang kali ini menurunkan nada suaranya tapi tetap menatap tajam kearah kyuhyun

" Memang kim sajangnim yang meminta ku untuk membantu dirinya memperhatikan dan menjaga sajangnim. Tapi..."

" Cukup! Sudah cukup kyuhyun sshi. Kau telah menyakitiku atas kepalsuan yang telah kau perbuat" ucap siwon dengan nada kecewa dan berjalan menjauh dari kyuhyun

" Dengarkan dulu sajangnim, saya belum selesai bicara"

" Apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan?!" Ucap siwon sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya

" Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi lama-kelamaan saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri saya. Setiap kali sajangnim tidak memperhatikan kesehatan diri anda sendiri, entah mengapa saya merasakan rasa khawatir yang cukup besar"

Mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari kyuhyun, sontak membuat siwon membelalakkan matanya.

" Lanjutkan" titah siwon menunggu kelanjutan kyuhyun untuk bercerita

" Terkadang saya juga merasa khawatir kalau sajangnim melewati jam makan, saya takut kalau sajangnim tiba-tiba sakit"

" Apakah penjelasan itu tidak ada kepalsuan kyuhyun sshi?" Ucap siwon yang kini kembali berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan menatap lekat mata kyuhyun

" S.. Sajangnim.. Ja.. Jangan bersikap seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun yang sekarang ini sudah merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang dan kesulitan bernafas

" Jawab saja kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun

" Sa.. Saya tidak bohong sajangnim.. Saya mohon jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini.." Ucap kyuhyun yang akhirnya melangkah mundur

" Kenapa kau melangkah mundur kyuhyun sshi? Apa kau takut padaku?" Ucap siwon tapi berjalan semakin mendekati kyuhyun

" Jangan seperti ini sajangnim. Anda membuat saya..."

" Kenapa? Apa sekarang jantungmu terasa sakit lagi kyuhyun sshi?" Terka siwon

Nafas kyuhyun menjadi berat, sedikit merasa kesulitan bernafas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun di posisi tidak menguntungkan kali ini karena di belakang kyuhyun sudah ada meja kerja siwon, dan di depannya kini ada siwon yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan nafas dari siwon

" Sa.. Sajangnim.. Sepertinya saya harus kembali ke tempat saya..."

" Tidak ku ijinkan!" cegah siwon

" Sajangnim.. Jangan mempersulit keadaan.. saya benar-benar perlu minum sekarang" pinta kyuhyun

" Drrrtt.. Drrttt.." Ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

Ketika kyuhyun hendak memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya, siwon lebih dulu merebut ponsel kyuhyun dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Sorot mata siwon terlihat sangat marah. Kembali emosi menyulut diri siwon

" Sajangnim.. Mau diapakan ponsel saya?"

" Tidak akan kuberikan ponsel mu sebelum urusan kita selesai kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang sudah me-non aktifkan ponsel kyuhyun

" Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa hubungan mu dengan pria yang bernama changmin sshi?" Tanya siwon yang kini semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada kyuhyun dan kedua tangan siwon di taruh di tepian meja seolah memenjarakan kyuhyun agar tidak lari

" Hanya teman. Kumohon sajangnim, jangan seperti ini. Sepertinya saya harus ke Rumah sakit sekarang" jelas kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah

" Sajangnim... " Ucap kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya dan memegang dadanya

Melihat kyuhyun yang seperti itu, siwon melepaskan pegangan kedua tangannya dari pinggiran meja, kemudian beralih menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut kepada kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak membutuhkan itu semua kyuhyun sshi. Kau tidak membutuhkan Rumah sakit, air putih yang banyak, atau apapun itu" ucap siwon pelan

" Tapi sepertinya saya sedang sakit parah sajangnim"

" Aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau percaya padaku kyuhyun sshi?"

Merasa terhipnotis oleh ucapan siwon, hanya anggukan kecil yang kyuhyun berikan sambil tetap menatap wajah siwon lekat

" Tutup matamu!" Perintah siwon

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah siwon. Perlahan siwon mulai mengecup bibir kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Kecupan demi kecupan di berikan siwon, seolah ingin menyalurkan bahwa siwon mencintainya

Lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Siwon mulai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua tangan kyuhyun di arahkan untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher siwon

Perlahan mereka melepas ciuman itu dan menatap lekat satu sama lain. Siwon memberikan senyumannya sampai terlihat dimple di pipinya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya terlihat merona saat melihat siwon tersenyum

Kemudian siwon mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun yang ramping itu dengan mudahnya ke atas meja siwon. Kini posisi kyuhyun lebih tinggi sedikit dari siwon. Kedua tangan kyuhyun berada di pundak siwon, dan tangan siwon berada di pinggang kyuhyun

Keduanya masih menatap lekat satu sama lain. kemudian siwon mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ke telinga kyuhyun dan berbisik

" Saranghae cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, hingga ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Baru saja kyuhyun mendapatkan kejutan ciuman dari siwon dan sekarang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan lagi berupa pernyataan cinta dari siwon.

Siwon yang merasakan tubuh kyuhyun bergetar langsung memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan, cinta dan kasih sayang yang siwon miliki hanya untuk membuat kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat ini

" I love you kyuhyun sshi" bisik siwon lagi masih dalam posisi memeluk kyuhyun erat

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengeluarkan isak tangis di pelukan siwon, spontan membuat siwon mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat kyuhyun dan kembali kedua tangan siwon menangkup wajah kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata kyuhyun

" Sshh.. Jangan menangis. Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun. Karena aku tau apa isi hatimu" ucap siwon

" Kau juga mencintai ku kyuhyun sshi" jelas siwon

" Sajangnim.. Aku.. Entah mengapa saat ini sangat aneh" ucap kyuhyun pelan

" Beritahu aku apa yang kau rasakan kali ini?" Ucap siwon lembut

" Entah mengapa.. Aku.. Aku... Aku merasa sangat nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat sajangnim, dan aku sangat menyukai semua perlakuan lembut sajangnim, walaupun terkadang dadaku terasa sakit dan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Tapi entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya" jelas kyuhyun

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang sedang bicara malu-malu dan tertunduk. Kemudian siwon mengangkat dagu kyuhyun dengan jarinya dan kembali mengecup bibir kyuhyun lembut

" Itu artinya kau mencintai ku" jelas siwon dengan senyumannya

" Tapi.. Changmin pernah memberitahu ku kalau aku ini sakit"

" Changmin? Kau pernah menceritakan hal itu pada changmin?"

" Iya sajangnim. Dia juga menyarankan aku untuk minum yang banyak jika aku merasakan gejala aneh seperti tadi"

" Tatap mataku, dan pandang aku kyuhyun sshi" ucap siwon yang mendekatkan wajahnya

" Itu namanya cinta, dan tanpa kau ketahui kalau kau juga mencintai ku" jelas siwon sambil membelai lembut wajah kyuhyun

Seketika itu juga wajah kyuhyun kembali memerah dan tentu saja siwon dapat melihatnya jelas. Kembali siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun sesaat, sepertinya siwon sudah mulai ketagihan dengan bibir kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh kyuhyun kembali

" Saranghe sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun pelan yang masih berada di pelukan siwon

Mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan kyuhyun, siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik

" Nado saranghe cho kyuhyun"

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

" Jadi ini apartment mu ?" tanya siwon yang tiba di parkiran apartment kyuhyun

" Iya sajangnim. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan saya pulang" pamit kyuhyun

" Kau tidak mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam?" tanya siwon

" Bukannya sajangnim sudah lelah?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak ada kata lelah untuk kekasihku" sahut siwon

" BLUSH!"

Ucapan siwon menggunakan kata " kekasihku" sukses membuat kyuhyun pipi kyuhyun merona merah padam. Malam ini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah terjadi kesalah pahaman antara mereka berdua. Walaupun tempat jadian mereka bukan di tempat yang di setting khusus di tempat romantis atau di rencanakan pada umumnya seperti pasangan-pasangan lain pada umumnya.

" Silahkan masuk sajangnim"

" Tempat yang cukup nyaman. Kau tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya siwon sambil melihat sekeliling apartment kyuhyun

" Iya sajangnim. Silahkan duduk sajangnim"

" Hei… kau ini, dari tadi terus memanggilku sajangnim.. sajangnim terus… apa kau lupa kalau sekarang ini kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih eoh?" tanya siwon yang berjalan mendekati kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung gugup. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau saat ini dirinya sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya yang sekaligus atasan di kantornya. Saat siwon sudah mendekat dengan posisi kyuhyun saat ini, siwon langsung memeluk pinggang kyuhyun, dan tentunya kyuhyun menjadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya

" Kenapa kau selalu gugup saat bersama ku princess? " bisik siwon pelan

" Sa.. sajangnim.. "

" Dengarkan aku princess, ingat aku hanya mengucapkan ini sekali jadi kau harus mengingatnya dan tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. arraseo?" titah siwon

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk menurut

" Mulai sekarang, disaat kita sedang berduaan saja dilarang keras untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan sajangnim. Jika kau melanggarnya, maka kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku. Kau mengerti maksudku princess?" tanya siwon seduktif

" Lalu aku harus memanggil sajangnim apa?" tanya kyuhyun

Mendengar kata "sajangnim" yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, siwon langsung menjalankan hukuman pertamanya untuk kyuhyun. Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta darinya yang membuat kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati.

" Itu hukuman pertama mu princess" ucap siwon dengan senyuman jahilnya

" Jadi beritahu aku, selain sajangnim apakah ada yang lain panggilan untukku?"

" Oppa…" gumam kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar

" Apa? Aku tidak mendengar kau mengatakan apa princess" goda siwon

" Oppa.." ulang kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak lebih di tinggikan

" Sebut namaku princess"

" Si.. siwon o.. oppa.." ucap kyuhyun yang sudah merona merah

" Namaku sudah sering disebut oleh ratusan orang, bahkan ribuan orang, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih suka jika namaku di panggil oleh mu princess" bisik siwon lagi

" Oppa, jangan menggodaku terus" rengek kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" CUP!" siwon langsung mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekali lagi setelah melihat kyuhyun mempautkan bibirnya

" Saranghae cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk kyuhyun erat

" Nado oppa" sahut kyuhyun membalas pelukan siwon

" Oppa, duduklah dulu"

" Kenapa banyak sekali foto mu bersama changmin?" tanya siwon yang sedikit cemburu

" Karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu ku berdua bersama dengan changmin" jawab kyuhyun santai

" Oppa, aku mandi dulu yah. Kau santai-santai dulu saja"

" Oke" sahut siwon yang masih melihat-lihat sekeliling apartment kyuhyun

Sepuluh menit kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidurnya, rambut yang masih basah karena habis keramas. Melihat siwon yang begitu serius membaca majalah yang berada di ruang tamunya, kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan siwon teh hangat

" Oppa ini teh nya" ucap kyuhyun sambil meletakkan secangkir teh

" Gomawo princess" sahut siwon dengan senyumannya

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah siwon, menyalakan tv untuk memecahkan keheningan karena siwon daritadi sibuk dengan majalah yang dibacanya. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari channel tv yang menurutnya menarik, akhirnya jarinya terhenti begitu melihat ada tayangan drama. Tiba-tiba saja tangan siwon merangkul pundak kyuhyun, memberi isyarat agar kyuhyun bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Mengerti akan hal itu, kyuhyun menurut saja dan mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk bersandar di dada siwon. Tangan siwon aktif membelai rambut kyuhyun lembut, sedangkan matanya tetap focus membaca majalah.

Akhirnya siwon melihat kearah kyuhyun yang sepertinya menikmati tiap sentuhan yang di berikan oleh siwon. Merasa siwon melihat dirinya, kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit kearah siwon, kemudian siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya

" Kau sedang nonton apa princess?" tanya siwon sambil tetap mengelus kepala kyuhyun

" Drama oppa. Oppa sudah selesai membaca majalahnya?" tanya kyuhyun

" Hampir"

" Oppa, ini sudah jam sembilan, apa tidak terlalu malam untuk oppa pulang?

" Tidak. Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya siwon lembut

" Sedikit" jawab kyuhyun jawab kyuhyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya

" HUP!" tiba-tiba saja siwon mengendong kyuhun ala bridal style

" Opaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun kaget dan malu

" Tentu saja membawa mu ke kamar untuk istirahat" jawab siwon lalu berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun

" A..AKu bisa jalan sendiri oppa. Turunkan aku.." ucap kyuhyun malu-malu lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada siwon

" Kau diam saja princess, atau aku akan mencium mu "

Mendengar ucapan siwon, kyuhyun langsung diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Kemudian siwon meletakkan kyuhyun pelan di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti kyuhyun sampai batas dadanya

" Tidur yang nyenyak princess" ucap siwon sambil mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Oppa pulang ne" pamit siwon

" Grebb" kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon sebelum siwon melangkahkan kakinya

" Ada apa princess?" tanya siwon lembut yang saat ini sudah duduk di sisi ranjang kyuhyun

" Ngg… oppa.. "

" Ya?" tanya siwon lembut

" Apa boleh oppa disini sampai aku tertidur?" tanya kyuhyun malu-malu

Siwon langsung tersenyum melihat kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya tidur.

" Tentu saja princess.. " ucap siwon

Nampak kyuhyun menggeser badannya sedikit agar siwon bisa ikut berbaring di ranjangnya. Siwon mulai merentangkan tangannya, dan kyuhyun langsung membenamkan dirinya di dada kekasihnya tersebut. Sesekali siwon mencium kening kyuhyun, mengelus kepala kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mengetahui itu, siwon berusaha bangun dari ranjang kyuhyun perlahan takut membangunkan kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur.

Setelah berhasil memisahkan dirinya dari kyuhyun, siwon melihat sesaat kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas lalu tersenyum melihat kepolosan dari wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Mata siwon lalu menjelejahi tiap sudut yang ada dikamar kyuhyun, dan siwon cukup terkejut karena melihat foto kyuhyun bersama dengan changmin.

" Bahkan di kamarmu pun ada foto changmin? malah changmin dengan beraninya mencium pipi mu disini princess? Sungguh berani nya pria ini. Kau tampak imut disini princess, walaupun ekspresi wajahmu sedang mempautkan bibirmu dan pria jelek ini mengambil kesempatan dengan mencium pipimu. Benar-benar membuat ku meradang" ucap siwon cemburu

Kemudian siwon meletakkan bingkai foto itu dalam keadaan tertutup, siwon tidak ingin lebih lama melihat betapa mesranya changmin mencium pipi kyuhyun, lalu siwon kembali melihat kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, seketika itu juga kecemburuan dari diri siwon sirna begitu saja. Siwon kemudian berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tertidur, lalu mencium keningnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut

" Gud nitez my lovely princess.. sleep tight.. luv u" bisik siwon

Belum saja kaki siwon beranjak dari kamar kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ponsel kyuhyun bergetar, dan siwon berinisiatif untuk mengangkatnya karena siwon merasa ia sudah berhak tau semua hal yang besangkutan tentang kekasihnya.

" Hallo changmin sshi" ucap siwon

" _Choi siwon sshi?! mana kyuhyun?" _

" Maaf changmin sshi, kyuhyun sudah tidur"

" _Tidur? Sekarang kau ada di apartment kyuhyun?" terdengar suara changmin yang sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya_

" Iya benar" jawab siwon datar

" _Bre****k! Mau apa kau disana ha?! Cepat keluar dari sana sekarang juga!" ucap changmin yang kali ini sudah emois_

" Changmin sshi, aku ingin kita bertemu. **Berdua!**" ucap siwon dengan penekanan

" _Untuk apa? Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan mu"_

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan ini tetang kyuhyun. Kutunggu kau besok di kona beans jam sebelas. Selamat malam changmin sshi" ucap siwon sambil mematikan ponsel kyuhyun secara sepihak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari changmin apakah dia menyanggupinya atau tidak

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

" Drrrtt… Drrttt.. Drrrttt.."

" Drrrtt.. Drrrrt.. Drrrrtt.. "

" Siapa sih yang ganggu pagi-pagi begini?!" oceh kyuhyun yang matanya masih tertutup dan tangannya sibuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya

" Hallo… " ucap kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya

" _Princess kau baru bangun yah?" ternyata siwon yang menelponnya_

" O.. Oppa?" suara siwon sukses membuat kedua mata kyuhyun terbuka lebar

" _Ne.. kenapa kau terkejut begitu hmm? Apa kau tidak suka oppa menelpon mu?" goda siwon_

" Bu.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja, aku masih belum terbiasa…" jawab kyuhyun malu

" _Belum terbiasa apa eoh? Belum terbiasa karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasih choi siwon?" goda siwon lagi_

" BLUSH!" ucapan siwon sukses membuat pipi kyuhyun memerah, walaupun siwon tidak berada di sana untuk melihatnya langsung, tapi siwon sudah bisa menduga kalau saat ini pipi kyuhyun sudah memerah

" Op.. oppa.. berhentilah menggoda ku" sahut kyuhyun malu

" Oppa, kau sedang apa? Kenapa di hari minggu seperti ini kau juga bangun pagi?" tanya kyuhyun

" _Oh.. aku sendang menyetir princess. Oh ya oppa lupa bilang, kemarin changmin sshi menelpon mu, tapi kau sudah tertidur jadi oppa angkat telponnya. Tidak apa-apa kan changi?" _

" Tidak apa oppa. Ada apa changmin menelpon ku? "

" _Oppa tidak tau, dia tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin. Tapi hari ini oppa ada janji untuk bertemu dengannya di kona beans dan sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana" jelas siwon_

" Janji? Dengan changmin?! oppa aku ikuttt" ucap kyuhyun manja

" _Tidak bisa princess. Oppa hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan changmin sshi" tolak siwon halus_

" Oppa jahat!" rajut kyuhyun

" _Hei.. jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Oppa tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengajakmu, tapi ini hanya pertemuan khusus antar pria" jelas siwon lagi_

" Aishh.. sepertinya rahasia sekali sih oppa. Baiklah kalau memang harus seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengalah

" _Oh ya, hari ini kau mau kemana princess?"_

" Aku rasa akan diam saja di rumah oppa. Kenapa?"

" _Tidak..hanya bertanya saja. Aku sudah hampir sampai di kona beans, nanti aku hubungi lagi ne"_

" Oke oppa"

" _I love you princess" ucap siwon sebelum mengakhiri telponnya_

" BLUSHHH!"

" Dasar siwon oppa, pagi-pagi sudah menggombal ria" oceh kyuhyun sambil tersenyum setelah menutup telponnya dengan siwon

** KONA BEANS**

" Sudah lama menunggu changmin sshi?" tanya siwon

" Aku juga baru sampai siwon sshi. Langsung saja, ada apa kau ingin bicara dengan ku?" tanya changmin to the point dengan muka serius

" Aku ingin bertanya, apa hubungan mu dengan kyuhyun?"

Sesaat changmin sedikit menaikkan alisnya merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh siwon

" Apa maksud ucapan mu itu siwon sshi?"

" Apa kau menyukai kyuhyun?" tanya siwon

" Aku tidak hanya menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya waktu kami masih kuliah dulu" jawab changmin cepat

Mendengar ucapan changmin, tangan siwon langsung mengepal kencang, hatinya dilanda oleh kecumburuan saat ini, tapi siwon harus bisa menahan emosinya saat ini.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu siwon sshi?"

" Apa kau tau kalau akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun merasakan hal yang aneh? Terkadang kyuhyun merasa ada yang sakit dengan jantungya, atau terkadang merasakan kesulitan untuk bernafas?" tanya siwon berusaha untuk tenang

" Tentu…"

" Kenapa kau membohonginya changmin sshi?" tanya siwon dengan tatapan tajam

" Apa maksud ucapan mu siwon sshi?"

" Kau sudah mengetahui kalau kyuhyun mencintai ku, tapi kau membohonginya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sedang sakit. Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal yang aneh saat sedang bersama ku. Berikan aku alasannya mengapa kau menutupi hal ini dari kyuhyun?"

" Karena aku tidak ingin kyuhyun menyadari kalau dia mencintai dirimu siwon sshi. Kau tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun" ucap changmin dengan tatapan tajam

" Walaupun dengan cara kau harus membohongi dirinya changmin sshi?"

" Ya!"

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa setega itu pada kyuhyun. Itu namanya bukan cinta changmin sshi, tapi kau terobsesi untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun" ucap siwon yang sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

" Tanpa kau sadari, kau telah melukai perasaan kyuhyun. Kau telah memanfaatkan kepolosan dari kyuhyun. Kau tau kalau kyuhyun anak yang polos, dan selalu percaya akan ucapan mu, tapi kau malah memanfaatkan kepercayaan nya dengan cara membohonginya kalau dia mencintai ku"

" Beruntung aku mengetahui kalau kyuhyun mencintai ku, dan perlu kau ketahui kami sudah menjadi sepasang **kekasih** saat ini" ucap siwon dengan penekanan

" Kau jangan membohongi ku siwon sshi!" ujar changmin sedikit emosi

" Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, kau boleh menelpon kyuhyun sekarang juga untuk memastikannya. Dan aku rasa kau tau kan kalau kyuhyun yang polos itu tidak bisa berbohong" sahut siwon

" Setidaknya semua perlakuan mu kepada kyuhyun baru-baru ini telah membukakan mataku, kalau aku telah jatuh dalam pesona kyuhyun. Mungkin juga sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan mulai terbiasa akan kehadirannya di sisiku. Tanpa kau sadari, semua tindakan mu itu membuat ku bergerak lebih cepat darimu untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau merasa bangga pada dirimu changmin sshi, karena kau mendapatkan tempat yang sangat special dari kyuhyun melebihi diriku sendiri" ucap siwon lagi

" Tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu changmin sshi. Aku permisi" pamit siwon langsung meninggalkan changmin yang terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosongnya

Ditempat lain, kyuhyun sedang berjalan pulang dari supermarket membeli beberapa keperluannya. Kyuhyun tampak cukup kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya karena ia membawa lima kantong plastik di tangannya.

" BRUKK!" satu barang belanjaan kyuhyun terjatuh

" Aduhh pakai jatuh segala lagi. Jadi tambah repot deh" gerutu kyuhyun sambil berjongkok mengambil beberapa isi belanjaannya

" Mari kubantu nona" ucap salah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba langsung saja membantu kyuhyun

" Terimakasih. Tapi tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" tolak kyuhyun halus

" Jangan sungkan nona. Sini aku bantu bawakan saja" ucap pria itu yang tanpa permisi membawakan beberapa barang belanjaan kyuhyun

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mau sampai apartment ku" tolak kyuhyun lagi

" Karena dekat, jadi aku tak keberatan" ucap pria itu dengan senyuman

" Fiuhh.. sepertinya kau memaksa sekali. Baiklah kau boleh membantuku"

" Aku tidak memaksa nona, aku hanya ingin membantu mu" kilah pria itu

**APARTMENT KYUHYUN**

" Kenapa kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah? Katanya dia tidak kemana-mana? Ponselnya juga tidak di angkat. Kemana dia?" oceh siwon yang saat ini sedang berada di parkiran apartment kyuhyun

" Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku kalau mau pergi? Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya?" gerutu siwon

" Siapa itu? Kenapa kyuhyun berjalan dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal?" ujar siwon yang cukup terkejut melihat kyuhyun berjalan dengan pria lain (tepatnya sedikit cemburu)

" Jangan-jangan dia lupa kalau sudah mempunyai kekasih sejak kemarin"

Merasa resah akan apa yang dilihatnya, siwon langsung saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang asyik berbincang

" Oppa…" panggil kyuhyun

" Ne princess, kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau keluar?" tanya siwon lembut

" Aku pikir oppa sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Katanya kan oppa sedang ada janji dengan changmin" jelas kyuhyun

" Siapa dia princess?" tanya siwon dengan sorotan mata yang tajam kearah pria di sebelah kyuhyun

" Oh.. tadi dia menolongku membawakan barang belanjaan ku yang terjatuh dan membantuku membawakannya sampai ke apartment oppa" jelas kyuhyun polos

" Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya pria yang di sebelah kyuhyun

" Ne.. aku pacarnya. Kurasa bantuan mu sudah cukup sampa disini. Terimakasih telah menolong kekasih ku" ucap siwon dengan sorot mata yang tajam

" Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamit pria itu dengan sedikit berlari

" Aneh.. tadi dia memaksa sekali mau menolongku, tapi sekarang malah lari terburu-buru begitu" gumam kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh siwon

" Oppa, kau mau mampir kedalam?" tawar kyuhyun

" Tentu saja princess. Aku kemari kan ingin menemui mu" balas siwon

" Tadi oppa sudah menelpon ke ponsel mu berkali-kali untuk memberitahu kalau oppa akan ke apartment mu" ucap siwon begitu sudah sampai di dalam apartment kyuhyun

" Aku lupa membawanya oppa. Aku baru sadar setelah sudah sampai supermarket" jelas kyuhyun sambil menaruh barang belanjaanya di meja makan

" Lalu… katakan padaku princess, apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasih choi siwon?" tanya siwon yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuh kyuhyun hingga tidak ada jarak diantar mereka dan memeluk pinggang kyuhuun dengan kedua tangan siwon

" A.. aku ingat kok oppa.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun gugup

" Kau tau princess, oppa sangat tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria itu. Tepatnya oppa cemburu" bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun

" Mian oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat oppa cemburu. Pria itu hanya ingin membantuku, itu saja" jelas kyuhyun

" Kau memang menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi pria itu tidak sayang. Pria itu ingin menggodamu. Apa jadinya kalau oppa tidak ada saat itu, pasti kau sudah mempersilahkan pria itu masuk dan oppa tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kau harus lebih hati-hati terhadap orang asing terutama terhadap pria, karena oppa tidak suka itu" jelas siwon seduktif

" Mian oppa. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati" ujar kyuhyun menyesal

Melihat kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk seperti itu, siwon merasa sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi kyuhyun.

" Maafkan oppa sudah memarahi mu princess. Jujur saja oppa sangat khawatir karena kau tidak ada di apartment dan ponsel mu juga tidak di angkat-angkat. Oppa juga sedikit merasa cemburu saat kau berjalan dengan pria lain" jelas siwon

" Tidak apa oppa. Aku yang salah"

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Siwon memberikan senyumannya dan kyuhyun merona merah karena melihat senyuman itu. Tanpa basa-basi siwon langsung mencium bibir kyuhyun. Siwon ingin menyalurkan betapa ia sangat mencintai kyuhyun dan sangat cemburu jika kyuhyun berada dekat dengan pria lain. Tangan kyuhyun sudah dikalungkan di leher siwon hingga mereka semakin menikmati ciuman mereka.

" Saranghe cho kyuhyun" bisik siwon

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

" Pagi unnie" sapa kyuhyun pada wookie

" Pagi Kyu"

" Unnie, seperti sepertinya ada yang berbeda di jari manis mu itu" sindir kyuhyun

" Kau memperhatikan saja kyunnie. Kemarin yesung oppa melamar ku" jawan wookie malu-malu

" Jeongmallll? Cukae unnie" ucap kyuhyun langsung memeluk wookie

" Terimakasih kyu. Kemarin yesung oppa benar-benar romantis. Aku sampai malu membayangkan kejadian kemarin"

" Ckckck.. unnie, kau ini sudah tidak mudah lagi, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak SMU" oceh kyuhyun

" Pagi changi" sapa yesung kepada wookie

" Pagi oppa" sahut wookie malu-malu

" Pagi princess" sapa siwon yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bergabung dengan yewook dan kyuhyun

" Princess? Panggilan untuk siapa itu siwon-ah?" tanya yesung heran

" Menurutmu hyung?" tanya siwon balik dan langsung meninggalkan yewook dan kyuhyun

Mata yewook couple langsung tertuju pada kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah diam membisu, tidak berani komentar apa-apa karena kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali bersembunyi di dalam tanah sangking malunya.

" Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku kyunnie" ucap wookie dengan penekanan

" Siwon juga berhutang penjelasan padaku. Aku ke ruangannya dulu yah changi" pamit yesung

" Siwon-ah.. cepat jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memanggil princess kepada kyuhyun sshii?" tanya yesung begitu masuk ke ruangan siwon

" Memangnya salah kalau aku menyebut kekasih ku dengan sebutan princess?" sahut siwon santai

" Mwoo? Jadi maksudmu kau dan kyuhyun sshi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Yakkk kau choi siwon, teganya kau baru mengatakan ini padaku" oceh yesung yang tentunya sangat senang mendengar berita ini

" Yang penting aku sudah memberitahu padamu kan hyung"

" Kalau begitu, malam ini kita rayakan kebahagiaan kita" ucap yesung

" Kita? Memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan wookie nunna?" tanya siwon bingung

" Kemarin aku baru saja melamarnya, jadi sekalian saja kita rayakan kebahagian kita oke. Kita rayakan hari ini" jelas yesung

" Pagi Sajangnim, ini sarapan anda.. Pagi kim sajangnim" sapa kyuhyun

" Wahh.. kyuhyun benar-benar calon istri yang baik siwon-ah, selalu rajin memberikan mu sarapan. Aku jadi iri" ucap yesung

" BLUSH!" wajah kyuhyun langsung merona merah mendengar ucapan yesung

" Aigoo.. wajahmu yang malu-malu begitu sungguh imut kyuhyun sshi, pantas saja dongsaeng ku jatuh cinta padamu" goda yesung langsung memeluk kyuhyun

" Yakkk hyung! Jangan sembarangan memeluk kekasih orang. Peluk saja wookie nunna" oceh siwon keberatan dan seraya melepaskan pelukan yesung kasar

" Ckckck.. pelit sekali kau ini siwon-ah. lagipula aku ini kan hyung mu" goda yesung

" Untuk saat ini aku malas menganggap mu sebagai hyung ku" oceh siwon

" Oh ya kyuhyun sshi, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa kalau sedang tidak di lingkungan kantor dah hanya ada kita berempat, karena kita kan sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi keluarga bukan?" ucap yesung

" Baik kim sajangnim.." balas kyuhyun

" Ck.. jangan panggil kim sajangnim lagi, tapi panggil oppa. Kan disini hanya ada kita bertiga" oceh yesung

" Ne.. o.. oppa.." ralat kyuhyun malu-malu

" Aigooo.. kenapa saat kau yang memanggil ku oppa kesannya sunggu imut sekali.." ucap yesung yang hampir memeluk kyuhyun lagi

" Yak HYUNG! Sudah ku bilang jangan memeluk kekasih orang sembarangan. Cepat keluar dari ruangan ku" oceh siwon yang kini sudah memeluk kyuhyun untuk melindungi serangan yesung

" Dasar possessive kau choi siwon. Oke aku keluar, ingat siwon ini kantor jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak" goda yesung

" Dan kau cho kyuhyun, kenapa kau bisa menunjukkan wajah imut mu itu ha?" ucap siwon seduktif dan masih memeluk tubuh kyuhyun

" Sa.. sajangnim.."

" Oppa! Disini hanya ada kita berdua bukan?" ralat siwon

" Oppa, aku tidak menunjukkan wajah imut pada yesung oppa" jelas kyuhyun

" Jelaskan padaku princess, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hingga aku sampai bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu?" ucap siwon yang kini telah membelai wajah kyuhyun dan satu tangannya lagi masih setia berada di pinggang kyuhyun

" A.. aku tidak tau oppa" sahut kyuhyun malu-malu

" Cup" siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas

" Oppa, ini masih di kantor dan masih pagi" ucap kyuhyun malu

" Kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" goda siwon

" A.. Aku permisi dulu sajangnim.." ucap kyuhyun yang berhasil melarikan diri dari rengkuhan siwon dan pergi secepatnya dari ruangan siwon

" Entah mengapa aku benci sekali mendengar kata-kata " sajangnim" yang keluar dari mulutnya" guman siwon setelah kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya

" Drrt.. Drrrt… Drrttt.." ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Ya changmin, ada apa?"

" _Kyunnie, bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"_

" Tentu saja, kau bisa ke apartment ku kalau kau mau"

" _Tidak, jangan di apartment mu. Bagaimana kalau makan siang ini saja kita ketemuannya?"_

" Boleh.. mau dimana Minnie-ah?"

" _Di mouse rabbit jam 12 siang yah"_

" Oke Minnie-ah, sampai ketemu disana"

Setelah menutup telpon dari changmin, kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Mencatat metting yang akan siwon lakukan besok harinya

" Permisi sajangnim, ini dokumen untuk metting besok dari perusahaan xxxx baru saja tiba dan saya juga ingin memberitahukan kalau besok pukul sebelas siang anda akan menghadiri metting dengan perusahaan xxxx tersebut dan setelah itu anda juga diundang oleh universitas xox untuk memberikan penyuluhan di bidang bisnis" ucap kyuhyun

" Cukup padat juga. Memangnya tidak ada pengusaha lain yang harus memberikan penyuluhan? Mengapa harus selalu aku yang melakukannya? Sungguh menyita waktuku" keluh siwon

" Karena anda adalah salah satu pengusaha muda yang sukses di korea, karena itu anda dipilih untuk membantu mahasiswa disana untuk memberikan penyuluhan" jelas kyuhyun

" Dan.. saya sangat senang dan bangga mendengar hal tersebut karena sajangnim di percaya untuk memberikan penyuluhan itu dan saya berharap sajangnim dapat membagi sedikit pengalaman anda kepada mereka. Karena itu saya mohon anda jangan menolak nya" ucap kyuhyun malu

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Selama ini siwon tidak pernah melihat perempuan atau mantan kekasihnya sekalipun merasa bangga atau senang sekalipun jika siwon harus menghadiri seminar atau bahkan memberikan penyuluhan terhadap prestasi kerjanya selama ini. Karena bagi mereka itu adalah hal yang membuang waktu dan membosankan, begitupun dengan siwon yang merasa kalau jam kerjanya terbuang percuma untuk hal yang tak berguna bagi dirinya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menghadirinya. Kau tenang saja princess"

" Sajangnim.."

" Oppa! Disini hanya ada kita berdua princess" ralat siwon dengan senyumannya

" Oppa.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

" Katakanlah princess"

" Hari ini aku akan makan siang dengan changmin" lapor kyuhyun

" Changmin? hanya berdua?" tanya siwon dengan nada yang kurang suka

" Iya oppa.." ucap kyuhyun gugup yang mengetahui nada bicara siwon yang tidak suka

" Kenapa harus berdua?" tanya siwon lagi

" Ngg.. sepertinya changmin ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting oppa. Tadi aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara di apartment ku saja, tapi…"

" Mwoo? di apartment? berdua? Tidak boleh!" oceh siwon yang sudah hampir emosi

" Oppa.. jangan marah dulu" cegah kyuhyun

" Bagaimana oppa tidak marah kalau mendengar kekasih oppa akan berduaan saja dengan pria lain selain oppa?" ucap siwon lagi

" Dengarkan aku dulu oppa. Tadinya memang aku ingin mengajaknya untuk bicara di apartment ku, tapi changmin menolak. Makanya kami jadi bertemu pada saat makan siang" jelas kyuhyun

" Dimana?"

" Mouse rabbit oppa"

" Jadi apakah aku boleh pergi oppa?"

" Kalau oppa tidak mengijinkan kau pergi bagaimana?" tanya siwon yang sepertinya sudah tersulut cemburu

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

" _**Kalau oppa tidak mengijinkan kau pergi bagaimana?" tanya siwon yang sepertinya sudah tersulut cemburu**_

" Kalau oppa tidak mengijinkan aku bertemu changmin, kalau begitu aku akan membatalkannya"

" Kenapa?" tanya siwon

" Kalau oppa tidak mengijinkan aku, sepertinya hati ku tidak tenang. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan oppa padaku"

Mendengar ucapan polos dari kyuhyun, hati siwon sungguh merasa kalau dirinya begitu berarti bagi kehidupan kyuhyun hingga tidak ingin melukai dirinya. Siwon juga merasa keberadaannya sungguh berarti bagi kyuhyun. Kecemburuan yang saat ini hampir menguasai dirinya mendadak sirna setelah mendengar penuturan dari kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Oppa ijinkan untuk bertemu dengan changmin" ucap siwon dengan senyumannya.

" Gomawo oppa" sahut kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

** MOUSE RABBIT**

" Hai Minnie, ada apa mencari ku? Sepertinya penting sekali?" tanya kyuhyun begitu sampai

" Kyunnie, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

" Ne.. aku juga ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun semangat

" Apa itu kyunnie?"

" Aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari choi siwon. Atasan ku itu" jawab kyuhyun senang

" Ohh.. aku sudah tau akan hal itu kyunnie" sahut changmin datar

" Mwoo? Kapan? Dari siapa?"

" Choi siwon yang memberitahu ku"

" Siwon oppa? bagaimana caranya Minnie-ah?"

" Kemarin kami bertemu dan berbicara cukup serius. Karena itulah aku ingin bicara dengan mu kyunnie" jelas changmin denga wajah serius

" Kenapa min? ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti terluka min?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

Tiba-tiba changmin memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun. Tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun, karena changmin sering melakukan hal itu padanya jadi kyuhyun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu

" Awalnya aku memang terluka, sedih dan tidak bisa menerima kalau kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, aku sadar kalau kau tidak pernah mencintai ku dan tidak pernah melihat ku sebagai seorang pria seutuhnya. Kau hanya melihatku sebagai seorang sahabat mu" jelas changmin yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun

" Apa maksud pembicaraan ini Minnie-ah?"

" Cho kyuhyun, aku sudah mencintai mu sejak lama"

Mata kyuhyun langsung tebelalak mendengar penuturan dari changmin. Kedua tangan yang di pegang oleh changmin bergetar.

" Minnie-ah, mianhae… aku tidak tau kalau kau…."

" Ssshhh.. aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mu kyunnie. Aku tau kau belum pernah pacaran selama ini. Merasa suka dengan lawan jenis pun kau tidak pernah. Justru disini yang harusnya meminta maaf adalah diriku kyunnie"

" Mengapa harus kamu yang minta maaf pada ku Minnie?!"

" Karena aku sudah membohongi dirimu akan perasaan mu pada choi siwon. Kau ingat saat kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau merasa dirimu aneh saat dekat-dekat dengannya dan mengatakan padaku kalau kau sedang sakit karena hal itu? Itu adalah perasaan cinta kyunnie. Kau sudah mencintai choi siwon. Untuk pertama kalinya aku cemburu dan takut kehilangan dirimu, karena itu aku berbohong padamu, juga meyakinkan dirimu kalau kau sedang sakit dan memberitahu mu untuk banyak minum air untuk menyembuhkannya" jelas changmin memasang wajah bersalah pada kyuhyun

" Tapi kau mempunyai banyak kekasih Minnie-ah"

" Itu aku lakukan agar aku dapat membunuh perasaan ku padamu kyunnie. Tapi semakin banyak wanita yang aku kencani, malah aku selalu ingin kembali padamu"

" Maafkan aku Minnie-ah, aku tidak menyangka telah menyakiti dirimu terlalu dalam. Malah yang terburuknya adalah aku terlalu bergantung padamu" sesal kyuhyun sambil menitikkan air mata

" Hei.. jangan begini kyunnie. Harusnya kau marah padaku, bukannya malah merasa bersalah padaku" ucap changmin sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun

" Aku tidak marah padamu Minnie-ah. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi ne" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis

" Kau tau, sikapmu yang seperti ini lah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu" goda changmin

" Berhentilah menggoda ku minnie-ah. Selamanya kau adalah sahabatku dan kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupan ku" ucap kyuhyun

" Benar kata choi siwon…"

" Maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

" Choi siwon juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, kalau aku di tempatkan di tempat yang paling spesial di hatimu" jawab changmin dengan senyuman

" Tentu saja min.. posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh orang lain"

" Kumohon Minnie-ah, walaupun aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari choi siwon, jangan pernah pergi dari kehidupan ku" mohon kyuhyun

" Tentu saja kyunnie. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu. Gomawo sudah memafkan kesalahan ku"

" Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan di mataku Minnie-ah" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

Setelah pertemuan itu, kyuhyun kembali ke kentornya di antar oleh changmin. perasaan lega diliputi oleh changmin, karena tadi sebelum bertemu dengan kyuhyun, changmin sudah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan di benci oleh kyuhyun karena telah menutupi kebenaran dari nya. Begitu sampai di kantornya, kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan kerja siwon. Terlihat siwon sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Menyadari kalau kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya, siwon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian kyuhyun tiba-tiba langsung memeluk siwon dari belakang. Membenamkan kepalanya di pundak lebar siwon. Melihat hal itu tentunya siwon merasa heran.

" Ada apa princess? apa makan siangnya tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanya siwon lembut dan mengusap-ngusap tangan kyuhyun yang saat ini melingkar di lehernya

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun, malah kyuhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya di pundak siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada siwon

" Kenapa princess, kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya siwon yang sekarang ini sudah membalikkan badannya, menyentuh pipi kyuhyun dan menatap wajah kyuhyun

" Sepertinya aku adalah sahabat yang buruk oppa" jawab kyuhyun dengan sedihnya

Melihat kegusaran di wajah kyuhyun, akhirnya siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun agar duduk di meja kerjanya. Tampak kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon mengangkat sedikit dagu kyuhyun dengan dua jari tangannya.

" Ceritakan padaku princess, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" tanya siwon lembut

" Changmin ternyata mencintai ku oppa"

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, karena siwon tidak menyangka kalau changmin akhirnya mampu mengatakan perasaannya pada kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua telah menjadi kekasih. Siwon tidak ingin mendesak kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya walaupun saat ini dirinya benar-benar ingin mengatahui apa kelanjutannya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyadari akan hal itu. Padahal selama ini dia selalu ada di dekatku, selalu melindungi ku dari orang-orang yang mengganggu ku, tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui kalau dia telah mencintai ku oppa. AKu sudah melukai perasaan changmin terlalu lama oppa. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik oppa" ucap kyuhyun yang hampir menangis lagi

" Jangan bicara seperti itu princess. Kau tidak salah, hanya saja kau kurang peka akan perhatian yang changmin berikan padamu dan kau juga tidak pernah merasakan perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat bukan?"

" Kau hanya merasakan perasaan nyaman saat bersama dengan changmin sebatas sahabat, kau menikmati kebersamaan mu bersama dengan changmin sebagai sahabat. Perasaan cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan princess. Sejauh apapun changmin berusaha untuk meluluhkan hatimu, jika dirimu tidak pernah merasakan rasa cinta pada changmin, itu akan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali" jelas siwon

" Tapi kenapa changmin tidak mengatakan perasaannya dari dulu padaku oppa? kenapa dia lebih memilih memendamnya sendirian?"

" Mungkin changmin mempunyai pemikiran sendiri. Jika dia mengatakannya padamu dan kau menolaknya mungkin kau akan menjauh darinya. Kurasa changmin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena itu dia memilih untuk diam sampai waktu yang menjawab semuanya, dan waktunya adalah hari ini princess"

Mendengar penjelasan dari siwon, perasaan kyuhyun yang tadinya gelisah menjadi lebih tenang. Semua pemikiran dari siwon mungkin seperti apa yang di pikirkan oleh changmin selama ini. Merasa kyuhyun sudah cukup tenang, siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyuhyun, mencium bibirnya lembut, sedikit melumatnya, dan menekan bibir kyuhyun lebih dalam. Cukup lama mereka berciuma saat ini, hingga terdengar lenguhan kenikmatan dari mereka berdua.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik princess?" tanya siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali membenamkan dirinya di dada bidang siwon dengan memeluk siwon erat. Tangan kyuhyun di eratkan di pinggang siwon saat ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan nyaman dan perasaannya akan lebih baik jika memeluk siwon di saat keadaannya sedang gelisah seperti ini

" Tenanglah princess, jangan sedih lagi ne. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap siwon yang ikut mengeratkan pelukan pada kyuhyun dan mengusap-usap punggung kyuhyun

Malam harinya setelah jam kantor selesai, seperti yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya, yewook dan wonkyu pergi ke suatu kafe untuk merayakan kebahagiaan mereka saat ini. Mereka berada di salah satu ruangan VIP di kafe tersebut. Mereka makan, bersenda gurau dan sedikit minum-minum

" Hyung, kapan kalian akan menikah? Tanya siwon

" Mungkin tahun depan" sahut yesung cepat

" Cukae unnie" ucap kyuhyun

" Gomawo kyunnie. Bagimana denganmu siwon-ah? kapan kau akan menyusul kami?" tanya wookie

" Tentu secepatnya nunna. Aku ingin menjadikan kekasih ku ini seutuhnya hanya milikku, karena itu aku ingin sekali menikahinya secepat mungkin" jawab siwon

" Siwon-ah, possessive sekali dirimu itu. Kau lihatlah wajah kyunnie sampai merah begitu, padahal dia sama sekali tidak minum wine atau bir" goda yesung

" Hanya padanya hyung aku bersifat begini, hanya kepada my princess aku merasa yakin kalau dia lah yang terbaik untuk mendampingi ku sampai tua nanti" ucap siwon yang tersenyum dan melihat kyuhyun

" Ini baru dongsaeng ku. Akhirnya kau sudah kembali seutuhnya siwon-ah. Hyung merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya"

Keesokan harinya, wonkyu langsung menghadiri metting bersama dengan perusahaan xxxx. Siwon merasa malas sesungguhnya menghadiri metting kali ini, karena pemilik perusahaan ini adalah Lee sungmin. Seorang pria yang pernah menggoda kyuhyun berkali-kali.

" Pagi Siwon sshi" sapa sungmin dengan senyuman lebarnya dan memamerkan gigi kelincinya

" Pagi sungmin sshi" sahut siwon datar

" Pagi Kyuhyun sshi. Kau tampak cantik hari ini" puji sungmin di depan siwon

" Pagi Lee sajangnim. Gomawo pujiannya" balas kyuhyun berusaha bersikap sopan

" Sungmin sshi, bisa kita langsung saja memulai metting nya?" tanya siwon

" Tentu saja siwon sshi"

" Siwon sshi, ini adalah dokumen untuk melengkapi dokumen yang kami kirimkan dengan email kemarin, mohon di cek lagi untuk kelengkapannya sehingga kita bisa langsung menandatangani kontrak kerjasamanya" ucap sungmin

Dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke arah sungmin untuk mengambil dokumen tersebut dan memberikannya pada siwon. Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun tersandung kabel proyektor yang ada di ruangan metting tersebut dan sempat lunglai dibuatnya. Sontak membuat siwon dan sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha menyelamatkan kyuhyun agak tidak terjatuh ke lantai

" Kau tidak apa-apa kyuhyun sshi?" tanya sungmin yang kini sudah merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun lekat

" I.. iya… gomawo sajangnim" sahut kyuhyun gugup

" Ma.. Maaf sajangnim.. bisa tolong di lepas pelukannya" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Oh iya.. " ucap sungmin yang baru tersadar kalau sudah memeluk kyuhyun

Siwon benar-benar sudah merasa panas saat ini. Kalau saja sedang tidak dalam kondisi metting dan kalau saja dia bukan seorang yang professional dalam pekerjaannya, mungkin saat ini siwon sudah meninju wajah sungmin sekarang ini karena sudah berani memeluk kyuhyun kekasihnya di depan matanya. Ingin sekali siwon menyudahi metting ini segera, tapi tidak mungkin dilakukan. Jadi siwon hanya bisa bersikap natural dan menahan emosinya saat ini.

Setelah metting tersebut selesai, wajah siwon benar-benar ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasakan hal itu. Siwon sedang marah padanya. Siwon memegang tangan kanan kyuhyun agar ia berjalan seirama cepat dengannya.

" Oppa.. jalannya pelan-pelan. Kaki ku jadi sakit" pinta kyuhyun setelah sampai di arena parkir

" Oppa… " panggil kyuhyun tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh siwon

" PIIIP" bunyi alarm mobil siwon terbuka dan siwon langsung membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun dan menyuruh kyuhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil

" BRAK!" siwon menutup pintu kyuhyun cukup keras

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas yang dalam, karena saat ini kyuhyun tau siwon sedang marah padanya dan juga cemburu akan kejadian tadi

" Oppa.. mianhae telah membuat oppa marah akan kejadian tadi" ucap kyuhyun setelah siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari siwon. Siwon hanya diam, melihat kearah depan dan nafasnya terdengar masih naik turun tidak beraturan saat ini. Siwon berusaha untuk melepaskan emosinya karena dari tadi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

" Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Tadi kaki ku tersan..…"

Belum selesai kyuhyun menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya, tiba-tiba siwon merengkuh leher kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Mencium bibir kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar, melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan nafsunya. Kyuhyun mengerti saat ini kalau siwon sangat cemburu dan daritadi berusaha untuk menahannya selama metting berlangsung. Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di wajah siwon dan membelainya lembut. Ciuman siwon menjadi lebih liar lagi, siwon memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut kyuhyun. Merasakan hal itu kyuhyun cukup kaget, karena ciuman pertamanya adalah bersama siwon, jadi dia belum berpengalaman dalam berciuman. Tapi karena kenikmatan yang di rasa saat ini, tidak mungkin kyuhyun menolaknya. Kyuhyun membiarkan lidah siwon menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Akhirnya mereka semakin terhanyut dalam ciuman panas tersebut. Karena pasokan udara sudah mulai menipis, akhirnya siwon melepas ciuman itu. Siwon menatap lekat mata kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kearah siwon

" Mianhae oppa, lagi-lagi aku membuat oppa marah" ucap kyuhyun lirih

" Grebbb" tiba-tiba siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dengan eratnya

" Maafkan oppa princess. Seharusnya oppa tidak termakan oleh emosi dan kecemburuan oppa tadi. Seharusnya oppa berpikir rasional, sungmin sshi tadi hanya berusaha menolongmu, mungkin kalau dia tidak menolongmu kau sudah jatuh ke lantai" ucap siwon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung siwon berkali-kali seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun mengerti kegusaran hati siwon tadi. Kemudian kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan siwon dan melihat wajah siwon yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" CUP!" kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium sekilas bibir siwon walaupun pada akhirnya kyuhyun menjadi malu

" Saranghe oppa" ucap kyuhyun pelan dan pipinya langsung merona merah

Siwon cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Ucapan kyuhyun barusan seperti mantra yang membuat hati siwon menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" Nado saranghe princess" balas siwon dengan senyumannya dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun lagi

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Setelah melakukan metting dengan perusahaan sungmin, mereka menuju ke restoran mengingat sekarang ini sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang. Restoran perancis lah yang di pilih oleh siwon

" Selamat siang tuan, untuk berapa orang?" Tanya pelayan yang berada di depan pintu

" Dua orang dan di ruangan vip " sahut siwon

" Oppa, jangan di ruangan vip lagi" ucap kyuhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengan siwon

" Baiklah, di tempat yang biasa saja" ralat siwon

" Silahkan ikuti saya tuan dan nona"

Wonkyu mengikuti petunjuk pelayan untuk duduk menempati tempat dekat jendela lalu mereka segera memesan makanan.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau di ruangan vip princess?" Tanya siwon begitu mereka sudah selesai memesan makanan

" Nngg.. Rasanya aneh saja, di ruangan sebesar itu hanya kita berdua dan aku belum terbiasa dengan semua kemewahan yang oppa berikan padaku" jelas kyuhyun

" Mianhae sudah membuatmu kurang nyaman dengan ini semua. Seharusnya aku lebih peka akan hal itu" Sesal siwon dengan mengenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun

" Jangan begitu oppa, aku saja yang belum membiasakan diri" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Ini pesanan anda tuan dan nona. Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan dengan menyerahkan dua piring steak

Begitu piring diletakkan di meja kyuhyun, siwon langsung mengambil piring kyuhyun, tampak kebingungan di wajahnya, tapi kyuhyun hanya diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh siwon selanjutnya. Ternyata siwon memotong daging steak yang ada di piring kyuhyun satu per satu hingga nantinya kyuhyun akan dengan mudah memakannya. Melihat itu kyuhyun menjadi malu, ternyata siwon sungguh memanjakan dirinya.

" Makanlah princess" ucap siwon yang sudah mengembalikan piring kyuhyun ke mejanya

" Oppa, kau terlalu memanjakan ku, kau tau itu?"

" Memangnya salah kalau aku memanjakan kekasih ku sendiri?"

" Tidak. Tapi aku takut nantinya malah jadi kebiasaan tidak bisa lepas dari sikap oppa yang terus memanjakan ku" jelas kyuhyun

" Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu" sahut siwon dengan senyuman

" Bagaimana, kau suka makanannya?" Tanya siwon

" Ya.. Sangat suka. Mana ada makanan mahal yang tidak enak sih oppa" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

" Princess, kau ini sudah umur berapa sih, kenapa makan masih saja belepotan begitu" ucap siwon langsung menghapus saus yang ada di pinggiran bibir kyuhyun dengan tangannya tanpa menggunakan lap yang ada di sisi meja

Pengunjung yang ada di sekeliling langsung menatap kearah meja siwon dan kyuhyun, dan melihat siwon dengan perhatiannya menghapus noda di bibir kyuhyun. Karena ini restoran mahal, tentunya orang-orang makan dengan sangat beretika bukan. Tidak seperti kyuhyun makan sampai mulutnya cukup menggembung karena dia memasukkan daging dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Tapi siwon tidak pernah protes akan hal itu, malah siwon sangat menyukai semua sikap natural dari kyuhyun. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang pernah siwon jumpai selama ini.

" Oppa, kau membuat ku malu" oceh kyuhyun pelan

" Kenapa?"

" Oppa lihat, daritadi orang-orang disini melihat kearah meja kita saat kau mengelap bibir ku" jelas kyuhyun

" Biarkan saja orang melihatnya. Oppa tidak perduli. Lagipula, kau ini kekasih oppa, harusnya hanya oppa yang kau perhatikan, bukan orang lain princess" jelas siwon

" Coba ini princess, rasanya enak sekali" ucap siwon sambil memegang garpu yang berisi daging yang berasal dari piringnya dan hendak menyuapi kyuhyun

Dengan malu-malu kyuhyun menyambut suapan itu, walaupun saat ini masih saja orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan keromantisan yang mereka lakukan

" Enak kan?" Tanya siwon setelah melihat kyuhyun yang sudah mengunyah makanan yang dia suapi

" Ne.. Sangatttt enak" sahut kyuhyun semangat

" Hahahaha.. Princess kau ini lucu sekali. Tadi kau mengomel karena pandangan pengunjung disini, tapi setelah kau menerima makanan dari oppa, kekesalan itu seolah hilang begitu saja" ujar siwon dengan tawanya

" Oppaaaaa.. " rajuk kyuhyun dengan memapautkan bibirnya imoet

" Jika saja kita sedang tidak di tempat umum, aku pasti akan mencium mu sekarang princess. Kau sungguh menggemaskan" goda siwon

" BLUSH!" wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah padam

Setelah acara makan siang, wonkyu menuju universitas xox untuk memberikan penyuluhan tentang bisnis. Begitu mereka berjalan di lorong kampus, mereka berdua sudah menjadi sorotan oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana. Apalagi kalau bukan ketampanan siwon dan kewibawaan siwon saat sedang berjalan. Dibelakangnya terdapat kyuhyun yang mengikuti langkah kaki siwon.

" Selamat siang choi siwon sshi, terimakasih anda mau datang ke tempat kami. Silahkan duduk" ucap salah satu petinggi di kampus itu

" Selamat siang. Jangan merasa sungkan Park jungsu sshi" ucap siwon sopan

" Siapa wanita di belakang anda siwon sshi?" Tanya jungsu

" Anyeonghaseo, cho kyuhyun immida. Saya sekretaris choi sajangnim"

" Ne.. Anyeonghaseo nona cho"

" Langsung saja kita menuju ke aula tempat anda nanti memberikan penyuluhan untuk mahasiswa kami" ucap jungsu

" Sepertinya kehadiran anda disini cukup menjadi sorotan siwon sshi, terbukti mahasiswa kami tidak henti-hentinya menatap lekat ke arah anda"

" Mungkin karena siwon sshi terlalu tampan, dan menurut saya anda lebih tampan aslinya dibandingkan dengan yang ada di majalah bisnis siwon sshi" puji jungsu

" Anda terlalu memuji jungsu sshi" sahut siwon singkat

" Selamat siang semuanya, kali ini choi siwon sshi yang merupakan salah satu executive muda dan sukses di korea akan melakukan memberikan sedikit kiat sukses nya untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses seperti dirinya. Waktu dan tempatnya akan langsung saya berikan pada choi siwon sshi" ucap jungsu begitu sampai di aula kampus yang sudah berisi ratusan mahasiswa

" Selamat siang, choi siwon immida. Langsung saja saya akan mulai kedalam topik pembicaraan" ucap siwon yang serius

Selama dua jam siwon memberikan penyuluhan untuk mahasiswa/i disana. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu siwon dengan mengarahkan proyektor dan mengganti slide demi slide. Selama penyuluhan itu berlangsung, ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengalir, hingga siwon tidak henti-hentinya harus menjawab banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan. Kyuhyun juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat berwibawa itu, kadang ada saja yang memberikan pertanyaan di luar dari topik mereka, seperti mengarah ke pertanyaan pribadi

" Choi siwon sshi, apakah anda sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswi disana

" Kalau belum, kami ingin mendaftarnya choi siwon sshi" ucap mahasiswi yang lain

" Ne.. Saya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya, tapi saya harap pertanyaannya tidak menyimpang dari topik" ucap siwon tegas

Suasana aula pun menjadi cukup gaduh setelah pernyataan dari siwon. Kyuhyun yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasihya. Entah mengapa kyuhyun merasa cukup beruntung karena hanya kepada dirinya siwon dapat menunjukkan aura kehangatan. Sedangkan pada orang lain, siwon menunjukkan sifat dingin, tegas dan profesionalnya.

Setelah penyuluhan itu selesai, mereka langsung menuju tempat yang masih di sekitar aula itu untuk tea time. Terdapat beberapa kue dan juga minuman seperti kopi, teh, dan jus. Siwon berkumpul dengan jungsu juga beberapa mahasiswa lainnya sekedar berbincang-bincang, sedangkan kyuhyun yang merasa itu bukan wilayahnya untuk bergabung memisahkan diri dan berjalan kearah tempat di sajikannya minuman

" Siang nunna, silahkan minumannya" ucap salah seorang mahasiswa yang memberikan segelas jus pada kyuhyun

" Gomawo" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Nunna, siapa nama nunna?" Tanya nya lagi

" Cho kyuhyun immida"

Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun di kerumuni oleh beberapa mahasiswa/i, kira-kira lima sampai enam orang

" Unnie, apa jabatan unnie di perusahaan choi siwon sshi?" Tanya salah satu mahasiswi

" Aku sekretaris choi sajangnim"

" Wahhh berarti enak dong, unnie bisa selalu dekat dengan siwon sshi" ucap mahasiswi yang lain

" Iya.. Jadi iri deh.."

" Eh unnie, apa benar siwon sshi sudah punya pacar? Dia hanya berbohong saja kan? "

" Ngg… Kalau itu aku tidak tau. Bukannya tadi choi sajangnim sudah memberitahu kalian kalau dia sudah punya pacar?"

" Iya sih. Tapi apa iya siwon sshi sudah punya pacar di sela-sela kesibukannya? Kalau memang sudah punya pacar, apa unnie tau pacarnya seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh mahasiswi mengenai siwon. Posisinya sedikit terpojok.

" Eh nunna, apa nunna punya waktu luang nanti? Kalau nunna tidak sibuk kita jalan-jalan nanti sore" ajak salah seorang mahasiswa yang mengerumuni kyuhyun

" Ma.. Maksudnya?" Tanya kyuhyun gugup

" Nunna ini bagaimana, masa tidak mengerti maksudku. Kita kencan nunna. Kapan nunna bisa?"

" Ne? Kencan?" Kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar bingung

" A.. Aku tidak bisa.." Tolak kyuhyun halus

" Yah.. Sayang sekali.. Apa nunna sudah punya kekasih?"

" Iya.. Kekasihnya adalah aku" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba datang di sela kerumunan mahasiswa/i yang sudah mengerumuni kyuhyun

" Princess, kajja kita pulang" ucap siwon langsung menggandeng lengan kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan kyuhyun dari kerumunan itu

" Jungsu sshi, kami mohon pamit" pamit siwon yang menghampiri jungsu

" Buru-buru sekali siwon sshi. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan dan terimakasih untuk kesediaan anda datang kemari"

" Tidak masalah jungsu sshi. Kami permisi"

Sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran, siwon tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dari kyuhyun. Rona merah sudah menghiasi wajah kyuhyun.

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lengah dalam mengawasimu princess" ucap siwon saat sudah sampai dalam mobil

" Maksud oppa?"

" Bahkan mahasiswa yang usianya lebih muda darimu juga tertarik akan dirimu. Dengar princess, kau tidak boleh lagi dekat-dekat dengan pria manapun selain aku. Arraseo?" Jelas siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun

" Tapi aku rasa, mahasiswa itu hanya bercanda saja oppa, tidak serius akan ucapannya"

" Bagaimana bisa di bilang bercanda kalau mereka serius mengajak mu berkencan princess? Dengar, oppa tidak mau mendengar apapun alasan mu, yang jelas oppa tidak suka melihat mu bersama pria lain" ucap siwon yang menatap kyuhyun serius

" Oppa, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyeramkan di banding biasanya" ujar kyuhyun gugup

" Maafkan oppa ne. Oppa tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut tadi. Hanya saja..."

" Oppa kembali cemburu yah?" Terka kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya

" Huuufff. Kau benar princess, oppa cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Hari ini sepertinya tidak henti-hentinya oppa melihat pria-pria yang ada di sekelilingmu mencari kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu. Oppa tidak tau kenapa tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa ini" keluh siwon

" Hihihihi.. Oppa pikir hanya oppa saja yang merasa cemburu eoh?"

" Maksudmu?" Tanya siwon heran

" Daritadi wanita-wanita cantik di universitas itu selalu melihat oppa, aku tidak tau apa mereka menyimak yang di sampaikan saat penyuluhan tadi. Malah ada yang terang-terangan bertanya oppa sudah punya pacar atau belum. Bahkan tadi ada yang betanya langsung padaku"

" Oppa ini terlalu tampan, makanya banyak sekali wanita yang mengincar oppa" rajuk kyuhyun dengan mempautkan bibirnya dan sambil menangkup wajah siwon dengan kedua tangannya

Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah merajuk manja seperti itu dan juga mendengar penuturan kyuhyun membuat raut wajah siwon yang tadinya menegang menjadi tersenyum cerah..

" Mungkin kalau saja wajah oppa terdapat sedikit jerawat atau mungkin hidung oppa juga tidak mancung seperti ini, tidak ada wanita lain yang mengganggu oppa" goda kyuhyun

" Maafkan oppa princess, oppa tidak tau kalau kau menahan rasa kesal di hatimu daritadi"

" Tidak apa oppa. Itu berarti oppa sangat menyayangi aku. Gomawo"

" Kau tidak merasa marah atau keberatan jika oppa sedikit, atau mungkin terlalu..."

" Terlalu overprotective? possessive? Pencemburu?" Terka kyuhyun

Siwon mengangguk pelan dan dibarengi dengan senyumannya

" Tidak. Aku merasa oppa melakukan itu karena oppa sangat menyayangiku dan mencintai ku. Jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" jelas kyuhyun

" Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Apalagi dulu changmin juga memperlakukan aku seperti itu, jadi aku.. hhmpphh..."

Belum selesai kyuhyun bicara, siwon sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman kasarnya. Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan serangan dadakan siwon yang sudah terjadi dua kali. Siwon menekan leher kyuhyun, melumatnya dalam, dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut kyuhyun. Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan permainan siwon, tangan kyuhyun yang tadinya ada di dada siwon beralih mengalungkan ke leher siwon.

Merasa kyuhyun sudah menikmati ciuman yang di berikan siwon, maka ciuman siwon beralih ke leher jenjang kyuhyun yang putih. Siwon ingin meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher kyuhyun. Siwon ingin memberitahui orang-orang bahwa kyuhyun hanyalah miliknya seorang

" Oppa.. Apa yang lakukan?" Tanya kyuhyun terkejut karena bibir siwon beralih ke leher kyuhyun

" Hanya ingin memberikan stempel kepemilikan. Bahwa cho kyuhyun adalah milik choi siwon seorang" bisik siwon seduktif di telinga kyuhyun

" Dengan ini tidak ada lagi pria yang mendekati mu princess" ucap siwon merasa puas akan hasil karyanya di leher kyuhyun

" Issshhh oppa, sekarang gimana aku menutupinya. Akan terlihat jelas nantinya" oceh kyuhyun begitu melihat kaca, terdapat tanda kemerahan di leher kyuhyun

" Biarkan saja seperti itu princess. Kalau kau berani menutupinya, akan ada banyak stempel nantinya di tubuhmu" goda siwon

" Ja..jangan .. Aku tidak akan menutupinya" ucap kyuhyun takut

" Itu karena kau nakal princess. Kau berani menyebut nama pria lain saat bersama dengan ku" goda siwon

" Kita kembali ke kantor ne" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk menjawab, hanya mempautkan bibirnya kesal, karena lagi-lagi siwon berhasil membuatnya malu dan tidak bisa berkutik terhadap semua perlakuan siwon padanya.

" Hi unnie" sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di kantor

" Omoo.. Kenapa dengan lehermu? Jangan bilang kalau kau dan choi sajangnim sudah..."

" Kami tidak melakukan sampai tahap itu unnie. Aku masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu di jam kerja kami" oceh kyuhyun yang tau kemana arah pikiran wookie

" Tapi kalian melakukannya dimana sampai kau mendapatkan kiss mark semerah itu eoh?" Cecar wookie

" Unnie.. Kau membuatku malu tau"

" Cepat beritahu aku" desak wookie lagi

" Di.. Di.. di mobil unnie" jawab kyuhyun pelan

" Dasar anak itu, memangnya tidak bisa menahan hasratnya sebentar saja untuk tidak menyerangmu. Kasian kau kyunnie" ucap wookie prihatin

" Gwencana unnie. Gwencana" sahut kyuhyun sekedar meredakan amarah wookie

" Siwon-ah, kenapa wajahmu ceria sekali hari ini?" Tanya yesung yang masuk ke ruangan kerja siwon

" Hanya merasa senang hyung. Oh ya hyung, kebetulan kau datang. Aku mempunyai satu rencana dan aku membutuhkan bantuan hyung dan wookie nunna"

" Tentu saja, katakanlah pada ku. Pasti aku akan membantumu"

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

" Pagi unnnie" sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di kantor

" Pagi kyunnie. Karena ulah siwon-ah kau sampai harus memakan scraf kyunnie. Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalanya" oceh wookie

" Tidak apa-apa unnie. Oppa melakukan itu karena dia menghukumku"

" Maksudnya? "

" Waktu sedang berdua, aku tidak sengaja menyebut nama changmin teman ku, lalu oppa cemburu dan memberikan tanda itu di leherku" jelas kyuhyun malu-malu

" Aiiishh.. benar-benar possessive sekali anak itu"

" Unnie, aku mau membuatkan sarapan untuk oppa, kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya kyuhyun

" Aigoo.. manis sekali kau kyunnie. Cocok sekali menjadi calon istri dari siwon-ah. Gomawo changi, unnie tidak perlu apa-apa" goda wookie

" Ck.. unnie, pagi-pagi jangan menggodaku.." oceh kyuhyun sambil berlalu

" Pagi oppa. Saya bawakan sarapan anda" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di ruangan siwon

" Pagi princess. Hei.. kenapa kau memakai scraf di lehermu princess?"

" Ngg.. itu.. itu karena.. karena aku sedang tidak enak badan oppa" jawab kyuhyun gugup karena berbohong

" Jeongmal?" tanya siwon curiga

" I.. iya.. benar"

" Coba oppa pegang keningmu" ucap siwon yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kyuhyun

" Siwon-ah, ini dokumen dari perusahaan xxx, mereka mengirimkannya melalui email ku dan mereka setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan kita" ucap yesung yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan siwon

Sedikit kelegaan nampak di wajah kyuhyun, karena jika saja yesung tidak segera masuk ke ruangan siwon, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu di ruangan kerja siwon

" Kyunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya yesung

" Ne yesung oppa. aku tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi dulu " pamit kyuhyun

" Gomawo yesung oppa" bisik kyuhyun di telinga yesung dan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan siwon

" Yak choi siwon, berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu. Masa kau cemburu dengan hyung mu sendiri eoh?" oceh yesung

" Siwon-ah, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kyunnie?" tanya yesung

" Apa maksudmu hyung?"

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, wookie memberitahu ku kau memberikan kiss mark pada kyuhyun kemarin kan?" oceh yesung

" Itu adalah tanda cinta dari ku hyung" jelas siwon santai

" Otakmu sudah tidak beres siwon-ah"

" Ya.. hyung benar. otakku, hatiku, dan tubuhku sudah di penuhi oleh wanita yang bernama cho kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa hyung, ini pertama kali nya aku merasakan seperti itu" jelas siwon

" Hyung ikut senang mendengarnya siwon-ah. Kalau kau senang, pasti hyung ikut senang. Oh ya, Cepat kau baca dokumen itu dan segera buat perjanjian dengan perusahaan xxx agar kita bisa kerja sama dengan mereka siwon-ah" ucap yesung sambil berjalan keluar ruangan siwon

" Kau belum mau pulang kyunnie?" tanya wookie

" Belum unnie, oppa belum menyuruhku pulang"

" Ck.. ini sudah jam enam sore, dan dia masih menahan mu untuk pulang. Untung saja yesung oppa tidak seperti itu" ucap wookie

" Ne.. Yesung oppa is the best unnie" ujar kyuhyun dengan memberikan dua jempolnya

" Gomawo kyunnie sudah memuji ku" tiba-tiba yesung datang mengahampiri untuk pulang bersama wookie

" Jangan pulang malam-malam eoh. Jika sampai malam, minta siwon-ah mengantar mu untuk pulang. Kami duluan" ucap yesung

" Arraseo yesung oppa. Hati-hati ne" ucap kyuhyun

" Princess, ayo pulang. Kali ini oppa antar ne" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya

" Ne oppa. Ngg.. tapi lebih baik oppa jalan duluan saja" ucap kyuhyun

" Kenapa? Kau masih malu jalan bersama ku di kantor?"

" Bukan begitu oppa. Yang paling aku takutkan kalau sampai hubungan kita di ketahui orang lain karena aku takut akan pandangan karyawan terhadap oppa yang mempertahankan aku sebagai sekretaris karena status hubungan kita, bukan karena hasil kerjaku. Aku juga tidak mau dunia bisnis di luar sana memandang negative soal oppa. Aku tidak mau karyawan oppa memandang negative pada oppa karena aku" jelas kyuhyun

" Jadi selama ini kau selalu menolak ajakan oppa untuk mengantarmu karena mengkhawatirkan oppa akan pandangan orang?"

" Ne oppa.. mian.."

Siwon selalu merasa tersentuh akan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar

" Gomawo princess. Tapi kalau kau terus mempunyai pola pikir seperti itu, maka oppa seperti menjadi seorang kekasih yang buruk untuk mu sayang" ucap siwon sedikit frustasi

" Tidak.. oppa tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang buruk untuk ku. Aku tidak perlu hadiah yang mahal atau makanan di restoran yang mewah, yang penting asalkan ada oppa di samping ku, aku sudah merasa senang dan bahagia" jelas kyuhyun yang sudah memegang erat tangan siwon

" Kalau begitu, oppa cepat menuju parkiran mobil, nanti aku menyusul oke"

" Ne.. oppa tunggu di parkiran dan jangan terlalu lama princess"

Terkadang kyuhyun merasa cukup iri dengan hubungan yewook karena mereka bisa dengan terang-terangan bergandengan tangan atau memberikan perhatian satu sama lain saat di kantor. Tapi kyuhyun tidak bisa egois disini, bisa saja kyuhyun memberitahui semua orang disini kalau dia adalah kekasih dari CEO Choi company, tapi tentunya kyuhyun berfikir apa tanggapan orang terhadap siwon dan apa tanggapan dunia bisnis lainnya terhadap siwon. Karena itu kyuhyun lebih baik bertindak seperti ini, semata-mata untuk melindungi siwon.

" Maaf oppa lama, tadi liftnya antri" jelas kyuhyun begitu masuk ke dalam mobil

" Tidak apa. Kajja kita jalan" ucap siwon

Selama perjalanan pulang, kyuhyun tertidur di mobil siwon. Dengan sigap siwon langsung mengambil jaket yang ada di belakang jok mobilnya dan menyelimuti kyuhyun. Jalanan yang cukup macet ini tidak membuat siwon menjadi kesal, karena di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang sangat dia cintai dan mencintainya. Jadi sesekali siwon menikmati wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan.

" Ngggg…. " kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat kecil

" Oppa, kita sudah dimana? Apa sudah dekat apartment ku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih sayup

" Kita ke rumah ku princess"

" Mwoo? Kerumah oppa?" jawaban siwon sukses membuat kedua mata kyuhyun terbuka lebar

" Ya. Oppa belum pernah sekalipun mengajak mu untuk datang ke rumah oppa. kita sudah sampai di kawasan rumah oppa" jelas siwon

Kyuhyun melihat kawasan yang sangat luas melebihi lapangan sepak bola. Mobil siwon terus berjalan lurus, di kiri kanannya terdapat pepohonan yang cukup rindang seperti hutan mini. Lahan sebesar dan semegah ini khusus dibangun hanya untuk rumah keluarga choi.

" Oppa.. apa benar semua ini milik oppa?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

" Ne princess. ini semua milik keluarga choi" jelas siwon

" Wowwww.. benar-benar luas sekali oppa" ucap kyuhyun takjub

" Ayo masuk princess" ajak siwon

" Ne oppa"

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah siwon, mereka di sambut oleh beberapa orang pelayan yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan

" Selamat malam Tuan choi" sapa pelayan serempak

" Malam. Tolong siapkan kamar tamu" titah siwon

" Baik tuan"

" Kamar? Maksud oppa apa?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

" Kau akan menginap disini princess" jawab siwon dengan senyumannya

" Menginap? Tapi oppa, aku belum membawa baju sama sekali dan besok kita akan ke kantor bagaimana aku bisa…."

" Ssshh.. tidak ada penolakan princess.. Kaja kita masuk ke dalam" ajak siwon yang sudah memegang tangan kyuhyun

Siwon mengajak kyuhyun untuk berkeliling rumahnya. Kyuhyun selalu berdecak kagum akan kemewahan dari rumah siwon.

" Oppa.. kamar mandinya bagus sekali!"

" Oppa… kolam renangnya besaaarrr sekali"

" Oppa.. dapurnya juga besar pasti oppa pakai chef ternama untuk memasak makanan"

" Oppa ada helipad juga disini?"

" Oppa, tamannya bagus sekali "

" Princess.. sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti ini. kau seolah melupakan kehadiran oppa eoh?" rajuk siwon berpura-pura kesal, padahal daritadi tak henti-hentinya siwon tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi dari kyuhyun terhadap kemewahan rumahnya

" Mian oppa, habisnya rumah oppa seperti istana. Besarrrr sekali" celoteh kyuhyun lagi

" Lau kau melupakan oppa begitu?" rajuk siwon lagi

" Sedikit oppa" goda kyuhyun

" Kau sungguh nakal princess. Ayo duduk disini princess" ucap siwon sedikit menarik tangan kyuhyun agar duduk di pangkuan siwon

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun dan wajah siwon di benamkan di punggung kyuhyun. Siwon sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat pemberhentian mereka yang terakhir. Siwon menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas dari tubuh kyuhyun dan sedikit mengistirahatkan dirinya di sandaran punggung milik kyuhyun. Kemudian kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kesamping, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cukup kelelahan itu. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi siwon sekedar menyalurkan kehangatan yang kyuhyun punya. Nampak siwon menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan kyuhyun di wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat siwon yang menikmati belaian tangannya. Kyuhyun mencium kening siwon cukup lama hingga mata siwon terbuka

" Ayo kita masuk ke dalam oppa. Kau perlu istirahat" ajak kyuhyun lembut dan masih membelai pipi siwon

Sesaat siwon tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan dari kekasih hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk taman menuju rumah. Selama berjalan, siwon merangkul pundak kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang siwon dan kepala kyuhyun di sandarkan di dada bidang siwon.

" Tuan muda, air mandinya sudah siap di kamar anda" ucap salah seorang pelayan begitu melihat wonkyu masuk ke dalam rumah

" Gomawo. Kau boleh pergi" perintah siwon

" Princess, kajja"

Kyuhyun sempat bingung dan berfikir akan di bawa kemana lagi dia ini, tapi kyuhyun tidak protes dan hanya menurut saja apa yang dilakukan oleh siwon. Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu kamar yang cukup besar jika hanya di tempati seorang diri. Siwon terus mengenggam tangan kyuhyun sampai kyuhyun di arahkan untuk duduk di suatu ranjang

" Ini kamar siapa oppa?"

" Kamar oppa princess" jawab siwon

" Woooww…. Besar sekali kamar oppa" ucap kyuhyun takjub dan melihat sekeliling kamar siwon

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis

" Kau pakailah baju oppa, dan segeralah mandi. Air hangatnya sudah siap" ucap siwon yang di tangannya sudah ada kemeja berwarna putih, juga handuk berwarna putih

" Nggg. Kalau aku mandi disini, lalu oppa mandi dimana?"

" Oppa bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang lain princess. Cepat mandi, nanti air hangatnya jadi dingin"

" Baik oppa"

Beberapa saat kemudian siwon sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan pakaian santainya, berupa baju tanpa lengannya yang berwarna hitam, celana pendek selutut berwarna biru gelap dan dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher siwon

" Princess, apa kau sudah selesai" tanya siwon

" Iya oppa, aku sudah selesai, tapi aku sedikit kesulitan dengan kemeja oppa yang kebesaran ini" ucap kyuhyun masih dalam kamar mandi

" Keluarlah princess, biar oppa bantu" ucap siwon yang sedikit menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya

" Ini oppa, kemejanya besar sekali. lihat tangan ku sampai tidak kelihatan, daritadi aku terus menggulung lengannya tapi tetap saja tangan ku belum kelihatan juga" adu kyuhyun

Siwon cukup terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang memakai kemeja miliknya. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali siwon melihatnya, tapi tetap saja siwon terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan menetes ke kemeja yang di pakai kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya untuk duduk, kemudian siwon membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil handuk bersih lagi.

" Nanti kau bisa sakit princess kalau rambut mu tidak kau keringkan dengan baik" ucap siwon yang saat ini sedang menggosokkan handuk di rambut kyuhyun

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun dengan handuknya hingga setengah kering, siwon bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi dan kembali menuju ranjangnya dengan membawa hairdryer. Siwon kembali duduk di belakang kyuhyun dan mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun. Saat ini kyuhyun cukup takjub dengan perlakuan yang di berikan oleh siwon.

" Oppa.. biar aku saja yang mengeringkan rambutku" ucap kyuhyun yang membalikkan badannya ke belakang hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan

" Ne.. " sahut siwon singkat dan menyerahkan hairdryer ketangan kyuhyun

Siwon menatap lekat apa yang kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Kyuhyun mengenyampingkan semua rambutnya ke sebelah kiri hingga tengkuk dari lehernya yang putih terpampang dengan jelas di mata siwon, apalagi kyuhyun sedang memakai baju siwon yang kebesaran. Tiba-tiba saja siwon mencium tengkuk dari leher kyuhyun. Menerima perlakukan dari siwon yang seperti itu, membuat kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambutnya. Siwon mencium tengkuk kyuhyun cukup lama. Setelah siwon melepas ciuman dari tengkuk kyuhyun, segera kyuhyun memutar badannya ke belakang, jadi sekarang posisi mereka saling behadapan satu sama lain. Siwon tersenyum kearah kyuhyun, dan tangan siwon membelai pipi kyuhyun lembut.

Kemudian kyuhyun menggengam tangan siwon yang ada di pipinya, menjauhi tangan siwon dari pipinya, dan mencium punggung dari tangan siwon sekilas. Siwon cukup terkejut melihat perlakukan dari kekasihnya itu

" Apakah ada sesuatu yang oppa ingin utarakan padaku? Sepertinya dari tadi aku perhatikan ada yang mengganjal di hati oppa" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil menyentuh dada bidang siwon dengan tangan kyuhyun

Siwon merengkuh tangan kyuhyun yang ada di dadanya, menggengamnya sesaat, kemudian memeluk kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun tentunya menyambut pelukan siwon

" Gomawo princess" ucap siwon pelan

" Untuk?"

" Untuk perhatian mu, untuk cintamu, untuk semua rasa khawatir yang kau rasakan selama ini saat bersama ku, dan yang terpenting terimakasih karena kau sudah lahir ke dunia ini, membuat hidupku yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang kembali, Itu semua karena dirimu princess. Aku sangat berterimakasih akan semua itu" jelas siwon yang masih memeluk kyuhyun erat

Mendengar penuturan kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh siwon, membuat kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira kalau dirinya berperan penting dalam kehidupan siwon

" Hix.. hix… opaa, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku mencintai mu oppa" ujar kyuhyun yang sedang terisak dan masih tetap memeluk siwon

" Sssh.. jangan menangis princess. Maafkan oppa sudah membuatmu jadi menangis seperti ini" ucap siwon sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun

" Saranghae princess. I love you " bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun

" Nado oppa"

" Sekarang tidurlah. Istirahat ne" ucap siwon yang menuntun kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam selimutnya

" Nggg.. oppa…"

" Ya princess?" tanya siwon yang masih menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun

" Nggg.. apa boleh oppa menemaniku tidur?" tanya kyuhyun malu-malu

Siwon tersenyum mendengar permintaan dari kekasihnya yang tengah malu-malu ini.

" Tentu saja princess. anything for you princess" sahut siwon

Kemudian siwon berjalan ke sebelah ranjang kyuhyun, mulai naik ke ranjang dan merentangkan lengannya agar kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang siwon. Mengerti akan maksud siwon, kyuhyun langsung menyambut rentangan tangan siwon dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada siwon.

" Kau mulai manja princess" goda siwon sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung kyuhyun yang kini dalam rengkuhan pelukan siwon

" Salahkan dirimu sendiri oppa karena membiasakan ku manja padamu" oceh kyu sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada siwon dengan jari telunjuknya

" Tapi aku sangat menyukai kalau kau manja padaku princess. Sekarang tidurlah, oppa akan menemanimu tidur" titah siwon

" Iya.. "

" Nitez princess.. sleep tight" bisik siwon diiringi dengan kecupan hangat di kening kyuhyun

**TBC**

**Notes :**

**Lagi-lagi aku ga bosen-bosen utk bilang makasihhhhhhh buat yang udah comment m(_ _)m**

**Utk rating aku ganti jadi "M", sebenernya ini saran dari readers ku kmrn karena aku byk adegan kiss nya, katanya better diganti rate nya ^^ **

**Utk lebih dari itu.. liat nanti yah blm kepikiran soalnya **** Aku pengen ide ku ngalir apa adanya tanpa di pengaruhi oleh siapapun**

**Utk typo.. udah berusaha meminimaliskan typo, tapi ttp ajah ini mata suka msh kelewat klo ada yang salah2, tapi para readers msh ngerti kan tulisannya, jgn keberatan yah lo smp skrg aku msh suka typo.. jadi harap maklum aja yah… hehehe**

**Big hug for you gals.. gomawo \(^O^)/**


	26. Chapter 26

Pagi harinya di kamar yang megah dan luas, terdapat siwon dan kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Sinar matahari yang menembus dari gorden tidak berhasil membuat salah satu dari mereka untuk segera bangun. Tak lama bunyi alarm di kamar siwon berbunyi. Samar-samar tangan siwon meraba-raba meja nakas dekat ranjangnya, mulai mencari alarm yang terus berbunyi dan mematikannya. Kedua mata siwon perlahan terbuka, lalu melihat ke sebelahnya terdapat kyuhyun yang masih terlelap tidur dalam rengkuhan pelukannya. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mengelus lembut pipi halus kyuhyun

Merasa terusik akan sesuatu, kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil dari mulutnya, membuat siwon semakin tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Siwon terus mengelus pipi kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya

" Morning princess" sapa lembut siwon

Kyuhyun masih saja mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, matanya masih belum terbiasa dengan matahari yang masuk ke matanya

" CUP!" siwon mengecup sesaat bibir kyuhyun yang tampak menggemaskan itu

" Oppa! Ini masih pagi, kau sudah menggodaku" oceh kyuhyun dan sukses membuat matanya terbuka lebar

" Kau sangat menggemaskan kau tau itu princess" goda siwon

" Aishhh oppa.. Aku mau mandi saja" ucap kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang malu-malu dan merona merah karena ulah siwon sendiri. Selang beberapa saat, siwon sudah terlihat rapih dengan setelan kerjanya. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih menggunakan baju kerjanya yang kemarin. Sebelum mereka bergegas ke kantor, siwon mengantarkan kyuhyun kembali ke apartmentnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, barulah setelah itu mereka bergegas ke kantor

" Oppa, turunkan aku disana saja" pinta kyuhyun begitu mobil siwon hampir dekat ke kantornya

" Kenapa princess?"

" Nanti ketahuan oleh karyawan oppa yang lain, aku takut mereka akan berpandangan buruk tentang mu oppa" jelas kyuhyun yang takut siwon akan marah nantinya

" Baiklah, oppa mengerti. Tapi sekali-kali jangan hanya memikirkan oppa ne, pikirkan lah perasaan mu sendiri sayang. Oppa takut kau akan semakin tersiksa akan hal ini" ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun

" Ne.. Asal ada oppa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku turun dulu yah oppa, sudah hampir telat. Sampai nanti oppa" pamit kyuhyun

" Sebentar princess" cegah siwon

" Ada apa oppa?"

" Cup" siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun sesaat

" Sampai nanti princess" ucap siwon pelan

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantornya. Terlihat cukup banyak karyawan yang sedang mengantri lift. Tak lama dari itu, siwon datang dengan wibawanya. Kedatangannya di sambut oleh bungkukan sopan oleh security disana dan para karyawan yang melihatnya. Termasuk kyuhyun yang ikut membungkuk ke arah siwon

Sesaat siwon melihat kerumunan karyawannya itu dan matanya terhenti ketika melihat kyuhyun di antara kerumunan itu. Tak lama pintu lift pun terbuka, siwon berjalan masuk seorang diri di dalam. Para karyawannya tentu tidak ada yang ikut masuk karena itu ada lift khusus untuk petinggi di choi company. Yang dapat menggunakan lift itu hanyalah siwon dan yesung seorang

" Kyuhyun sshi, cepat masuk ke dalam lift" panggil siwon

Semua karyawan yang ada di sekitarnya langsung mencari orang yang bernama kyuhyun. Saling berbisik satu sama lain membicarakan orang yang bernama kyuhyun mengapa atasan mereka sampai bisa mengajak kyuhyun untuk masuk bersama ke dalam lift. Kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar mati kutu di buat oleh kekasihnya choi siwon.

" Ne sajangnim" akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya dan segera berjalan keluar dari kerumunan orang dan masuk ke dalam lift bersama siwon

" Oppa, kenapa mengajakku masuk kedalam lift bersama mu? Padahal baru saja aku bil..."

" Oppa tidak perduli princess. Oppa sungguh tidak perduli apa pandangan orang lain pada oppa atau pandangan dunia bisnis tentang oppa. Lagipula, oppa tidak mau kau di dalam lift berdesakkan seperti itu princess, nanti kalau ada yang bertindak kurang ajar padamu bagaimana?" Jelas siwon yang kini melihat ke arah kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya

" Mana mungkin ada pria mesum di kantor ini oppa? Aishh.. Oppa saja yang berfikiran aneh" oceh kyuhyun

Selama mereka di dalam lift, tangan mereka terus bergandengan erat sampai pintu lift terbuka.

" Aigoo.. Sekarang sudah berani menampilkan hubungan kalian di kantor eoh?" Goda wookie

" Bukan begitu unnie, tadi tidak sengaja bertemu di bawah" jelas kyuhyun

" Aku masuk duluan ne" pamit siwon

" Ne oppa"

" Tumben kau datang siang kyu?" Tanya wookie

" Ne, kemarin aku menginap di rumah oppa" jelas kyuhyun malu-malu

" Mwoooo? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap wookie terkejut bukan main

" Dadakan unnie. Aku sendiri tidak tau kalau oppa mengajak ku untuk menginap. Aku saja pagi tadi sampai kembali ke apartment ku untuk ganti baju, baru jalan ke kantor" jelas kyuhyun

" Sepertinya siwon-ah sudah benar-benar jatuh hati padamu changi" goda wookie

" Ishhh.. Unnie jangan menggoda ku terus, pagi-pagi kau sudah menggoda ku begini" gerutu kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat wookie

_**SKIP TIME**_

" Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.." Ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Ugghhh.. Siapa sih yang menelpon? Bahkan di hari sabtu tidak bisakah aku bangun siang?" Gerutu kyuhyun tangannya masih meraba sekitar ranjangnya mencari keberadaan ponselnya

" Drrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt"

" Hallo.."

_" Heii pemalas, cepat bangun dan segera mandi. Sebentar lagi aku sampai ke apartment mu" ucap changmin  
_  
" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan suara bantalnya

_" Jangan banyak tanya, cepat lakukan apa yang aku minta" changmin langsung mematikan telponnya secara sepihak  
_  
" Iiissshhh.. Kenapa sih ada saja yang mengganggu istirahatku" gerutu kyuhyun kesal

Walaupun kesal, tetap saja kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi

" Ting tong.. Ting tong"

" Ada apa lagi ini. Baru saja bangun sekarang sudah ada yang bertamu" gumam kyuhyun

" Minnie? Aku kira kau bercanda sudah dekat apartment ku" oceh kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu

" Cepat. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap changmin langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun

" Tu.. Tunggu dulu, kita mau kemana? Aku baru selesai sikat gigi dan cuci muka, belum mandi. Tunggu sebentar minnie-ah"

" Tidak ada waktu. Sudah begitu saja" ucap changmin kali ini sudah menarik kyuhyun untuk keluar dari dalam apartmentnya dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat

" Tapi aku masih pakai baju tidur dan sandal rumah minnie-ah. Setidaknya aku ganti baju dulu"

" Begitu saja cukup" ucap changmin lagi

Kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar bingung di buatnya. Mau dibawa kemana kyuhyun oleh changmin. Pagi-pagi seperti ini mengajak kyuhyun keluar rumah tapi dirinya masih menggunakan baju tidur dan sandal rumahnya.

" Oke.. Kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun kyunnie" ucap changmin

Dapat dilihat mereka sampai di suatu tempat spa, yang dari penampilan luarnya bisa di bilang salah satu tempat spa yang cukup mahal.

" Minnie, kau membangunkan aku pagi- pagi karena ingin membawaku ke tempat spa? Kau sudah gila eoh? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" Geram kyuhyun

" Kau ini banyak protes. Cepat turun" oceh changmin

Kyuhyun hanya berdecik kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi dengan hanya menggunakan baju tidur? Sungguh memalukan..

" Selamat pagi tuan, maaf kami masih belum buka" ucap pelayan ramah

" Aku sudah booking tempat ini atas nama shim changmin"

" Oh shim changmin sshi. Silahkan masuk."

" Kau sudah gila? Untuk apa booking tempat spa segala eoh? Kemana otakmu?" Oceh kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh changmin

Hanya senyuman tipis terlintas di bibir changmin.

" Wanita ini aku serahkan pada kalian" ucap changmin yang sedikit mendorong kyuhyun ke arah wanita petugas spa yang ada di depannya

" Baik shim changmin sshi. Serahkan pada kami"

" Mi.. Minnie-ah.. Apa maksudmu?"

" Silahkan ikut kami nona"

Selama dua jam lebih kyuhyun berada di tempat spa. Membuat dirinya merasa bosan. kyuhyun harus mengikuti delapan perawatan spa. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini kyuhyun pergi ke tempat spa.

" Minnie-ah, aku sudah selesai.. Cepat bangun minnnnn" rengek kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan badan changmin yang tertidur

" Ohh.. Sudah selesai? Ayo pergi" ajak changmin

" Min, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Sudah ikut saja, jangan banyak protes"

" Ckkk.. Masa iya aku bertanya aja ga boleh sihhh" gerutu kyuhyun frustasi

Next destination, changmin menuju ke salon. Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya. Karena kyuhyun sedikit tomboy, jadi dia akan sangat malas jika pergi ke tempat-tempat kecantikan

" Selamat pagi tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu"

" Ya, tolong urus wanita ini. Buat secantik mungkin" ucap changmin

" Baik tuan. Silahkan nona ikuti saya"

Kyuhyun menatap changmin dengan death glare nya, setelah spa yang menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam, sekarang kyuhyun harus menghabiskan waktunya di salon. Rambut kyuhyun di cuci,kemudian rambut kyuhyun di potong, di warnai dengan warna kecoklatan, manicure, padicure, kemudian rambut kyuhyun di rol agar menampilkan keriting di bagian bawah rambutnya, kemudian wajah kyuhyun di make up. kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, para stylish sudah mengerumuni kyuhyun dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

" Minnie-ah.. Bangun. Minnieeee" rengek kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan badan changmin yang sudah tertutup majalah

" Wowww.. You look so Gorgeous kyunnie" ucap changmin terpesona akan penampilan kyuhyun

" Ja.. Jangan melihat ku begitu minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun kikuk

" Tapi baju tidurmu itu, sungguh mengganggu sekali. Kajja, kita pergi ke butik" ajak changmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar dari salon

" Mwoo? Masih belum selesai? "

Tempat selanjutnya, kyuhyun dibawa ke salah satu butik terkemuka di seoul.

" Selamat siang tuan, bisa di bantu" sapa seorang pelayan toko

" Ya. Aku mencari baju dan sepatu yang sepadang untuk teman ku ini yang cocok untuk malam hari, elegan, dan terpenting buat teman ku ini secantik mungkin" ucap changmin

" Kami mengerti tuan. Mohon tunggu akan kami pilihkan beberapa pakaian untuknya"

Berkali-kali kyuhyun nampak keluar masuk fitting room. Wajah kyuhyun sudah kelihatan kesal dan sudah nampak kelelahan.

" Minnie-ah, yang ini bagaimana? Aku sudah sangat lelah sekali" ucap kyuhyun lesu

Nampak kyuhyun sedang menggunakan mini dress berwarna baby pink dan sandal heels berwana putih transparan

" Aigooo.. Benar- benar manis. Cocok sekali denganmu. Oke, langsung saja kita pergi changi" ucap changmin

" Mau kemana lagi min? Aku udah lelah sekali, lagipula ini juga sudah sore" keluh kyuhyun

" Sudah ikut saja"

Changmin dan kyuhyun melaju menuju suatu tempat yang kyuhyun tidak ketahui. Jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh hingga kyuhyun tertidur.

" Kyunnie, bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap changmin

Sesaat kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya, sedikit bergeliat kecil dan membuka kedua matanya lebar karena kyuhyun merasa asing dengan tempat itu

" Kita dimana ini min?" Tanya kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan sekeliling

" Ayo turun"

" Min, kenapa gelap sekali? Ini dimana sih?"

" Ayo jalan" ajak changmin yang menggandeng tangan kanan kyuhyun

" Nah kyunnie, aku mengantarmu hanya sampai sini" ucap changmin melepas pegangan tangannya dari kyuhyun

" Maksudmu apa? Aku harus jalan sendiri kesana dalam keadaan gelap begitu?"

" Sudah percaya saja padaku. Cepat jalan sana"

Dengan ragu-ragu kyuhyun berjalan lurus menyusuri kegelapan. Tidak ada lampu disana, bahkan kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau tempat apa ini. Jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat, ada rasa takut di hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang berada di kiri dan kanan kyuhyun menyala dari ujung sampai ujung. Kini terlihat jelaslah kalau kini kyuhyun berada di suatu taman berbentuk lingkaran.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri lampu-lampu taman itu sebagai panduan dirinya untuk mencapai tujuan. Tak jauh dari situ, tampak seperti pintu gerbang yang di hiasi oleh banyak bunga, lagi-lagi kyuhyun merasa takjub. Kyuhyun berfikir, siapa yang membuat ini semua? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya, tapi mengapa banyak sekali kejutan di hari ini

Kaki kyuhyun terus melangkah, sampai pada akhirnya kyuhyun melihat seperti ada sebuah podium kecil disitu. Tampak kyuhyun lebih heran lagi, karena walaupun podium itu di terangi oleh lampu, tapi tidak nampak ada seseorang disana.

" Malam princess"

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

_**" Malam princess"**_

" Oppa? Wonnie oppa?" Ujar kyuhyun terkejut

" Ya ini oppa princess" sahut siwon dengan senyuman dan memeluk kyuhyun

Terlihat siwon memang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, dengan balutan jas berwarna silver

" Kau sangat cantik malam ini princess. Oppa tak salah mempercayakan mu pada changmin sshi hari ini" ucap siwon

" Maksud oppa apa?"

_**FLASH BACK..**_

kona beans

" Changmin sshi, aku memintamu datang menemui ku hari ini karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap siwon

" Katakan saja hyung"

" Aku ingin melamar kyunnie, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku cukup tau kalau kyunnie tomboy, karena itu di hari aku melamarnya aku ingin dia seperti princess sungguhan" jelas siwon

" Kau adalah teman baiknya, mungkin salah satu orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya, karena itu aku meminta bantuan mu untuk ikut andil dalam hal ini" jelas siwon lagi

" Siwon hyung, aku sungguh senang ternyata kau serius dengan temanku, tapi apakah kalian tidak terlalu cepat? Kalian baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?"

" Tidak ada kata terlalu cepat untuk membina suatu hubungan changmin-na. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin ketahap yang lebih serius lagi dengan kyunnie. Kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya kau mempercayakan kyunnie padaku" jelas siwon

" Huuufff.. Kau ini seolah bicara dengan ayah mertuamu saja. Aku terkesan seperti orang tua kyuhyun jadinya disini" oceh changmin tidak terima

" Baiklah. Aku akan mempercayakan kyunnie padamu. Kalau kau mengecewakannya, maka kyunnie akan kurebut darimu" ancam changmin

" Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan berusaha menjaga dan melindungi kyunnie, karena itu percayakanlah kyunnie seutuhnya padaku" ucap siwon meyakinkan changmin  
_**FLASH BACK END**_

" Apa kau menyukai surprise dariku princess?"

" Iya. Sangat suka. Aku sangat menyukainya oppa.. Gomawo" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya

" Kita jalan princess, oppa sudah menyediakan dinner special untukmu" ajak siwon dengan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

Mereka berdua jalan dengan masih suasana remang-remang. Di kiri dan kanan jalan yang mereka lewati masih di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga dan lampu-lampu kecil. Mereka masuk ke dalam suatu rumah yang sangat besar, berjalan menuju kolam renangnya. Kolam renang juga tak luput dari lilin yang mengapung di air.

Dekat kolam renang itu terdapat meja yang cukup panjang, terdapat lilin, juga bunga

" Ngg.. Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini? Kenapa oppa memberikan aku semua ini? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun?"

" Duduklah princess" anjur siwon pada kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi makan

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah siwon untuk duduk di salah satu tempat meja makan, kemudian siwon berlutut dihadapan kyuhyun, tersenyum ke arahnya hingga dimple nya terlihat jelas. Mata kyuyun langsung terbelalak lebar, terkejut dengan apa yang kekasih nya lakukan sekarang ini. Kedua tangan siwon memegang erat tangan kyuhyun, mengusapnya lembut.

" Princess, oppa tau apa yang akan oppa katakan ini akan membuatmu terkejut. Tapi ini adalah apa yang oppa rasakan selama ini saat bersama mu. Oppa belum pernah merasa seyakin ini saat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Kau selalu memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan untuk oppa. Kau adalah segalanya bagi oppa"

Kemudian siwon melepas genggaman tangannya dari kyuhyun, merogoh jasnya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kantung jas nya bagian dalam. Terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam, lalu di buka isi kotak itu dan dapat kyuhyun lihat terdapat dua buah cincin emas putih, berhiaskan berlian, berukiran "wonkyu" yang hanya dapat dilihat jika kita melihat ke dalam cincin tersebut

" Will you marry me? Would you be mine forever princess?" ucap siwon yang masih berlutut di hadapan kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya

Kedua tangan kyuhyun mendadak menjadi dingin. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Merasa mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh siwon erat, mengeluarkan isak tangis terharu, senang dan tidak percaya akan apa yang telah kyuhyun dengar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Siwon mengusap punggung kyuhyun lembut, seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan di hati kyuhyun. Tak lama, kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat kearah siwon lekat. Masih bisa dilihat sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di wajah kyuhyun walaupun saat ini tangisan kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa di atasi. Siwon menghapus jejak-jejak air mata kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

" Ssshh.. uljima princess. jangan menangis lagi ne. Kau telah membuat hati oppa hancur jika melihat kau menangis" ucap siwon lembut dan masih setia mengelus pipi kyuhyun lembut

Sesaat kyuhyun mengangkat tangan siwon yang berada di wajahnya, kemudian kyuhyun tempatkan kedua tangan siwon di pangkuan kyuhyun dan menggengamnya erat, memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk siwon

" I do oppa" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman termanisnya

Siwon tersenyum senang setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun, mengecup bibir kyuhyun. Niat semula hanya ingin mengecup bibir kyuhyun, tapi setelah siwon merasakan bibir kyuhyun, kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam, dan saling melumat. Seolah ingin mencurahkan rasa saling mencintai satu sama lain dan saling ingin memiliki keduanya

" Gomawo princess. I love you till the end of time. Stay with me forever princess" bisik siwon

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melontarkan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu siwon memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan berhiaskan berlian di jari manis kyuhyun dan terdapat ukiran tulisan "wonkyu" didalam cincinnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum bahagia

Setelah penuturuan siwon, mereka melanjutkan dengan makan malam yang romantis di dekat kolam renang itu. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang megah itu dan menuju suatu kamar yang besar juga. Begitu kyuhyun membuka kamar tersebut, matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak karena melihat balon yang berwarna-warni ada di langit-langit kamar tersebut.

" O.. oppa.."

Siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kyuhyun yang langsung menyentuh kulit kyuhyun, mengingat kyuhyun memakai baju tanpa lengan

" Lihatlah tulisan yang oppa buatkan untukmu" anjur siwon

Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang di ucapkan oleh siwon, mengambil salah satu balon yang berwarna merah, di bawahnya terdapat kertas kecil yang tergulung lalu kyuhyun membukanya dan membaca isi dari tulisan itu

" _I love you cho kyuhun"_

" _Please stay with me forever"_

" _Thank you for loving me"_

" _Please be CHOI KYUHYUN"_

Itulah isi dari beberapa tulisan yang terdapat dari balon-balon yang kyuhyun ambil. Air mata kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak bisa di bendung. Pertahanannya sudah runtuh sekarang. Siwon yang melihat kekasihnya yang hendak mengeluarkan airmatanya, langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Pecah sudah air mata kyuhyun begitu siwon merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya

" Princess, seharusnya kau jangan menangis. Ini adalah hari bahagia bagi kita bukan?" bisik siwon

" CUP" siwon mengecup lembut bibir kyuhyun

" Jangan menangis lagi ne" ucap siwon lagi

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon lalu mengajak kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar dan menuju balkon dari kamar tersebut. Dapat dilihat pemandangan kota seoul dari sini. Kyuhyun ikut menikmati pemandangan tersebut sambil merangkul tangan siwon, merebahkan kepalanya di pundak siwon.

Tak sengaja mata kyuhyun melihat suatu cahaya di bawah sana. Kemudian kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dari tangan siwon, melihat ke bawah balkon. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun terkejut akan apa yang dia lihat. Terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang disusun menuliskan " I LOVE U" tepat berada di bawah balkon. Siwon tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kyuhyun, siwon berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang, merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun, mengecup punggung kyuhyun yang cukup ter-expose itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap lekat satu sama lain. Siwon masih setia menebar senyumannya

" O.. Oppa.. gomawo… Jeongmal gomawo" ucap kyuhyun langsung memeluk siwon

" Saranghae my princess" bisik siwon

" Nado oppa"

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat dagu kyuhyun dengan dua jemarinya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bibir siwon mulai menjamah lembutnya bibir kyuhyun. kedua tangan kyuhyun di kalungkan di leher siwon. Awalnya ciuman ringan, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman siwon semakin dalam. Siwon mulai menjilat bibir bawah dari kyuhyun untuk meminta akses agar siwon bisa menjelajahi rongga mulut kyuhyun, sepertinya kyuhyun mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu, lalu dibukanya sedikit mulut kyuhyun. Ciuman siwon berubah menjadi ganas. Tangan siwon menekan tengkuk leher kyuhyun hingga memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun cukup kewalahan menanggapi ciuman siwon yang sudah menjadi ganas. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan dalam ciuman panas ini, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari siwon. Nafasnya sedikit kelelalahan. Melihat itu, siwon langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style. Dibawanya kyuhyun ke ranjang yang cukup besar itu.

" Istirahatlah princess" ucap siwon

" Maksud oppa, kita bermalam disini?"

" Ne"

" Tapi ini rumah siapa oppa? apa oppa sudah minta ijin?" tanya kyuhyun polos

" Tidak perlu minta ijin princess, karena ini juga salah satu rumah oppa" jawab siwon sambil membelai kepala kyuhyun

" Mwooo? Ini juga rumah oppa?"

" Ne princess, dan akan menjadi rumah mu juga, rumah kita" jelas siwon

" BLUSH!" mendengar penuturan siwon membuat wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah

" Kau sudah menjadi tunangan oppa, tapi tetap saja selalu merasa malu dengan oppa hingga wajahmu merah padam seperti itu" goda siwon

" Isshh oppa.. siapa suruh hobi mu itu selalu menggombal" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahaha.. kau selalu menggemaskan princess. Cepat mandi, hari sudah semakin malam nanti kau masuk angin princess"

" Ne oppa"

Beberapa saat kemudian, siwon sudah memakai T shirt warna putih dan celana training berwarna hitam dijadikan sebagai baju tidurnya saat ini. Tak lama kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang cemberut

" Oppa.. kenapa kau selalu memberikan kemejamu untuk aku tidur?" oceh kyuhyun yang sudah mempautkan bibirnya imut

" Karena oppa sangat menyukai jika melihatmu memakai kemeja oppa princess"

" Kalau bisa, jika kita sudah menikah nanti oppa ingin melihat mu tidur dengan menggunakan kemeja oppa" goda siwon

" TIDAK MAU! Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik aku tidak tidur satu kamar dengan oppa" protes kyuhyun

" Mwoo? Andweee! Tidak ada istilah pisah kamar princess. Baiklah, oppa mengalah"

" Ayo sini tidur" ucap siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya

" Oppa, kenapa saat ini kita harus tidur berdua? Bukannya rumah ini besar, pasti ada banyak kamar kan" protes kyuhyun lagi

" Memang punya banyak kamar, tapi oppa hanya ingin tidur bersama mu princess. Ayo sini tidur bersama oppa"

Kyuhyun lalu menuruti kemauan siwon untuk tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Begitu kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, siwon langsung berinisiatif menyelimuti kyuhyun. Tangan siwon merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun dari balik selimutnya. Aroma harum sabun yang habis di pakai kyuhyun masih terasa di kulitnya. Siwon membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kyuhyun, lalu Siwon merenggangkan tangannnya agar kyuhyun menjadikan lengannya yang kekar itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tangan kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangan siwon yang ada di pinggangnya saat ini.

" Gud nitez princess, sleep tight. Saranghae" bisik siwon

" Gud nitez oppa. nado saranghae" balas kyuhyun

Keesokan paginya, siwon mengantarkan kyuhyun kembali pulang ke apartmentnya

" CKLEK!" pintu apartment kyuhyun terbuka

" CUKAEEE ATAS PERTUNANGAN KALIAN!" teriak yewook dan changmin bersamaan

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut melihat pesta kecil yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun harus menitikkan air mata bahagianya. Siwon langsung merengkuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajah kyuhyun di dada bidangnya

" Kau suka dengan semua ini princess? oppa meminta bantuan mereka semua untuk membuat semua yang kau lihat kemarin dan hari ini agar berjalan lancar" jelas siwon

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan di balik dada siwon.

" Wahhh, cincin yang kalian pakai itu sungguh indah membuat ku iri saja" goda wookie

" Unnie, jangan menggodaku. Senang sekali kau ini menggodaku" gerutu kyuhyun

" Cukae kyunnie" ucap yesung

" Gomawo yesung oppa"

" Cukae changi" ucap changmin sambil berjalan ke arah kyuhyun untuk memeluknya

" Chagmin, jangan kau ambil kesempatan ini untuk memeluk tunanganku" ucap siwon

" Aishhh.. kyunnie, tunanganmu itu benar-benar possessive sekali" oceh changmin

" Oppa.. sekali ini saja tidak apa kan pelukan sama changmin" bujuk kyuhyun dengan pulpy eyes nya

" Hufffff.. baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja" ucap siwon menyerah

" Kyaaa… kyunniiee.. aku sudah merindukan pelukan mu kau tau" ucap changmin bahagia dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat

Sesaat siwon merasa menyesal mengapa mengijinkan changmin memeluk kyuhyun, padahal baru saja siwon melihat betapa laparnya mata changmin saat berhasil merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun.

" Yak sudah cukup pelukannya. Lepaskan kyunnie changmin-na" ucap siwon yang kini sudah memisahkan pelukan changmin dan kyuhyun

Melihat tingkah siwon yang kekanakan itu membuat yewook couple tertawa. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat tingkah siwon yang seperti itu

" Berhentilah bersikap possessive seperti itu siwon-ah, kyunnie sudah menjadi tunangan mu jadi tak mungkin dia lari darimu" ucap yesung

" Tetap saja aku harus menjaganya hyung" sahut siwon

" Oh ya, princess mulai sekarang aku ingin agar kau tinggal bersamaku" ucap siwon

" Oppa ingin kau selalu berada di dekat oppa" jelas siwon

" Kurasa itu ide bagus siwon-ah, apalagi kalian sudah bertunangan jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kalian hidup dalam satu rumah. Ternyata kau mengikuti jejak ku dan wookie yah siwon-ah" goda yesung

" Begitulah hyung, tapi sejujurnya aku memang sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, bahkan saat aku dan kyunnie masih menjadi kekasih aku sangat ingin membawanya ke rumah ku" jelas siwon

" Jadi bagaimana princess, apa kau mau tinggal bersama di rumah oppa?" tanya siwon lagi

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

" _**Jadi bagaimana princess, apa kau mau tinggal bersama di rumah oppa?" Tanya siwon lagi**_

" Setuju saja kyunnie, jadi siwon akan lebih mudah dalam menjagamu. Lagipula mulai sekarang kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawab siwon sepenuhnya, bukan changmin lagi" ucap wookie

" Benar, kasian changmin. Dia harus segera pensiun menjadi bodyguard mu kyunnie" timpal yesung

" Dan harus segera pensiun menjadi babysitter mu" timpal wookie

" Yak, yak! Hyung, nunna, waktu lalu siwon hyung menganggap ku seperti ayah kyunnie, sekarang kalian berdua melihat ku seperti bodyguard dan babysitter kyunnie. Tega sekali kalian ini, padahal usia ku dan kyunnie kan sama. Aku seperti sudah tua kalau begini jadinya" gerutu changmin

" Tapi memang begitu lah dirimu jika menyangkut soal kyunnie, changmin-ah" ucap yesung membenarkan

" Yak hyung, kau sungguh tidak tau penderitaan ku. Banyak sekali namja yang menyukai kyunnie, aku yang menyukai kyunnie sejak lama tentunya tidak terima kalau ada namja lain yang dekat-dekat dengannya, makanya aku jadi terlalu melindunginya" jelas changmin

" Benarkah itu minnie? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Itu karena aku selalu menjauhkan mu dari namja-namja itu, makanya sebelum mereka beraksi, aku sudah turun tangan duluan" jelas changmin lagi

" Aishhh.. Shim changmin, kau serupa dengan siwon..ckckckc" seru yesung

" Sepertinya hal itu masih terus berlanjut sampai sekarang changmi-ah, aku bahkan sering terbakar cemburu jika melihat relasi bisnis ku memperhatikan tunangan ku ini" curhat siwon

" Jadi bagaimana princess, apa kau mau tinggal bersama dengan oppa? Oppa ingin menjaga dan melindungi mu princess" ucap siwon sambil merangkul bahu kyuhyun

" Iya oppa, aku mau" jawab kyuhyun pasti

" Kalau begitu, langsung saja hari ini kau pindah kyunnie" saran wookie

" Hari ini? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Ucap kyuhyun terkejut dengan saran wookie

" Iya benar nunna. Aku pikir hari ini bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kyunnie" timpal changmin yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari siwon

" Hari ini pindah ke rumah oppa itu lebih baik sayang. Oppa malah senang kalau kau segera menempati rumah oppa" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba melembut

" Baiklah oppa. Hari ini aku pindah ke rumah oppa" setuju kyuhyun

" Okeee.. Kalau begitu segeralah bereskan pakaian mu kyunnie" ucap yesung

Lalu mulailah kyuhyun yang sibuk membenahi pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper di bantu oleh wookie. Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi kyuhyun dan wookie mengepak barang-barang kyuhyun, karena yang di bawa oleh kyuhyun hanyalah pakaian dan beberapa kosemetik yang di pakai sehari-hari.

Sesampainya di rumah siwon yang megah dan indah itu, mereka langsung di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang langsung membungkuk hormat kepada siwon dan kyuhyun.

" Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya wanita di sampingku ini yang merupakan tunanganku akan tinggal di rumah ini, jadi perlakukan dengan baik" titah siwon dengan pelayan rumahnya

" Baik tuan muda" sahut serempak dari semua pelayan

" Tuan muda, kamar mana yang harus kami siapkan untuk tunangan anda?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan

" Tidak perlu. Tunangan ku akan tinggal di kamarku"

Kyuhyun langsung spontan menoleh kearah siwon dengan herannya. Kenapa siwon tidak memberikan kyuhyun kamar yang lain seperti kamar tamu mungkin

" Kajja princess, kita naik ke kamar"

" Oppa, kenapa harus satu kamar? Bukannya ada banyak kamar disini?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di kamar siwon

" Kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan oppa eoh?" Goda siwon yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun

" Op..oppa.. Ka.. Kau mau apa?" kyuhyun terlihat gugup dan berjalan mundur hingga kini posisi kyuhyun sudah tersudut di tembok

" Aku mau apa? Coba kau tebak oppa mau apa?" Goda siwon lagi yang sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah kyuhyun

" Op... Oppa... A.. Aku rasa sudah waktunya membereskan pakaian ku" ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan hendak kabur dari siwon

" Eitss.. Kau mau kemana princess? Urusan kita belum selesai" cegah siwon yang kini sudah memenjarakan tubuh kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan siwon yang menempel pada tembok

Nafas kyuhyun menjadi tidak beraturan saat ini, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dan kyuhyun yakini kalau siwon bisa mendengar detak jantungnya karena posisi siwon sudah sangat dekat dengannya hingga kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari siwon.

" I love you princess" bisik siwon

Kemudian siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun, melumatnya, siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyamankan posisinya. Kyuhyun semakin terhanyut dengan kenikmatan ciuman siwon. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher siwon, dan siwon sendiri memindahkan posisi tangannya yang satu berada di tengkuk leher kyuhyun agar siwon dapat semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Tiba-tiba siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style tapi masih tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Siwon meletakkan lembut tubuh kyuhyun di ranjang.

" Oppa.. Aku.. A.."

" Tenang saja princess.. Aku tidak akan melakukan "itu" sekarang, aku tau kau masih belum siap untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, oppa ingin melakukannya setelah kita menikah" jelas siwon lembut yang kini sudah duduk sejajar dengan kyuhyun di ranjang sambil mengelus surai rambut kyuhyun

" Gomawo oppa.. Jeongmal gomawo" ucap kyuhyun langsung memeluk siwon erat

" Anything for you princess, because you're so precious to me" balas siwon yang kini mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun

Siang harinya, wonkyu couple menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja. Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktunya di rumah yang besar itu. Siwon tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kyuhyun. Siwon selalu mengikuti kemana kyuhyun pergi

" Oppa.. Berhentilah mengikuti ku terus. Aku tidak akan hilang di rumah mu" protes kyuhyun

" Iya.. Oppa tau kau tidak akan hilang, tapi saat ini oppa ingin sekali menikmati kebersamaan kita" ucap siwon

" Tapi oppa, sekarang ini aku ingin mandi, masa oppa ikut aku juga?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya

" Oppa duduk saja disini, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai mandi, aku akan kembali lagi disini. Lebih baik oppa mandi juga ne?" bujuk kyuhyun

" Baiklah. Oppa akan mandi kalau begitu"

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, kyuhyun sudah memakai baju santainya begitu pula dengan siwon yang sudah menggunakan polo shirt berwarna biru aqua dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap

" Oppa, aku sudah lapar, kita makan siang dengan apa?" rengek kyuhyun

" Kita lunch di luar saja kalau begitu, bagaimana?" Saran siwon

" Ide bagus oppa. Aku ganti baju dulu yah, oppa tunggu ne" ucap kyuhyun segera menaiki tangga

Tak lama kemudian, kyuhyun turun menggunakan kaos berwarna putih, rok jeans sebatas paha. Mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang kasual saat ini

" Ayo oppa, kita jalan" ajak kyuhyun yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengan siwon

" Andwee! Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah dengan menggunakan rok sependek itu princess. Oppa tidak mengizinkannya"

" Aishhh.. Oppa, semua wanita juga mempunyai rok sependek ini, dan nanti di jalan juga akan ada banyyyaaaakkk wanita yang memakai rok atau celana seperti ini"

" Tapi nanti kalau ada namja yang menggodamu bagaimana?" Oceh siwon lagi

" Oppa kau seperti orang tua, bukan seperti tunangan ku. Kau tau itu oppa? lagipula kan ada oppa yang akan melindungi aku, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir" ucap kyuhyun

" Tapi oppa tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihat tubuhmu selain oppa"

" Oppa, aku sudah sering pergi berdua dengan changmin dan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini"

" Mwoo? Aissshhh anak itu..." Lagi-lagi perasaan cemburu datang pada changmin

" Sudah oppa cepat jalan" ucap kyuhyun yang menarik tangan siwon

Mereka menuju ke salah satu pusat belanja yang ada di seoul yang bernama Myeongdong. Siwon yang mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya, dipadankan dengan topi sambil merangkul pinggang kyuhyun secara possessive cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Pasalnya siwon terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju kasual nya itu

" Oppa, jangan selalu tebar pesona sana sini kenapa?" oceh kyuhyun

" Oppa tidak tebar pesona princess, mereka yang tersenyum kearah oppa" jawab siwon

" Cemburu eoh ?" goda siwon dengan senyuman evilnya

" Tidak!" sahut kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan siwon dan tentunya siwon langsung mengejar kyuhyun yang beberapa langkah sudah di depannya

Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu restoran..

" selamat siang Tuan, nyonya, mau pesan apa?"

" Kau ingin makan siang apa princess ?" Tanya siwon yang sibuk membolak balikan menu makanan

" Ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas oppa. Sepertinya aku mau pesan dakdori (sup ayam pedas)

" Baiklah..kita langsung memesan saja ne. Satu Dakdori dan satu bibimbap" ucap siwon

" Baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Tak lama makanan mereka pun datang, dan terlihat pesanan kyuhyun benar-benar kelihatan pedas, karena nampak dari kuah yang terdapat dari mangkuknya saja sudah merah padam seperti itu, apalagi rasanya.. pastinya akan membuat orang terbakar

" Kau yakin bisa memakannya princess? nanti kau bisa kepedasan atau sakit perut" Tanya siwon meyakinkan

" Jangan khawatir oppa. Aku makan yah oppa.. perutku sudah sangaattt laparrr"

Benar saja.. belum sampai separuh kyuhyun memakannya, bibirnya sudah merah, bahkan lidahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima makanan itu karena sudah kepedasan. Sudah berkali-kali kyuhyun minum, tetap saja rasa pedas itu tidak hilang-hilang

" Apa oppa bilang, sudah jangan dimakan lagi. Kita beli eskrim saja yah untuk meredakan pedasnya" saran siwon

Tentu saja kyuhyun menyanggupinya, karena selain es krim adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya dan ditambah lagi dia sedang kepedasan tingkat dewa tentunya membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin untuk meredakannya.

" Carilah tempat duduk, oppa akan mengantri untuk membelikan mu eskrim stroberi kesukaan mu"

" Oke.." ucap kyuhyun setuju

" Sepertinya di pojokkan sini boleh juga" gumam kyuhyun

" Selamat siang nona" sapa salah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kyuhyun

" Ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun acuh

" Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pria itu lagi

" Masih banyak tempat kosong disini, kenapa kau memilih untuk duduk disini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke beberapa tempat yang terlihat kosong

" Akan lebih enak jika kita makan eskrim sambil mengobrol bukan daripada harus makan sendirian?" ucap pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapan kyuhyun

" Kau sendirian saja?" Tanya pria itu lagi

" Tidak. Aku bersama dengan tunangan ku"

" Sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum tunangan ku melihatmu dan menendang mu keluar dari tempat ini" ancam kyuhyun

" Apa dia teman mu princess?" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba datang

" Oppa? Aku tidak mengenalnya, tiba-tiba…"

" Cepat pergi dari sini, atau kau akan kulempar dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" ancam siwon dengan sorotan mata yang tajam seperti siap untuk menelan pria itu bulat-bulat

" Ba.. baik aku pergi. Nona.. pacarmu itu menyeramkan sekali, kusarankan putuskan saja dia" ucap pria itu langsung lari pontang-panting

" Hihihi.. lucu sekali orang itu.. hahahahha. Wajahnya benar-benar jelek sekali oppa"

" Kita pergi saja dari sini. Tempat ini sepertinya tidak aman untuk mu" ajak siwon

" Tapi kemarikan dulu eskrimnya" tagih kyuhyun

" Oppa sampai lupa. Ini eskrimnya"

" Oppa.. kenapa harus pindah segala? Kan pengganggunya udah pergi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menjilat eskrimnya

" Tidak princess. Tempat itu sudah tidak baik lagi untukmu, padahal baru saja oppa pergi sebentar membeli eskrim, kau sudah di ganggu pria lain" gerutu siwon

" Oppa terlalu berlebihan" oceh kyuhyun masih tetap asyik menjilati eskrimnya

Selama mereka berjalan, nampak orang sekeliling mereka memandang kearah mereka berdua. Siwon merasa tatapan yang melihat kearah mereka bukan tatapan yang bersahabat. Lalu pandangan siwon beralih ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menjilati eskrimnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekeliling dan siwon melihat lidah kyuhyun yang menjulur keluar masuk menjilati es krimnya hingga membuat mata siwon terbelalak lebar.

" Oh MY GOD! princess!"

" Kenapa sih oppa? Kenapa kau histeris begitu bikin aku kaget saja" protes kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan menikmati eskrim

" Kenapa? Mereka semua terutama pria-pria melihat kearah mu princess. Pria bre****k itu memandang caramu makan eskrim yang…. yang…." Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena wajahnya sudah memerah

" Yang apa oppa? Kenapa wajah oppa jadi merah begitu? Oppa sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun yang memegang kening siwon

" Oppa, kau sungguh aneh hari ini" oceh kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan menjilati eskrimnya

" Stop! Jangan makan eskrimmu lagi!" cegah siwon

" Ck! Oppa kenapa sih? Aku bisa marah nih lama-lama" oceh kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kesal

Siwon langsung merebut eskrim ditangan kyuhyun, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, memakaikan kyuhyun dengan topi yang siwon pakai dan merangkul pinggang kyuhyun possessive. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan siwon padanya. Tiba-tiba berteriak, melarangnya makan eskrim, memakaikan topi padanya padahal dirinya tidak mengeluh kepanasan atau silau akan matahari, dan sekarang siwon merengkuh pinggangnya erat seolah melindungi kyuhyun dari mara bahaya

Begitu sampai ke tempat parkiran mobil, siwon terus saja diam, tersirat kemarahan dan emosi yang ada di wajahnya sekarang ini. Siwon juga mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti orang gila. Menyalip kanan dan kiri hingga kyuhyun harus menahan nafas sesaat karena merasa dirinya sedang ikut balap mobil Formula 1. kyuhyun tidak berani bertanya ada apa dengan tunangannya itu. Tidak ada keberanian untuk menegur siwon agar mengendarai mobilnya lebih pelan lagi.

Siwon terus mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila hingga mereka sampai ke rumah mereka. Pelayan yang melihat mereka masuk kerumah hendak menyapa kedatangan mereka urung dilakukan karena para pelayan melihat siwon dengan wajah dan sorotan mata yang seperti ada tulisan " jangan bertanya atau kalian akan mati". Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan cukup kencang hingga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

" CKLEK!" bunyi siwon mengunci pintu kamar

" O.. Oppa.. kau mau a.. apa?" tanya kyuhyun yang cukup ketakutan saat ini

Setelah mengunci kamarnya, siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun lagi menuju ranjangnya, sedikit mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga tubuh kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang milik siwon yang besar itu, siwon naik keatas badan kyuhyun, mengunci tubuh kyuhyun dengan tubuh milik siwon yang kekar, mencium kasar bibir kyuhyun, melumat bibirnya, sedikit menggigit bagian bibir kyuhyun agar lidah siwon dapat masuk kedalam mulut kyuhyun lebih dalam.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ciuman siwon sudah mulai turun sampai ke leher putih kyuhyun, menjilati leher kyuhyun dengan liar, terlihat tangan kyuhyun sudah mulai meronta-ronta agar siwon membebaskan dirinya, tapi melihat kyuhyun yang meronta seperti itu, siwon menjadi semakin ganas. Dikuncinya kedua tangan kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangan siwon, merasa tidak ada gangguan lagi, kembali siwon mencium kasar bibir kyuhyun. Tangan siwon yang satu lagi, meraba perut kyuhyun dari balik kaos yang dipakainya dan terus menjalar sampai payudara kyuhyun. diremasnya payudara kyuhyun hingga membuat kedua mata kyuhyun terbelalak lebar.

Entah seperti mendapat kesadaran darimana, siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilepaskan cengkraman siwon dari kyuhyun, lalu siwon segera bangun dari tubuh kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Keduanya masih dalam nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dapat dilihat siwon sedikit terpuruk dan menyesal dengan perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya pada kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya, siwon sedikit menjambak rambutnya kasar. Siwon sangat takut kali ini, siwon takut bagaimana setelah kejadian ini kyuhyun merasa ketakutan dan meninggalkan dirinya?

Kyuhyun bangun dari baringannya setelah nafasnya cukup normal saat ini. melihat siwon yang terpuruk seperti ini, hati kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat siwon yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Batin kyuhyun merasakan kegalauan yang diderita siwon saat ini.

" Oppa… ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Akhirnya kyuhyun membuka suaranya sambil memeluk leher siwon dari belakang, membenamkan wajah kyuhyun di pundak siwon yang bidang, semua itu kyuhyun lakukan hanya untuk memberikan siwon ketenangan karena nafas siwon masih naik turun tidak normal. Merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dari kyuhyun, segera siwon membalikkan badannya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain, siwon langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat

" Oppa.. kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung siwon

" Mianhae… mianhae.. mianhae…" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh siwon saat ini

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah siwon yang tersirat penyesalan karena dengan paksa ingin melakukan "itu" dengannya. Dibelainya wajah siwon dengan lembut, memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk siwon

" Ada apa denganmu oppa? apa kau mau memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya kyuhyun lembut yang masih saja membelai wajah siwon

" Oppa hanya merasa marah, emosi dan cemburu pada semua pria yang melihatmu secara lapar saat kau sedang menjilati eskirm princess. Mereka terangsang saat melihatmu menjilati eskrim dengan wajah yang…"

Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena melihat kyuhyun yang sekarang ini memandang siwon dengan polosnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunggu siwon melanjutkan ceritanya, rasanya siwon benar-benar ingin menerkamnya kali ini.

" Yang apa oppa?"

" Huuufff….Mereka terangsang saat melihatmu menjilat eskrim dengan wajah yang menggoda dan seksi. Oppa melihat mereka memandangmu dengan sorotan laparnya, sampai mereka tidak melihat kalau ada oppa disampingmu" jelas siwon frustasi

" Kenapa oppa bisa tau? Memangnya mereka memberitahukannya pada oppa?" tanya kyuhyun polos

" Oh GOD! princess… mereka memang tidak memberitahukan pada oppa. Tapi oppa sudah melihatmu melakukannya. Wajahmu saat menjilati eskrim itu sungguh menggoda dan seksi, seolah mengundang mereka untuk memangsa dirimu. Oppa bisa tau itu semua, karena oppa juga laki-laki, oppa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat pria bre****k itu melihat mu, ditambah lagi dengan pakaianmu yang cukup mendukung sampai lekuk tubuhmu cukup terlihat. Oppa juga terangsang saat melihat mu melakukan hal itu sayang, hingga oppa tidak bisa berfikiran jernih lagi dan hampir saja opaa… oppa.. Aiiishhhhh !" siwon menjadi frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya

" Oppa.. hentikan.. hentikan…. Jangan seperti itu" kyuhyun langsung memeluk siwon erat agar siwon berhenti menjambak rambutnya sendiri

" Maafkan aku oppa. Seharusnya aku lebih peka akan hal itu" sesal kyuhyun

" Harusnya oppa yang meminta maaf karena sudah dengan paksa melakukan hal "itu" padamu. Oppa lepas kendali saat melihatmu di tatap lapar oleh mereka. Rasa cemburu yang berlebihan, ditambah lagi dengan rangsangan yang kau lakukan tanpa kau sadari telah menidurkan akal sehat oppa" jelas siwon

" Seharusnya kau marah pada oppa "

" Aku tidak bisa membenci oppa, karena aku sangat mencintai oppa" bisik kyuhyun di telinga siwon

" CUP!" kyuhyun mencium bibir siwon lembut sekilas

" Saranghae siwonnie oppa" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

" Nado saranghae my princess" balas siwon yang langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

Pagi harinya siwon terbangun lebih dulu sebelum alarmnya berbunyi, kemudian dilihatnya wanita yang ada di sebelahnya masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Siwon sangat menikmati pemandangan manisnya saat ini, dibelainya wajah kyuhyun, di kecupnya lembut kening kyuhyun, pipi kyuhyun, lalu bibir kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kyuhyun malah semakin menyamankan tidurnya dalam pelukan siwon, menikmati aroma maskulin dalam tubuh siwon

Melihat kyuhyun yang masih merengkuh manja dalam pelukannya membuat siwon tersenyum, di usapnya kembali pipi kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya

" Morning Princess" sapa siwon dengan kecupan di kening kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak membalas sapaan siwon, hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya dan tubuh kyuhyun kembali di rapatkan kembali di badan siwon

" Kau semakin manja princess" goda siwon

" Itu karena oppa yang membiasakan ku"

" Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya siwon

" Nyenyak seperti biasa karena oppa selalu membelai rambutku hingga aku tertidur" jelas kyuhyun dengan wajah imutnya, melingkarkan tangannya di perut siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada siwon

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan tunangannya itu. Memang benar siwon sangat memanjakan kyuhyun, bukan dengan harta yang siwon punya, tapi dengan segudang perhatian dan kasih sayang dari siwon hingga kyuhyun menjadi manja dan tidak bisa lepas dari siwon. Bahkan saat kyuhyun hendak tidur, siwon harus membelai kepala kyuhyun hingga tertidur atau mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh siwon, baru setelah itu kyuhyun dapat tertidur.

" Berhentilah mentertawakan aku oppa. Itu semua salahmu, aku menjadi manja begini juga karena ulahmu" protes kyuhyun

" Oppa tidak keberatan princess. oppa senang melakukannya"

" pip pip pip pip pip.." alarm kamar siwon berbunyi

" Alarm nya sudah berbunyi oppa, aku mandi dulu ne. Oppa juga segera mandi" ucap kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang

" Oke my princess"

** CHOI COMPANY**

" Wahh siwon-ah, wajahmu semeringah sekali pagi ini. Aura kebahagiaan terus memancar dari wajahmu" goda yesung begitu sampai di ruangan siwon

" Ne hyung. Rasanya sangat bahagia setelah pertunangan itu"

" Oh ya hyung, aku butuh bantuan mu dan wookie nunna sekali lagi" ucap siwon

" Apa itu? Katakan saja"

Mereka berdiskusi cukup serius. Saling memberikan pendapat satu sama lain bagimana baiknya agar rencana mereka berjalan sukses

" Baiklah hyung, begitu saja. Semuanya aku serahkan padamu dan wookie nunna" ucap siwon

" Tenanglah.. serahkan pada kami"

Disisi lain, wookie sedang bertandang ke meja kerja kyuhyun

" Kau tidak membuatkan sarapan untuk tunanganmu itu?" goda wookie

" Tidak. Tadi pagi kami sudah sarapan bersama, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyiapkanya lagi kan unnie" jawab kyuhyun

" Aigoo.. Yang sudah tinggal satu rumah sekarang sudah bisa sarapan bersama, juga bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sungguh romantis" goda wookie lagi

" Lalu bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang setelah tinggal bersama dengan siwon?" Selidik wookie

" Unnie.. Jangan bertanya seperti itu, aku malu tau"

" Aishh.. Cepat katakan aku ingin tau bagaimana si manusia es itu memperlakukan mu" ucap wookie lagi

" Manusia es itu sudah berubah menjadi pria lembut unnie." Protes kyuhyun

" Aku sangat bahagia tinggal di rumah oppa, dia begitu memanjakan ku dan sedikit menambah jumlah possessive nya" ujar kyuhyun

" Kalian ini sudah seperti layaknya pengantin baru saja. Sungguh membuat ku menjadi iri"

" Kyunnie, kau di panggil oleh siwon. Baru saja berpisah sebentar dia sudah merindukan mu, padahal hanya terpisah beberapa langkah saja dari ruangannya" oceh yesung begitu keluar dari ruangan siwon

" Hahahaha.. Gomawo yesung oppa. Aku segera kedalam" ucap kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya

" Ada apa oppa memanggilku?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu sampai di ruangan siwon

" Hari ini oppa dan yesung hyung akan keluar kantor, mungkin akan kembali sore hari"

" Tapi hari ini oppa sudah ada janji dengan perusahaan xxxx untuk tanda tangan kontrak jam tiga siang" ucap kyuhyun mengingatkan

" Oppa benar-benar lupa sudah ada janji dengan perusahaan xxxx"

" Bagaimana kalau aku pergi duluan kesana, lalu oppa menyusul? Jadi oppa tidak perlu menjemputku, dan akan ku siapkan dokumen yang diperlukan nantinya. Setidaknya jangan sampai oppa merubah jadwal pertemuannya, karena sekretaris perusahaan xxxx sudah mengingatkan padaku kalau atasannya akhir-akhir ini sering bolak balik keluar negeri untuk urusan kantor cabangnya yang ada di luar korea" jelas kyuhyun

" Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah urusan bersama dengan yesung hyung selesai, oppa akan langsung menuju ke perusahaan xxxx, akan oppa usahakan tidak terlambat sampai disana"

" Gomawo princess, kau adalah tunangan dan sekretaris ku yang terbaik" puji siwon

" Oppa.. kau membuatku malu" sahut kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya sudah merona merah

" Hubungi pak Lee, minta dia untuk mengantarmu ke perusahaan xxxx dengan mobil kantor" saran siwon

" Pak lee tidak masuk hari ini oppa. Aku bisa menyetir, jadi aku saja yang mengendarainya"

" Andwee! Berbahaya jika kau seorang diri menyetir dan tidak ada pendampingnya princess " Tolak siwon

" Oppa.. Aku kan bisa menyetir. Dulu aku juga pernah menjadi supir taxi sebelum aku bekerja disini, jadi tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula ini masih siang oppa, kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu"

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi begitu kau sudah sampai segera hubungi oppa. Arraseo?"

" Neeeee oppaaaa.."

Terkadang kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan sifat overprotect dan possessive dari siwon jika sudah berhubungan dengan dirinya. Padahal kyuhyun merasa dirinya tidaklah cantik, tidak seksi, dan sedikit tomboy walaupun semenjak berhubungan dengan siwon sifat tomboynya sudah cukup banyak berkurang. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial dari dirinya, tapi mengapa seorang choi siwon yang tampan, begitu sangat mencintainya?

" Unnie, aku ke pergi ke perusahaan xxxx. Jika nanti ada pesan untuk siwon oppa tolong taruh saja di meja ku ne" pamit kyuhyun

" Baiklah kyu. Tumben pergi sendiri tidak dengan siwon?" Tanya wookie

" Iya. Oppa pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dengan yesung oppa. Aku sendiri tidak tau mereka kemana, oppa tidak bilang padaku. Apa unnie tau kemana mereka?"

" Ohh. Itu aku juga tidak tau. Oppa tidak bilang apa-apa juga padaku" jawab wookie

" Ooohh.. Baiklah unnie. Aku pergi dulu yah takut nanti macet dan terlambat sampai perusahaan xxxx"

" Okee"

_**Momomika ChaN**_

" Selamat siang, saya cho kyuhyun dari choi company sudah ada janji dengan Lee sungmin sshi" ucap kyuhyun pada receptionist

" Mohon tunggu sebentar nona"

" Nona cho, anda sudah di tunggu oleh Lee sungmin di ruangannya di lantai lima. Silahkan masuk" ucap receptionist lagi

" Terimakasih, saya permisi dulu"

" Nona cho.. Apa kabarmu? Kenapa siwon sshi tidak datang?" Sambut sungmin dengan cerianya saat kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya

" Selamat siang lee sajangnim. Kabar saya baik. Maaf choi sajangnim sedikit terlambat karena ada pertemuan di tempat lain, karena itu saya datang lebih dulu dan mungkin sebentar lagi choi sajangnim akan tiba. Maaf jika sajangnim harus menunggu lama" jelas kyuhyun

" Suatu keberuntungan untukku karena siwon sshi datang terlambat. Silahkan duduk nona cho"

" Gomawo sajangnim"

" Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya sungmin berusaha mengakrabkan diri

" Sudah sajangnim, terimakasih"

" Apa kau mau minum atau yang lain? Biar aku siapkan"

" Tidak perlu sajangnim, terimakasih sebelumnya"

" Tadi kau kemari naik apa kalau siwon sshi tidak bersamamu?" Tanya sungmin lagi-lagi berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun

" Saya mengendarai mobil perusahaan, sajangnim"

" Kenapa tidak memakai supir? Kenapa harus kamu yang menyetir nona cho?"

" Supir kantor kami berhalangan hadir hari ini, jadi terpaksa saya yang menyetir"

" Waaahhh.. Kau sungguh hebat nona cho. Siwon sshi sungguh beruntung mempunyai sekretaris yang sudah cantik, pintar dan juga mandiri. Biasanya kan sekretaris itu sedikit manja dengan fasilitas. Kalau sekretaris lain mungkin akan naik taxi" puji sungmin

" Gomawo atas pujiannya sajangnim"

" Nona cho, kalau kau tidak betah kerja di sana, aku bersedia menerima mu untuk bekerja disini"

" Maaf mengganggu sajangnim, choi siwon sshi dari choi company sudah datang" ucap sekretaris sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk

" Ckk.. Cepat sekali datangnya dia" gerutu sungmin

" Suruh dia masuk" titah sungmin

" Baik sajangnim"

" Siang sungmin sshi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap siwon begitu masuk ke ruangan sungmin

" Tidak masalah siwon sshi, aku malah merasa senang ditemani oleh nona cho disini. Kami sedang berbincang-bincang tadi" jelas sungmin

Hanya senyuman kecil yang diberikan oleh siwon untuk menanggapi ucapan sungmin. Tapi di balik senyuman dari siwon, dapat terlihat oleh kyuhyun raut wajah siwon yang menahan kekesalannya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

" Dengan begini Lee company dan choi company sudah resmi bekerja sama. Terimakasih siwon sshi" ucap sungmin sambil berjabat tangan dengan siwon

" Terimakasih sungmin sshi"

" Nona cho, terimakasih atas kedatangannya" ucap sungmin yang sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan kyuhyun

" Sama-sama sajangnim" sambut kyuhyun

" Terimakasih juga sudah menemaniku ngobrol tadi, aku sangat senang sekali" ucap sungmin yang kini mengelus punggung telapak tangan kyuhyun yang masih berjabat tangan dengan sungmin

" Saya juga senang sajangnim"

" Kami pamit dulu sungmin sshi" ucap siwon

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" ucap sungmin

" Ting" pintu lift terbuka

Tampak siwon masuk lebih dulu, kemudian disusul oleh kyuhyun. Didalam lift itu kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua, dapat terlihat siwon menghela nafas panjang. Melihat kegusaran siwon, langsung saja kyuhyun meraih jemari tangan siwon yang sontak membuatnya menoleh ke arah kyuhyun. Melihat kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tersenyum, siwon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

" Kenapa kau tidak mengabari oppa kalau sudah sampai? Oppa sungguh khawatir" akhirnya siwon memecah keheningan dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun

" Maaf oppa, aku tidak sempat mengabarimu karena waktunya sungguh sempit sekali saat aku sudah sampai sini. Jalanan cukup macet tadi" sesal kyuhyun

" Ting" pintu lift terbuka

Pintu lift terbuka, dan mereka berdua masih berpegangan tangan sampai keluar dari Lee company

" Lalu, hanya karena itu wajah oppa terlihat kesal tadi?" Tanya kyuhyun masih sambil berjalan

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia hanya mengeratkan tangan kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berada di genggaman tangannya.

" Kau parkir dimana?" Tanya siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Aku parkir di basement oppa"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi dari mereka hanya suara derap kaki yang terdengar

" Pip" kyuhyun membunyikan alarm mobilnya

Tanpa basa basi siwon ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ditempati oleh kyuhyun

" Oppa tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari siwon, hanya hembusan nafas siwon yang cukup berat terdengar diantara keheningan mereka. Sepertinya siwon sedang menahan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui oleh kyuhyun. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres terhadap tunangannya, kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk siwon hingga dirinya pun terkejut melihat aksi spontan dari kyuhyun

" Sepertinya masih ada kekesalan di hati oppa. Kalau memang kekesalan oppa masih ada, katakan saja padaku, tak perlu ditahan lagi. Utarakan saja. Kalau memang aku berbuat kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari, aku minta maaf oppa" ucap kyuhyun di sela-sela pelukannya

Mendengar semua penuturan dari kyuhyun membuat hati siwon luluh. Bagaimana tidak, padahal daritadi ia hanya diam. Berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin di depan kyuhyun walaupun itu sangat sulit. Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mengerti akan dirinya bahkan saat dia belum mengutarakan kekesalan di hatinya pun kyuhyun bisa mengetahui perubahan akan dirinya. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun

" Mianhae princess. Awalnya memang oppa kesal karena tidak mendapatkan kabar darimu, tapi setelah melihat dirimu tiba disini dengan selamat, kekesalan itu sudah berkurang sedikit dan di tambah dengan penjelasanmu kenapa tidak bisa mengabari oppa" jawab siwon yang masih memeluk kyuhyun

" Lalu?"

" Tapi begitu aku mendengar dari sungmin sshi kalau kalian sedang ngobrol dan ditambah lagi aku melihat dengan mataku betapa berusahanya dia menggodamu waktu kalian bersalaman, itu sungguh membuatku sedikit..."

" Cemburu?" Terka kyuhyun sebelum siwon melanjutkan ucapannya dan melihat kearah siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya

" Ne"

" Hihihihi.. Oppa, kau sungguh lucu saat sedang seperti ini. Tadi kulihat kau sangat serius sekali, tapi disini saat bersamaku kau seperti anak kecil"

" Huufff.. Tertawalah princess, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Oppa berusaha bahkan sudah sangat berusaha untuk mengatasi rasa cemburu itu, tapi malah semakin membuatku terasa sakit"

" Mau ku beri saran oppa?" Ucap kyuhyun

" Ya?"

" Mulai sekarang oppa jangan lagi menahan perasaan itu. Bicarakan padaku, ungkapkan apa yang oppa rasakan, apa yang oppa inginkan. Aku tidak mau oppa menahan rasa sakit itu seorang diri. Mungkin oppa bisa menahan itu semua saat sedang bekerja atau sedang bertemu dengan klien, tapi jika bersama denganku, aku mohon lepaskanlah semua beban berat yang ada di hati oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentuh dada bidang siwon

Kali ini siwon benar-benar merasa beruntung telah memiliki tunangan seperti kyuhyun yang begitu mengerti akan dirinya. Hatinya sungguh merasa sangat hangat setelah mendengar ucapan dari kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan kyuhyun yang berada di dadanya, di ciumnya punggung dari tangan kyuhyun, di ciumnya kening kyuhyun, lalu berlanjut mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas

" Gomawo princess.. Jeongmal gomawo. Oppa merasa sangat beruntung telah memiliki mu untuk menjadi pasangan oppa. Padahal oppa berusaha keras untuk tidak membebanimu dengan sifat possessive yang dimiliki oppa dan berusaha untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu apa yang oppa rasakan, tapi seolah mempunyai ikatan batin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang oppa rasakan" jelas siwon

" Aku menyukai oppa apa adanya, jadi jangan merubah apapun itu. Sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?"

" Iya.. Sangat baik" ucap siwon pasti dengan senyuman khas nya

" Apa oppa tidak membawa mobil?"

" Tidak. Ayo kita tukar posisi, biar oppa yang menyetir saja"

" Baiklah, dengan senang hati oppa"

Pada malam harinya, di kediaman choi siwon mereka berdua sedang berada di kamarnya. Siwon sibuk membaca buku berbahasa inggris tapi tangannya tetap asyik membelai kepala kyuhyun yang bersandar pada dada siwon. Sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk menonton drama korea.

" Sudah waktunya tidur princess, ini sudah larut" ucap siwon yang langsung mematikan tv

" Oppaaaaa.. Aku masih ingin nonton" rajuk kyuhyun

" Tidak boleh! Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, sudah waktunya istirahat" larang siwon sambil mematikan lampu kamar

" Menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh siwon dan memunggungi siwon, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku kyuhyun seperti itu dan akhirnya siwon memejamkan kedua matanya. Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, terlihat kyuhyun tidak tenang. Kyuhyun terus membolak-balikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha memejamkan matanya agar segera tidur, tapi sia-sia saja. Mata kyuhyun terus terbuka tidak bisa tidur.

" Oppa.. Apa kau sudah tidur?" Ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil menyentuh wajah siwon dengan jari telunjuknya

" Hmmm.. "

" Oppa..aku tidak bisa tidur"

" Kemarilah princess" ucap siwon yang pada akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya agar kyuhyun mendekap kedalam pelukan siwon

" Tidak bisa tidur karena oppa belum mengusap rambutmu?" Goda siwon

" Iiishhhh.. Ini semua karena oppa terlalu memanjakan aku. Aku benci padamu oppa" oceh kyuhyun

" Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu princess. Tidurlah sayang, ini sudah malam" ucap siwon sambil mengecup kening kyuhyun

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

Pagi harinya sudah terlihat wonkyu couple sudah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Siwon dengan telaten mengoles selai stroberi di roti kyuhyun. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya asyik melihat wajah siwon yang tampan sambil tersenyum.

" Oppa.. seharusnya aku yang melayani mu, bukan terbalik seperti ini"

" Tidak masalah. Oppa tidak keberatan melayani mu princess" ucap siwon yang sudah menaruh roti yang sudah di beri selai ke piring kyuhyun

" Tapi aku yang merasa semakin tidak bisa lepas dari oppa kalau begini ceritanya" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya imut

" Oppa juga suka jika suatu saat nanti kau akan bersikap seperti itu pada oppa. akan oppa tunggu sampai waktunya tiba" goda siwon

" Aiiishhh oppa…"

" Saranghae cho kyuhyun.. oh bukan.. Choi kyuhyun" goda siwon lagi

" BLUSH!" wajah kyuhyun langsung saja merona merah begitu siwon memanggil kyuhyun dengan marga siwon

" Oppa.. ini masih pagi.. berhentilah menggoda ku" gerutu kyuhyun

" Hahahaha… kau sangat lucu princess" sepertinya siwon sekarang mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu menggoda tunangannya agar wajahnya memerah

at CHOI COMPANY

Seperti biasa siwon akan menurunkan kyuhyun dekat dengan area kantornya. Entah sampai kapan siwon akan melakukan hal itu pada kyuhyun walaupun siwon sangat keberatan akan hal ini, tapi kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Pagi unnie" sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di ruangan kerja wookie

" Pagi kyunnie, kebetulan kau sudah datang. Kau akan menggunakan baju apa untuk ulang tahun perusahaan kita hari ini? Aku sungguh pusing dibuatnya karena dadakan seperti ini, tapi untungnya aku masih memiliki gaun yang masih layak di pakai untuk pesta terhormat itu" tanya wookie

" Baju? Ulang tahun perusahaan? Kenapa wonnie oppa tidak memberitahu ku apa-apa ya?"

" Mungkin dia lupa, aku saja baru diberitahu oleh yesung oppa kemarin. Kedua pria itu benar-benar maniak kerja sampai lupa memberitahu kita. Padahal kan kita ini wanita, perlu mempersiapkan sesuatunya secara detail" gerutu wookie

" Aku tidak tau unnie mau pakai baju apa, aku tidak mempunyai gaun atau dress untuk tempat mewah seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun bingung

" Baiklah kalau begitu, pulang kerja nanti kita pergi cari baju untukmu bagaimana?" saran wookie

" Boleh juga unnie"

" Aku kembali ke tempat ku dulu yah unnie" pamit kyuhyun

" oke"

" Princess, tolong bawakan dokumen dari perusahaan xyz, oppa tunggu segera ya" ucap siwon begitu sampai di ruangan kyuhyun

" Baik oppa"

" Ini oppa dokumennya, juga ini ada dokumen dari perusahaan xxxx yang sudah aku kerjakan tolong di periksa oppa" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah di ruangan siwon

" Gomawo princess" sahut siwon dengan senyuman

" Oppa, hari ini oppa pulang duluan saja yah" ucap kyuhyun

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Aku dan wookie unnie mau pergi mencari baju. Oh iya, kenapa oppa ga memberitahu aku kalau hari ini ulang tahun perusahaan?" gerutu kyuhyun dengan mempautkan bibirnya

" Mianhae princess. kau tau sendiri kan semenjak kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan xxxx pekerjaan oppa bertambah. Kau boleh pergi dengan wookie nunna, tapi jangan sampai telat datang oke" jelas siwon

" Iya oppa, akan aku usahakan tidak terlambat. Aku permisi dulu oppa"

Setelah jam pulang kantor, Kyuwook jalan berdua menuju salah satu salon yang cukup terkemuka. Kyuhyun nampak bingung, karena bukannya tujuan utama mereka adalah mencari gaun atau dress untuk ulang tahun perusahaan?

" Unnie, kita harus ke salon juga?" tanya kyuhyun bingung karena menurutnya tidak perlu ke salon tapi harusnya ke toko pakaian

" Tentu saja. Kita harus terlihat cantik dan menawan saat di pesta itu, masa kita berdandan seperti layaknya kita ke kantor? Setidaknya khusus hari ini kita berbeda. Sudah jangan banyak tanya, kau turuti saja kata-kata unnie oke" ucap wookie

" Ohh.. baiklah" pasrah kyuhyun

Cukup memakan waktu lama untuk mereka berdua make over di salon kecantikan. Setelah puas memanjakan diri di salon, mereka berdua segera menuju butik yang dari luarnya saja bisa terlihat ini merupakan butik mahal.

" Unnie, kau yakin mau masuk kesini? Ini butik mahal unnie aku tidak punya uang kalau harus membeli baju disini" ucap kyuhyun

" Kau tenang saja"

" Bagimana aku bisa tenang unnie? Tadi saja unnie sudah membayar salon untuk diriku" oceh kyuhyun

" Sudah ikuti saja perintah ku. Ayo masuk" ucap wookie

" Huuuuff… sepertinya aku akan mempunyai hutang seumur hidup padamu unnie " gumam kyuhyun

" Selamat datang nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu" ucap pelayan ramah

" Ya. Aku membutuhkan gaun formal yang sangat cantik untuk teman ku ini dan juga jangan lupa sepatu atau sandal yang sepadan untuk dirinya" ucap wookie

" Baik nona, akan segera kami bawakan koleksi kami. Mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan

" Oke" ucap wookie

" Unnie, apa kau sudah gila? pasti akan sangat mahal harganya" bisik kyuhyun

" Tenang kyunnie, tenang" ucap wookie santai

" Ini nona beberapa koleksi kami" ucap beberapa pelayan yang sudah memberikan lima sampai enam potong baju kepada wookie

" Ck! hanya ini yang kalian punya? aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih berani, sesuatu yang memancarkan pribadi yang berbeda dan sesuatu yang seksi tapi tetap elegan juga terhormat. Teman ku ini kehidupan pribadinya sudah lugu dan polos. Cepat carikan yang lain" perintah wookie

" Bagaimana dengan yang ini nona? Ini koleksi kami yang baru saja datang kemarin"

" Sepertinya cocok. Kyunnie cepat kau ke fitting room" ucap wookie

" Arraseo unnie" ucap kyuhyun yang hanya pasrah

Pelayan toko membantu kyuhyun di ruangan fitting room untuk memakaikan gaun berwarna merah darah yang panjangnya sampai menutupi kaki kyuhyun, di bagian dada sampai pinggang seperti korset yang membentuk lekuk tubuh kyuhyun. Bagian lehernya seperti berbentuk mulut sendok yang pipih, dan bagian lengannya hanya tertutupi sedikit bahan dari gaun tersebut, di bagian belakangnya terlihat cukup terbuka sampai kebagian pinggangnya hingga kulit putih mulusnya dapat terlihat jelas. Ditambah lagi tatanan rambut kyuhyun sedikit di naikkan ke atas, jadi punggung kyuhyun yang benar-benar mulus itu cukup ter-expose. Di bagian depan dari gaun tersebut terdapat belahan dari paha hingga kaki untuk memudahkan berjalan karena gaunnya sangat panjang. Juga kyuhyun menggunakan sepatu heels berwana gold. Kedua telinga kyuhyun juga sudah dihiasi oleh anting berlian yang simple

" Sempurna! aku ambil yang itu" ucap wookie puas

" Mwooo? Unnie, gaun ini cukup terbuka dan lagipula bagaimana aku akan membayarnya eoh?" protes kyuhyun

" Sudah jangan banyak protes, cepat pergi dari sini, kita sudah di jemput"

Begitu keluar dari butik tersebut, sudah ada mobil limousine hitam beserta dengan supirnya yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung kali ini, tapi hanya menurut saja karena jika banyak bertanya pasti wookie akan mengomel kembali. Limousine itu menuju ke suatu hotel bintang lima. Limousine itu berhenti di lobby hotel, kemudian supir membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Dan kyuwook berjalan menuju ballroom hotel tersebut.

" Nah kita sudah sampai kyunnie" ucap wookie

" Iya, tapi aku belum melihat woonie oppa dan yesung oppa disini. Kemana mereka?" tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan

" Buka saja pintunya kyunnie, mereka pasti sudah ada di dalam" saran wookie

" Ooh.. baiklah" ucap kyuhyun menurut

Kyuhyun membuka dua pintu yang ada di ballroom dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi betapa bingungnya kyuhyun karena yang didapatinya adalah suatu ruangan gelap tidak ada orang sama sekali.

" Loh kok gelap?! Unnie apa kau.. Loh kemana wookie unnie? "

Dengan kebingungan kyuhyun berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk tetap masuk ke dalam ballroom tersebut. Baru saja kyuhyun berjalan satu langkah, langsung di sinari oleh lampu sorot yang tertuju kepada dirinya. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdapat cahaya dari lampu sorot yang lainnya, dan lampu itu menyinari sosok yang kyuhyun kenal yaitu Choi siwon. Betapa terkejut dirinya melihat hal itu, karena tiba-tiba saja siwon sudah berada di ujung sana sambil tersenyum lebar kearah kyuhyun dan mengenakan tuxedo bewarna hitam sungguh sangat tampan siwon saat ini

Siwon berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan lampu sorot itu tetap saja menyinari langkah siwon yang berjalan kearahnya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun dan tentu saja kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan siwon dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan. Tangan kyuhyun diarahkan untuk merangkul lengan siwon

Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang tadinya gelap dan hanya terdapat lampu sorot langsung menyala. Ternyata ballroom tersebut sudah berisi ribuan orang disitu, kyuhyun juga melihat changmin, yewook couple sedang tersenyum kepada mereka. Ekspresi wajah kyuhyun benar-benar sulit diartikan, apa maksud dari semua ini?

" Jangan kebingungan seperti itu princess, ayo kita jalan ke podium, mereka semua termasuk oppa sudah menunggu kedatangan mu daritadi" ucap siwon

Tidak ada sahutan dari kyuhyun, saat ini kyuhyun hanya menurut saja apa yang di anjurkan oleh siwon, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di ruangan ini. Mereka berdua berjalan sampai ke podium yang sudah terdapat mikrofon. Berdirilah mereka berdua di podium itu, dan siwon berdiri tepat di dekat mikrofon, kyuhyun masih setia merangkul lengan siwon.

" Selamat malam kepada para tamu undangan sekalian dan rekan pers, saya choi siwon, CEO dari Choi company ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas waktunya karena sudah dapat hadir di acara pesta pertunangan kami. Dengan beradanya kita semua disini, saya ingin memperkenalkan bahwa wanita yang berada di samping saya ini adalah tunangan saya yang bernama cho kyuhyun yang notabene adalah sekretaris di perusahaan saya. Oleh karena itu saya mohon dukungannya untuk hubungan kami kedepannya"

Setelah mendengar pidato singkat dari siwon, terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para udangan yang hadir. Wartawan yang datang juga tak henti-hentinya memotret mereka. Mata kyuhyun langsung terbelalak. Dirinya kini memandang siwon dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan sama sekali. hatinya sungguh berkecambuk saat ini.

" Jangan takut princess, ada oppa bersamamu. Tenanglah, oppa akan selalu bersama denganmu" bisik siwon yang mengetahui keresahan di hati kyuhyun

Seperti mendengar mantra yag keluar dari mulut siwon, hati kyuhyun yang tadinya nampak risau menjadi tenang, kyuhyun kini sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya kali ini lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada siwon yang berada di sampingnya. Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah merasa tenang, siwon segera mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun dan merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya erat.

" I love you choi kyuhyun" ucap siwon disela pelukannya dan menyebut nama kyuhyun menggunakan marga siwon

" Nado siwonnie oppa"

Setelah pidato tersebut, wartawan berkerumun untuk mengabadikan foto mereka berdua. Awalnya kyuhyun tampak canggung, tapi siwon dapat menutupinya dengan sedikit skin ship yang di lakukannya seperti merangkul pinggang kyuhyun, mencium kening kyuhyun atau mencium pipi kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie, kau sungguh cantik. Aku belum pernah melihat mu sepert ini" ucap changmin yang menghampiri mereka setelah wartawan itu sudah puas mengambil foto mereka berdua

" Gomawo Minnie-ah"

" Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu kyunnie" ucap changmin lagi

" Pletak!" tiba-tiba yesung datang bersama dengan wookie

" Yakk yesung hyung, kepalaku sakit" protes changmin

" Kau ini tidak boleh melihat kyunnie sedikit langsung saja menerkamnya" oceh wookie

" Itu karena aku belum pernah melihat kyunnie secantik ini. Waktu tunangan dulu saja kyunnie sudah cantik, ini malah lebiiiihhh cantik lagi" ucap changmin

" Tentu saja. Semua kan pilihan ku" ucap wookie menyombongkan diri

" Gomawo wookie nunna sudah membantu kyunnie seharian ini" ucap siwon

" Jadi unnie sudah tau semua rencana ini?"tanya kyuhyun

" Tentu saja. Kami bertiga sudah tau rencana siwon. Hanya kamu saja yang tidak tau" ucap wookie santai

" Ck! Kalian sukses membuatku kebingungan dan panik tadi" ucap kyuhyun

" Kalau kau sudah tau dari awal, namanya bukan surprise party lagi kyunnie" sambung wookie gemas

" Tapi nunna, kau memilihkan baju princess terlalu terbuka dimana-mana. Kenapa tidak memilihkan baju yang lain saja?" Protes siwon pada wookie

" Kau ini terlalu possessive siwon-ah, kyunnie memakai gaun seperti ini juga tidak sering, lagipula kyunnie sangat cantik dan anggun hari ini" ucap yesung

" Benar siwon hyung, kalau saja tidak ada dirimu aku pasti sudah memeluknya" timpal changmin

" Jangan harap kau bisa memperoleh kesempatan itu shim changmin" ucap siwon dengan death glare nya

" Hahahaha.. Siwon-ah, semakin kemari kau semakin protective dan possesive pada kyunnie. Kau benar-benar sudah bertekuk lutut pada kyunnie rupanya" goda yesung

" Iya hyung. Sepertinya kau benar"

Mereka bicara seolah-olah tidak ada kyuhyun di sekitar mereka. Daritadi mereka terus memuji kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan wajah kyuhyun yang sudah merona padam.

" Malam siwon sshi"

" Malam sungmin sshi" sambut siwon

" Selamat atas pertunangan kalian"

" Terimakasih sungmin sshi"

" Nona cho, anda tampak sangat cantik hari ini, walaupun dalam keseharian anda sudah sangat cantik, tapi hari ini anda nampak luar biasa" puji sungmin

" Gomawo lee sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun malu-malu

" Seharusnya aku sudah mulai curiga ketika melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu saat pertemuan di kantor ku waktu lalu. Malah aku dengan terang-terangan berusaha memikat nona cho" jelas sungmin

" Tidak apa sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun

" Jadi kapan kalian akan segera mengukuhkan hubungan kalian ke jenjang pernikahan?" Tanya sungmin

" Segera sungmin sshi" sahut siwon

" Aku rasa kau harus cepat-cepat menikahinya siwon sshi, jika tidak akan ada banyak namja yang akan mengincar tunangan mu ini, termasuk aku" goda sungmin

" Jangan khawatir sungmin sshi, aku akan menjaga tunangan ku dengan sangat baik hingga tidak ada seorang namja yang berani mendekatinya" ucap siwon dengan sorotan mata yang tajam memandang sungmin

" Aku percaya dan yakin sekali kau akan sangat melindungi nona cho, karena dapat terlihat kau begitu mencintai nona cho. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu siwon sshi, semoga hubungan kalian diseliputi kebahagiaan" ucap sungmin

" Gomawo sungmin sshi"

" Princess, ayo kita ke taman" ajak siwon

" Apa tidak apa-apa oppa kita meninggalkan tamu undanganmu?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak apa. Lagipula ada yesung hyung yang akan menemani para tamu dan aku saat ini ingin berduaan denganmu princess" bisik siwon seduktif

" Oppa.. Memangnya mau apa?"

" Sudah ikuti saja oppa ne" ucap siwon yang kini menggengam tangan kyuhyun

Siwon membawa kyuhyun menjauh dari keramaian tamu-tamu yang hadir di ballroom itu. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang cukup besar, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Taman itu hanya di hiasi penerangan yang tidak terlalu banyak, hingga terkesan cukup romantis.

Tiba-tiba siwon melepaskan jas tuxedo nya, dan memakaikannya di tubuh kyuhyun. Menerima perlakuan siwon, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut menandakan kalau kyuhyun sangat menyukai perlakuan dari siwon

" Kau sangat menawan hari ini princess" ucap siwon

" Gomawo oppa. Wookie unnie yang memilihkannya"

" Kalau saja hari ini bukan pesta pertunangan kita, mungkin tubuhmu sudah oppa tutupi dengan tuxedo milik oppa ini daritadi. Oppa tidak suka melihat para tamu undangan melihat tubuhmu yang mulus itu"

" Hihihihi.. Oppa cemburu lagi"

" Huuufff.. Bagaimana oppa tidak merasa cemburu princess, kau memakai gaun yang menurut oppa sangat seksi, dan banyak bagian yang terbuka, bahkan kaki mu juga ikut terlihat" ucap siwon sedikit frustasi

" Hahahahaha.. Tadi aku juga sudah sempat protes dengan wookie unnie, karena tau respons oppa akan seperti ini, tapi unnie bilang aku harus percayakan semua padanya"

" Tapi tidak mengecewakan oppa sama sekali. Kau sangat cantik dan mempesona princess"

Tak lama dari ucapan siwon, muncul kembang api berwarna warni. Melihat pertunjukkan kembang api sontak membuat kyuhyun takjub. Terlihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya

" Waaaahhhhh.. Bagus sekali oppa. Ini juga surprise dari oppa?"

" Ya. Apa kau menyukainya princess?" Tanya siwon lembut

" Iya... Sangat suka. Benar-benar indah" sahut kyuhyun semangat

" Kenapa selalu oppa yang memberikan surprise dan segalanya untukku? Padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuk oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Kau sudah memberikan semua yang oppa butuhkan princess"

" Seperti apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun?"

" Kau telah mengisi kekosongan di hati oppa. selalu berada disisi oppa. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagi oppa. Kehadiran mu dalam kehidupan oppa sudah menjadi hadiah terindah dan terbesar yang pernah oppa terima" jelas siwon sambil membelai wajah kyuhyun

" Begitupun dengan kehadiran oppa dalam kehidupan ku. Gomawo oppa.."

Kembang api terus saja bermunculan di antara gelapnya suasana malam di taman itu. Mereka saling berpelukan menikmati indahnya kembang api. Lama kelamaan siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyuhyun, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kyuhyun yang mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan oleh siwon selanjutnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya hingga kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Salah satu tangan siwon berada pada tengkuk leher kyuhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak lama mereka berciuman karena datang salah seorang staff hotel.

" Selamat malam tuan, maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan anda, lima puluh bunga mawar merah untuk nona cho kyuhyun" ucap staff hotel yang membawa satu bouquet bunga yang cukup besar di tangannya

Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak percaya ke arah siwon, karena lagi-lagi kyuhyun mendapatkan kejutan. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah kyuhyun penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ingin rasanya hari ini agar tidak berakhir karena ingin melihat senyuman bahagia dari kyuhyun tiada hentinya.

" Terimakasih, ini tipping untuk mu" ucap siwon seraya mengambil bouquet bunga dari staff hotel

" Terimakasih banyak pak" ucap staff hotel kemudian segera pergi

" Bunga ini untuk mu princess, semoga kau menyukainya" ucap siwon memberikan bunga pada kyuhyun

" Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini oppa, dengan semua surprise yang kau berikan hari ini sudah sangat membuat ku bahagia" ucap kyuhyun penuh haru dan menerima bouquet

" Anything for you my princess. Entah mengapa rasanya oppa selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mu hari ini, besok dan seterusnya" ucap siwon seraya memeluk tubuh kyuhyun tapi tidak terlalu erat karena sekarang terhalang oleh bouquet bunga yang di pegan kyuhyun

" Hiks.. Hiks... Kau selalu memberikan aku yang terbaik oppa" ucap kyuhyun yang masih dipelukan siwon

" Ssshh.. Jangan menangis, harusnya ini adalah hari kebahagiaan bagi kita, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Ujar siwon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya

" Habisnya gara-gara oppa sih, make up ku jadi luntuh deh" gerutu kyuhyun

" CUP!"

Tidak tahan melihat betapa imoetnya wajah kyuhyun yang sedang menggerutu, membuat siwon kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun, kali ini hanya ciuman singkat yang menghampiri bibir kyuhyun.

" Kita pulang yah" ucap siwon

" Tapi tamu-tamu oppa masih ada di dalam, apa tidak apa-apa kalau oppa meninggalkan mereka?"

" Ada yesung hyung yang akan menanganinya. Hari sudah cukup larut, kita harus pulang dan kau harus istirahat oke?" Ucap siwon yang membetulkan tuxedo miliknya yang ada di tubuh kyuhyun

" Kajja" ucap siwon lagi

Mereka berjalan menuju lobby hotel, kyuhyun dengan setianya merangkul lengan siwon, dan tangan satunya lagi memegang bouquet bunga. Sesampainya mereka di lobby, disambut oleh mobil limousine yang tadi kyuwook pakai dan pintu belakang mobil sudah dibukakan oleh supir. Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dipersilahkan siwon untuk masuk ke dalam, sedangkan siwon menyusul kemudian

Didalam mobil mereka duduk berdekatan hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Siwon terus mendekap tubuh kyuhyun di dada bidangnya sambil terus membelai lembut wajah kyuhyun hingga tertidur pulas. Senyum terpampang di wajah siwon kala melihat kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Wajah kyuhyun tak luput dari kecupan-kecupan yang di berikan oleh siwon. Sesampainya di rumah mereka, siwon langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style, bouquet bunga bunga mawar di bawakan oleh pelayan mereka

" Tolong bunganya tarus di vas berisikan air dan segera bawakan ke kamar" ucap siwon yang masih menggendong kyuhyun

" Baik tuan"

Dengan hati-hati siwon berjalan dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, lalu pelayan yang lain membukakan pintu kamarnya dan pelayan yang tadi di perintahkan siwon untuk menaruh bouquet bunga di vas juga sudah datang ke kamarnya. Dengan lembut serta hati-hati siwon membaringkan kyuhyun di ranjangnya, melihat kyuhyun sesaat yang masih terlelap tidur

" Tolong kalian ganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur" titah siwon lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Selang beberapa saat, pelayan memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah selesai mengganti pakaian kyuhyun, lalu siwon kembali masuk ke kamar, menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun, lalu segera mandi dan saat siwon keluar dari kamar mandi nampak kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang duduk di ranjang sambil mengucek kedua matanya

" Kenapa bangun princess?" Tanya siwon yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun, hanya rona merah yang terdapat di wajahnya saat ini. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang sedang malu saat ini, karena siwon tau apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Lalu siwon berjalan menuju ranjangnya

" Kemarilah princess, kau ingin oppa melakukan ritual sebelum kau tidur kan?" goda siwon seraya merentangkan tangannya

Tanpa banyak protes dari kyuhyun, segera ia mendekatkan dirinya kedalam tubuh siwon. Bagi kyuhyun ini cukup menyebalkan, karena sekarang dirinya menjadi terbiasa agar siwon sekedar membelai rambutnya atau memeluknya atau sekedar menghirup aroma tubuh siwon agar bisa tidur. Tapi siwon menyukai hal ini, karena kyuhyun semakin manja padanya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi siwon untuk membuat kyuhyun tertidur.

" Kau benar-benar sudah terbiasa akan sentuhan ku princess. Sarangheo" gumam siwon begitu tau kyuhyun sudah tertidur di dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningnya dan siwon ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan ikut tertidur

Sementara itu di paris, di sebuah penthouses mewah terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang menonton tv sambil memegang gelas yang beriskan alkohol, tersenyum perih melihat tayangan yang baru saja di saksikannya. Segera wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

" Tolong tunda semua pekerjaanku selama beberapa minggu ke depan, aku ingin kembali ke korea, juga tolong urus untuk tiket dan hotel selama aku menetap di korea. Aku ingin kembali ke korea secepatnya" titah wanita itu

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

Pagi harinya, terlihat cho kyuhyun meraba-raba ranjang sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya mencari sosok tunanganya, tapi sepertinya choi siwon sudah tidak ada di ranjang bersamanya. Merasa yang dicarinya tidak ada, membuat mata kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, lalu mengucek kedua matanya untuk membiasakan silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk di kamar itu

" Kau sudah bangun princess? oppa baru saja mau membangunkan mu" ucap siwon

" Aku terbangun kare…. Yakk oppa! kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit teriak karena terkejut melihat siwon yang telah selesai mandi tapi hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya

" Hahahahaha… kau jangan kaget seperti itu princess. Nanti setelah kita menikah, kau akan lebih sering melihat tubuh oppa" goda siwon

" Yakk! Siwon oppa! Cepat pakai bajumu! aku malu tau" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya

" Seharusnya yang mengatakan malu itu adalah oppa, bukan kamu" goda siwon lagi

" Ayo keluar dari selimut mu princess" bujuk siwon

" Tidak mau sebelum oppa pakai baju dulu" sahut kyuhyun yang masih dalam selimut

" Hahahaha.. arraseo.. arraseo"

" Oppa sudah pakai baju, ayo buka selimutnya"

Kyuhyun sedikit memunculkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik selimutnya

" CUP!" siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Morning my princess"

" Seharusnya ucapan itu oppa katakan pertama kali saat aku baru bangun, bukan disaat aku sudah histeris begini" protes kyuhyun

" Hahaha… bagi oppa sama saja princess. Cepat mandi, habis itu kita sarapan oke"

" Iya… daritadi aku juga sudah mau mandi, tapi oppa terus saja menggoda ku.. uughhh" gumam kyuhyun tapi masih terdengar oleh siwon

" Oh iya oppa.. " tiba-tiba langkah kyuhyun terhenti

" Ada apa princess?"

" Ngg.. kalau boleh, aku ingin sarapan pancake hari ini, tapi oppa yang buat. Bolehkah? Tanya kyuhyun sedikit manja

" Anything for you my princess"

" Yeyyy! Gomawo oppa. Aku mandi dulu ne"

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang setiap pagi pasti akan dibuat kesal oleh siwon. Sepertinya siwon sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran kyuhyun di rumahnya. Kedatangan kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya membuat siwon menjadi lebih bahagia. Apapun yang diminta oleh kyuhyun pasti akan dituruti oleh siwon. Ini adalah pertama kali kyuhyun meminta kepada dirinya untuk di buatkan sarapan dari hasil tangannya sendiri, tentunya siwon sangat senang walaupun dirinya sudah selesai mandi, dirinya tidak merasa keberatan jika tubuhnya nanti akan berbau masakan nantinya

" Oppa sudah selesai membuatkan ku pancake?" tanya kyuhyun setelah selesai mandi

" Iya. Oppa sudah selesai membuatkannya untukmu princess" ucap siwon yang sedang memasang dasi

" Kubantu memasangkan dasinya oppa" ucap kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih dasi

" Memangnya kau bisa memasang dasi?" tanya siwon yang sedikit heran

" Tentu. Changmin yang mengajariku. Dulu saat changmin masih aktif bekerja di kantor appa nya dan masih sering menginap di apartment ku, changmin sering meminta bantuan ku untuk memasangkannya dasi" jelas kyuhyun sambil terus memasangkan dasi di leher siwon

Wajah siwon tiba-tiba menjadi mengeras. Siwon benar-benar tidak suka jika dirinya mendengar ada nama pria lain yang di sebut oleh kyuhyun selain dirinya, apalagi kyuhyun baru saja menyebut nama changmin di hadapan siwon. Walaupun sekarang siwon sudah cukup dekat dengan changmin, tapi tetap saja changmin pernah mencintai kyuhyun dan pernah menjadi saingan terberat dari siwon

Langsung saja siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun, memojokkan tubuh kyuhyun ke dekat lemari, memenjarakan kyuhyun dengan tangan siwon yang berada di kiri dan kanan. Memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan

" Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun bingung melihat siwon yang wajahnya ditekuk

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Mata siwon masih tetap menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun, namun lambat laun sorotan tajam itu berubah menjadi sedikit frustasi.

" Hufff.. oppa tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita sarapan, pancake nya sudah oppa siapkan daritadi" ucap siwon yang kini membebaskan kyuhyun dari jeratan dirinya

" Mianhae oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahas tentang changmin disini" ucap kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kekesalan siwon

" Tidak, bukan salahmu. Hanya saja entah mengapa hati ini sangat tidak bisa menahan diri jika dirimu membicarakan pria lain selain oppa dan mianhae jika membuat mu terbebani akan sifat oppa yang seperti itu" jelas siwon

" Tapi entah mengapa, aku sudah terbiasa akan sifat oppa dan aku juga menyukai sifat oppa yang seperti itu. Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan" ucap kyuhyun memberikan senyuman hangatnya

" Ngg.. Oppa.. aku sudah lapar, ayo cepat sarapan. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba sarapan yang di buat sendiri oleh oppa" ucap kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon

" Kajja kita turun"

" Waaah.. sepertinya enak oppa" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di meja makan dan terlihat beberapa lembar pancake di piringnya

" Tentu saja. Salah satu keahlian oppa adalah membuat pancake. Kau ingin memakai selai, madu, atau es krim untuk pancake nya?"

" Hmmm.. sepertinya aku lebih suka eskrim oppa"

" Satu scoop saja yah, tidak boleh banyak makan eskrim di pagi hari" ucap siwon sambil menuangkan satu scoop eskrim di piring yang berisi pancake

" Oppa, kau seperti orang tua, bukan seperti tunangan ku, kau tau itu oppa?" gerutu kyuhyun

" Tapi itu untuk kebaikan mu. Ayo cepat buka mulutnya" ucap siwon yang sudah memegang garpu berisi pancake dan menyuapkan kepada kyuhyun

" Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya siwon

" Iya.. enak sekali, rasa manis nya sangat pas jika di barengi dengan eskrim. Aku suka oppa" ucap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah

" Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Ayo buka mulutmu lagi"

" Oppa, aku bisa makan sendiri tidak perlu di suapi begini" protes kyuhyun

" Tapi oppa suka menyuapi mu. Cepat buka mulutnya" ucap siwon lagi

Seperti itulah pemandangan di pagi hari. Siwon sibuk memanjakan kyuhyun dengan semua perlakuan yang di berikan oleh siwon. Pagi hari memanjakan kyuhyun dengan membangunkan kyuhyun disertai dengan kecupan mesra, menyuapinya atau terkadang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun, padahal di rumahnya terdapat puluhan pelayan. Tapi demi kyuhyun, siwon rela turun tangan sendiri. Pada malam harinya siwon memanjakan kyuhyun dengan membuat kyuhyun nyaman berada dalam pelukannya hingga tertidur.

" Kali ini kita masuk ke dalam kantor bersama" ucap siwon saat masih di dalam mobil menuju choi company

" Tapi aku..."

" Oppa tau kau masih belum terbiasa, tapi setidaknya setelah kita mempublikasi kan hubungan kita, oppa rasa tidak ada yang perlu di tutupi lagi ditambah lagi banyak pihak yang juga mendukung kita kan? Oppa mengetahui apa yang kamu khawatirkan. Tenang saja, ada oppa bersama mu, kau akan aman princess. Tidak perlu melihat ke arah orang lain, cukup lihat oppa" Jelas siwon yang kini menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya

Seolah mendengar mantra ajaib, kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit gelisah karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka akan jalan berdua ke dalam perusahaan. Merasa takut dan khawatir akan pandangan orang akan hubungan mereka, karena kyuhyun yang notabene adalah sekretaris siwon dan juga bukan kalangan yang sederajat dengan siwon, ditambah lagi kyuhyun khawatir di dunia bisnis mengenai siwon karena mempunyai hubungan kisah cinta dengan sekretarisnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua masuk dari lobby kantor, disambut oleh security yang membukakan pintu mobil mereka. Siwon yang keluar lebih dulu, lalu di susul oleh kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya untuk menyampaikan kalau kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Tangan siwon terus menggenggan tangan kyuhyun dengan erat, walaupun saat ini kyuhyun ingin segera melepas genggaman siwon, tapi tidak bisa di lakukan karena siwon begitu erat menggenggam tangannya. Semua karyawan yang melihat mereka langsung membungkuk sopan. Langkah kaki siwon sungguh berwibawa, tapi beda halnya dengan kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tentunya merasa canggung sekali. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift khusus yang hanya boleh di masuki oleh para petinggi choi company. Bahkan saat mereka hendak masuk ke dalam lift pun, karyawan membungkuk sopan kepada wonkyu sampai pintu lift kembali tertutup

" Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melewati ini semua?" Tanya siwon begitu pintu lift tertutup

" Sangat canggung dan aneh" sahut kyuhyun

" Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya siwon lagi

" Tidak sama sekali oppa. Aku merasa semakin tidak pantas jika harus bersama dengan oppa. Sepertinya jarak kita terlalu jauh sekali" jelas kyuhyun lesu

" CUP"

Siwon mencium lembut bibir kyuhyun, dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, kemudian siwon mencium kening kyuhyun sesaat

" Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi princess. Oppa benar-benar tidak suka. Oppa tidak perduli apa pandangan orang terhadap hubungan kita. Oppa hanya perduli terhadap dirimu. Tutup telinga dan matamu terhadap orang lain, oppa ingin agar kamu hanya melihat dan mendengarkan oppa seorang. Berpeganglah pada oppa seorang. Arraseo?" Ucap siwon yang menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam

" Ne oppa. Mianhae, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi"

" Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya siwon

" Iya oppa. Sudah jauh lebih baik. Gomawo" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Ting!" Pintu lift terbuka

" Aigooo.. Mentang-mentang semua orang sudah tau tentang hubungan kalian, sekarang sudah langsung berani tampil di area kantor" goda yesung

" Hyung, sama halnya dengan mu. Sudah berani menunjukkan pada seisi kantor. Aku mengikuti jejak mu hyung" jawab siwon

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang. Oh ya, hyung saat jam makan siang akan sedikit terlambat, karena wookie dan hyung mau mencari gedung untuk wedding kami" jelas yesung

" Ohh baiklah kalau begitu hyung. Semoga bisa cepat ketemu yang cocok" ucap siwon

" Yahhh semoga, karena wookie cukup cerewet untuk masalah wedding, kami sebenarnya sudah melihat-lihat tempat lain tapi selalu saja ada yang kurang buat wookie.. Huffff" keluh yesung

" Karena aku ingin yang terbaik untuk wedding kita oppa" timpal wookie yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengan yesung

" Iya changi, oppa mengerti. Akan oppa turuti kemauan mu" ucap yesung

" Saranghe yesung oppa" ucap wookie

" Ckk! Hyung ini di kantor, jangan bermesraan begitu, apalagi ini masih pagi. Sungguh mengganggu saja" oceh siwon

" Hahahaha... Jangan iri begitu siwon-ah" ucap yesung

" Aishh.. Aku masuk ke ruangan ku dulu hyung, aku tidak mau lama-lama melihat kemesraan kalian lebih lama lagi. Ayo princess, kita jalan" ucap siwon yang langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun menjauh dari yewook

Begitu kyuhyun menghampiri ruangan kerja siwon, untuk memeriksa sebuah dokumen yang sudah di kerjakan oleh kyuhyun, terlihat siwon sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena wajahnya cukup serius saat ini.

" Oppa, kenapa wajah oppa seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak. Hanya saja oppa sedang berfikir, sebenarnya oppa sudah cukup lama memikirkan hal ini, bagaimana siang nanti kita melihat wedding dress untuk kita?" Ucap siwon

" Mwoo? Secepat itu oppa? Kita kan belum lama bertunangan?"

" Tidak ada kata cepat dalam suatu hubungan princess. Oppa sangat serius dalam menjalin hubungan bersama mu dan oppa tidak ingin menunda terlalu lama untuk rencana pernikahan kita. Tapi jika kamu masih belum bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan, oppa tidak keberatan untuk menunggu" jelas siwon yang kini berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan membelai lembut pipi kyuhyun

" Bukan itu maksud ku oppa. A.. aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan kalau kita menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, hanya saja aku merasa terkejut karena oppa mengatakan hal itu di saat kita belum lama bertunangan" jelas kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah

" Jadi kau tidak keberatan tentang rencana pernikahan kita?" tanya siwon memastikan

" Tidak oppa" sahut kyuhyun malu-malu

" Kalau begitu tidak keberatan kan kalau hari ini kita melihat wedding dress?"

" Tidak sama sekali"

" Baiklah, nanti siang kita akan mulai mencarinya yah" ucap siwon yang kelihatan senang dari wajahnya

" Ne oppaaaa"

Begitu kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan siwon, tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri, hingga membuat sahabatnya wookie merasa curiga dan menghampiri kyuhyun

" Ada apa kyu? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya wookie

" Tadi oppa bilang, dia ingin melihat-lihat wedding dress untuk pernikahan kami"

" Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka siwon begitu serius sekali terhadap mu. Padahal kalian belum lama tunangan dan mempulikasikan hubungan kalian. Aku salut padamu kyu berhasil menaklukan si tembok es itu" ucap wookie

" Unnie.. dia itu tunangan ku, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik ipar mu"

" Sekarang kau sudah terang-terangan membelanya dan sudah terang-terangan menyebut siwon tunanganmu. Ternyata acara pertunangan itu membuahkan hasil yang signifikan untuk hubungan kalian. Cukae kyunnie. Unnie ikut bahagia, malah sangat bahagia. Akan aku beritahukan hal ini apa yesung oppa" ucap wookie bersemangat

Sebelum jam makan siang, wonkyu couple sudah pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Tujuannya bukan untuk menemui klien atau makan siang, tapi tujuan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tempat bridal. Sepertinya siwon sudah tau rekomendasi bridal mana yang harus mereka datangi, terbukti siwon langsung saja tau kemana tujuan bridal yang akan mereka pilih nantinya

" Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya penjaga toko

" Siang. Kami ingin melihat-lihat koleksi dari wedding dress yang ada di tempat ini" ucap siwon

" Silahkan ikuti saya tuan, akan saya tunjukkan koleksi-koleksi kami"

Sampailah mereka di ruangan khusus di tempat itu, terdapat sederet baju wedding untuk yang wanita terjejer rapih di gantungan dan ada juga yang ada di patung-patung. Siwon dan kyuhyun sibuk melihat-lihat baju wedding tersebut. Tapi raut wajah dari siwon menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan terhadap baju-baju wedding yang ada di sana.

" Apakah semua ini koleksi kalian yang terbaru?" tanya siwon

" Bukan tuan. Baju wedding yang ada disini baju yang sudah pernah di pakai satu hingga dua kali pakai oleh bride yang lain"

" Ambilkan koleksi terbaru kalian. Aku tidak mau calon pengantinku memakai baju dari orang lain" ucap siwon

" Baik tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

" Oppa, aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku rasa baju yang ada disini sudah sangat bagus, jadi tidak perlu memakai yang terbaru" bujuk kyuhyun sambil merangkul lengan siwon

" Tidak princess. Kau harus memakai yang terbaik saat pernikahan kita nanti, karena ini pernikahan pertama dan terakhir, jadi oppa tidak ingin mengecewakan mu. Bukankah setiap wanita selalu menginkan hal yang terbaik dan istimewa untuk hari pernikahannya?" sahut siwon sambil memebelai tangan kyuhyun yang berada dalam rangkulan lengannya

" Memang benar oppa. Aku juga menginkan hal itu, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan harus seistimewa apa pernikahan kita nanti"

" Tidak ada penolakan princess. Oppa ingin yang terbaik hanya untuk mu, untuk kita, dan untuk pernikahan kita. Oppa ingin membuat mu bahagia dengan pernikahan kita nanti dan seterusnya"

" Tapi oppa sudah membuatku merasa bahagia selama ini"

" Kau tau, tidak ada kata puas dalam kamus manusia. Begitupun dengan oppa, tidak pernah ada kata puas untuk membuat mu bahagia princess. Jadi biarkan oppa membuatkan kenangan yang manis dan tak pernah bisa kau lupakan untuk pernikahan kita ini. Oke sayang?" ucap siwon sambil mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Gomawo oppa.. jeongmal gomawo"

" Tuan, ini koleksi gaun pengantin kami yang terbaru. Silahkan dilihat" tiba-tiba beberapa penjaga toko datang dengan membawa sederet beberapa gantungan gaun pengantin

" Saya lihat-lihat dulu" ucap siwon yang berjalan menghampiri deretan pertama dari gaun pengantin

Kyuhyun hanya diam, duduk manis di sofa yang ada di tempat bridal itu menunggu pilihan gaun pengantin yang akan di pilih oleh siwon untuknya. Sedangkan siwon sibuk memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya mengitari deretan gaun pengantin, melihatnya dengan teliti tiap gaun tersebut. Melihat aksi siwon yang seperti itu, membuat kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Pasalnya dimana-mana pasti mempelai wanitanya yang sibuk untuk mengurusi pernikahan. Tapi dalam pasangan ini yang sibuk mengurusi sesuatunya adalah siwon.

Dapat dilihat dari tempat duduk kyuhyun, kalau siwon sudah mendapatkan beberapa potong gaun pengantin yang menurutnya akan cocok di pakai oleh kyuhyun, karena ada tiga pelayan toko yang sudah sibuk memegang beberapa gaun tersebut.

" Princess, coba kau pakai gaun pengantin yang sudah oppa pilihkan untukmu" ucap siwon yang sudah selesai memilihkan

" Baik oppa" sahut kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya

" Silahkan masuk ke fitting room nona, kami akan membantu anda untuk memakainya" ucap salah seorang pegawai

Selama menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari fitting room, siwon sibuk dengan majalah yang tersedia, terus membolak-balikkan majalah tersebut tanpa memperdulikan isi yang ada di majalah tersebut. Terkadang siwon minum secangkir teh yang sudah di sediakan pula oleh pelayan toko tersebut.

" Ini dia tuan calon pengantin anda. Silahkan dilihat baju pilihan anda" ucap penjaga toko seraya membuka gorden

Terlihat kyuhyun yang sudah memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Rambut kyuhyun agak di atur keatas agar bagian belakang dari gaun tersebut dapat terlihat. Nampak siwon tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini, hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat melihat kyuhyun. Padahal kyuhyun saat ini hanya berdandan natural selayaknya pergi ke kantor.

" O. oppa.. bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" gugup kyuhyun

" Ne.. Ne.. bagus"

" Tapi oppa masih ingin melihatmu memakai beberapa gaun yang sudah oppa pilihkan. Nanti oppa akan memberitahu mu yang paling cocok untuk pernikahan kita nanti"

" Baik oppa" sahut kyuhyun lalu segera masuk kembali ke ruang fitting room

Dan hal itu terus saja terjadi hingga kyuhyun harus bolak balik mengganti gaun pengantinnya yang dirasa berat itu sebanyak tujuh kali. Sebenarnya tadi siwon hanya memilihkan lima gaun, tapi setelah melihat kyuhyun sudah memakai semua gaun tersebut, seolah merasa ketagihan akan pemandangan yang di sungguhkan akhirnya siwon memilih tambahan dua buah gaun untuk kyuhyun pakai hingga membuat kyuhyun sangat kelelahan dan cukup kesal dibuatnya.

" Oppaaaaa… ini sudah gaun ke tujuh yang kucoba, cepatlah memilih aku sudah sangat lelah" rajuk kyuhyun begitu keluar dari fitting room memakai baju terakhir yang dipilihkan oleh siwon

" Itu salah mu sendiri princess, mengapa kau membuat oppa seolah ketagihan melihat mu memakai gaun pengantin" jelas siwon yang berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan sedikit mengelap peluh yang ada di kening kyuhyun dengan jarinya

" Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah oppa. Berhentilah menggodaku dengan gaun-gaun ini" rajuk kyuhyun manja

" Oppa sedang tidak menggoda mu princess. Yang barusan oppa katakan adalah benar sayang. Baiklah oppa akan segera pilih gaun mana yang akan kamu pakai nantinya"

" Aku ambil yang pertama kali dipakai oleh calon istriku, sisanya reject" ucap siwon pada salah seorang penjaga toko

" Baik tuan"

" Oppa, habis ini aku ingin makan, perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi daritadi dan aku ingin makan yang banyak kali ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Baik my princess, akan oppa turuti" sahut siwon

Dari tempat bridal, mereka menuju sebuah salah satu restoran bergaya eropa. Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup kelelahan dan kelaparan tidak sempat protes karena lagi-lagi siwon memlihkan tempat mewah seperti ini. Padahal sebenarnya kyuhyun sedang ingin makan jajangmyun seafood kegemarannya. Kyuhyun juga tidak perduli dengan pilihan menu dari siwon saat ini, yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun adalah segera makan

" Silahkan tuan" ucap pelayan seraya menaruh dua piring steak di tempat wonkyu

" Selamat menikmati"

Seperti biasa, siwon yang selalu memanjakan kyuhyun mengambil piring steak miliknya dan memotong kecil-kecil agar kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah langsung memakannya. Kelelahan yang di dera oleh kyuhyun berangsur-angsur berkurang karena melihat ketulusan siwon yang memanjakan dirinya. Setelah daging yang dipotong sudah menjadi bagian kecil, siwon mengembalikan piring kyuhyun ke mejanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kyuhyun segera mengambil garpu yang ada di sampingnya dan menusuk daging tersebut dan memakannya

" Bagaimana princess? enak?" taya siwon yang sedang sibuk memotong daging steak yang ada di piringnnya

" Iya… enak sekali oppa. Aku sangat lapar sekali daritadi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

" Cobalah punya oppa" ujar siwon sambil menyodorkan garpu miliknya yang berisi daging lalu menyuapi kyuhyun

" Nggg.. punya oppa juga enak. Lagipula disini tempat mahal oppa, tidak mungkin makanannya tidak enak kan" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahahahaha.. oppa sudah menduga kalau kau akan bicara seperti itu"

" Ishhh.. oppa ini sekarang sudah beralih profesi menjadi paranormal rupanya" rutuk kyuhyun

" Oppa, karena terlalu lama di tempat bridal tadi lihatlah sekarang sudah jam berapa eoh? Sekarang sudah jam lima" ucap kyuhyun

" Lalu?" tanya siwon santai

" Oppa, itu artinya kita sudah menelantarkan pekerjaan seharian ini"

" Tidak masalah. Lagipula oppa tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu"

" Setelah makan, kita pulang yah kamu harus istirahat. Pasti kamu sangat kelelahan karena mencoba banyak gaun pengantin tadi" ucap siwon

" Sangat lelah oppa. Coba saja oppa pakai gaunnya, semuanya berat-berat. Badanku pegal-pegal semua sekarang ini" keluh kyuhyun

" Salahkan dirimu princess, mengapa kau begitu cantik memakai semua gaun pengantin itu hingga oppa di buat bingung untuk memilihnya" goda siwon

" BLUSHH!" langsung saja wajah kyuhyun memerah

" Hahaha.. princess, kita akan segera menikah, tapi tetap saja kau selalu malu jika oppa memujimu"

" Aku membenci mu oppa" gerutu kyuhyun tapi terlihat imut dimata siwon

" Tapi aku mencintaimu choi kyuhyun"

" Oppa.. berhentilah menggodaku terus" oceh kyuhyun lagi

Selama perjalanan di dalam mobil, nampak kyuhyun yang sudah kelelelahan mulai tertidur pulas. Tangan siwon yang masih setia daritadi menggenggam jemari kyuhyun tak pernah dilepasnya. Beruntungya hari ini siwon menggunakan supir jadi dia bisa dengan setia memeluk tubuh kyuhyun sekarang ini yang sedang tertidur pulas berada dalam dekapannya. Begitu sampai di rumah mewah milik siwon, sang supir membukakan pintu belakang, lalu keluarlah siwon dengan menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style hingga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya dan kyuhyun berada

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di INCHEON AIRPORT, terlihat wanita tinggi semampai berjalan anggun sambil membawa sebuah koper dan kedatangannya disambut oleh orang yang membawa sign board bertuliskan namanya

" Nona Emma, selamat datang di korea. Saya bawakan koper anda nona"

" Terimakasih"

" Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke Negara ku sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan Negara ini. Siwon oppa, kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Tunggu aku"

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32 A

Hari berikutnya pasangan wonkyu mulai di sibukkan dengan mencari cincin pernikahan mereka di salah satu toko perhiasaan terkemuka di korea. Terjadi sedikit perbedaan pendapat lagi antara kedua pasangan ini.

" Selamat siang tuan, bisa kami bantu" tanya pelayan toko

" Aku ingin melihat cincin pernikahan, bisa ambilkan yang terbaik dan terbagus yang kalian punya?" Ucap siwon

" Baik tuan, akan saya ambilkan. Mohon ditunggu"

" Oppa, kenapa tidak ke toko lain saja? Tempat ini pasti menjual perhiasan yang mahal sekali harganya. Kita tidak perlu membeli cincin pernikahan yang harganya selangit kan?" saran kyuhyun

" Tapi tempat ini salah satu tempat perhiasan terbaik, oppa juga membeli cincin pertunangan kita disini" jelas siwon

" Oppa sangat menyukai perhiasan yang di jual disini, design dan kualitasnya sangat memuaskan, jadi oppa memilih tempat ini lagi untuk membeli cincin pernikahan kita" jelas siwon lagi

" Fuuhhh.. Tapi tetap saja menurutku semua perhiasan itu sama saja oppa. Sama-sama keras dan tidak bisa dimakan" kesal kyuhyun

" Hahahaha.. Ayolah princess. Kenapa sih kita selalu berdebat hal yang sama? Sudah turuti oppa saja dan tidak ada penolakan oke?" Ucap siwon

" Maaf tuan menunggu lama, ini beberapa koleksi perhiasan kami. Ada yang satu set berisi kalung, cincin dan anting, ada juga yang cincin saja. Silahkan di lihat tuan dan nona" jelas penjaga toko

Begitu perhiasan yang di berikan penjaga toko itu tiba, tidak pakai menunggu lama siwon langsung melihat perhiasan tersebut. Dengan wajah yang cukup serius siwon mengamati perhiasan tersebut. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun di buat heran oleh siwon, karena wajah seriusnya sama seperti ketika siwon sedang berhadapan dengan klien atau sedang membaca suatu dokumen.

" Oppa, wajahmu serius sekali" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pipi siwon

" Tentu saja, oppa harus memilihkan yang bagus untuk mu jadi oppa harus memilihnya dengan cermat" jawab siwon sambil mengambil tangan kyuhyun yang berada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya

" Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak ikut memilih cincin yang cocok untuk pernikahan kita?" Tanya siwon

" Oppa, daripada kita berdebat karena beda selera, lebih baik aku percayakan saja padamu, lagipula aku tidak mau mengecewakan oppa yang sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini untuk mengurusi segala sesuatunya tentang pernikahan kita" jawab kyuhyun malu-malu

" Iya, oppa sangat bersemangat dan menikmati semua moment ini. Gomawo princess"

" Coba kau pakai cincin yang ini" ucap siwon seraya memasangkan di jari manis kyuhyun

Begitu di pasangkan di jari manis kyuhyun, siwon terlihat menyukai cincin yang terpasang di jari kyuhyun hingga terlihat jelas senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya

" Sangat cantik di jarimu princess, terlihat lebih menawan di jarimu" puji siwon

" Itu semua karena efek dari berliannya yang besar ini oppa dan pada dasarnya cincin ini juga sudah sangat bagus" sahut kyuhyun

" Cincin berlian jika tidak dipakai oleh pemiliknya akan menjadi benda mati tak bernilai, tapi jika dipakai oleh sang pemiliknya akan menjadi sangat bernilai berkali-kali lipat, apalagi jika dipakai oleh dirimu princess" goda siwon

" Aishhh oppa, berhentilah menggombal sekarang. Kita sedang di tempat umum" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahahaha.. Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Goda siwon lagi

" Oppa, coba kau pakai cincin pasangannya" ucap kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Kamu pakaikan di jari manis oppa dong" rajuk siwon manja

" Kau seperti anak kecil oppa, tidak seperti CEO dari choi company yang seperti tembok es" oceh kyuhyun tapi tetap memakaikan cincin di jari manis siwon

" Hanya padamu princess" goda siwon

" Oppa, bagus sekali di jarimu"

" Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kita ambil yang ini saja yah" ucap siwon

" Kami ambil yang ini, tapi aku minta di dalam cincin tersebut menggunakan ukiran dari inisial nama kami " wonkyu"" ucap siwon kepada penjaga toko

" Baik tuan"

" Kenapa setiap cincin kita harus ada ukirannya oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Menandakan kalau kau hanyalah milik oppa seorang" sahut siwon

" BLUSH!" Wajah kyuhyun langsung merona  
" Dan selamanya akan menjadi milik oppa" lanjut siwon langsung memeluk kyuhyun

" Drrrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrttt" ponsel siwon bergetar

" Sebentar princess, oppa angkat ponsel oppa dulu" ucap siwon

" Ne oppa"

Siwon mengambil jarak beberapa langkah menjauhi kyuhyun , melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan kyuhyun. Tidak tertera nama dari yang menelpon, hanya tertera nomer yang tak siwon kenal. Tapi pada akhirnya siwon memencet tombol berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya

" Hallo.." ucap siwon

_" Oppa.. "_

Mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar suara dari yang menelponnya. Siwon masih ingat betul suara siapa ini. Nafasnya menjadi cukup berat tapi berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kegugupannya saat ini

" Mau apa kau menghubungi ku?" Tanya siwon ketus

_" Oppa, kau masih mengingat suaraku? Senangnya. Aku bersyukur oppa masih memakai nomor ponsel yang lama, aku..."_

" Katakan padaku apa maumu emma sshi?" Tanya siwon dengan penekanan sshi

_" Aku ingin bertemu denganmu oppa"_

" Aku tidak bisa" tolak siwon

_" Kalau oppa tidak mau menemuiku, biar aku yang menemui oppa di kantor" ancam emma_

" Baiklah. Ketemu dimana?" Dengan berat hati siwon menyanggupinya  
_  
" Kita bertemu di restoran asdf tempat kita sering bertemu dulu. Aku ingin bernostalgia oppa. Aku tunggu sekarang" ucap emma_

" Baiklah" ujar siwon langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan emma

Hati siwon benar-benar berkecambuk saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau baru saja menerima telpon dari mantan kekasihnya dulu. Orang yang telah merubah hidupnya secara drastis sampai melupakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kyuhyun, siwon menarik nafas dalam mempersiapkan dirinya agar berperilaku senormal mungkin tanpa membuat kyuhyun curiga.

Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang sedang melihat kearah dirinya sambil tersenyum manis pada siwon, membuat hati siwon yang tadinya terasa berat menjadi ringan dan tenang. Melihat senyuman kyuhyun seolah mendapat energi baru dalam diri siwon, dengan langkah pasti siwon berjalan kearah kyuhyun dengan senyuman

" Apa yesung oppa yang menghubungi?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Bukan princess. Sudah jam makan siang, ayo kita makan, pasti kau sudah lapar kan?" Tanya siwon lembut

" Iyah.. Sudah lumayan merasa lapar sih oppa. Kalau begitu... Ayo jalan" jawab kyuhyun semangat langsung merangkul lengan siwon

Selama dalam perjalanan, siwon memikirkan untuk apa emma kembali lagi ke korea setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia meninggalkan korea juga dirinya. Siwon tidak takut jika harus dihadapkan kembali dengan emma, karena ada sumber kekuatan yang ada di sampingnya yaitu kyuhyun. Seorang wanita yang telah berhasil mengangkat siwon dari rasa keterpurukan hidupnya, berhasil mengembalikan kebahagiaan dan juga mengembalikan jati dirinya yang dulu

" Princess, nanti di dalam kita akan bertemu dengan teman lama oppa bernama emma, tidak apa kan kalau kita tidak bisa makan siang berdua?" tanya siwon begitu selesai memarkinkan mobilnya

" Tidak apa oppa. Sama sekali tidak masalah buatku" sahut kyuhyun cepat

" Ayo kita turun" ajak siwon

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai menuju tempat yang sudah di tempati oleh emma. Sedikit keterkejutan dari wajah emma karena siwon ternyata membawa serta kyuhyun di tempat janjian mereka. Raut kecewa terpampang jelas di wajah emma, tapi dia bisa menutupinya karena dia adalah seorang model dan juga aktris di paris

" Selamat siang emma sshi" sapa siwon berusaha sopan dan ramah di hadapan kyuhyun

" Oppa, sudah lama tidak bertemu kau semakin tampan" ucap emma yang langsung memeluk siwon di depan mata kyuhyun

Melihat kejadian itu, membuat kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Pasalnya di Negara korea yang cukup kental akan budayanya, jika seorang wanita dan pria bertemu akan saling menundukkan badan 180 derajat atau berjabat tangan. Kalau untuk berpelukan biasanya di lalukan oleh keluarga saja. Tapi disini siwon memperkenalkan emma kepada kyuhyun sebagai teman bukan keluarga dari siwon. Muncul cukup tanda tanya dalam diri kyuhyun, apalagi tadi emma memanggil siwon dengan sebutan oppa, sebenarnya sedekat apa hubungan siwon dengan emma? tapi kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut

" Emma sshi, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes siwon langsung melepas pelukannya

" Maaf oppa aku ketelepasan karena aku sangat merindukan oppa" ucap emma

" Dia siapa oppa?" tanya emma sambil menunjuk kearah kyuhyun

" Cho kyuhyun immida" ucap kyuhyun

" Choi kyuhyun, calon istriku" ralat siwon tapi menggunakan marga siwon dalam memanggil kyuhyun

" O.. Ooh.. Emma immida, annyeong kyuhyun sshi" ucap emma berusaha basa basi

" Duduklah oppa, kyuhyun sshi. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita berdua, maaf kyuhyun sshi, aku tidak tau kalau kau akan datang jadi aku tidak memesan makanan untuk mu" jelas emma berusaha ramah

" Tidak apa emma sshi, aku yang akan memesankan makanannya" ucap siwon langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan

" Bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya pelayan

" Aku mau pesan menu tambahan sirloin steak, dengan tingkat kematangan well done. Kau ingin dessert es krim princess?" tanya siwon di sela-sela memesan makanan

" Iya oppa, aku mau"

" Dessert eskrim stroberi, tapi hanya satu scoop" lanjut siwon

" Baik tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan segera berlalu

" Oppa.. kenapa hanya…"

" Tidak boleh protes princess, oppa tau apa yang mau kau katakan. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering makan eskrim, bahkan terkadang sarapan pagimu juga adalah eskrim. Oppa masih berbaik hati memberikan mu eskrim hari ini walaupun hanya satu scoop" jelas siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang ada di meja

Seolah lupa kalau di hadapan mereka ada orang lain, mereka tetap mengumbar kemesraan walaupun tanpa mereka sadari itu karena begitulah keseharian mereka tanpa ada kepura-puraan dalam hubungan mereka walaupun di hadapan orang lain. Sedangkan emma yang telah jelas-jelas melihat itu, cukup geram dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya saat ini hanya dia dan siwon lah yang sedang makan siang bersama, dan mengobrol. Emma seolah merasa kalau dirinya seperti patung diantara mereka.

" Oppa, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" emma akhirnya membuka suara untuk mengalihkan wonkyu moment di antara mereka

" Baik" sahut siwon singkat tapi tak lepas dari menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

" Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

" Secepatnya" sahut siwon singkat lagi

" Ooh.. Apa kalian sudah berhubungan cukup lama?" tanya emma penasaran

Belum sempat siwon menjawab pertanyaan emma, pelayan sudah membawakan pesanan makanan mereka. Pelayan tak lupa menuangkan red wine terbaik mereka

" Tidak perlu tuang red wine ke gelas calon istriku. Dia tidak minum alkohol" larang siwon begitu melihat pelayan yang siap menuangkan red wine ke gelas kyuhyun

" Baik tuan. Silahkan di nikmati hidangannya" pamit pelayan

Seperti biasa, siwon akan dengan telaten memanjakan kyuhyun. Jadi piring kyuhyun yang ada di mejanya di ambil oleh siwon, di taruh di mejanya sendiri lalu dengan cekatan siwon mengambil pisau dan garpu miliknya lalu memotong daging tersebut menjadi bagian yang kecil. Emma tampak bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan siwon, karena dia sendiri belum pernah melihat siwon seperti itu pada siapapun termasuk pada dirinya dulu. Jadi emma hanya melihat dan mengamati apa yang akan siwon lakukan selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tau apa yang akan siwon lakukan hanya terdiam saja dan tersenyum kearah siwon sambil menunggu piringnya yang berisi sirloin steak itu akan kembali ke mejanya

" Makanlah princess, oppa sudah potongkan dagingnya" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum

" Ne"

" Apa makanannya enak?" tanya siwon

" Iya oppa sangat enak. Lagipula oppa, di restoran mewah seperti ini tidak ada yang menjual makanan yang tidak enak" oceh kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

" Hahahaha.. oppa sudah tau kau akan bicara seperti itu"

" Dan aku juga sudah bosan dengan memberikan jawaban yang sama setiap kali oppa bertanya akan hal itu" oceh kyuhyun sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Coba punya oppa" ucap siwon sambil mengarahkan garpu berisi daging miliknya ke mulut kyuhyun

" Hmmm.. enak" ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan semangatnya

" Hahahaha.. baru saja kau mengomel pada oppa, tapi begitu oppa memberikan mu makanan sudah langsung lupa" ucap siwon

" Aiishhh.. berhentilah menggoda ku oppa" oceh kyuhyun lagi

Saat ini perasaan emma sangat kesal, seolah merasa siwon sengaja melakukan itu semua di hadapannya. Emma merasa kalau siwon sengaja memancing dirinya untuk cemburu di depannya. Emma merasa kalau yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah kepura-puraan dari siwon. Senyuman paksa terlihat jelas di wajah emma begitu melihat

" Ini dissertnya nona" ucap pelayan

" Gomawo" sahut kyuhyun

" Kau sangat menyukai eskrim kyuhyun sshi?" tanya emma

" Oh.. iya emma sshi. Sangat suka" sahut kyuhyun

" Panggil saja unnie, aku tidak keberatan jika kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan unnie. Sudah lama aku tidak di panggil dengan sebutan itu selama aku di paris" ucap emma berusaha ramah

" Iya.. unnie" ralat kyuhyun

Siwon hampir saja melupakan kalau mereka sedang makan siang bersama emma. Karena daritadi siwon terlalu terhanyut dengan momentnya bersama kyuhyun. Siwon hampir tidak percaya saat ini emma meminta dirinya untuk dipanggil unnie. Padahal setau siwon, mantan kekasihnya tidak akan dengan mudahnya memperbolehkan orang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan unnie kecuali orang tersebut sudah cukup dekat dengan dirinya. Karena emma dulu adalah seorang model di korea yang sudah cukup terkenal, jadi emma lebih suka kalau di panggil dengan sebutan sunbae jadi terkesan derajat jam terbang emma sebagai model sudah tinggi dan lebih dihormati.

" Kenapa oppa melihat ku seperti itu? Apa oppa mau eskrim ku juga?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya

" Ne.. oppa mau" sahut siwon dengan tersenyum

" Akhir-akhir ini tumben oppa mau memakan makanan manis? Kalau begitu oppa buka mulutnya" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan sendok di tangannya

Dengan senang hati siwon menyambut suapan eskrim dari kyuhyun dan sedikit mengusap wajah kyuhyun pelan. Lagi-lagi emma melihat wonkyu moment di depan matanya. Jujur saja emma sudah merasa mual saat ini di perutnya. Hatinya terasa panas sekali melihat moment mereka. Rasanya ingin sekali emma pergi dari sini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena dia adalah seorang model dan aktris papan atas, jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal tidak sopan di depan umum apalagi di hadapan siwon

" Oppa menjadi suka makanan manis karena kamu akhir-akhir ini sering meminta oppa untuk membuatkan pancake untukmu dan toppingnya selalu saja eskrim" jelas siwon

" Bagus oppa, itu suatu kemajuan. Biasanya kan oppa selalu minum kopi pahit yang aneh rasanya itu" ucap kyuhyun

" Iya, tapi tetap saja makan eskrim sesering mungkin tetap tidak baik. Perutmu akan sakit princess" ujar siwon

" Arraseo oppa"

" Sudah selesai makannya princess?" tanya siwon lembut

" Iya oppa"

" Emma sshi, kami mohon diri karena harus kembali ke kantor" ucap siwon

" Cepat sekali? tidak mengobrol dulu?" tanya emma

" Tidak terimakasih. Ayo princess kita kembali ke kantor" ucap siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

" Ne Oppa. Unnie saya permisi dulu" pamit kyuhyun

" Ne.. hati-hati dijalan" ucap emma berusaha ramah

" Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa kita langsung pergi meninggalkan teman oppa itu sendirian? Daritadi kalian kan belum mengobrol secara leluasa" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai di mobil

" Tidak perlu, oppa juga tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengan dia sebenarnya. Pakai seat belt mu sayang" ucap siwon sambil memasangkan seat belt kyuhyun

" Tapi sepertinya emma unnie sangat…"

" CUP!" tiba-tiba siwon mencium sesaat bibir kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan emma? Kenapa tidak memperhatikan oppa saja?" goda siwon

" Issshhh.. oppa ini. AKu kan hanya merasa tidak enak, karena sepertinya aku menjadi penghalang kalian untuk mengobrol tadi"

" Oppa tidak merasa dirimu penghalang princess. Oppa justru ingin memperkenalkan mu padanya kalau kau adalah calon istri oppa"

" Drrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrrtt" ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo…"

" _Kyunnie, apa benar kalau kau dan siwon hyung akan segera menikah?" tanya changmin_

" Tentu saja Minnie-ah. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Cepat sekali? kalian kan baru saja tunangan, memangnya tidak bisa menundanya satu atau dua tahun dulu" oceh changmin_

Mendengar kyuhyun menyebut nama changmin, siwon langsung saja mengambil alih ponsel kyuhyun dan mendengar ocehan changmin barusan

" Minnie-ah, kenapa kau begitu keberatan kyuhyun segera menikah denganku? Apa kau masih mencintainya eoh?" tanya siwon yang sudah cemburu

" _Yak hyung, kenapa kau sabotase ponsel kyunnie? Kyunnie tidak ada privasi nya disini" oceh changmin lagi_

" Tapi calon istriku tidak keberatan akan hal itu changmin-ah"

" _Tapi aku keberatan hyung. Sejak kyunnie tinggal berdua denganmu, dia jadi sulit aku temui karena kauuuuu terlalu memonopoli kyunnie" oceh changmin lagi _

" _Berbagilah denganku sedikit hyung, lagipula kalian kan akan segera menikah. Aku sudah sangat merindukan kyunnie ku" rajuk changmin_

" Tidak akan!" sahut siwon cepat dan langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan changmin

" Pria yang bernama shim changmin ini, sampai kapan akan berhenti untuk menggoda hubungan kita" oceh siwon

" Hihihihi.. kalian masih sering bertengkar rupanya. Tapi Minnie itu teman ku oppa, satu-satunya orang yang sudah ku anggap keluarga ku" jelas kyuhyun

" Kalau oppa tidak memandang pertemanan kalian yang sudah cukup lama, oppa sudah menyewakan mu seorang bodyguard untuk menjauhkan mu dari seorang shim changmin" oceh siwon

" Hahahaha.. Oppa.. rasa cemburu mu itu entah mengapa sangat lucu sekali" ucap kyuhyun

" Tertawalah choi kyuhyun.. " oceh siwon

Pada malam harinya, wonkyu berada di kamarnya. Siwon sedang asyik sendiri dengan dokumen yang di bacanya. Siwon sengaja membawa pulang beberapa dokumen karena lebih dari sentengah hari mereka meninggalkan kantornya otomatis ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tertunda olehnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedang tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha siwon dan asyik nonton drama korea favoritnya.

" Hix.. Hix.." Tiba-tiba kyuhyun terisaka saat nonton drama

" Kenapa menangis princess?" Tanya siwon agak panik dan langsung menghentikan membaca dokumennya

" Dramanya sedih oppa, kekasih pria itu meninggal di tabrak.. Hix .. Hix.." Adu kyuhyun

" Kemarilah. Itu hanya drama, tidak perlu di anggap serirus" ucap siwon seraya memeluk kyuhyun

" Tapi tetap saja, membuat hatiku sakit" rajuk kyuhyun

" Pip" siwon mematikan tv

" Oppaaaa, kenapa di matikan tv nya? Aku kan masih mau nonton"

" Ini sudah larut malam princess, waktunya tidur. Oppa tidak mau besok pagi kamu bangun dengan mata sembab karena nonton drama itu. Sekarang ayo tidur" titah siwon

" Nggg oppa, sebelum kita tidur apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Tentu saja princess, asalkan kau tidak kembali menonton drama itu"

" Sebenarnya hubungan oppa dan emma unnie sedekat apa?"

" Kami dulu teman kuliah waktu di amerika tapi kami beda fakultas. Yesung hyung dan Oppa di fakultas bisnis dan managment, emma di bagian seni. Setelah lulus emma terjun ke dunia model dan akhirnya pindah ke paris dan menjadi aktris yang oppa rasa sudah cukup terkenal disana"

" Oohh begitu.. Pantas saja emma unnie kelihatan cukup dekat dengan oppa"

" Benarkah? Oppa rasa tidak begitu princess. Sekarang cepat tidur, oppa tidak mau besok kau akan lebih sulit oppa bangunkan karena kamu tidur larut malam"

" Drrrttt... Drrtt.. Drrrttt.." Ponsel siwon bergetar

" Malam-malam begini siapa yang menelpon" oceh siwon

" Angkat saja oppa, mungkin penting" anjur kyuhyun

" Hallo"

_" Oppa.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"_

Mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar suara emma yang menelpon dirinya malam-malam begini. Wajahnya terlihat tegang begitu mendengar suara emma. Siwon segera bangun dari ranjangnya, berjalan sedikit menjauh dari ranjangnya agar kyuhyun tidak mendengar percakapannya di telpon dengan emma

" Aku tidak bisa" sahut siwon ketus

_" Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang oppa"_

" Tidak bisa"  
_  
" Kalau oppa tidak mau bertemu denganku sekarang, maka aku akan kerumah oppa sekarang juga" ancam emma_

Siwon cukup tau akan sifat emma, apa yang dia ucapkan pasti akan dilakukannya dan siwon tidak ingin emma menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumahnya, apalagi bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

" Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya siwon

_" Seoul hotel, kamar president suite nomor 4350. Kutunggu kedatanganmu oppa"  
_

Secara sepihak siwon mematikan telponnya. siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan emma saat ini, nanti atau kapanpun itu. Tapi jika siwon tidak menemui dirinya, ia sungguh takut emma akan nekat melakukan segala cara untuk bertemu dengan dirinya dan membuat kyuhyun salah paham akan hal itu

" Siapa yang menelpon oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk tidur

" Ooh.. Dari yesung hyung, katanya ada sesuatu yang mau di bicarakan dengan oppa sekarang" ucap siwon menutupi rasa gugupnya

" Harus sekarang juga oppa? Tapi kan sekarang sudah malam. Besok pagi saja"

" Tidak bisa princess, karena oppa harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga" jawab siwon yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi

" Ohh begitu.."

" Oppa pergi dulu yah. Ingat, langsung tidur setelah oppa pergi walaupun oppa tidak di sisimu. Oppa akan segera pulang setelah urusan oppa selesai" ucap siwon yang mendekat ke arah kyuhyun hanya sekedar untuk menyelimuti dan mencium kening kyuhyun

" Arraseo oppa. Hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan lama-lama yah, aku ga bisa tidur kalau oppa tidak ada" rajuk kyuhyun

" Oppa tau sayang. Oppa akan segera kembali agar oppa bisa segera melakukan ritual tidurmu. Sekarang cepat tidur oke" ucap siwon sambil membelai kepala kyuhyun

" Ne"

Dengan berat hati siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di kamarnya, padahal siwon sendiri ingin sekali tetap tinggal di kamar bersama kyuhyun dan terus memeluk kyuhyun hingga tertidur seperti biasa. Tapi siwon harus segera menemui emma dan segera menyudahi semuanya. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hanya segelintir mobil saja yang masih ada di jalanan.

" Ting tong" siwon memencet bell kamar hotel

" Cklek"

" Masuklah oppa, aku sudah lama menunggu" sambut emma

" Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap siwon

" Duduklah dulu oppa, kenapa harus terburu-buru begitu"

" Aku tidak punya waktu, kyuhyun aku tinggalkan di rumah sendirian, jadi cepatlah bicara atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga"

" Jadi wanita itu sudah tinggal di rumah mu?" Tanya emma yang kelihatan cemburu

" Bukan urusanmu" sahut siwon dingin

" Oppa.. Jangan seperti ini padaku. Aku tau kau masih mencintai aku dan hanya melampiaskannya pada wanita itu. Kau sengaja kan membuatku cemburu saat tadi siang di restoran kan?"

" Tidak pernah terlintas dalami fikiranku kalau aku sengaja membuatmu cemburu, dan sudah lama aku mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintaku padamu semenjak kau menendang ku keluar dari kehidupanmu dan lebih memilih bersama selingkuhan mu itu. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau aku masih mencintaimu emma sshi" jelas siwon dengan sorot mata yang tajam

" Waktu itu aku khilaf oppa, ternyata pria itu hanya memanfaatkan ketenaran ku hanya untuk meningkatkan popularitasnya. Setelah dia sudah cukup terkenal, lalu dia membuangku dan pergi bersama wanita lain. Aku baru sadar ternyata selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu di bandingkan dengan pria itu dan aku sangat menyesal akan kejadian waktu itu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku oppa, aku masih sangat mencintai mu" jelas emma sambil menangis

Emma tau cara melemahkan hati siwon, yaitu menangis. Siwon paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis.

" Tapi itu sudah terlambat sekarang emma sshi. Aku sudah sangat mencintai kyuhyun. Sebaiknya segeralah kau kembali ke paris dan jangan mengganggu hidupku" ucap siwon langsung beranjak dari hadapan emma

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, air mata emma sangat tidak berpengeruh pada siwon, padahal dulu jika emma merengek apalagi menangis pasti siwon akan tidak tega melihat itu dan akan menuruti apapun permintaan dari emma

" Oppa tunggu!" Cegah emma sedikit berlari dan langsung menarik lengan siwon kasar

Tarikkan kasar emma berhasil membuat siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat emma mencium bibir siwon. Menangkup wajah siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon sungguh kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari emma, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau emma bisa senekat itu. Segera siwon mendorong tubuh emma hingga dirinya mundur beberapa langkah dan siwon melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya

" YAK! KAU SUDAH GILA!" Ucap siwon yang meninggikan intonasi suaranya

" Ya! Aku sudah gila! Aku gila karena mu oppa. Kumohon kembalilah padaku" ucap emma histeris

" Jangan bermimpi!" Sahut siwon lalu pergi keluar dari kamar emma dan meninggalkan emma yang sudah terpuruk sendirian di kamarnya

" Kau sudah berubah terlalu banyak oppa, dan semua itu karena wanita yang bernama cho kyuhyun. Aku benci wanita itu" gumam emma kesal

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 32 B

Sesampainya siwon di rumah, kira-kira jam satu pagi, dilangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya karena takut mengganggu kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Dapat siwon lihat, kyuhyun sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya, kyuhyun membolak-balik badannya untuk menyamankan tidurnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Siwon tau, kalau kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur sebelum siwon memeluknya atau membelai rambutnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, siwon segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh kyuhyun, kemudian mencium leher kyuhyun berkali-kali hingga membuat kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap siwon

" Kau sudah pulang oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya

Bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh kyuhyun, melainkan ciuman dari siwon. Kedua mata kyuhyun yang tadi sempat sayu menjadi terbuka lebar karena menerima ciuman siwon saat ini. Kyuhyun merasa cukup aneh dengan siwon kali ini, karena siwon menciumnya dengan cukup posessive hingga kyuhyun memberikan tanda pada siwon dengan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya kalau dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas dan energi untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman possessive dari siwon. Tapi siwon seolah tidak perduli dengan tanda yang di berikan oleh kyuhyun, malah siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga kyuhyun sedikit memukul pelan dada siwon

Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah kewalahan akan ulahnya, siwon segera menghentikan ciuman mematikannya itu dan segera merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya

" Ada apa denganmu oppa?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil terengah-engah

" Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merasa oppa sangat merindukan mu. Tidak bisa tidur karena oppa belum melakukan ritual untukmu?" Ucap siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Iyah.. Daritadi aku tidak begitu nyenyak tidurnya" adu kyuhyun

" Sekarang tutup matamu, oppa akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur" ucap siwon yang semakin mengeratkan dirinya pada tubuh kyuhyun

_" Mianhae princess, oppa tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, oppa tidak ingin kehilanganmu" ucap siwon dalam hati lalu mengecup kening kyuhyun_

Keesokan paginya, siwon sedikit kesulitan membangunkan kyuhyun. Sudah di guncang-guncang tubuhnya tapi tetap saja mata kyuhyun terus terpejam

" Princess, mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur eoh?" Ucap siwon kali ini membelai rambut kyuhyun

" Satu jam lagi oppa" ucap kyuhyun asal

" Hahahaha... Calon istri oppa ini sungguh lucu eoh, cepat bangun sayang atau oppa akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar mandi lalu memandikanmu" bisik siwon

" Aisshhh oppa! Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi. Lagipula ini juga salah oppa, kenapa pulang sampai pagi begitu, aku kan jadi gelisah menunggu oppa" oceh kyuhyun

" Mianhae, yesung hyung mendadak sekali membutuhkan bantuan oppa. Sekarang cepat mandi oke"

" Iyah.. Oppa minggir dulu, gimana aku bisa turun dari ranjang kalau oppa masih menghalangi aku bangun" gerutu kyuhyun

" Arraseo, arraseo. Oppa akan minggir"

" I love you princess" goda siwon

" I hate u oppa" oceh kyuhyun asal

" I love you more" goda siwon lagi

" Aiiisshhhh.." Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi pada akhirnya, tapi di balik itu wajah kyuhyun sudah merona merah akan kata-kata dari siwon dan siwon tau akan hal itu

" Nggg.. Oppa. Aku ingin pancake lagi" ucap kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi

" Lagi? Kau tidak bosan? Beberapa hari ini kau terus meminta oppa membuatkan pancake untukmu"

" Kalau oppa tidak sempat membuatkan tidak apa, aku sarapan yang lain saja kalau begitu" rajuk kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut

" Bukan begitu princess, oppa hanya tidak menyangka kamu akan terus meminta oppa membuat pancake setiap hari, apa kau tidak bosan?" Ucap siwon yang langsung mendekat ke arah kyuhyun lalu mencubit pelan pipi kyuhyun

" Tidak sama sekali. Aku suka pancake buatan oppa"

" Baiklah, oppa buatkan sekarang yah. Sekarang cepat mandi"

" Ottheee"

Tak berapa lama, mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Mata kyuhyun selalu berbinar melihat pancake buatan siwon yang sudah berada di piring kyuhyun.

" Kali ini harus dengan topping madu, tidak boleh eskrim" ucap siwon langsung menuangkan madu di pancake kyuhyun

" Oppa, tapi pancake buatan oppa lebih enak jika memakai eskrim" rajuk kyuhyun keberatan

" Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kalau kau ingin makan pancake buatan oppa agar bisa makan eskrim setiap hari?" Curiga siwon

" Hmmmm.. Bisa dibilang begitu"

" Berarti kamu telah sukses mengerjai oppa selama ini, oppa tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun padamu. Kau hebat princess, bisa mengelabui seorang choi siwon"

" Tentu saja, karena aku adalah cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun bangga

" Choi! Choi kyuhyun. Biasakan menyebutnya begitu princess" ralat siwon

" Iya iya.. Choi kyuhyun. Sekarang aku mau makan dulu"

Siwon tak pernah bosan untuk melewati moment kebersamaan dirinya dengan kyuhyun saat sarapan. Siwon juga tidak pernah bosan memanjakan kyuhyun, malah semakin hari rasa cinta dan sayang siwon semakin bertambah pada kyuhyun.

" Pagi unnie" sapa kyuhyun begitu sampai di kantornya

" Pagi... Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya wookie

" Kau pasti merasa lelah dan pusing mengurusi itu semua kan? Sama denganku, apalagi yesung oppa menyerahkan semuanya padaku" keluh wookie

" Tidak unnie. Pernikahan kami yang repot malah wonnie oppa. Dia yang sibuk mencari dan memilih gaun pengantin dan cincin pernikahan kami" jawab kyuhyun

" Mwooo? Si gunung es itu yang menyiapkan semuanya? Aku tak menyangka. Kau sungguh hebat kyunnie" ucap wookie takjub

" Oppa sangat cerewet dan pemilih, aku saja harus mencoba gaun pengantin pilihan wonnie oppa sebanyak tujuh kali dan itu sangat melelahkan" oceh kyuhyun

" Hahahahaha.. Itu berarti siwon ingin semuanya sempurna untukmu changi" ucap wookie

" Dia juga bilang begitu unnie. Aku ke tempatku dulu yah unnie" pamit kyuhyun

" Drrrtt.. Drrttt.. Drrttt" ponsel kyuhyun bergetar

" Hallo"

_" Apa benar saya berbicara dengan cho kyuhyun?"_

" Iya benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

_" Aku emma unnie, kau masih ingat?"_

" Ohhh apa kabar unnie. Tentu aku masih ingat. Ada apa unnie menelponku? Darimana unnie tau nomer ponselku?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

_" Bukan perkara sulit untuk menemukan nomer ponselmu. Oh iya, aku ingin nanti siang kita bertemu, tapi hanya berdua. Apa kau bisa?" Ajak emma_

" Tentu bisa. Dimana unnie?"

_" Di kona beans. Tapi jangan bilang siwon oppa kalau kita bertemu. Ini pembicaraan antar perempuan, jadi harus di rahasiakan"_

" Ohh baiklah unnie. Sampai bertemu nanti. Bye"

" Pembicaraan antar perempuan? Memangnya apa yang mau di bicarakan?" Gumam kyuhyun

" Anyeong yesung oppa" sapa kyuhyun begitu masuk ke ruang kerja siwon

" Anyeong kyunnie. Kalian ini, tadi pagi di rumah kan sudah bertemu, sekarang sudah langsung tegur sapa lagi di kantor" goda yesung

" Lebih baik kau keluar saja hyung, mengganggu saja" sahut siwon

" Iya, iya, hyung keluar. Sampai nanti"

" Oppa, ini dokumen dari perusahaan xyz tolong di periksa. Oh ya oppa, nanti siang aku ada janji makan siang bersama dengan temanku. Boleh kan?"

" Dengan changmin?"

" Bukan. Dengan teman ku yang lain, memangnya di dunia ini temanku hanya shim changmin seorang?" Gerutu kyuhyun

" Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Selidik siwon

" Perempuan. Jadi tidak apa kan oppa?" Bujuk kyuhyun

" Dimana?"

" Kona beans oppa"

" Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, makan yang banyak yah" ucap siwon

" Gomawo oppa. Aku permisi dulu"

Tengah harinya, kyuhyun bertemu dengan emma di kona beans sesuai dengan janji mereka sebelumnya. Emma sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

" Maaf menunggu lama unnie" ucap kyuhyun begitu sampai

" Tidak apa, unnie yang datang lebih cepat darimu"

" Apa siwon oppa tau kau bertemu denganku?"

" Tidak. Aku hanya bilang akan bertemu dengan temanku"

" Oohh.. Baguslah. Oh ya, sudah berapa lama. Hubunganmu dengan siwon oppa?" Selidik emma

" Hmmmm.. Baru beberapa bulan "

" Apa? Baru beberapa bulan saja kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menikah? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Ujar emma terkejut

" Karena kami berdua merasa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain unnie, jadi tidak ada kata cepat bagi kami berdua untuk menikah" jelas kyuhyun

" Apa kamu tau tentang masa lalu siwon oppa?"

" Masa lalu? Maksud unnie?" Tanya kyuhyun heran

" Apa kau tau hubunganku dan siwon oppa?" Selidik emma

" Kalian berdua teman satu kampus bersama dengan yesung oppa, tapi hanya berbeda fakultas"

" Hanya itu yang di beritahu oleh siwon oppa?"

" Iya. Memangnya ada apa unnie?

" Secara garis besar memang seperti itu, tapi itu tidak details kyuhyun sshi. Aku rasa kau perlu tau semuanya. Aku dan siwon oppa pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius"

" Mak.. Maksud unnie apa?"

" Aku dan siwon oppa hubungan kami tidak hanya sebatas teman. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih sewaktu di amerika. Kami pernah tinggal bersama waktu kuliah dulu, hubungan cinta kami begitu panas dan romantis hingga kami sempat di nobatkan menjadi the best couple semasa kuliah dulu, kami juga sempat bertunangan. Tapi hubungan kami merenggang karena aku sempat melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuat siwon oppa marah, jadi kami berpisah. Baru kemarin kami bertemu kembali, dan kemarin malam kami juga bernostalgia berdua di kamar hotelku" jelas emma

" Ke.. Kemarin malam? Di hotel?"

" Iya. Siwon oppa tidak memberitahumu?"

" Tidak" sahut kyuhyun

" Kemarin malam siwon oppa datang ke hotel, kami hanya mengobrol saja. Tapi.. mungkin karena kami sibuk bernostalgia kami jadi terbawa suasana, jadi kami berciuman sesaat, tapi lambat laun ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang sulit untuk di lepaskan, mungkin kami berdua teringat akan moment kami dulu sewaktu masih bersama" jelas emma

Nafas kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang di depannya ini. Ingin sekali kyuhyun tidak mempercayai apa yang di ucapkannya, tapi mengingat siwon sudah berbohong padanya, rasa percaya pada diri siwon menjadi berkurang

" Unnie.. Sa.. Saya permisi harus kembali ke kantor dulu. Maaf sebelumnya" pamit kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya

" Tentu saja kyu, hati-hati"

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, senyuman terpasang dari wajah emma setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan terus mengingat pembicaraannya barusan dengan emma, dan penuturan siwon pada dirinya semalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya kalau siwon telah membohongi dirinya. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis saat ini. Hanya hembusan nafas panjang yang dilakukan kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya

" Unnie, apa yesung oppa ada di dalam?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu sampai di kantor

" Tentu. Masuk saja" jawab wookie

" Yesung oppa, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum

" Tentu kyunnie. Ada apa?"

" Apa kemarin yesung oppa bertemu dengan siwon oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tentu saja, setiap hari kita kan bertemu di kantor" jawab yesung

" Maksudku bukan itu oppa. Maksudku, apa kemarin malam yesung oppa menelpon siwon oppa dan kalian bertemu setelahnya?" Tanya kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan hatinya

" Kemarin malam oppa sama sekali tidak menghubungi siwon, apalagi bertemu malam-malam. Ada apa kyunnie?" Tanya yesung heran

" Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Gomawo. Aku keluar dulu"

Tadinya kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh emma barusan, tapi karena kyuhyun sudah bertanya langsung pada yesung, kebohongan siwon terbongkarlah sudah.

" Sudah selesai lunchnya princess?" Tanya siwon yang keluar dari ruangannya

" I..iya oppa, baru saja" sahut kyuhyun berusaha sewajar mungkin

" Cepat sekali? Oppa pikir kau akan terlambat tiba di kantor"

" Iya oppa. A.. Aku.. Aku tadi.. Hanya merasa ingin cepat kembali ke kantor saja" jawab kyuhyun kikuk

" Ada apa denganmu princess? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?" Tanya siwon lembut

" Tidak oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan"

" Jangan terlalu lelah oke" ucap siwon sambil membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut

" Iya oppa. Gomawo"

" Oppa masuk dulu yah"

Hati kyuhyun menjadi kacau. Dia sungguh bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tau atau menanyakan hal ini pada siwon. Perasaannya sungguh bimbang. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ingin menangis tapi air mata sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Hanya helaan nafas panjang yang di lakukan oleh kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk tetap profesional dalam pekerjannya, walaupun harus menutupi kegalauan dihatinya.

" Drrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrttt.." Ponsel siwon bergetar

" Mau apa wanita itu menghubungi ku lagi?" Gumam siwon

" Hallo, mau apa kau menghubungi ku lagi?" Tanya siwon ketus

_" Oppa, jangan galak begitu. Kali ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku ingin membicarakan tentang kyuhyun"_

" Apa maksudmu?"

_" Datang saja oppa, aku akan memberitahu mu. Kita bertemu di restoran asdf sore nanti. Aku tunggu. Bye oppa"_

" Oppa, ini ada proposal dari customer baru. Mohon oppa periksa kembali" ucap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang setelah siwon menutup telponnya untuk menyerahkan dokumen pada siwon

" Ngg.. oppa, apa urusan dengan yesung oppa semalam sudah benar-benar selesai?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba memancing siwon

" Iya. Urusan oppa dengan yesung hyung sudah selesai. Masalahnya sudah bisa kami tangani" jawab siwon berusaha tenang

" Oh begitu" ucap kyuhyun pelan

" Oppa rasa nanti sore tidak bisa pulang bersama, karena ada klien yang ingin bertemu dengan oppa secara personal, jadi kamu pulang diantar pak Lee saja yah" ucap siwon

" Iya oppa, tak masalah. Aku permisi dulu oppa"

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun mendapat jawaban yang membuat hatinya sakit. Kalau saja siwon mau berbicara jujur padanya, mungkin kyuhyun akan berfikir untuk memaafkannya dan melupakan semua kejadian yang di beritahukan oleh emma.

" Tenang cho kyuhyun, kau bukan wanita lemah. Tenanglah" gumam kyuhyun

Selama jam kerja kyuhyun berusaha untuk focus dalam pekerjannya, walaupun perasaannya cukup sakit dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang sudah emma katakan tadi siang. Berusaha menjadi professional di tengah sedang ada masalah pribadi cukup sulit bagi kyuhyun sekarang, tapi dia berusaha semampunya untuk memisahkan antara pekerjaan dan permasalahan pribadinya. Hingga sore hari pun tiba..

" Princess, oppa pergi dulu bertemu dengan klien dulu yah, kita bertemu lagi di rumah. Hati-hati yah, beritahu oppa kalau kamu sudah sampai di rumah" ucap siwon begitu keluar dari ruangannya

" Iya oppa" sahut kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum

" Apa aku harus mengikuti oppa? apa aku harus berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau sebenarnya oppa betul-betul bertemu dengan klien bukan dengan emma unnie?" gumam kyuhyun

Kakinya berjalan lemah menyusuri choi company, otaknya tidak bisa lepas dari beberapa asumsi nya sendiri dan kepalanya terus bergelut apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali kyuhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya pada siwon, tapi nyatanya malah kyuhyun mendapatkan kekecewaan

" Pak Lee, tolong ikuti mobil choi sajangnim" ucap kyuhyun begitu masuk ke dalam mobil

" Baik nona cho"

Jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat. Kedua tangannya sudah menjadi dingin dan tangannya terus saja di eratkan satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan kekhawatiran dari dirinya. Terkadang kyuhyun meremas kemeja kerjanya dan terkadang menghela nafas panjang untuk melegakan hatinya. Terlihatlah mobil siwon sudah berhenti di restoran asdf.

Beranjaklah kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah siwon dari belakang tapi tetap menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh agar tidak terlihat oleh siwon. Nampak siwon menghampiri meja dekat jendela dan disitu sudah nampak sosok wanita yang bernama emma sedang menunggunya

" Oppa.. lagi-lagi kau berbohong padaku. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja padaku kalau hari ini kalian berdua akan bertemu. Apa aku disini menjadi pengganggu bagi hubungan kalian?" gumam kyuhyun dari kejauhan

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 32 C

" Cepat katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan mengenai kyuhyun" ucap siwon begitu sampai

" Kau ini kenapa oppa? kenapa tidak ada basi-basi padaku. Aku sudah berbaik hati memesankan makanan untukmu" ucap emma bersabar

" Aku kemari tujuannya bukan untuk makan malam bersama mu emma sshi. Cepat beritahu aku apa maksud ucapanmu di telpon tadi?" ucap siwon tidak sabar

" Tapi aku ingin kita makan dulu siwon oppa, aku rasa kau juga sudah lapar bukan?"

" Jika kau tidak mau bicara, lebih baik aku pergi saja" ucap siwon yang bersiap berdiri

" Tunggu oppa" tahan emma sambil memegang tangan siwon

" Lepaskan tangan tanganku emma sshi" ucap siwon dingin

" Baiklah. Tadi siang aku dan kyuhyun sshi bertemu di kona beans" ucap emma

" Mwoo?" mata siwon langsung terbelalak lebar

" Apa yang kau katakan pada kyuhyun?" ucap siwon yang sudah cukup memanas

" Tenang dulu oppa, tidak perlu emosi begitu" ucap emma santai

" Cepat katakan emma sshi" ulang siwon

" AKu hanya memberitahukan sedikit masa lalu kita yang diseliputi oleh romantisme dan sepertinya dia tidak tau akan hal itu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya yah? Aku juga memberitahu kalau kau kemarin malam datang ke hotel tempat ku menginap dan kita….. sedikit berciuman" jelas emma dengan senyuman evilnya

" Dasar kau wanita licik! Jika kau bukan seorang wanita, mungkin aku sudah menamparmu sekarang juga" ucap siwon dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan emma sendirian

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu siwon langsung bergegas mengemudikan mobilnya agar segera sampai ke rumahnya. Ketakutkan sedang di selimuti oleh siwon sekarang ini. Siwon benar-benar merasa takut kehilangan kyuhyun karena siwon sudah berbohong padanya sejak kemarin, ditambah lagi tidak ada pesan dari kyuhyun kalau dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Siwon menyetir seperti orang gila, mobilnya menyalip ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendahului mobil yang berada di depannya yang merasa menghalangi laju kecepatan mobilnya. Begitu sampai di rumah mewahnya, siwon langsung berlari secepatnya menuju kamar.

" BRAK!" siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

" PRINCESS!" siwon langsung berteriak memanggil kyuhyun

" CHOI KYUHYUN!" masih tetap berteriak dan mencari kyuhyun ke kamar mandi

" Ada dimana dia? Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumah kan" gumam siwon

" Apa ini?" ucap siwon begitu melihat secarik kertas yang berada di bantal siwon

" _Oppa mianhae aku tidak memberitahu kalau aku akan pergi dari rumah oppa. Saat ini aku perlu menenangkan diriku dulu. Aku sudah tau semuanya kalau kemarin oppa tidak bertemu dengan yesung oppa tapi bertemu dengan emma unnie. Maafkan aku oppa, sebenarnya tadi aku sempat mengikuti oppa, tapi ternyata oppa bertemu kembali dengan emma untuk semua yang oppa sudah berikan padaku dan mianhae aku sudah mengganggu oppa untuk bersama dengan emma unnie…_

_Cho kyuhyun"_

Merasa tidak percaya apa yang di bacanya, siwon segera membuka lemari pakaiannya dan tidak menemukan baju-baju kyuhyun, melihat kearah meja rias tidak terdapat kosmetik kyuhyun.

" Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang margamu sekarang adalah Choi, tapi masih tetap menggunakan nama cho" gumam siwon

"YAK CHOI KYUHYUN !" teriak siwon frustasi

Dengan nafas yang masih naik turun, siwon berusaha berfikiran jernih. Siwon berusaha menghubungi kyuhyun

" Tuuuttt.. Tuuuttt….. Tuuuutttt…"

" Choi kyuhyun, cepat angkat telponmu" ucap siwon semakin frustasi

Sudah berkali-kali siwon menghubungi kyuhyun tapi tetap tidak di angkat oleh kyuhyun. Siwon menjadi lebih frustasi karena hari sudah semakin malam

" Changmin! yah aku harus menghubungi dia" ucap siwon sedikit berharap

" Tuuutt… Tuuut…"

" _Hallo"_

" Changmin-ah, apa kyuhyun ada di rumahmu?" tanya siwon langsung

" _Tidak hyung, kenapa?"_

" Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau kyuhyun datang ke tempatmu, tolong hubungi aku"

" _Oke hyung"_

" Kemana dia? Aku harus segera mencarinya sekarang" ucap siwon lalu bergegas kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya

" Tuuutt… Tuuuutt… Tuuuttt" siwon berusaha menghubungi yesung

" _Ada apa siwon-ah" ucap yesung_

" Hyung, apa kau tau dimana kyuhyun atau terakhir kalian bertemu atau bisa kau tanyakan pada wookie nunna sempat di hubungi oleh kyuhyun?" ucap siwon sambil mengendarai mobilnya

" _Yak.. choi siwon, kenapa bahasamu sungguh berantakan eoh? Hyung jadi tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Kau bicara seolah kyuhyun menghilang" ucap yesung_

" Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ku hyung. Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak di angkat sama sekali. aku juga sudah menghubungi changmin tapi katanya kyuhyun tidak bersama dengannya, jadi kupikir aku menghubungi mu hyung" jelas siwon dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas menoleh ke kiri dan kenan

" _Apa maksudmu pergi dari rumah? Kalian bertengkar hebat?"_

" Ini semua salahku hyung. Emma sudah kembali ke korea hyung"

" _Mwooo! Kapan?"_

" Aku tidak tau kapan. Tapi kemarin lusa emma menghubungi ku tengah malam dan meminta ku untuk datang ke hotelnya, lalu aku menyanggupinya dan memberitahu kyuhyun kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu hyung"

" _Kau bodoh siwon-ah! Pantas saja tadi siang dia bertanya padaku apakah semalam aku menghubungi mu dan meminta mu untuk datang. Karena aku tidak tau apa-apa makanya kau menjawab aku tidak ada menghubungi mu sama sekali apalagi bertemu denganmu malam-malam"_

" Jadi kyuhyun sudah tau kalau aku membohonginya dari siang tadi, tapi berusaha menutupinya dariku?! Di tambah lagi tadi aku menambah satu kebohongan dengan mengatakan aku akan bertemu dengan klien tapi nyatanya aku bertemu dengan emma dan ternyata kyuhyun mengikuti ku"

" _Kau benar-benar pabboo choi siwon! karena masa lalu, kau hancurkan masa depanmu. Aku sudah tidak mau tau lagi, kau harus segera selesaikan masalah yang sudah kau mulai dan kau harus segera menyelesaikannya segera" _

" Iya hyung aku tau. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu telponnya, kalau ada info tentang kyuhyun tolong beritahu aku hyung"

" _Arraseo"_

" Kau ada dimana sekarang princess? oppa sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" gumam siwon

Sementara itu di tempat lain, kyuhyun melihat ponselnya sudah di penuhi oleh puluhan miss call. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mau mengangkatnya karena memang sedang tidak ingin bicara atau mendengar suara siwon. Kyuhyun menarik kopernya ke suatu apartment mewah, lalu menekan tombol angka lantai 17

" Ting tong"

" Cklek"

" Kyunnie? ada apa denganmu? Kenapa membawa koper?" tanya changmin panik

" Minnie-ah.. hix.. hix.. hix…" kyuhyun langsung memeluk changmin tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan changmin

" Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berantakan begini? Ayo cepat masuk" ucap changmin sambil menarik koper kyuhyun

" Minnie-ah, bolehkah aku menginap disini selama beberapa hari?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya

" Tentu saja. Selama apapun kau tinggal disini aku tidak pernah keberatan. Tapi ceritakan padaku dulu ada apa denganmu? Tadi siwon hyung menelpon ku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

Kemudian kyuhyun menceritakan pada changmin apa yang sudah terjadi dari kemarin malam antara dirinya dan siwon. Air mata yang daritadi tidak pernah keluar, akhirnya tumpah di dada bidang changmin. Melihat kyuhyun yang rapuh seperti ini, membuat hati changmin menjadi hancur. Walaupun changmin sudah merelakan kyuhyun untuk bersama siwon, tapi pria mana yang tidak sakit hatinya jika melihat wanita yang dicintai terlihat rapuh dan hancur seperti ini

" Jangan menangis lagi kyunnie. Aku akan memberitahu pada siwon hyung kau ada disini, kalian selesaikanlah masalah kalian" ucap changmin hendak beranjak dari kamar

" Tidak Minnie-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin siwon oppa tau keberadaan ku. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku dan fikiranku min. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku apakah aku benar-benar pantas dan bisa bersama dengan siwon oppa" ucap kyuhyun

" Tapi setidaknya kita harus mengabari siwon hyung kalau kau ada di tempatku. Kalau kau memang tidak mau kembali pulang bersamanya, aku tidak masalah. Pasti sekarang ini dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" bujuk changmin

" Aku tidak ingin dia tau keberadaanku min, karena itu ku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku sementara waktu tinggal disini" pinta kyuhyun

" Fiuhhhhh.. baiklah. Kalau itu memang maumu, tapi kumohon pikirkanlah baik-baik akan arah hubungan mu ini dengan siwon hyung, jangan karena masalah seperti ini kau bertindak gegabah. Sekarang istirahatlah" ucap changmin segera beranjak dari kamar tamu

" Gomawo Minnie-ah"

" Tidak masalah. Cepat selesaikan masalahmu dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Selamat malam" ucap changmin lalu menutup kamar kyuhyun

" Drrrttt.. Drrrtttt.. Drrrtt…" ponsel kyuhyun lagi-lagi bergetar

" Wonnie oppa, berhentilah untuk menghubungi ku… hix.. hix…hix… " ucap kyuhyun lalu dengan kesal dia mencabut batere ponselnya

Di sisi lain, siwon masih tetap mencari kyuhyun padahal sudah menujukkan pukul tiga subuh. Matanya sudah terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya sudah terlihat tidak bersemangat, tubuhnya juga sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menyetir karena sudah cukup lelah tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus mencari kyuhyun. Kali ini sudah puluhan kali atau mungkin ratusan kali siwon berusaha menghubungin ponsel kyuhyun tapi yang di dapat oleh siwon selalu sama

_" Nomor yang anda tuju sendang tidak aktif, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi" _

" AKkkhhhh! Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu choi kyuhyun? Kau tidak tau oppa begitu mengkhawatirkan dirimu saat ini? oppa sudah mencarimu sampai ke apartment yang dulu pernah kau tinggali, tapi malah sudah di tempati oleh penghuni baru" gumam siwon frustasi

Akhirnya pada pukul empat subuh siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya siwon ingin sekali tetap terus mencari kyuhyun, tapi tubuhnya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidak sanggupan lagi untuk terus melanjutkan pencarian, maka siwon memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sesampainya di kamar, dinyalakan lampu kamarnya dan bayangan akan kyuhyun yang biasa selalu menemani dirinya sudah tidak ada. Dengan langkah gontai, tanpa membasuh wajahnya, siwon berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang

" Kau ada dimana sekarang eoh? Bahkan kamar ini kembali menjadi sepi tanpa kehadiranmu princess. Kembalilah pada oppa" gumam siwon

" Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mendapat pelukan dari oppa? Belum lama kau pergi, oppa sudah sangat merindukanmu. Kau ada dimana sebenarnya? Kau seperti membunuh oppa secara perlahan choi kyuhyun" gumam siwon lagi

Akhirnya siwon dapat tertidur dengan memeluk bantal yang biasa di pakai oleh kyuhyun dan tidur di sisi ranjang bagian kyuhyun, karena di tempat itulah masih bisa tercium aroma kyuhyun. Sementara itu di tempat changmin, kyuhyun pun sedikit gelisah. Tidak bisa tidur, selalu membolak-balikkan badannya.

" Sepertinya tubuh ini sudah sangat merindukan mu oppa. Aku sangat merindukan mu oppa. Tapi aku tau, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus mengambil keputusan untuk kita berdua bukan?" gumam kyuhyun sambil berlinang air mata

Pagi harinya di tempat siwon, nampak dirinya sangat tidak bersemangat pagi ini, tapi dirinya harus tetap ke kantor walaupun tubuhnya tidak bersemangat dan merasa masih belum cukup untuk istirahat. Tanpa disadari olehnya, kalau siwon sudah membuat pancake dengan topping eskrim kesukaan kyuhyun, tapi dirinya tidak dapat memakan pancake buatannya sendiri seolah tidak ada nafsu makan pada dirinya pagi ini. Siwon juga memandang tempat duduk yang biasa kyuhyun pakai untuk sarapan bersama dengan dirinya dan siwon juga membayangkan kyuhyun yang dengan lahapnya memakan pancake buatannya dan memuji kelezatan pancake buatannya

" Sepertinya kau tidak hanya merasuk dalam tubuhku saja princess, tapi dalam fikiranku dan hatiku juga selalu ada dirimu, sampai tanpa sadar aku sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu" gumam siwon

" AKu harus mencari dirimu kemana lagi princess?" gumam siwon sambil memijit kepalanya pelan

Sementara itu di tempat changmin, nampak kyuhyun juga sudah rapih dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dirinya sebenarnya tidak begitu bersemangat karena semalam tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kepalanya cukup sakit saat ini.

" Kau yakin mau ke kantor hari ini kyunnie? wajahmu cukup pucat" ucap changmin

" Iya minnie-ah. Aku harus tetap bekerja. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk professional dalam pekerjaanku" jawab kyuhyun

" Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Sekarang cepat sarapan, maaf aku tidak bisa masak jadi hanya bisa membuat roti panggang dan ada beberapa selai saja" ucap changmin

" Tidak apa Minnie-ah, aku makan yah" ucap kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum

Tampak dari wajah kyuhyun sedikit kerinduan akan suasana di rumah siwon, dimana siwon selalu menjakan dirinya, membuatkan kyuhyun pancake setiap harinya dan terkandang menyuapinya di saat sarapan.

" Aku berangkat kerja dulu min"

" Mau kuantar?" tawar changmin

" Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tau kalau aku tinggal bersamamu. Aku pergi sendiri saja ya. Bye min"

** Choi Company**

" Kyunnieeee! " terdengar wookie teriak begitu melihat kyuhyun datang

" Unnie kau kenapa? Aku belum tuli tau" oceh kyuhyun

" Pletak!" wookie langsung memukul kepala kyuhyun

" Aww.. sakit unnie" oceh kyuhyun

" Kemana saja kau eoh? Kami semua mencemaskan mu, kau tau? Aku dan yesung oppa sudah tau dari siwon tentang masalah kalian" oceh wookie

" Mianhe unnie, aku sedang ingin menenangkan diriku dulu"

" Kembalilah ke rumah siwon kyunnie" ucap yesung tiba-tiba datang

" Mianhae yesung oppa, aku masih belum bisa kembali ke rumah siwon oppa. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini" jawab kyuhyun

" Aku mengerti kyunnie, tenangkanlah dirimu dan fikiranmu dahulu" ucap yesung

" Aku pamit ke ruangan ku dulu yesung oppa, wookie unnie" ucapku

Begitu siwon sampai di lantai sepuluh yang notabene adalah lantai khusus dirinya dan yesung, terlihat cukup jelas kalau siwon berjalan tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya masih kusut walaupun sudah mandi dan bercukur. Tampak banyak fikiran dalam kepalanya hingga membuatnya tidak terlihat segar pagi ini. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah begitu melihat kyuhyun yang sudah ada disana dan sendang melihat beberapa dokumen. Perasaan siwon sungguh lega saat ini, dan wajahnya langsung tersenyum melihat kyuhyun sudah berada depan matanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kyuhyun

" Bisa kau keruangan oppa?"

" Baik"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan siwon. Hatinya sungguh tidak siap saat ini jika harus bertemu dengan siwon. Sedangkan siwon begitu sampai ruangannya, tidak langsung duduk melainkan berdiri dengan menyenderkan dirinya di meja kerjanya sendiri lalu menatap intens kyuhyun yang sekarang ini sedang ada di hadapannya

" Semalam kau tidur dimana princess?" tanya siwon lembut berusaha untuk tidak menekan kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan

" Aku tidur di hotel oppa" jawab kyuhyun berbohong

" Di hotel apa? "

" Oppa…" kyuhyun mulai ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang akan siwon lontarkan

" Kau tau oppa seperti orang gila mencarimu semalaman?" ucap siwon sudah mulai menaikkan intonasi suaranya

" Oppa mianhae. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini nanti saja?"

" Baiklah. Kita akan bicarakan dirumah" ucap siwon

" Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah oppa, jadi kita bicara di tempat lain saja?" tolak kyuhyun

Wajah siwon sudah terlihat cukup frustasi akan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun, tapi siwon berusaha untuk tenang. Siwon tidak ingin kyuhyun merasa semakin terbebani fikirannya

" Baiklah. Oppa akan mencari tempat private untuk kita berdua bicara"

" Terserah oppa saja, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan, aku permisi dulu oppa" pamit kyuhyun

" Tapi kita pergi bersama kan?" Tanya siwon penuh harap

" Kita langsung bertemu saja disana oppa" tolak kyuhyun

" Ooh.. Baiklah" ujar siwon dengan nada kecewa

" Aku permisi dulu oppa" pamit kyuhyun lagi

Sebenarnya siwon tentu masih ingin melihat kyuhyun lebih lama lagi dan masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan dirinya, tapi siwon tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya dan membuat kyuhyun semakin menjauh darinya. Entah mengapa rasanya bagi siwon walaupun sekarang jarak antara dirinya dan kyuhyun hanya beberapa langkah, tapi terasa jauh sekali untuk di gapai

" Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?" Tanya yesung

" Ah hyung, kau mengagetkan aku saja" ucap siwon terkejut

" Kau saja yang melamun terus, makanya tidak melihat aku datang. Jadi bagaimana, apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya yesung lagi

" Entahlah hyung. Hari ini saja aku memintanya kembali pulang ke rumah ku tapi dia menolak dan di saat kami berdua ingin bicara mengenai masalah kemarin di restoran, dia juga menolak untuk pergi bersama ku, padahal tujuan kami sama. Aku merasa sangat kacau sekali hyung" keluh siwon

" Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh kau berbohong segala pada kyunnie? Kalau kau mencintai kyuhyun, seharusnya kau menjaga dan melindungi perasaannya. Kalau posisimu dan kyuhyun di tukar, pasti kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Wanita mana yang tidak marah saat tau kalau tunangannya membohongi dirinya hanya untuk pergi ke hotel malam-malam begitu dan bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya? Cepatlah kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan kyuhyun, atau kau akan semakin jauh darinya dan kehilangan dirinya" ceramah yesung

" Kalau aku melakukan yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan, kurasa wookie sudah membunuhku atau melemparku ke sungai han" sambung yesung

" Aku tau seharusnya aku memikirkan dirinya saat itu, harusnya aku memberitahu dia kalau malam itu aku bertemu dengan emma di hotel, bukan bilang bertemu denganmu hyung" sesal siwon

" Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat siwon-ah. Bersabarlah dan segera selesaikan masalahmu" ucap yesung

" Gomawo hyung, kau memang hyung yang terbaik" ucap siwon

Sore harinya setelah pulang kantor, siwon dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perusahaannya seorang diri menuju restoran tempat keduanya bertemu. Ingin sekali siwon memaksa kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi untuk saat ini siwon tidak ingin memaksa kyuhyun.

" Selamat sore nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan restoran

" Saya sudah memesan tempat atas nama Choi siwon" ucap kyuhyun

" Tuan choi di ruangan vip, silahkan ikuti saya"

" Gomawo"

Hati kyuhyun sangat tidak tenang, nafasnya juga naik turun tidak normal, kedua tangannya juga menjadi dingin

" Ini ruangannya nona, silahkan masuk" ucap pelayan seraya membukakan pintu

" Terimakasih bantuannya"

Begitu pintu terbuka, kyuhyun sudah melihat siwon sudah duduk di kursi, makanan juga sudah tersedia di meja. Siwon langsung berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangat darinya.

" Maaf lama menunggu oppa" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak apa. Duduklah" ucap siwon

" Ne"

" Wajah oppa terlihat lelah hari ini" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata sedih karena melihat raut wajah siwon yang tidak seperti biasanya padahal baru sehari kyuhyun tidak berada di rumah siwon

" Iya. Oppa semalaman mencarimu princess. Beritahu oppa, kau tinggal di hotel mana?"

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberitahu oppa. Tapi oppa tidak perlu khawatir, tempatnya sangat nyaman kok"

" Kenapa kau juga tidak mengangkat telpon oppa? Kau tau oppa sangat khawatir dan hampir gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu?" Ucap siwon sedikit emosi

" Aku tau oppa, tapi saat itu aku hanya ingin menenangkan fikiranku saja. Mianhae sudah membuat oppa khawatir"

Merasa sangat tidak sanggup mendengar kyuhyun yang selalu meminta maaf padanya, hati siwon sungguh sakit. Harusnya dirinya lah yang mengatakan maaf berkali-kali pada kyuhyun, bukan sebaliknya. Siwon segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah kyuhyun

" Jangan meminta maaf pada oppa, seharusnya oppa yang meminta maaf padamu. Seharusnya oppa menceritakan semuanya padamu hingga tidak timbul kesalah pahaman seperti ini" ucap siwon sambil menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun

" Oppa akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, dari masa lalu oppa bersama dengan emma hingga kejadian kemarin malam"

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Siwon-ah, kau dimana eoh? Begitu aku keruanganmu sudah tidak ada" ucap yesung di telpon

" Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang, emma sakit hari ini dan aku tidak tenang sebelum melihanya" jawab siwon sambil mengendarai mobilnya

" Dasar kau ini, emma sangat mandiri siwon-ah, aku tidak yakin dia akan suka kau begitu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil" ucap yesung

" Emma tinggal sendiri di apartmentnya hyung, aku rasa dia akan senang kalau aku tiba-tiba datang untuk menjenguknya. Sudah ya hyung, aku sudah sampai di apartment emma" ucap siwon

" Cepat kembali ke kantor" oceh yesung

" Arraseo"

Dengan semangat siwon membawa makanan berupa bubur untuk emma. Senyum semeringah terus terpajang di wajahnya, karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya di sela-sela kesibukan mereka berdua. Siwon yang masih muda sudah menjadi CEO dari choi company dan emma kekasihnya kala itu sudah menjadi model yang cukup terkenal di korea. Segera siwon memencet paswoord dari apartment emma, lalu masuk kedalam

Dapat terlihat ruangannya sangat sepi, tapi siwon melihat ada sepasang sepatu pria yang tergeletak di teras apartment emma. Saat itu siwon hanya berfikir mungkin teman emma datang menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Lalu siwon berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu, dapur tapi tidak ada siapapun disana, lalu beranjak ke kamar Emma yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya

Betapa terkejutnya siwon kala itu begitu membuka pintu kamar emma, yang didapati oleh dirinya adalah pemandangan kekasihnya yang sedang tidak berpakaian tidur dengan lelaki yang tidak siwon kenal sama sekali

" APA YANG KALIAN SUDAH LAKUKAN ?!" Teriak siwon

Sontak mendengar suara siwon yang menggelegar itu membuat emma dan teman selingkuhannya itu terbangun dari tidurnya

" Siwon oppa?" Emma langsung terkejut segera mengambil baju tidurnya dan memakainya asal

" Kita keluar oppa" ucap emma sambil menarik lengan siwon keluar dari kamarnya

" Kenapa harus aku yang keluar dari kamarmu? Kenapa bukan pria itu saja yang segera keluar dari sini!" Ucap siwon dengan nada marah

" Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

" Oppa kemari karena tau kau sedang sakit, makanya oppa datang menjengukmu, tapi apa yang oppa lihat barusan? Jelaskan padaku! " jelas siwon berusaha tenang

" Seperti yang sudah oppa lihat, aku tidur dengan pria itu" jelas emma santai

" Jadi selama ini gosip antara dirimu dan fotografer itu benar adanya?" Tanya siwon tidak percaya

" Tentu saja oppa. Oppa saja yang terlalu naif"

" Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya emma?"

" Satu tahun terakhir. Berhubung oppa sudah tau, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita oppa" ucap emma

" Mwoo? Tapi kita sudah bertunangan emma dan aku ingin menikahimu"

" Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu oppa. Kau terlalu mengekang diriku, padahal aku adalah seorang model dan aku ingin karir ku dalam dunia model meningkat. Aku sudah terlalu lelah akan hubungan ini, jadi lebih baik kita berpisah saja" jelas emma

" Lalu kau lebih memilih fotografer selingkuhan mu itu di banding aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamamu?" Ucap siwon tidak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar

" Iya. Pria itu mengerti akan diriku melebihi mu oppa, aku sangat nyaman saat bersama dengannya dan dia sangat mendukung karirku selama ini, jadi sebaiknya kita berpisah saja. Aku sudah lelah berhubungan denganmu oppa"

_**FLASH BACK END**_

" Seperti itulah hubungan oppa dan emma berakhir. Disaat kami sudah bertunangan dan sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun semenjak masih kuliah di amerika, tapi hubungan kami kandas karena pihak ketiga" kenang siwon

" Mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat oppa mengingat kembali luka lama oppa" sesal kyuhyun

" Oppa tidak keberatan untuk mengingatnya. Sejak perpisahan dengan emma, oppa tidak pernah mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, oppa menjadi tidak percaya pada siapapun kecuali yesung hyung, dan untuk melupakan rasa sakit itu oppa menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan dan lupa akan kehidupan pribadi oppa sendiri. Semakin hari oppa menjadi lupa akan jati diri oppa yang sesungguhnya, sampai akhirnya oppa bertemu denganmu princess" jelas siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun sungguh menikmati kelembutan tangan siwon di wajahnya. Tidak dapat di pungkiri kyuhyun sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini, tapi dirinya masih di seliputi oleh rasa kecewa yang cukup besar terhadap siwon

" Oppa mohon kembalilah pada oppa, pulang kerumah kita. Sehari tanpa mu, dirumah serasa sepi dan oppa benar-benar sangat merindukan mu princess" ucap siwon

" Mianhae oppa, tapi aku belum bisa kembali pada oppa dan pulang ke rumah" ucap kyuhyun lemah

" Kenapa?" Ucap siwon kecewa

" Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli dengan masa lalu oppa seperti apa dengan emma unnie, hanya saja rasa kecewa pada diri oppa cukup besar karena oppa telah membohongi ku malam itu dan juga membohongi ku dengan mengatakan oppa ingin bertemu dengan klien tapi malah bertemu dengan emma unnie" jelas kyuhyun

" Aku sudah berusaha memberikan oppa kesempatan hari itu dengan menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan oppa dengan yesung oppa, tapi seolah sudah terlanjur berbohong padaku, oppa mengatakan masalahnya sudah selesai. Waktu itu aku berharap oppa memberitahu padaku yang sebenarnya kalau malam itu oppa bertemu dengan emma unnie dan oppa malah berciuman dengan emma unnie" jelas kyuhyun lagi dengan raut sedih

" Tidak seperti itu princess. Saat malam itu oppa sudah menolak untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi emma terus mendesak oppa hingga akhirnya oppa menemuinya di hotel karena jika oppa tidak menuruti emma, dia akan datang ke rumah kita dan oppa tidak mau dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kita dan oppa tidak ingin dia melukai mu, karena emma adalah wanita yang jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka harus di dapatnya, dan emma menginginkan oppa untuk kembali bersamanya" jelas siwon frustasi

" Saat oppa ingin segera meninggalkan hotel, tiba-tiba emma menahan oppa dengan mencium oppa" jelas siwon lagi

" Aku sangat bingung oppa, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang" ucap kyuhyun

" Berikan oppa kepercayaan mu lagi princess. Berikan oppa satu kesempatan darimu" ucap siwon penuh harap

" Kembalilah dalam pelukan oppa" ucap siwon lagi

" Aku akan kembali pada oppa setelah urusan oppa selesai dengan emma unnie dan berikan aku waktu untuk menenangkan diriku oppa. Mianhae oppa" ucap kyuhyun

" Dan aku rasa sebaiknya kita berpisah sementara waktu oppa sampai semua masalah selesai" ucap kyuhyun lagi

" Tidak! Oppa tidak mau! Oppa tidak mau berpisah darimu" tolak siwon langsung

" Hanya sementara oppa, sampai semuanya selesai" ucap kyuhyun

" Apapun namanya, oppa tetap tidak mau berpisah denganmu, oppa sangat mencintaimu kau tau itu kan?"

" Kalau oppa sangat mencintaiku, oppa tidak akan pernah membohongi ku, apapun itu alasannya" ujar kyuhyun

" Hanya sementara oppa, hanya sementara. Aku akan kembali hingga semua masalah kita selesai dan aku perlu menyembuhkan kekecewaan ku padamu oppa. Mianhae, saat ini aku belum bisa kembali pada oppa" sesal kyuhyun

" Oppa akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba princess, walaupun sebenarnya oppa sangat tidak ingin berpisah darimu tapi oppa harus menerima konsekuensinya atas perbuatan yang oppa lakukan"

" Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku mau pulang oppa"

" Oppa antar yah"

" Tidak oppa, aku ingin pulang sendiri. Oppa langsung pulang dan istirahat, wajah oppa terlihat sangat kelelahan hari ini" tolak kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi bersama dengan siwon, dirinya ingin segera beranjak dari sana dan segera pulang ke tempat changmin. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat wajah siwon yang terluka karenanya, tapi itu harus kyuhyun ambil karena kyuhyun perlu meyakinkan dirinya apakah dirinya masih layak untuk siwon maupun sebaliknya.

" Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrtt" ponsel kyuhyun berbunyi

" Hallo"

_"..."_

" Iya aku bisa unnie, aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap kyuhyun

Sementara itu di tempat lain siwon pergi ke tempat yesung sekedar untuk bertukar fikiran dan membantunya mengatasi kesulitan dalam hubungannya dengan kyuhyun

" Hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah berusaha membujuk kyuhyun kembali padaku, tapi dia tetap tidak mau" adu siwon di hadapan yewook

" Jika aku jadi kyunnie, aku sudah memutuskan hubungan ini dan membatalkan pernikahan. Kau telah merusak kepercayaannya siwon-ah. Kau sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di bohongi oleh emma sshi, tapi kau sendiri juga melakukannya, malah bertemu dengannya tengah malam, dan hanya berdua saja lagi" oceh wookie kesal

" Sabar changi.. Sabar" ucap yesung

" Bagi wanita, kejujuran dalam suatu hubungan itu sangat penting. Kalau saja yesung oppa melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu, sudah ku cincang dia" ucap wookie emosi

" Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bicara dengan emma, selesaikan persoalan kalian hingga tuntas. Jangan menghindarinya lagi siwon-ah, kau harus mengambil sikap dengan tegas hingga dia tidak bisa mengganggu kalian lagi. Tuntaskan permasalahan kalian hingga ke akar permasalahannya, lalu setelah itu kembalikan kepercayaan kyuhyun padamu. Aku yakin kyuhyun juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dia sudah sangat terbiasa akan kehadiranmu dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun hanya perlu meyakinkan dirinya apakah dia masih bisa percaya padamu atau tidak" jelas yesung

" Baiklah hyung, aku akan bicara dengan emma sesegera mungkin" ucap siwon mantap

**TBC  
**


	35. Chapter 32 D

Di salah satu ruangan vip di salah satu kafe terkemuka, kyuhyun dan emma sedang duduk berdua di ruangan tertutup itu. Hanya terdapat beberapa botol minuman alkohol yang dipesan oleh emma. Ingin sekali tadi kyuhyun menolak ajakan emma, tapi disisi lain kyuhyun ingin tau apa yang emma ingin bicarakan dengannya.

" Aku mau minta maaf kyuhyun sshi, aku rasa gara-gara aku hubungan kalian jadi berantakan" ucap emma dengan wajah pura-pura menyesal

" Tidak apa, unnie tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu"

" Lalu apa hubungan kalian akan berakhir?" tanya emma tanpa sungkan

" Kami sedang dalam masa introspeksi diri unnnie" jawab kyuhyun

" Kau tidak minum kyuhyun sshi? Aku susah memesan satu botol red wine terbaik di tempat ini" ucap emma

" Ah aku lupa, kalau kau tidak bisa minum alkohol. Aku baru ingat sewaktu siwon oppa melarang pelayan untuk menuangkan wine ke gelasmu. Kau sungguh seperti anak kecil kyuhyun sshi, padahal di usiamu yang sekarang ini harusnya sudah berapa banyak minuman yang sudah kau coba. Pantas saja siwon oppa sangat memanjakan mu karena kau seperti anak kecil, bahkan untuk minum alkohol saja tidak bisa" ucap emma yang sengaja menyudutkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kesal karena di sudutkan oleh emma saat ini, tapi mencoba sedikit bersabar karena ingin mengetahui dan juga kyuhyun sedang mengamati seperti apa emma yang sebenarnya.

" Aku memang tidak terbiasa minum karena takut keesokan harinya aku akan sakit parah, karena itu aku menghindari minuman beralkohol" sahut kyuhyun berusaha tenang

" Tentu saja setiap orang yang minum akan langsung merasa sakit keesokan harinya karena terlalu banyak minum. Sepertinya selera siwon oppa untuk mencari pengganti diriku jauh dari bayangan ku sebelumnya. Aku kira dia mungkin satu profesi seperti diriku atau pengusaha seperti siwon oppa atau wanita cantik lainnya, ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan berhadapan dengan minuman alkohol seperti ini karena takut mabuk dan sakit esok harinya. Menggelikan.. hahahahahaha" ejek emma yang semakin membuat kyuhyun semakin memanas

Merasa semakin disudutkan, tangan kyuhyun segera bergerak menuju gelas yang sudah diisi oleh red wine di depan matanya. Dengan sekali teguk kyuhyun menghabiskan red wine di hadapan emma lalu memperlihatkan gelas kosong tersebut pada emma

" Aku sebenarnya kasian padamu emma unnie" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba

" Apa maksudmu dengan kau kasian padaku?" tanya emma tidak mengerti

" Unnie jauh-jauh datang dari paris hanya untuk berperang melawan ku, yang menurut unnie aku adalah seorang anak kecil? Berusaha semampu unnie untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta siwon oppa yang sudah unnie buang seperti sampah, lalu setelah unnie tau kalau sampah itu adalah sebuah permata yang sangat bernilai harganya, unnie ingin mengambilnya kembali. Tapi sayang sekali, permata itu sudah mempunyai pemilik yang baru dan permata itu lebih memilih pemilik barunya di banding pemiliknya yang lama" ucap kyuhyun

" Apakah unnie sempat berfikir sejauh mana siwon oppa menderita selama bertahun-tahun karena unnie? Karena ingin melupakan unnie, siwon oppa seperti gunung es yang tajam hingga tidak ada orang yang bisa mendakinya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu siwon oppa memang sangat mencintai unnie, itu sebelum aku datang dalam kehidupan siwon oppa. Tapi sekarang siwon oppa sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi unnie, sekarang dia hanya mencintaiku"

" Unnie seorang model terkenal di paris, seorang wanita yang cantik dan menawan, juga berkelas, tapi hanya karena ingin merebut kembali cinta siwon oppa, sampai-sampai unnie harus merendahkan harga diri unnie dan menggunakan cara yang menurutku cukup kekanakan dengan cara mengadu domba kami. Sekarang, siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil emma unnie?" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman evilnya

" Ka.. Kauuu.. sungguh kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua eoh?" emma menjadi emosi dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" Aku tidak kurang ajar unnie, hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapatku saja" sahut kyuhyun santai

" Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar wanita tidak tau sopan. Pergi kau!" usir emma dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan karena menahan emosi

" Baiklah unnie, aku pergi sekarang. Selamat malam unnie" pamit kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat itu

Setelah kyuhyun dari tempat itu, kyuhyun langsung mengehela nafas lega, karena jujur saja dia sangat takut tadi. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa berani mengeluarkan kekesalan yang ada di hatinya sejak tadi. Karena hari sudah cukup malam, kyuhyun segera pulang dengan taxi dan di tambah lagi kepala kyuhyun juga cukup sakit karena baru saja minum red wine sampai habis.

" Kyunnie, darimana saja kau jam segini baru sampai? Kau kelihatan lebih hancur di bandingkan kemarin kyunnie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya changmin khawatir

" Aku baru saja bertemu dengan wanita itu Minnie-ah" sahut kyuhyun lesu dan menahan rasa sakit kepalanya

" Kau nekat kyunnie, sudah tau wanita itu menyeramkan masih saja bertemu dengannya. Aku mencium bau alkohol di nafasmu, apa kau baru saja minum alkohol?" ucap changmin

" Hanya segelas min, itu juga karena situasi yang membuatku tersudut" ucap kyuhyun

" MWO? Aishhh kyu, kau tau kan kalau kau itu alergi alkohol tapi kenapa masih nekat begini sih?" ucap changmin frustasi

" Hanya segelas min, aku rasa harusnya tidak akan parah"

" Cepat istirahat, aku tidak ingin besok kau tambah parah" ucap changmin

" Iya min, kepalaku juga sudah cukup sakit daritadi di taxi" ucap kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil di papah oleh changmin

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidur walaupun kali ini tubuhnya sedang merasa tidak enak. Tidurnya menjadi lebih gelisah di banding yang kemarin, ditambah lagi kepalanya sakit melebihi yang tadi dan nafasnya menjadi cukup sesak. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya, membolak-balikkan badannya tapi tetap saja tubuhnya merasa tidak enak

" Kau tidak bisa tidur kyunnie?" tanya changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya

" Hmmm.." hanya dengungan suara kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya

Dinyalakannya lampu kamar kyuhyun, lalu changmin berjalan mendekati ranjang kyuhyun, lalu menempelkan tangan changmin ke kening kyuhyun

" Kau demam kyunnie, dan wajahmu sudah mulai memerah karena alergi mu. kita ke rumah sakit saja yah" ucap changmin

" Tidak perlu min, kalau hanya demam dan merah-merah aku rasa besok pagi juga bisa hilang" tolak kyuhyun

" Aku ambil kan obat demam dulu yah" ucap changmin

" Tidak perlu Minnie-ah. Kau tidak perlu repot—repot. AKu hanya ingin istirahat saja, tubuhku sudah sangat lelah min, semakin aku menjauh dari siwon oppa, aku semakin merindukannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Minnie-ah? aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkan dirinya Minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun sambil menangis

" Jangan menangis kyunnie. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, istirahatlah aku akan menemani mu sampai kau tidur" ucap changmin sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun yang masih mengalir di pipi kyuhyun

Kemudian kyuhyun memejamkan matanya di sela air matanya yang masih mengalir. Berusaha untuk bisa tertidur tanpa kehangatan dari tubuh siwon, berusaha agar bisa beradaptasi tanpa adanya siwon disisinya.

Semakin malam kondisi kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Nafasnya semakin bertambah sesak hingga kesulitan bernafas, bahkan dadanya juga ikut terasa sakit sekarang ini hingga kyuhyun harus bangun dari tidurnya dan segera duduk di ranjangnya, bahkan dapat dilihat oleh dirinya kalau tangannya sudah memerah. Sudah tidak ada changmin saat ini jadi kyuhyun harus sesegera mungkin memanggil changmin untuk meminta bantuan. Mau tidak mau kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel changmin, padahal kamar mereka bersebelahan.

" Drrtt.. drrrtt.. drrrtttt" ponsel changmin bergetar

" Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt…"

" Ck! Siapa sihhh ganggu aja! Aku baru tidur tau !" oceh changmin

" Kyuhun? Mau apa anak itu menelpon segala padahal kamarnya kan di sebelah?" ucap chagmin masih dengan mata sayu

_Satu detik… dua detik.. tiga detik…_

" KYUHYUN! aishhh.. aku sampai lupa dia sedang sakit.. " segera changmin loncat dari ranjangnya dah berlari ke kamar kyuhyun

" BRAK!" changmin langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar kyuhyun

" Kyunnie, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap changmin langsung menggendong kyuhyun secara bridal style

Dengan kecepatan tinggi changmin mengemudikan mobilnya, untung saja ini sudah subuh jadinya hanya segelintir mobil saja yang ada di jalanan, jadi changmin bisa mengendari mobilnya seperti sedang balapan formula one. Nafas kyuhyun sangat cepat. Kyuhyun terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit

" Bersabarlah kyunnie, kita sudah mau sampai.. bertahanlah" gumam changmin sambil sedikit melirik kearah kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha bernafas

Changmin cukup ketakutan saat ini, kyuhyun kesakitan di hadapannya. Persoalan kyuhyun belum selesai, sekarang di tambah dengan kyuhyun yang mendadak sakit seperti ini, membuat changmin mau tidak mau ikut frustasi

" SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak changmin begitu sampai di UGD rumah sakit

Mendengar teriakan changmin yang kencang, tentu saja membuat perawat dan dokter jaga segera berlari sambil membawa ranjang pesakitan untuk kyuhyun. langsung saja changmin yang menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style segera menaruh kyuhyun di ranjang itu. Dengan segera perawat dan dokter mendorong kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan kamar UGD

" Maaf tuan, silahkan tunggu di luar" cegah suster

Changmin tidak dapat protes, karena itulah prosedur rumah sakit. Keluarga pasien tidak boleh masuk ke dalam karena dapat menggangu ruang gerak suster dan dokter disana untuk membantu kyuhyun. Kira-kira tujuh menit mereka membantu kyuhyun, akhirnya salah satu dokter keluar dari balik gorden ruang UGD tersebut

" Masa kritisnya sudah lewat tuan, nafasnya sudah kembali normal tapi walaupun begitu kami tetap harus memantaunya, karena itu kami sarankan agar pasien rawat inap selama beberapa hari sampai sakitnya kembali normal. Saya mohon diri dulu" ucap dokter

" Terimakasih dokter" ucap changmin

Kelegaan jelas terpampang di wajah changmin. Tanpa berlama-lama segera changmin masuk ke dalam dan melihat kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan masker oksigen dan selang infus yang tertusuk di tangannya. Sungguh sangat lega saat ini bagi changmin.

" Kau hampir membuat ku mati berdiri kyunnie. Sudah berkali-kali ku ingatkan jagan pernah menyentuh minuman alkohol, tapi kau tetap nekat hingga membuatmu seperti ini" ucap changmin sambil memandang wajah kyuhyun yang tertidur

Tak lama dari itu, kyuhyun di bawa ke ruang rawat dan changmin masih tetap setia mendampingi kyuhyun. Changmin memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah sakit saat ini karena tubuhnya juga cukup lelah hari ini, jadi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke apartment miliknya. Hanya beberapa jam changmin tertidur, kemudian changmin melihat kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas masih dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya, melihat kyuhyun yang masih nyenyak tidurnya, segera changmin mengendari mobilnya dan segera kembali ke rumah nya hanya sekedar untuk mandi, mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru lalu segera melaju ke suatu tempat yang harusnya changmin datangi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi siwon, katakan padanya kalau shim changmin datang berkunjung" ucap changmin pada salah satu pelayan di rumah siwon

" Mohon tunggu sebentar tuan" ucap pelayan lalu bergegas menuju ke ruang makan

" Maaf mengganggu tuan, di luar ada pria yang bernama shim changmin datang ingin menemui tuan" lapor pelayan itu

" Changmin? mau apa dia kemari? Baiklah, suruh dia masuk aku akan segera menyusul" ucap siwon

" Baik tuan"

Changmin dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu siwon dan tak lama siwon pun muncul dari dalam

" Ada apa changmin-ah pagi-pagi menemuiku?" tanya siwon

" BUK!" tanpa basa basi changmin langsung memukul wajah siwon hingga siwon mundur beberapa langkah

" Apa yang kau lakukan shim changmin?! Kenapa kau memukul diriku? Kau sudah gila!" Ucap siwon seraya menghapus darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya

" Kau bilang aku gila? Kau yang sudah gila! Gara-gara masa lalu mu membuat kyuhyun terbaring lemah di rumah sakit" ucap changmin frustasi

" Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda shim changmin! Kemarin kami bertemu dia masih baik-baik saja" ucap siwon tak percaya

" Kemarin dia bertemu dengan emma, dan aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya hingga dia sampai berani minum alkohol hingga menyebabkan alerginya kambuh. Semalam aku membawanya ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya sudah cukup parah"

" Aku sendiri sangat ketakutan melihat kyuhyun kemarin, aku takut dia akan meninggal karena kesulitan bernafas" jelas changmin dengan wajah yang sangat sedih dan frustasi

Mendengar penuturan changmin, membuat tubuh siwon menjadi lemas. Segera siwon berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk sambil memijat kepalanya pelan

" Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanya siwon pelan

" Sudah stabil. Saat aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Perlu kau ketahui, selama kalian mengalami masalah, kyuhyun tinggal bersama ku" ucap changmin

" Mwo? Tapi waktu itu kau..."

" Waktu hyung menghubungi aku, kyuhyun masih belum datang ke tempatku jadi jangan berfikir aku membohongi mu hyung" jelas changmin seolah tau jalan fikiran siwon

" Cepat selesaikan masalahmu hyung, selama hyung belum menyelesaikannya, jangan harap hyung dapat melihat kyuhyun seujung kuku pun karena aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Selama dia tinggal di rumahku, aku melihat raut wajah kesedihan tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Tiap malam ketika aku mencoba melihat ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaannya, aku selalu melihat kyuhyun tidur dengan keadaan gelisah " jelas changmin

" Aku sudah menduga akan hal itu. Aku memang berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat. Changmin-ah, aku minta tolong padamu agar menjaga kyuhyun selama aku tidak disisinya" ucap siwon

" Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan menjaganya hyung. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit hyung, aku tidak tenang meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di rumah sakit" pamit changmin

" Iya, segeralah kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mencarimu jika urusan ku sudah selesai changmin-ah" ucap siwon

" Ya hyung. Aku percaya padamu kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu segera. Aku pergi hyung"

Saat di kantor, siwon menjadi kurang fokus bekerja. Tangannya tidak sibuk melihat lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan seperti biasanya. Siwon hanya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dan menutup kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan penat di kepalanya

" Siwon-ah" panggil yesung

Tidak ada respons dari siwon..

" Siwon-ah"

" Choi Siwon!" Ulang yesung sedikit menaikkan suaranya

" Oh hyung, kapan kau datang?" Ucap siwon

" Sudah daritadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak sadar. Bagaimana tentang masalahmu?" Tanya yesung

" Hei kenapa dengan wajahmu? Habis berkelahi dimana kau?" Tanya yesung

" Tadi changmin datang ke rumah ku dan memukul ku hyung" jelas yesung

" Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku" ucap yesung

" Dia datang dan memberitahuku kyuhyun sakit. Kemarin setelah menemui ku, ternyata kyuhyun bertemu dengan emma dan aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Disana kyuhyun minum alkohol dan aku juga baru tau kalau dia mempunyai alergi. Sekarang kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit karena alerginya memburuk. Changmin melarangku untuk menemui kyuhyun sebelum masalah kami selesai" jelas siwon

" Lalu apa hasil pembicaraan mu dengan kyuhyun?" Tanya yesung

" Kyuhyun ingin menunda pernikahan kami hyung. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi sepertinya kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu sekarang ini" jelas siwon

" Jangan menyerah siwon-ah, asal kau bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan dan berhasil meyakinkan kyuhyun kalau kau sangat mencintainya kurasa kyuhyun akan kembali padamu. Jangan buang waktumu lagi" ucap yesung memberi semangat

" Aku tau hyung. Aku akan segera menghubungi emma secepatnya, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Wanita itu benar-benar merusak kehidupanku. Dulu emma yang merusak masa lalu ku, sekarang dia juga yang merusak masa depanku" keluh siwon

" Kalau begitu sore nanti aku akan menjenguk kyuhyun bersama dengan wookie. Aku akan menghubungi changmin untuk menanyakan dimana kyuhyun dirawat. Aku akan memeberitahu mu nanti bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun " ucap yesung seraya keluar dari ruangan siwon

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, kyuhyun masih tertidur disaat changmin sudah kembali dari rumah siwon. Changmin cukup lega setidaknya saat dia kembali keadaan kyuhyun masih cukup stabil, walaupun masih terlihat kalau kulitnya masih terdapat rona kemerahan di wajah dan di tangannya yang tertutup oleh baju rumah sakit dan masker oksigen masih terpasang di wajah kyuhyun

" Tidurmu lama sekali kyunnie. Tapi baguslah, beberapa hari ini aku perhatikan kau sulit tidur. Istirahatlah kyunnie" gumam changmin

" Nngggg" terlihat kyuhyun sudah mulai tersadar dari tidurnya dan berusaha membuka matanya perlahan

" Bagaimana tidurmu kyunnie?" Tanya changmin pelan

" Nyenyak sekali" jawab kyuhyun masih lemah

" Aku akan panggilkan dokter yah, kau tunggu disini" ucap changmin

Hanya anggukan kecil yang kyuhyun berikan karena dirinya masih merasa lemas setelah siuman dari tidurnya dan masih ada efek obat dalam diri kyuhyun. Sedangkan di tempat lain, nampak siwon sedang berada di kona beans duduk seorang diri menunggu kedatangan emma yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah lima belas menit siwon menunggu emma

" Maaf oppa aku terlambat, tadi jalanan cukup macet" jelas emma dan langsung duduk di hadapan siwon

" Aku sangat senang sekali menerima telpon darimu oppa dan mengajakku untuk bertemu disini" ucap emma

" Beritahu padaku apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kyuhyun kemarin" ucap siwon tanpa basa basi

" Huh.. ternyata anak itu langsung mengadu padamu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada orang tuanya. Kami hanya berbicara biasa pada awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan anak itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan" ucap emma dengan nada kesal mengingat kejadian waktu itu

" Bukan kyuhyun yang memberitahu ku akan pertemuan kalian, jadi jaga bicara mu emma sshi. Aku rasa sudah cukup perbuatan mu selama ini untuk menghancurkan hubungan kami"

" Ini tiket ke paris untuk besok, ambillah" ucap siwon sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket dengan tujuan paris di atas meja

" Aku akan kembali ke paris, tapi bersamamu" ucap emma

" Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana bersama mu emma sshi, tempatku disini bersama dengan kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku kelak" ucap siwon

" Kau yakin sekali kalau kyuhyun masih mau bersama denganmu oppa setelah kau dengan terang-terangan membohongi dirinya hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Ingat oppa, semua wanita di dunia ini tentu saja akan merasa cemburu dan marah jika kekasih hatinya berbohong hanya untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, maksudku mantan tunangannya, di tengah malam, berdua, dan di hotel, lalu berciuman" ucap emma dengan senyum evilnya

" Memang aku bersalah akan hal itu, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara dan usaha untuk segera mendapatkan kembali hati dan cinta kyuhyun kembali" yakin siwon

" Kau yakin anak itu masih mau memaafkan mu setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya?" sahut emma meremehkan

" Tentu saja! Kyuhyun sangat mencintai ku, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku karena dia sudah terbiasa melewati hari-harinya bersama denganku, kyuhyun juga sudah terbiasa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang aku berikan pada dirinya. Walaupun hubungan kami belum terlalu lama, tapi kami berdua saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mampu mengisi hari-hari ku yang kosong dan beku setelah di buang oleh dirimu" jelas siwon

" Aku rasa dirimu tidak waras oppa, seleramu sungguh menurun sekali semenjak kita berpisah. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada yang special dari dirinya. Wanita itu tidak cantik, cara makannya saja tidak ber-etika, bicaranya cukup kasar, dan yang terpenting dia tidak berkelas seperti mu oppa. Apa kau tidak malu mempunya calon istri yang seperti itu?" ucap emma menyudutkan kyuhyun

" Aku rasa kau hanya iri dengan kyuhyun saat ini emma sshi" ucap siwon tenang

" Apa maksudmu oppa? jangan seenaknya kau bicara! Mana mungkin aku iri dengan wanita yang seperti itu" ucap emma sedikit emosi

" Dari cara bicaramu lah yang membuatku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang sangat polos. Walaupun dia tidaklah secantik dirimu, tapi dia adalah wanita yang mampu membuat semua mata pria jatuh dalam pesona dirinya, termasuk diriku yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona kyuhyun hingga tidak bisa untuk keluar dari pesonanya. Keluguan dan kepolosan yang dimiliki oleh kyuhyun, mampu memikat hati pria manapun dan dari situlah kecantikan kyuhyun terpancar dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu menggunakan make up tebal atau pakaian yang mahal untuk mempercantik dirinya" jelas siwon

" Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu emma sshi" ucap siwon dengan senyuman

" Maksud mu apa oppa?"

" Karena apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hubungan kami, berusaha memisahkan kami hingga membuat kami berjauhan, aku baru merasakan arti kyuhyun dalam hidupku. Dia sudah terlalu banyak merasuk dalam diriku. Tanpa kehadirannya beberapa hari ini, membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas, tidak bisa berdiri tegap dan tubuhku serasa tidak mempunyai jantung lagi untuk berdetak, karena kyuhyun adalah oksigen untukku bernafas, kyuhyun adalah tulang rusukku hingga aku bisa berdiri dengan tegap, kyuhyun adalah jantungku hingga aku dapat merasakan kehidupan. Bagimana aku bisa melajutkan hidupku kalau bagian yang terpenting dalam diri manusia sudah pergi" jelas siwon lagi

" Kembalilah ke paris emma sshi, lanjutkan karir mu yang cemerlang itu, lanjutkan hidupmu. Aku yakin di luar sana masih ada pria yang lebih baik dariku, yang mampu mengerti akan dirimu dan profesi mu" ucap siwon dengan bijak

" Tapi aku hanya mau dirimu oppa, aku mencitaimu" sahut emma dengan berurai air mata

" Maaf emma sshi. Jiwa dan ragaku sudah menjadi milik kyuhyun seorang. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Saat ini kyuhyun membutuhkan diriku, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karena alergi nya akan alkohol. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya. Kumohon mengertilah emma sshi. Kau adalah wanita yang baik dan mempunyai perasaan emma sshi. Jadi jangan karena rasa iri dihatimu, kau berubah menjadi seperti ini" jelas siwon

" O.. oppa.. "

" Mianhe emma sshi, aku tidak bisa lagi membalas perasaan mu. Rasa cinta ku padamu sudah terkubur dalam-dalam semenjak hubungan kita berakhir. Saat ini aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu. Jadi kumohon mengertilah emma sshi" ucap siwon

" Tidak ada lagi yang mau aku bicarakan. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, jadi kumohon jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapan ku atau kyuhyun lagi. Aku permisi" ucap siwon lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan emma yang masih menangis

" GREB!" tiba-tiba emma menahan tangan siwon yang hendak pergi

" Mianhae oppa. Jeongmal mianhae" ujar emma masih sambil menangis dan sedikit mendongak keatas untuk melihat siwon

" Aku memaafkan mu emma sshi. Kumohon janganlah kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" ucap siwon tanpa melihat kea rah emma lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kona beans

Di rumah sakit, kondisi kyuhyun sudah berangsur membaik tapi dokter masih memperbolehkan kyuhyun untuk segera pulang karena terkadang kyuhyun masih merasa nafasnya masih sesak. Masker oksigen yang tadi menutupi wajahnya diganti hanya menggunakan selang oksigen. Kyuhyun yang daritadi hanya terbaring saja di ranjang, akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dan menonton tv sambil mencari-cari channel yang bagus menurutnya

" Berhentilah memencet tombol kyunnie, kau membuatku pusing tau. Aku jadi tidak bisa focus nonton" oceh changmin

" Habis acaranya tidak ada yang menarik menurutku" sahut kyuhyun

" Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang"

" Tidur lagi? Tidak mau! Kau saja yang tidur. Seharian ini aku sudah banyak tidur malah rasanya sekarang ini aku ingin lari-lari mengelilingi rumah sakit" ucap kyuhyun asal

" Kalau kau lakukan itu, yang ada kau akan di kejar-kejar oleh suster dan dokter lalu kau di ikat di ranjangmu dan tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bergerak kyunnnie. Diam seterusnya di ranjang sampai di perbolehkan untuk pulang" ucap changmin dengan senyum evilnya

" Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan shim changmin" oceh kyuhyun lagi

" Kyunnieeeeee" teriak wookie begitu masuk ke ruangan rawat kyuhyun

" Wookie unnie, yesung oppa? senangnya kalian datang, aku sudah bosan di temani oleh Minnie yang bawel ini" ucap kyuhyun

" Aku juga merindukan mu kyunnie. Bagaimana keadaanmu kyunnie? kulitmu memerah seperti warna kepiting" ucap wookie

" Lebih baik unnie. Tapi terkadang aku masih suka sesak nafas dan kulit ku yang kemerahan ini sudah lebih baik. Tadi pagi lebih merah dari ini"jelas kyuhyun

" Wookie, satu-satu tanyanya. Kasian kyunnie harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang banyak itu. Kau tidak lihat kalau dia masih menggunakan selang oksigen eoh ?" ucap yesung mengingatkan

" Mianhae.. aku sangat menghawatirkan mu beberapa hari ini kyunnie, begitu mendengar kau sakit, aku langsung memaksa yesung oppa untuk menjengukmu hari ini juga" cerita wookie

" Sangking mengkhawatirkan dirimu, dia ingin membolos kerja dan segera ke rumah sakit" tambah yesung

Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali menandakan bahwa yang di ucapkan yesung adalah benar

" Hyung, nunna, di ruangan ini masih ada aku seorang, apa kalian tidak melihatku sama sekali" ucap changmin sambil menoel-noel yewook

" Aku lupa changmin-ah. Mian. Habisnya wookie terlalu heboh terhadap kyunnie kami jadi melupakan keberadaanmu disini" ucap yesung jujur

" Hyung, ucapanmu itu sungguh menyakitkan hatiku" ucap changmin sambil mempautkan bibirnya

" Hahaha.. Mian chamgmin-ah. Ini nunna bawakan kau makanan, nunna tau kau lelah menjaga kyunnie disini jadi nunna bawakan makanan yang banyak untukmu" ucap wookie sambil mengeluarkan kantong plastic berisi banyak makanan yang mereka beli dari restoran sebelum ke rumah sakit

" Nunna.. kau sungguh-sungguh menganggumkan. Terimakasih nunna" ucap changmin

" Jangan lupakan aku yang membayar semua makanan itu changi" timpal yesung

" Kau ini sungguh perhitungan sekali hyung. Gomawo yesung hyung" ucap changmin

" Itu terdengar lebih baik" ujar yesung

" Drrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrt" ponsel yesung bergetar

" Aku keluar sebentar" pamit yesung segera meninggalkan ruangan kyuhyun

" Ada apa siwon-ah, aku sedang berada di rumah sakit" ujar yesung

" _Bagaimana dengan keadaan kyuhyun?" tanya siwon langsung_

" Tadi kyuhyun sempat bilang kalau dirinya sudah lebih baik di banding tadi pagi, tapi masih menggunakan selang oksigen karena terkadang nafasnya seringkali sesak, kulitnya juga nampak masih kemerahan walaupun katanya sudah lebih baik" jelas yesung

" _Syukurlah hyung, aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Hyung, aku sudah bicara dengan emma dan nampaknya emma sudah mengerti, juga menerima semua kekalahannya, dan yang terpenting adalah dia sudah bisa melepas diriku" ucap siwon_

" Benarkah itu? Bagus! Itu baru dongsaeng ku. Segeralah menjenguk kyuhyun disini siwon-ah" anjur yesung

" _Pasti hyung, aku pasti akan menjenguk kyuhyun dan akan segera membawanya pulang ke rumahku" ucap siwon mantap_

" Oh ya, jangan kau lupakan bodyguard kyunnie. Bukankah kau harus minta ijin dulu padanya siwon-ah?" ucap yesung mengingatkan

" _Aku akan menghubungi changmin hyung dan meminta ijin padanya agar aku bisa menjenguk kyuhyun. Baiklah hyung, aku kembali dulu ke kantor nanti kita bicara lagi oke" siwon mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan yesung_

" Semoga permasalahanmu cepat selesai siwon-ah" gumam yesung

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 33

Malam harinya kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat yang belum lama diminumnya. Sedangkan changmin kembali ke apartmentnya setelah di paksa oleh kyuhyun agar changmin dapat beristirahat di apartmentnya bukan terus-terusan menemani dirinya disini.

" Drrrttt.. Drrrttt… Drrrttt.. Drrrtt" ponsel chagmin bergetar

" Hallo, ada apa siwon hyung?" tanya changmin langsung

" _Kau sedang dimana changmin-ah?" _

" Di apartment ku. Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk pulang agar aku bisa istirahat dan jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman tidur di rumah sakit, badanku sakit semua tidur di sofa " keluh changmin

" _Mianhae changmin-ah. Seharusnya yang menjaga kyuhyun saat ini adalah diriku, bukan dirimu" sesal siwon_

" Tak perlu sungkan hyung, aku senang membantu kalian lagipula kau juga sudah sudah seperti keluarga ku" jelas changmin

" _Bagiamana keadaan kyunnie sekarang?" tanya siwon_

" Hari ini sudah lebih baik. Tapi dokter masih belum mengijinkan pulang karena selang oksigen saja masih terus di pakai oleh kyunnie, sore tadi kyunnie mengeluh sedikit sesak lagi. Jika kondisinya segera stabil, mungkin selang oksigennya akan bisa di lepas. Berdoa saja agar sesak nafasnya tidak kambuh lagi jadi dia bisa pulang. Daritadi dia terus merengek padaku ingin cepat pulang" jelas changmin lagi

" _Aku ingin menjenguk kyunnie" _

" Kau sudah tau jawabanku hyung. Aku tidak akan mengi…."

" _Emma akan kembali ke paris besok dan dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan ku dan kyunnie lagi. Aku mohon padamu changmin-ah, beritahu aku dimana kyuhyun di rawat sekarang. Aku ingin menjenguknya, merawatnya dan menjaganya"_

" Baiklah hyung, akan aku beritahu. Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit seoul, ruangan vip nomor 660"

" _Gomawo changmin-ah. Setelah ini, biarkan aku yang menggantikan mu menjaga kyuhyun dan terimakasih sudah menjaga kyuhyun selama aku tidak ada"_

" Tak masalah hyung. Asalkan kalian bahagia, aku tentunya sebagai teman ikut bahagia hyung" ucap changmin lagi

" _Baiklah, aku tutup dulu min. Istirahatlah" ucap siwon_

" Ne hyung"

" Huuufff… lagi-lagi aku merasakan kesepian di kamar sebesar ini tanpa kehadiranmu princess" keluh siwon sambil melihat sekeliling kamarnya

" Oppa sangat merindukanmu. Kalau saja saat ini masih siang, pasti oppa akan datang menjengukmu di rumah sakit" keluh siwon

Akhirnya siwon berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Berkali-berkali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya harus segera tidur. Membolak-balikan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, hingga menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, tapi semua sia-sia saja karena siwon tetap tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah pukul dua belas malam

" Aishhh! Sungguh menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok kalau begini" ucap siwon bergegas bangun dari ranjangnya

Segera siwon mengambil mantel yang ada di lemarinya, berjalan kearah meja nakas dekat ranjangnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil, lalu berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya. Langkah kakinya menuju ke garasi mobilnya, menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun di rawat. Siwon tau kalau ini sudah sangat larut malam dan kyuhyun juga pasti sudah tertidur, tapi saat ini siwon hanya ingin melihat kyuhyun sesaat. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini adalah dapat melihat kyuhyun dan mengobati rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya itu. Kerinduan yang terlalu besar hingga membuatnya nekat untuk mengunjungi kyuhyun di tengah malam seperti ini

" Oppa datang princess" ucap siwon pelan yang sudah berada di sisi ranjang kyuhyun

" Cepatlah sembuh, oppa sangat merindukanmu kau tau itu? Sangking rindunya padamu, oppa sampai nekat harus datang kemari malam-malam begini" gumam siwon

" Nggg…" kyuhyun sedikit gelisah dengan tidurnya hingga keningnya mengerut

" Oppa disini. Tenanglah princess, oppa bersama mu" bisik siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau sampai sakit seperti ini eoh? Kau tidak tau betapa oppa sangat sedih dan hati oppa sangat sakit begitu mengetahui kalau kau sedang sakit" ucap siwon pelan

Seketika itu juga kyuhyun yang tadinya gelisah dalam tidurnya menjadi lebih tenang, siwon yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum, kemudian dirinya segera duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang masih memakai selang infus. Di usapnya tangan kyuhyun berkali-kali, di kecupnya tangan itu.

" Oppa tau kau sangat merindukan oppa, seberapa besar kau mencoba untuk menjauh dari oppa, maka akan semakin besar pula dirimu membutuhkan oppa. Karena itu cepatlah kau sembuh dan kita akan berkumpul kembali seperti dulu" ucap siwon sembari mengecup tangan kyuhyun lagi

" Kasian sekali dirimu princess, harus memakai selang oksigen seperti ini untuk membantumu bernafas. Mianhae, oppa tidak berada di sisimu di saat kau mengalami kesakitan seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhae" sesal siwon

Siwon terus berada di sisi kyuhyun, terus membelai pipi kyuhyun lembut, terkadang mengusap tangan kyuhyun. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Dirinya sungguh sangat merindukan melihat kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Siwon ingin memuaskan hasrat di dalam dirinya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, hingga nekat ke rumah sakit tengah malam hanya sekedar untuk melihat kyuhyun

Pagi harinya kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit berharap ketika dirinya terbangun dapat menemukan sosok yang sangat di rindukannya selama ini. Tapi begitu kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia segera duduk di ranjangnya dan bersender pada tepian ranjang, ternyanya yang di dapati hanyalah ruangan yang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya saat ini. Sedikit senyum kekecewaan terpampang di wajahnya

" Tumben kau sudah bangun kyunnie" ucap changmin begitu masuk

" Iya.. Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur jadi bangun lebih cepat" sahut kyuhyun

" Apa kau membawakan pesanan ku?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tentu saja. Ini aku bawakan koleksi komik yang ada di apartment ku. Kau itu wanita, harusnya baca majalah fashion atau sejenisnya, bukan komik" oceh changmin

" Kau ini banyak protes saja" oceh kyuhyun

" Selamat pagi nona cho, bagaimana keadaan anda?" Tanya dokter

" Sudah jauh lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomong dokter kapan aku bisa melepaskan selang ini, benar-benar tidak enak rasanya. Hidungku seperti kerbau saja kalau seperti ini" gerutu kyuhyun

" Akan kami lepas sekarang. Tapi jika nafasmu sesak kembali kami akan memakaikannya kembali" ucap dokter

" Infusnya juga akan kami lepas, kulit kemerahan mu juga sudah mulai berkurang. Jauh lebih baik di banding kemarin. Kemajuan yang memuaskan nona cho. Saya rasa jika kondisi anda tetap stabil, besok sudah bisa kembali pulang" ucap dokter

" Syukurlahhhhh.. Aku sudah bosan sekali disini"

Kemudian suster yang berdiri di sebelah dokter segera berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan segera melepas selang oksigennya dan mulai melepas infus yang tertusuk di tangan kyuhyun

" Kami mohon pamit" ucap dokter

" Ne, gomawo dokter" ucap kyuhyun

" Akhirnyaaaa semua selang di badanku ini lepas juga. Sungguh menyiksa" ucap kyuhyun

" Iyah, kau seperti robot kemarin, di badanmu itu selang semua.. Hahahaha..." ucap changmin

" Kau menyebalkan sekali" oceh kyuhyun seraya bangun dari ranjangnya

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Ke kamar mandi"

" Aku bantu yah" goda changmin

" Kalau kau sampai berani melakukannya, aku lempar kau keluar dari jendela" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberika death glarenya

" Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh kyu, kalau aku jadi dokternya hari ini juga aku sudah ijinkan kau untuk pulang" goda changmin lagi

" Kalau kau dokternya, yang ada kau malah mengencani semua suster disini" oceh kyuhyun

Sementara di choi company, siwon sudah mulai bisa kembali fokus bekerja, walaupun fikirannya saat ini ingin segera kembali melihat kyuhyun.

" Drrrrttt.. Drrrttt..Drrrttt.." Ponsel siwon bergetar

" Hallo"

_" Oppa..."_

" Seharusnya kau sudah ada di airport sekarang ini emma sshi" ucap siwon dingin

_" Aku memang sedang di airport. Aku menghubungi mu hanya untuk berpamitan oppa" ucap emma yang kelihatan sedih_

_" Mianhae sudah membuat hubungan mu dan kyuhyun menjadi berantakan" sesal emma_

" Sampaikan maafku untuk kyuhyun" ucap emma

" Ne, akan kusampaikan padanya nanti"

_" Gomawo oppa sudah memaafkan ku dan mianhae sudah membuatmu menderita di masa lalu karena aku" ucap emma lagi_

" Itu sudah berlalu emma sshi, aku sudah mengubur kenangan pahit itu dan sudah melupakannya. Sekarang kita berdua harus melangkah maju, bukan terus melihat kebelakang. Semoga karir mu sukses emma sshi"

_" Gomawo oppa. Aku pamit. Sarangheo... siwon oppa" ucap emma lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya_

Kelegaan menghampiri siwon. Satu masalah sudah selesai, tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus di selesaikannya. Siwon harus bisa membuat kyuhyun kembali pada dirinya, membuat kyuhyun kembali percaya pada dirinya. Pikiran siwon menjadi kalut hingga akhirnya dia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil di laci mejanya dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya

" Kau mau kemana siwon-ah?" Teriak yesung yang saat itu sedang mampir ke tempat wookie

Tidak ada jawaban dari siwon, saat ini tujuannya hanya satu, segera bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Siwon terus berlari hingga tidak memeperdulikan kalau karyawan yang melihat dirinya lewat sudah memberikan hormat pada dirinya. Entah kenapa saat ini siwon merasakan sangat merindukan kyuhun, padahal baru tadi pagi-pagi buta dia datang ke rumah sakit.

" Kyunnie, aku ke kafetaria dulu yah, perutku sudah lapar sekali" ucap changmin

" Hmmm" gumam kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk membaca komik

" Jangan baca komik lama-lama kyunnie, kau harus banyak istirahat" oceh changmin

" Iya sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi habis kok" sahut kyuhyun

" Jangan lupa kau makan makananmu, arraseo!"

" Minnie, kau seperti orang tuaku saja" oceh kyuhyun kali ini melihat ke arah changmin

" Kalau tidak begitu, yang ada kamu tidak makan sama sekali"

" Iya, nanti aku makan. Tenang saja"

" Aku pergi yah" pamit changmin

" Neeee" sahut kyuhyun kembali fokus membaca komik

Sementara itu di parkiran rumah sakit, siwon dengan bergegas berlari menuju kamar rawat kyuhyun. Siwon terus berlari hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Nampak sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya, rasa takut untuk di tolak oleh kyuhyun jika dia datang disaat kyuhyun masih terjaga seperti ini. Tapi rasa rindunya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sudah cukup berhari-hari dirinya rapuh seperti ini tanpa kehadiran kyuhyun di sisinya. Terlihat tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu kamar kyuhyun, sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah karena berlari, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya tangan siwon membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun secara perlahan takut mengganggu kenyamanan kyuhyun.

" Cklek.."

" Cepat sekali makannya minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah pintu dan tetap fokus membaca komiknya

Tidak ada sahutan dari siwon saat itu, hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah kyuhyun secara perlahan. Siwon terus melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang masih serius membolak-balikkan lembaran komiknya. Hingga akhirnya siwon mengambil komik kyuhyun dari tangannya

" Minnie, aku masih..."

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat siwon yang sekarang ini berdiri di hadapannya dan beranjak duduk di ranjangnya. Siwon memasang senyum terbaiknya hingga terlihat dimplenya. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak percaya kalau saat ini siwon ada di depan mata

" Kau terlalu serius membaca komik hingga tidak menyadari kalau oppa yang datang, bukan changmin" ucap siwon seraya menaruh komik di meja nakas dekat ranjang kyuhyun

" Darimana oppa tau aku disini?"

" Changmin yang memberitahu oppa. Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah lebih membaik sekarang princess. Kemarin oppa melihat mu masih memakai selang oksigen dan masih terpasang infus, tapi kulitmu masih terlihat rona kemerahan" ucap siwon

" Iya, baru tadi di lepas oppa. Tunggu dulu, tadi oppa bilang "melihat ku"? Kapan oppa melihat ku? Kita baru bertemu sekarang" selidik kyuhyun

" Semalam oppa datang melihatmu saat kau sudah tidur princess. Oppa melihat tidurmu cukup gelisah, jadi oppa menemanimu sampai pagi" jelas siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

" Pantas saja, aku seperti merasa oppa datang kemarin, tapi begitu aku bangun tidak ada siapa-siapa, makanya kupikir aku hanya bermimpi bertemu dengan oppa" jelas kyuhyun

" Bahkan saat kau sedang tertidur bisa merasakan kehadiran oppa? Ternyata tubuhmu sudah mengenal sentuhan oppa" ucap siwon tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun

" Besok aku sudah boleh pulang oppa" ucap kyuhyun

" Oppa senang mendengarnya. Pulanglah ke rumah kita princess" ucap siwon yang masih mengelus pipi kyuhyun

" Aku... Belum bisa..."

" Emma sudah kembali ke paris tadi pagi dan dia meminta maaf padamu"

" Pulang ke paris?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

" Iya. Kemarin oppa sudah bicara dengannya, bahwa oppa sangat mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin kembali padanya. Sekarang masalah nya hanya ada padamu princess" ucap siwon yang menatap intens kyuhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun erat

" Oppa.. Berikan aku wak..."

Siwon langsung mencium bibir kyuhyun, serta melumatnya. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapat serangan dadakan dari siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka siwon akan berani menciumnya di rumah sakit. Terjadi penolakan dari kyuhyun dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh siwon dan memukul dada siwon pelan. Merasa penolakan dari kyuhyun, siwon bukannya melepas ciumannya malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Siwon semakin melumat bibir kyuhyun, merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya hingga kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi untuk memberontak.

Tangan siwon yang satu lagi berada di tengkuk leher kyuhyun, ciuman siwon semakin menggila, lidahnya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kyuhyun. Awalnya kyuhyun menolak ciuman dari siwon, tapi lama-kelamaan kyuhyun mulai terhanyut akan ritme ciuman dari siwon dan menikmati ciuman itu, malah ikut membalas dari semua ciuman siwon. Tangan kanan kyuhyun menyentuh wajah siwon dengan lembut.

Siwon merasa cukup lega karena pada akhirnya kyuhyun membalas semua ciumannya. Kyuhyun sedikit meneteskan air matanya dan siwon menyadari akan hal itu lalu segera melepas ciumannya

" Jangan menangis princess, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan karena masalah ini, jadi berhentilah menangis" ucap siwon sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan jarinya

" Jangan menolak oppa lagi. Semakin kau menolak kehadiran oppa, semakin besar pula kau membutuhkan oppa. Sekeras apapun bibirmu berkata tidak, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain princess. Tubuhmu lah jawaban dari semua penolakanmu akan kehadiran oppa" ucap siwon sambil membelai wajah kyuhyun

Mendengar semua kebenaran yang di utarakan dari siwon, air mata kyuhyun yang tadi dia tahan akhirnya pecah. Semua yang dikatakan siwon benar. Kyuhyun semakin tersiksa setiap harinya karena mencoba menghindari siwon, kyuhyun sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran siwon dalam kehidupannya, terbiasa akan sentuhan lembutnya, terbiasa mendengar suaranya setiap hari. Air mata kyuhyun semakin mengalir di pipinya, suara isakkan keluar dari mulut kyuhyun dan membuat siwon harus memeluk tubuh kyuhyun, mengusap punggung kyuhyun perlahan

" Sssh... Jangan menangis lagi princess. Mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhae princess. Oppa bersalah padamu" bisik siwon masih sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun

Tidak ada respons dari kyuhyun, dia masih saja menangis, mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya di pundak siwon. Melihat kyuhyun yang seperti itu, siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kedua tangan kyuhyun yang tadinya diam, mulai bergerak untuk memeluk siwon. Memeluk erat tubuh siwon dan tak ingin melepasnya.

" Sshh.. jangan menangis lagi princess, semua sudah berakhir. Tenanglah, ada oppa di sisimu" bisik siwon

Siwon mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, melihat menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas di wajah kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk kyuhyun seolah mengatakan semua penderitaan dan kesedihan mu sudah berakhir cho kyuhyun.

" Oppa mohon, kembalilah pulang besama oppa. Pulanglah ke rumah kita. Berikanlah oppa kesempatan untuk memperoleh kepercayaanmu lagi princess. Oppa sangat mencintaimu"

" Saat ini oppa tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa lagi supaya kamu yakin akan semua yang oppa ucapkan. Oppa hanya mohon agar kau jangan menghidari perasaanmu lagi saat ini princess. Pulanglah ke rumah kita" bujuk siwon

Kyuhyun melihat kesungguhan siwon dan melihat tidak ada kebohongan dari mata siwon. Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah siwon yang entah dari kapan sudah tidak kelihatan fresh seperti biasanya. Nampak warna kehitaman di bawah matanya menandakan dirinya kurang istirahat selama dia tinggalkan, bahkan terlihat dirinya tidak mencukur kumis dan jenggotnya. Seorang choi siwon yang begitu mementingkan penampilan, dalam beberapa hari ini penampilan dirinya menjadi berantakan, semua ini karena dirinya.

" Ne oppa. Aku akan pulang bersamamu" ucap kyuhyun setuju

" Gomawo princess.. jeongmal gomawo" ujar siwon yang langsung saja memeluk kyuhyun lagi

" Ooppsss.. sorry… aku tidak tau kalau ada orang lain disini" ucap changmin begitu masuk ke kamar

" Tidak apa Minnie-ah" ucap kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan siwon

" Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya changmin

" Iya. Terimakasih changmin-ah, karena kau juga kami dapat bersatu kembali" ucap siwon

" Tidak masalah hyung. Aku malah merasa sangat senang akhirnya kalian baikkan lagi. Aku merasa kasihan pada teman ku yang satu ini. baru berpisah darimu beberapa hari saja, dunia seperti mau kiamat. Tiap hari hanya menangis terus di kamar, sepertinya air matanya tidak akan pernah habis. Beberapa hari yang lalu kyuhyun seperti pabrik penghasil air mata" oceh changmin

" Yak Shim changmin! cari mati kau" oceh kyuhyun kesal

" Hyung, karena kau sudah ada disini, kuserahkan kyuhyun mulai dari sekarang. Aku mau pulang dulu, lelah sekali aku ini, hampir setiap hari tidur sofa" ucap changmin

" Ne. Serahkan padaku mulai dari sekarang. Gomawo changmin-ah" ucap siwon

" Oh ya hyung, suruh kyuhyun makan jangan lupa. Daritadi kerjanya hanya baca komik saja. Aku sudah menyuruhnya daritadi, tapi lihat saja sendiri makanannya belum tersentuh sama sekali" adu changmin

" Akan aku suruh kyuhyun untuk makan nanti" ucap siwon

" Aku pergi hyung" pamit changmin

" Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan princess" ucap siwon sambil berdiri dari ranjang kyuhyun dan mengambil piring berisi bubur yang berada di meja nakas

" Ayo buka mulutmu" ucap siwon yang sudah memegang sendok berisi bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut kyuhyun

" Oppa, aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap kyuhyun

" Oppa tau, tapi oppa ingin melakukannya. Sudah lama sekali oppa tidak melakukan hal ini padamu"

Mendengar penuturan siwon, akhirnya kyuhyun menurut saja. Sejujurnya kyuhyun juga merindukan hal seperti ini. Merindukan siwon yang selalu memanjakan dirinya. Senyum terus di torehkan di wajah siwon saat melihat kyuhyun makan dengan lahapnya.

" Sekarang istirahatlah princess. Segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur" ucap siwon

" Nggg.. oppa.."

" Ya? Ada apa princess?" tanya siwon lembut dan segera mendekat kearah kyuhyun

" Nggg.. oppa mau temani aku tidur di sebelahku?" ucap kyuhyun malu-malu

" Tentu saja" sahut siwon cepat

Kyuhyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Beruntunglah kalau kamar vip itu memiliki ranjang yang cukup besar. Siwon segera melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu naik ke ranjang kyuhyun, merentangkan tangannya agar kyuhyun dapat menggunakan dada bidangnya sebagai bantalnya. Tangan kyuhyun langsung melingkar di perut siwon. Mereka berdua sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Bibir siwon berkali-kali mengecup kening kyuhyun, tentu saja kyuhyun sangat menikmati kecupan yang di layangkan siwon pada dirinya. Tangan kanan siwon sibuk mengelus rambut kyuhyun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi kyuhyun untuk tertidur, karena belum lama siwon melakukan ritualnya, kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

" Tidurlah princess. Oppa disini. Sarangheo my lovely princess" bisik siwon

Malam harinya, siwon masih berada di rumah sakit. Siwon tidak pernah beranjak dari kamar kyuhyun walau selangkah pun. Kali ini dirinya benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja. Kyuhyun tentu saja senang karena siwon mau seharian ini menemaninya. Walaupun sekarang ini siwon berada di sisi kyuhyun, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaanya, tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ipadnya. Siwon sudah seharian ini meninggalkan kantor tentu saja banyak pekerjaan yang terbengkalai olehnya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalah sibuk dengan siwon, tangannya terus saja sibuk membolak-balikkan komik sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan siwon

" Oppa…" panggil kyuhyun sambil melihat ke wajah siwon

" Hmmm.. ada apa princess? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya siwon melihat kearah kyuhyun

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh, tumben sekali oppa membolos bekerja" ucap kyuhyun

" Karena kau sedang sakit, karena itu oppa akan menjagamu dan merawatmu princess" ucap siwon

" Sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh oppa. Harusnya aku memaksa untuk pulang hari ini juga tidak perlu menunggu besok" gerutu kyuhyun

" Jika dokter bilang besok, berarti harus besok princess. Oppa tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi padamu" ucap siwon

" Oppa terlalu berlebihan. Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya waktu kuliah. Waktu itu salah satu teman di kelasku ulang tahun, aku yang sama sekali belum pernah mencoba minuman beralkohol merasa penasaran, jadinya aku ingin mencobanya, tapi malah berakhir sama seperti ini. Dari situ aku baru tau kalau aku mempunya alergi alkohol oppa" kenang kyuhyun

Siwon langsung mematikan ipad nya, lalu memeluk kyuhyun. Ada rasa heran dalam diri kyuhyun saat ini, kenapa setelah mendengar cerita dari kyuhyun siwon malah memeluknya?

" Oppa kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih dalam pelukan siwon

" Maafkan oppa, disaat alergi mu kambuh malah oppa tidak bersama mu. Di saat kau sedang kritis pun, oppa tidak berada di sisimu. Di saat kau sedang menangis beberapa hari yang lalu, oppa juga tidak berada di sisimu. Di saat hatimu sedang terluka, oppa tidak berada di sisimu untuk menyembuhkan luka mu dengan segera, malah semakin merobek luka itu semakin dalam" sesal siwon di sela-sela pelukannya

" Sudahlah oppa, jangan bersedih lagi. Semua sudah berlalu" ucap kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan siwon

Kyuhyun merasakan kalau pundaknya terasa basah. Apakah siwon sedang menangis? Tapi tidak mungkin seorang pria yang tampan dan gagah ini menangis bukan?

" Oppa…" kyuhyun berusaha melonggarkan pelukannya dari siwon untuk memastikan apakah asumsinya benar

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu princess. Oppa ingin seperti ini dulu" pinta siwon

" Iya oppa"

Beberapa saat mereka berpelukan. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau saat ini siwon sungguh merasa menyesal akan semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga pada hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun juga merasa menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal yang membuat siwon terluka yaitu meminta dirinya untuk menunda pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya saat itu kyuhyun tidak mengikuti emosinya.

" Oppa, kau menangis?" ucap kyuhyun setelah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan siwon

Tidak ada jawaban dari siwon, akhirnya kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah siwon. Baru pertama kali siwon melihat seorang Choi siwon terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah siwon yang masih terlhat lelah karena berhari-hari tidak istirahat dengan baik, mencium pipi siwon sesaat

" Oppa, kau yakin tidak mau pulang dan istirahat?" tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak. Kenapa?"

" Wajahmu sudah terlihat sangat lelah oppa. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, sekarang ini aku sudah sembuh oppa" ucap kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan siwon

Diambilnya ipad yg masih berada di ranjang kyuhyun, lalu diletakkan di meja nakas dekat ranjang. Kemudian siwon merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menarik selimut. Kyuhyun tentu saja menjadi bingung, bukannya tadi dirinya menyarankan siwon untuk pulang, bukan bermalam disini

" Oppa, aku menyuruhmu untuk istirahat bukan menginap disini. Aku rasa pendengaran oppa sudah bermasalah" ucap kyuhyun

" Kemarilah princess"

Kyuhyun hanya menurut apa yang di minta oleh siwon dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidan siwon

" Oppa.. aku kan menyuruhmu untuk istirahat di rumah, bukan tidur disini" ucap kyuhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah siwon

" Oppa sedang istirahat princess. Rumah oppa ada di hatimu princess. Jadi dirimu lah rumah oppa yang sesungguhnya. Dirimu telah memberikan oppa kehangatan, cinta, dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa dirimu oppa merasa tidak punya apa-apa" jelas siwon sambil mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Sekarang tidurlah princess" titah siwon

" Ne oppa" sahut kyuhyun dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada siwon hingga semakin terciumlah aroma maskulin di tubuh siwon

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 34

Pagi harinya sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar rawat kyuhyun dan membuatnya sedikit menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Tangannya sedikit meraba-raba sebelahnya mencari sosok yang telah memeluknya semalaman. Matanya langsung terbuka sedikit karena sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan terduduk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok siwon tapi yang di dapatinya adalah ruangan kosong. Kekecewaan muncul dari hati kyuhyun, padahal saat ini dirinya masih ingin sekali bersama dengan siwon. Tapi kyuhyun memaklumi siwon pasti sangat sibuk hari ini, karena kemarin dia sudah membolos bekerja hanya untuk menenemani dirinya di rumah sakit.

" Cklek" pintu kamar terbuka

" Pagi princess, baru bangun?" Tanya siwon begitu masuk ke kamar

" Oppaaa..." panggil kyuhyun dengan wajah cerianya

Siwon tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang langsung ceria begitu melihat dirinya datang. Segera siwon berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan kyuhyun masih memasang senyum lebarnya. Kedua kaki kyuhyun yang tidak menyentuh lantai terus di goyang-goyangkan. Siwon sungguh menyukai pemandangan yang di lihatnya saat ini, dimata siwon saat ini terlihat sungguh imut dan sangat manis

" Kau mencari oppa?" Tanya siwon sambil membelai rambut kyuhyun

" Iya. Tadi begitu aku bangun oppa tidak ada. Oppa darimana? Kok bajunya berbeda dengan yang kemarin?"

" Oppa baru saja menyelesaikan biaya administrasi. Subuh tadi oppa sudah pulang kerumah lalu kembali lagi kemari" jelas siwon

" Tidak ke kantor hari ini oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Tidak. Hari ini oppa ingin mengantarmu pulang, jadi oppa tidak ke kantor hari ini" jelas siwon

Kyuhyun sangat senang setelah mengetahui kalau siwon hari ini akan bersama dengan dirinya seharian. Langsung saja kyuhyun memeluk siwon yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Siwon melonggarkan pelukan kyuhyun, lalu menunduk 180 derajat karena sekarang ini kyuhyun masih duduk di ranjangnya, menyentuh dagu kyuhyun dengan jemari siwon, lalu mencium bibir plum kyuhyun. Mata kyuhyun langsung terbelalak, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan morning kiss dari siwon

" Segeralah mandi princess, oppa tidak sabar untuk segera membawamu pulang ke rumah kita" ucap siwon sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun yang memerah

" Ne oppa" sahut kyuhyun menurut

" Perlu oppa bantu untuk mandi?" goda siwon

" Aishh opppaaa… kemarin changmin juga melakukan hal sama dengan ku. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar hobi sekali menggodaku" oceh kyuhyun

" Mwoo? Changmin juga mengatakan hal yang serupa? Berani sekali dia!" geram siwon

" Tenang saja oppa, karena selama aku tak berdaya di rumah sakit yang memandikan ku hanya suster saja" jelas kyuhyun

" Mwooo? Jadi suster rumah sakit sudah membantumu mandi? Jadi suster sudah melihat tubuhmu lebih dulu daripada aku?" ucap siwon sedikit histeris

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, malas mendengar kecemburuan siwon yang tak beralasan lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi daripada harus terus mendengar ocehan siwon yang cemburu tidak jelas seperti itu. Tapi dilain pihak kyuhyun juga merasa sangat lucu melihat siwon yang bertingkah seperti itu. Siwon seorang CEO dari choi company yang tampan dan berwibawa. Tapi disisi yang lain, kyuhyun melihat siwon sangatlah possessive, protective, lembut dan juga sangat memanjakan kyuhyun. Terkadang siwon bisa menjadi sangat lemah, hancur dan tak berdaya jika berpisah dengan kyuhyun. Semua itu hanya dapat dilihat dan di nikmati sendiri oleh seorang wanita bernama cho kyuhyun.

" Sudah beres semua princess?" tanya siwon yang sudah merapihkan semua barang bawaan kyuhyun

" Ne oppa. Cepatlah kita segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. aku benar-benar membencinya"

" Arraseo. Kajja" ucap siwon

Dengan langkah cerianya kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Sambil merangkul lengan siwon berjalan dengan senyum kebahagiaan terpampang di wajahnya. Sungguh dirinya sangat tidak menyangka, ketika masuk rumah sakit hubungan kyuhyun dan siwon sedang memburuk malah cenderung mendekati kata berpisah, tapi begitu keluar dari rumah sakit ini hubungan mereka membaik, malah keduanya semakin tidak bisa terpisahkan satu sama lain

" Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang oppa. Aku sangat merindukan rumah ini" ucap kyuhyun saat sampai di rumah siwon

" Rumah yang besar ini sangat kosong dan sepi tanpa kehadiranmu princess" ucap siwon yang baru keluar dari mobilnya

" Ayo oppa kita cepat masuk" ucap kyuhyun

" Ne, kajja" ucap siwon lalu berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan

" Cklek" pintu rumah siwon terbuka

" SURPRISE!"

Terlihat kalau ruang tamu siwon di sulap dengan banyak balon berwarna biru yang tertempel di tembok-tembok. Di langit-langit terdapat tulisan " WELCOME HOME MY LOVELY PRINCESS"

" Yesung oppa? wookie unnie? Bahkan si jelek Minnie juga ada disini?" ucap kyuhyun terkejut dengan kejutan yang di berikan oleh mereka semua

" Yak cho kyuhyun, aku ini tampan!" oceh changmin

" Itu menurutmu kan Minnie. Yesung oppa, wookie unnie, kenapa kalian ada disini? Harusnya kalian kan ada di kantor?" tanya kyuhyun heran

" Salahkan siwon yang merencanakan pesta kejutan ini untuk menyambutmu pulang" jelas yesung

" Wonnie oppa?"

" Tadi pagi dia menelpon ku jam tiga subuh hanya untuk mengatakan idenya kalau dia ingin memberikan mu surprise. Benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurku. Dia sungguh sudah gila karena mu kyunnie" jelas yesung lagi

" Tapi aku setuju kok akan ide siwon" ucap wookie

" Cukae kyunnie sudah kembali sehat dan sudah kembali pulang ke rumah yang seharusnya" ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun

" Gomawo unnie. Mianhe sudah membuatmu kerepotan di kantor karena menggantikan pekerjaanku. Mulai besok aku akan masuk ke kantor lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu kerepotan lagi" ucap kyuhyun

" Mulai besok kau tidak boleh bekerja lagi princess" ucap siwon

" Maksud oppa?"

" Iya, apa maksud omonganmu itu siwon-ah" timpal yesung

" Mulai besok kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi di kantor. Oppa tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk bekerja lagi. Tinggallah di rumah. Sebagai calon suami mu, oppa menginginkan agar kau tidak bekerja dan oppa akan menafkahi semua kebutuhan mu" jelas siwon

" Hyung, kau mulai lagi dengan sifat protektif mu pada kyunnie" protes changmin

" Aku hanya tidak ingin calon istriku kelelahan nantinya, ditambah lagi princess juga baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Lagipula aku sangat mampu untuk membiayai semua kebutuhannya"

" Fuuuhhh… baiklah oppa" ucap kyuhyun menurut

Semua yang ada disitu hanya menggeleng saja melihat ulah siwon yang benar-benar protektif dan possessive terhadap kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu, kami kembali ke kantor siwon-ah" pamit yesung

" Gomawo hyung, wookie nunna" ucap siwon

" Changmin-ah, kau tidak pulang eoh?" tanya wookie

" Tidak nunna. Aku masih mau bersama dengan kyunnie" ucap changmin

" Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun harus istirahat di kamar" cegah siwon

" Siwon hyung, bilang saja kau ingin memonopoli dirinya kan" oceh changmin

" Ayo pergi changmin-ah, kau mengganggu saja" ucap yesung sambil menarik lengan changmin

" Hihihihi.. mereka sangat lucu sekali" ucap kyuhyun

" HUP!" tiba-tiba siwon langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style setelah melihat yewook dan changmin meninggalkan rumah

" O.. oppa… apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Tentu saja menggendongmu agar kau tidak kelelahan princess" ucap siwon

" A.. aku bisa jalan sendiri ke atas oppa"

Tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari mulut kyuhyun lagi, langsung saja siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun, melumatnya dan kyuhyun juga menikmati ciuman dari siwon hingga mengalungkan tangannya ke leher siwon. Mereka terus berciuman hingga menuju kamar mereka. Siwon segera menendang pintu kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di kamar, lalu lanjut berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun dengan lembut di ranjangnya dan mereka masih saling berciuman

Posisi siwon kini berada di atas kyuhyun. Ciuman siwon semakin menggila hingga membuat kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengikuti ritme ciuman siwon. Lidah siwon sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kyuhyun, lalu turun ke leher kyuhyun yang putih dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Bibir siwon tidak hanya berhenti sampai disana, bibirnya terus menggerayangi leher kyuhyun dengan lidahnya hingga membuat kyuhyun menggeliat geli, lalu siwon kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun kembali. Tangan siwon tentu saja tidak tidak tinggal diam, dengan satu tangan siwon membuka kancing baju kyuhyun. Tentu saja kyuhyun tidak sadar akan perbuatan siwon itu, karena dirinya sudah terbuai akan ciuman-ciuman siwon.

Dikalungkan kedua tangan kyuhyun di leher siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semua kancing baju kyuhyun sudah berhasil siwon buka, hingga kini yang terlhat adalah pakaian dalam kyuhyun. Siwon melepas ciumannya dan mulai menatap intens wajah kyuhyun yang sudah merona merah. Sekedar untuk meminta ijin pada kyuhyun apakah dirinya boleh ketahap yang selanjutnya dari ini, karena siwon tidak ingin memaksakan diri kyuhyun apalagi dirinya sudah berjanji akan melakukan "itu" di hari pernikahan mereka. Jika kyuhyun ingin berhenti, maka siwon akan melakukannya.

" Lakukanlah oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah siwon lembut

Siwon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh kyuhyun, karena dirinya mengira kyuhyun akan memintanya untuk berhenti sekarang juga. Tapi siwon melihat tidak ada keraguan atau ketakutan di wajah kyuhyun saat ini.

" Apa kau yakin princess?" tanya siwon

" Aku ingin menjadi milik oppa seutuhnya saat ini. Jadi aku mohon oppa jangan ragu lagi untuk melakukan "itu" padaku" jelas kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya

" Oppa takut akan menyakitimu nantinya" ucap siwon

" Aku yakin oppa tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku percaya padamu oppa" ucap kyuhyun meyakinkan siwon

Tanpa ragu lagi, siwon kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun. Salah satu tangannya sudah meremas payudara kyuhyun dengan lembut hingga kyuhyun harus sedikit menggeliat. Siwon segera bangun dan membuka polo shirt yang di pakainya, melemparnya ke segala arah. Untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat tubuh siwon yang bertelanjang dada hingga terlihat abs nya yang sempurna. Lalu siwon membuka celana jeans nya dan yang tersisa hanya boxer nya.

Kyuhyun cukup gugup saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya untuk berhubungan intim. Nafas kyuhyun berubah menjadi tidak beraturan, ditambah lagi siwon yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seduktif seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Siwon segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya dan kembali menciumnya lembut namun dalam. Tangan siwon mulai melepaskan baju kyuhyun yang tadi sudah terbuka kancingnya, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dan selanjutnya tangan siwon mulai kebelakang untuk membuka bra yang kyuhyun kenakan.

_**MOMOMIKA CHAN MOMOMIKA CHAN**_

" Akhh!"

Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak menahan sakit saat siwon mulai memasuki dirinya. Tangan kyuhyun mecengkaram erat sprai untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Mengetahui kalau saat ini kyuhyun sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya, siwon langsung kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun, hingga membuat kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakit yang baru saja di rasakannya. Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah terbuai akan ciumannya, siwon mulai memasukkan kejantanannya seutuhnya dalam sekali hentakkan agar kyuhyun tidak berlama-lama merasa kesakitan. Merasakan kesakitan yang melebihi yang pertama, kyuhyun segera melepas ciumannya. Siwon menunggu aba-aba dari kyuhyun agar bisa menyamankan dirinya setelah di masuki oleh siwon

" Bergeraklah oppa. aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun

" Beritahu oppa jika kau ingin berhenti nantinya, oppa tidak ingin menyakitimu" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun merasa bosan mendengar ucapan siwon yang ragu untuk merasuki nya saat ini. Segera di ciumnya bibir siwon. Kyuhyun ingin benar-benar menyampaikan pada siwon kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar siap untuk menjadi milik seorang Choi siwon seorang. Siwon mengerti akan maksud ciuman kyuhyun, maka siwon kembali melanjutkan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan maju mundur hingga berkali-kali

" Ngghhh" terdengar suara desahan dari mulut kyuhyun

Merasa malu dengan suaranya sendiri, kyuhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Jangan di tahan princess. Oppa ingin mendengar suaramu saat kita sedang melakukannya" ucap siwon masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya

Akhirnya kyuhyun menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari mulutnya. Melihat kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan ritme kecepatannya, siwon sedikit menambah kecepatannya dalam menggenjot tubuh kyuhyun.

" Aaahhh...siwonnie…."

Siwon yang tau kalau kyuhyun sudah mulai menikmati permainan dari siwon hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Tubuh kyuhyun semakin menggila karena siwon yang semakin menggenjot tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, siwon berhasil menembus titik sensitifnya hingga kyuhyun berkali-kali harus menggeliat nikmat dan meneriaki nama siwon.

Siwon berusaha semampunya untuk membuat kyuhyun merasa puas di saat mereka pertama kali melakukan "itu". Siwon merasakan saat ini kalau kyuhyun akan segera klimaks, karena itu siwon berusaha agar dirinya bisa klimaks bersamaan dengan kyuhyun. segera siwon mempercepat tempo genjotannya hingga berkali-kali kyuhyun harus berteriak kembali.

" Aaahhh.. oopaaa…"

Akhirnya kyuhyun merasakan klimaks pertamanya, sedangkan siwon harus berjuang sebentar lagi untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya

" Ohhhh… saranghae Princess…. "

Siwon mengerang setelah klimaksnya keluar. Belum pernah siwon merasakan kenikmatan yang seperti ini. Segera siwon melepas kejantanannya dan segera berbaring di sebelah kyuhyun, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

" Apakah sakit di moment pertamamu melakukannya dengan oppa?" tanya siwon lembut

" Tidak, karena oppa melakukannya dengan pelan jadi tidak terlalu sakit" jelas kyuhyun

Di kecupnya bibir kyuhyun sekilas, lalu memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang di balik selimutnya. Di kecupnya juga punggung kyuhyun yang masih polos.

" Tidurlah princess, kau pasti sangat lelah bukan" bisik siwon

" Ne oppa"

" Saranghae choi kyuhyun" bisik siwon

" Nado saranghae oppa"

Malam harinya, kedua pasangan tersebut mengadakan pesta barberque untuk merayakan kepulangan kyuhyun kembali ke rumah siwon. Nampak kyuhyun dan wookie yang sibuk dengan memanggang daging, sosis dan beberapa sayuran. Yesung yang sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat makan, changmin yang sibuk menyiapkan minuman yang tadi di belinya. Sedangkan si tuan rumah choi siwon berada di ruang tamunya karena teman kuliahnya di amerika bernama Jaejoong datang mengunjunginya. Di ajaklah Jaejoong untuk ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan suasana pesta

" Jae, ini calon istriku, Choi kyuhyun" ucap siwon

" Aigooo siwon-ah.. kalian akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi tapi sudah memakai marga " Choi" sekarang?" goda jaejoong

" Choi kyuhyun immida unnie" ucap kyuhyun

" Kau manis dan cantik, pantas saja siwon jatuh cinta padamu kyunnie" ucap jaejoong

" Hai Jaejoong, apa kabar?" sapa yesung

" Baik oppa. itu pacarmu?" tanya jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah wookie yang berada di sebelah yesung

" Tepatnya tunanganku. Kami akan menikah tahun depan jae" jelas yesung

" Kim Ryeowook immida" ucap wookie

" Tunanganmu juga cantik yesung oppa" puji jaejoong

" Ehem!" tiba-tiba changmin datang

" Kalian melupakan kehadiranku. Annyeong, shim changmin immida"

" Jaejoong immida"

Keduanya bersalaman cukup lama, saling memandang lekat satu sama lain tanpa mengedipkan matanya, hingga melupakan kalau sekarang ini mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka

" Minnie-ah, mau sampai kapan kau terus jabat tangan dengan jae unnie?" goda kyuhyun

" Oh? Ah.. mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja" ucap changmin gugup

" Gwencana changmin sshi" sahut jaejoong dengan rona kemerahan

" Ayo semuanya, makanan sudah siap!" teriak wookie

" Kajja princess, kita makan" ucap siwon sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun

" Nggg.. ayo kita bergabung juga" ucap changmin memecah keheningan

" Ayo" sahut jaejoong

Nampak yewook dan wonkyu bergabung dalam satu meja, sedangkan changmin dan jaejoong duduk dalam meja terpisah dari kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka berdua mulai terlihat nyaman berdua, bercanda dan sepertinya terlihat pembicaraan mereka cukup menarik.

Sedangkan di meja yewook dan wonkyu, mereka juga sedang asyik mengobrol. Sembari mengobrol, tak lupa siwon memotong daging yang berada di piring kyuhyun, di potongnya menjadi bagian kecil hingga kyuhyun mudah memakannya dan kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memotong karena siwon dengan senang hati akan melayani dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, siwon mengembalikkan piring tersebut ke tempat kyuhyun

" Pakailah ini princess, sudah cukup malam dan udara juga semakin dingin" ucap siwon yang sudah memakaikan mantel miliknya ke tubuh kyuhyun lalu mengancingkannya dan tak lupa siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun

" Gomawo oppa" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya

" Kalian selalu saja romantis dimanapun" goda wookie

" Tentu saja nunna. Jangan iri kepada kami" sahut siwon

" Selama kau pacaran, baru kali ini hyung melihat kau sampai seperti ini siwon-ah. Entah sihir apa yang di pakai oleh kyuhyun hingga membuat mu seperti ini" ucap yesung

" Aku tidak melakukan sihir apa-apa yesung oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengunyah

" Kyuhyun hanya memberikan semua kepolosan dan keluguan yang ada pada dirinya dan aku sangat menyukai hal itu" ucap siwon

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan yang sudah menghadap idahnya laut, didirikan sebuah altar yang bernuansa serba putih dan di hiasi dengan banyak bunga di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Terdapat pula puluhan kursi para tamu yang di hiasi oleh kain berwarna putih dan kursi tersebut di lilit oleh pita berwarna merah di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Di tengah-tengahnya di berikan karpet berwarna merah. Nampak begitu banyak bunga yang tertata rapih dan cantik di tempat itu. Terdapat beberapa kue-kue kecil dan minuman terjejer rapih di meja-meja yang sudah di hiasi oleh taplak berwarna putih. Terdapat pula mini orchestra yang terdiri dari pemain biola, chello, dan harpa yang sudah siap untuk memainkan alat musiknya. Tamu-tamu juga sudah mulai berdatangan memenuhi taman. Nampak mempelai pria yang bernama choi siwon tengah sibuk menyambut kedatangan para tamu.

Sementara itu diruang tunggu pengantin wanita, kyuhyun yang sudah memakai gaun pengantin pilihan siwon telah duduk di sofa menunggu sampai waktunya tiba untuk berjalan ke altar

" Kau gugup kyunnie?" tanya wookie

" Tentu saja unnie. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari sini" ucap kyuhyun

" Jangan bicara seperti itu kyunnie, yang ada malah nanti siwon bisa frustasi mendengarnya" ucap jaejoong

" Ne unnie. Tapi aku benar-benar gugup sekarang"

" Sudah waktunya kyunnie" ucap changmin yang masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu

" Ne" ucap kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya

Changmin bertindak sebagai pendamping kyuhyun di pernikahan, mengingat hanya changmin lah satu-satunya teman yang sudah di anggapnya seperti keluarga baginya. Jaejoong yang kini kekasih changmin tidak keberatan akan hal itu malah merasa bangga karena changmin menjadi salah satu orang cukup penting dalam kehidupan kyuhyun. Begitu kyuhyun dan changmin memasuki pelataran, alunan musik dari mini orchestra langsung memainkan lagu milik mozart pachelbel - canon in d. Para tamu undangan segera berdiri untuk menyambut pengantin wanita yang didampingi oleh changmin menuju altar yang sudah terdapat pendeta dan juga siwon yang sudah mengenakan jas berwarna putih.

Rona kebahagiaan terus di perlihatkan oleh siwon. Tangan kanan siwon sedikit terulur begitu melihat kyuhyun dan changmin sudah berdiri dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Segera changmin melepaskan rangkulan tangan kyuhyun yang tadi sempat berada pada lengannya dan memegang tangan kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan tangan kyuhyun pada tangan siwon.

" Jagalah kyuhyun dengan baik hyung, Kupercayakan teman ku padamu" ucap changmin

" Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya changmin-ah" sahut siwon dengan senyuman sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

Nampak kelegaan dari diri changmin melihat siwon dan kyuhyun yang kini berada di depan altar. Senyum kebahagiaan juga di torehkan oleh yewook couple yang duduk di kursi paling depan dekat changmin dan jaejoong

" Tenanglah princess, ada oppa di sisimu tak perlu takut. Lihatlah oppa seorang maka rasa takutmu akan hilang" bisik siwon

" Ne oppa" sahut kyuhyun dengan senyuman

Kini hati kyuhyun begitu lega begitu mendengar suara siwon yang seperti mantra ampuh bagi dirinya jika menghadapi ke galauan. Dirinya sudah lebih tenang dibanding tadi. Tidak ada lagi kegugupan dan ketakutan dari dirinya saat ini. Keduanya kini menghadap pendeta yang sudah siap untuk menikahkan pernikahan mereka berdua. Nampak kedua lilin putih sudah menyala di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Siwon dan kyuhyun berdiri saling berhadapan dan mennggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun

" Mari kita mulai upacaranya. Saudara-saudari yang terkasih yang telah hadir dalam upacara pernikahan Choi Siwon dengan Cho Kyuhyun, telah hadir pasangan yang akan mengukuhkan tali cinta mereka dalam suatu hubungan yang sakral dan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh apapun kecuali maut. Choi Siwon, bersediakah anda menerima Cho kyuhyun sebagai istri anda baik suka maupun duka, baik susah maupun senang?" tanya pendenta pada siwon

" Ne.. saya bersedia" sahut siwon yakin sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun

" Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menerima Choi siwon sebagai suami anda baik suka maupun duka, baik susah maupun senang?" tanya pendenta pada kyuhyun

" Ne.. saya bersedia " sahut kyuhyun memberikan senyumannya pada siwon

" Atas rahmat dan kehendak dari Tuhan, maka kupersatukan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Choi siwon silahkan memakaikan cincin di jari istri anda"

Nampak wookie yang sudah siap dengan nampan berwarna putih yang di atasnya terdapat kotak cincin yang berukuran cukup besar terdapat dua buah cincin. Diambilnya salah satu cincin tersebut oleh siwon, lalu di pasangkannya lah di jari manis kyuhyun

" Cho Kyuhyun silahkan memakaikan cincin di jari manis suami anda"

Lalu kyuhyun mengambil cincin yang tersisa di nampan tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manis siwon

" Dengan di pasangkannya cincin pernikahan ini, maka hubungan kalian akan terikat selamanya sesuai dengan janji kalian kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga pernikahan kalian hingga maut memisahkan. Choi siwon anda boleh mencium istri anda"

Siwon segera membuka kerudung pengantin yang menutupi wajah cantik kyuhyun. Terlihat wajah kebahagiaan oleh keduanya yang tak henti-hentinya terus memasang senyum sebagai wujud kebahagiaan mereka. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya bibir siwon menyentuh bibir yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, ingin merasakan ciuman lembut siwon. Hanya sesaat mereka berciuman, lalu tepuk tangan dari para tamu menghujani mereka

" Saranghae choi kyuhyun" bisik siwon

" Nado saranghae Siwon oppa"

" I love you my wife" ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun

" I Love you too my husband" sahut kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat siwon

**THE END**

Note :

jeongmal gomawo utk yang tak henti2nya review di ff ku & yang selalu menunggu update dariku m(_ _)m

maaf ga pernah reply utk semua reviewnya, krn bingung mo ngmg apa, tapi sbg bentuk rasa terimakasih ku pada yg udah review, aku selalu update setiap hari kan.. hehehe :D

Ff pertama utkku dan juga ff perdana ku yang cukup panjang ( -_-")

Tapi untungnya ga ada yang bosen sm ff ku ini.. Puji Tuhan… sampe terharu T_T

Utk ff selanjutnya udah ready beberapa chap, tapi aku baru berani publish setelah matang memikirkan jalan ceritanya jadi ga berhenti tengah jalan cerita dan akhir2 ini pekerjaan ku di kantor lagi sibuk2nya, jadi sering telat pulang dan ga bisa ngetik ff barunya di rumah ., tapi mgkn kalau udah publish pun tidak akan kejar tayang spt ff ku yang sebelumnya..

Big hug for all of you GALS \(^0^)/


End file.
